Against the Wind
by Dungeonwriter
Summary: Bridging the gap between Lightspeed and Titans Together, Jinx may have saved Kid Flash once, but she still is a villain and he wants to save her from a life in crime. In this chapter: Wally and Jinx, just for this moment
1. Intentions are good

Okay, I'm branching out into Teen Titans fandom. This fic would not have been possible without the encouragement of Glyph Goddess who edited this work and made it so much better. I got hooked on this fandom by the excellent pairing of Jinx and Kid Flash and I decided to bridge the gap between Lightspeed and Titans Together.

Dedicated to Acastus and Savitri, early joint birthday gift!

I present "Against the Wind"

** Chapter One**

**Please Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood**

_ When things go wrong I seem to be bad  
But I'm just a soul whose intentions are good_

---**The Animals**

The museum was quiet at night. That's the way she liked it. Silent, abandoned and easy to rob. Jinx had to contend with a few of the guards, but that had been a swift and painless affair for her. They now were taking a nice long nap, courtesy of her. She was definitely the Wicked Witch of the West.

There were so many choices for purloining. Jinx considered herself an expert shop-lifter. She knew which branches of the museums she visited had the best loot. Unlike other villains, she tended to favor small light pieces of jewelry that could be easily fenced for cash or worn for adornment. The idiots who picked large items were just asking for a pair of bracelets.

This museum had an especially fine selection. There was a necklace that belonged to Marie Antoinette, and another that belonged to Cleopatra. Jinx still wished for the necklace of good luck from the Egyptian exhibit, but that had been moved from the display. Well, she could always catch it the next time the exhibit returned to town.

A flick of her wrist blasted the glass case off the shelf. She would be going with the Bourbon dynasty tonight. She had a contact that had been looking for pieces like this and this would be a perfect opportunity to buy that new dress she had been looking at.

"Is someone being a bad girl?" a familiar voice asked, whispering directly into her ear. Jinx hated how she could never sense when that annoying pest was around, he always moved too fast for her. He had been following her for the last few weeks, exchanging banter before taking her loot away. Her cash supply was starting to run low.

"Wow, you're quick on the uptake," Jinx hissed, allowing him to get closer. If she could just catch him off guard and finally explode the stuffing out of him until he pleaded for mercy. Then of course, she would only hit him harder.

"Thanks, glad you noticed. So what's a nice girl like you doing on a crime-scene like this?" Kid Flash asked, putting his hand around her shoulder from behind. "Being naughty?"

"Don't you hope so?" Jinx purred, as she powered up her detonation to knock him flat off his feet. It only took a split second for her to launch the pink bolt of bad luck. A split second she did not have.

"You could have hurt me," Kid Flash said, stepping neatly out of the way of the light with a mock glare of indignation.

"Really?" Jinx was intrigued as she leaned against the case, hoping to slip the necklace into her pocket while she distracted him.  
"No, not really. But thanks for trying," Kid Flash grinned. "You can't catch what you can't even see. What part of fastest boy alive needs clarification?" he asked, speeding around a few areas of the room for emphasis.

"Nothing. What part of "leave me alone, you are cramping my style" do you need clarified?" Jinx demanded, finding herself really frustrated with her benign but annoying stalker. "I'm a thief, remember?"

"You would look awfully cute in prison stripes, but nah, I'll let you go for now. Just return the necklace you just took and we'll call it even," Kid Flash said sweetly, bowing politely. "Accept my date offer and I'll even throw in a gift from the museum shop. I just got my allowance today."

"Date? Are you out of your mind?" Jinx asked. It was not that that she objected to a red-haired blue eyed guy with obviously developed muscles and a killer smile. It was just the part of him being for truth, justice and the loser way that made her pause at the thought of painting the town blood red.

"Yeah, why not? It's not like you have better choices," Kid Flash reminded her with a knowing smile. "I mean, the hive guys you hang out with are UGLY. Unless you are seeing one of them. Seemore is a skinny little dweeb, but maybe you like peeping eyes with no personality whatsoever. I mean, I know to each his own. If you go for guys like Gizmo, well…enough said," he continued, seating himself on one of the benches. "I'll just be on my way."

"I don't like either of them," Jinx growled. She didn't mind Seemore that much, but Gizmo made her want to pound something. "And Kid Wykked isn't bad, if you like the strong and silent type, but he has way too many issues. Mammouth, the less said the better. Body odor issues are even worse. He and Billy Numerous could smell up a barn," Jinx sniped, before realizing how much information she was giving over to the enemy. "Stop that!"

"Stop what? Remember, I'm the innocent one," Kid Flash said sweetly, winking roguishly. "Come on, I'm your best chance for a good date. What do you have to lose?"

"My reputation? My lunch?" Jinx asked dryly, admiring her nails. "Pick one and stick with it."

'You didn't mind taking my roses or saving me from Madam Rouge. Admit it, you have a soft spot for me," Kid Flash said, opening his arms theatrically. "People might think we're in love," he warbled.

Jinx was sure that this was an episode of Candid Camera. "You sing?" she asked, trying to hide her giggles. Not that Kiddo was a bad singer, but a singing superhero was even dweebier than she could imagine.

"I got dragged to a Broadway production of 'Oklahoma' when I was nine," Kid Flash clarified, laughing at his own antics. "I had to wear a sailor suit and my hair was greased like a pig in spring."

"Greased like a pig in spring? What are you, a hick?" Jinx asked, finding out that there really was a geeky side to the spandex hero.  
"I'm not from Jump City, ma'am." Kid Flash mocked, making him sound more hickish than Billy Numerous. "But aren't we getting a little personal? I am not sure I am willing to divulge more of my personal life if we are not on a date. So what do you say? One date. I'll pay for everything and you can go in disguise. I have the perfect evening in mind."

"What? Dinner and a movie?" Jinx sniffed, debating if strangling him would get her more time in juvvie if she was caught. It was worth it. "Come on, I know your type. Your best pick up line is...I vibrate."

"Well, it's not like you're doing much else," Kid Flash said, though clearly the vibrate remark had stung him. She had made him blush and she was enjoying it.

'Dream on!" Jinx said, enjoying crushing him. "I have much better offers than yours," she sniffed haughtily, as if he was beneath her contempt. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll let you wallow in your own rejection." She turned on her heel and walked out, leaving him silent behind her.

She was surprised he let her walk away with what was in her pocket. Maybe he was stupid enough to just let her walk all over him. It was only when she got home that she realized he had already taken her loot from her and left her a note and a rose.

_Finders Keepers! _

Damn him!

AN-There is a lot more where that is coming from, I have a hundred pages written already so updates will be frequent!


	2. Lucky Me

**Thanks for all your wonderful reviews! I really appreciated your warm and kind welcome! Here's the next chapter. It's twice as long as the previous chapter, since I won't post chapter 3 till next Friday, since I'm going away on a scholarship. Okay, now you get to learn more about our hero!**

Lucky Me 

But he says storms always fade  
after they've had their way  
They're never as bad as they seem  
As long as the rivers still run to the seas

-Great Big Sea

Wally was rarely stressed. In fact, he was one of the most laid-back people he knew. Now that he had nearly all the time in the world, he didn't have many concerns that he couldn't solve. He could run off to England and back again within twenty minutes. He could speed his way through nearly everything. Of course, times had a habit of changing.

Spending his time following Jinx around, stopping crime and trying to balance all his chores and responsibilities, he was starting to feel the weight of the pressure. It was almost like his old life, before that horrible accident…

Wally closed his eyes and pressed that memory out of his head. That was the only thing that could make him cry. And he didn't like crying very much. Laughing was a much better way of numbing the pain.

Wally rarely walked. It was far easier to run at the speed of sound than subject himself to the indignity of walking like any pedestrian. Yet, since he had his own secret identity, he had to act normal like any other teenager. He didn't mind though, it was nice to be normal.

Home sweet home to him was Star Labs and the attached house next door. His uncle had not allowed him to move out on his own, and had asked Dr. Emil Hamilton, the official doctor of superheroes if Wally could remain with him and his family. .

If the Teen Titans knew that Kid Flash, fastest boy alive, hero of heroes lived under supervision, they would never let him live it down. He had wanted his own apartment or loft in the center of town, but he had to wait till he was eighteen for that. Being underage was like being under water, a real wet blanket.

Section 11 of Star Labs had been the home of many heroes and meta-humans, who were being studied to help them control their power. Wally could control his powers quite well by now, so he was just there for the food.

The other kids weren't so lucky. Across the hall lived Brenton Fitzroy who was still having problems controlling the range of his flames. He had been brought for testing and help. Wally had tried to befriend the eight year old, but the boy was a sullen little monster who tended to shoot fireballs if he didn't like the look on your face. Down the hall lived a little psychic girl named Hope Aston, who wasn't allowed much, since she was so sick. Wally had only seen her once or twice, being carried back to her room after surgery.

"Good morning, Dr. Hamilton," he called politely, opening the door of the charming Tudor home on the outskirts of town "Wallace, is that you?" an urbane voice called from the living room. "How was your patrol? Are you keeping our city safe?" he asked.

Wally smiled as he removed his shoes and laid them at the door. Dr. Hamilton was one of the few people who knew about his secret identity, as it would have been kind of hard to hide that he spent most of his nights out. That and his wife, Shayna was an excellent cook and had to know why so much of her food was disappearing at such high rates. "Excellent. Really excellent. Foiled six robberies and stop three muggings. You'd think the bad guys would take a hint, crime doesn't pay. "I better go then. I'd hate to disturb the genius at work." As much as he loved talking to the older man, he was so tired and hungry!

As Wally walked away, he knew his home situation wasn't as bad as he thought. Dr. Hamilton was a great guy and a nice teacher. Mrs. Hamilton was a great cook who always kept a dinner plate or four warm for him. It was just their screaming kids that drove him nuts. Natalie and Nathan Hamilton had hit the terrible twos and had only gotten worse. Apparently, no one had told them it was supposed to be a passing phase. Just the sight of the two blond children tearing down the hallways at full speed was enough to spoil his appetite. Which wasn't easy, considering he ate about twenty thousand calories a day.

His rooms at the lab were simple but provided everything he needed. A comfortable bed to sleep on, a desk for writing and a closet to hold his clothing. Of course, his aunt had spruced it up a little. He had his laptop computer, his bed and his music system, which allowed him to listen to his favorite tunes and rock out. On the wall were posters of his favorite actresses in bikinis, Wally's favorite form of female clothing.

Putting on his favorite tunes, he threw himself onto his bed and began to relax. Superspeed definitely put a strain on his muscles. He hadn't been exercising properly, something he knew he should be doing to keep his body limber. He imagined a reality where a crowd of Jinx harem dancers massaged his muscles and fed him copious amounts of extra cheese pizza. That would be nice.

Wally sighed as he made his bed. He could not get Jinx out of his mind. He could still hear her laughter in the stillness of his quiet room. He wanted to see her again, her voice sent shivers down his spine. He had come so close to kissing her. At that moment, he had felt completely and utterly…different.

He lifted the picture of his late father from its perch on the side of his bed. "Dad what's happening to me?" he asked. He had never felt so nervous about a girl before. He felt like he was losing his mind and he was addicted. It was frightening him.

Still, he had to check his mail and he had studying to do. Uncle Barry had pulled favors with professors to teach him by correspondence so that he could begin college. Opening his account, he pondered why everyone seemed to have such high standards for him? Life was too short for frown lines.

As usual, his email was full. Although now that he was a Superhero, he rarely gave out his email address to people, he still had a devoted group of friends from Nebraska (he hated admitting that he came from the Corn-huskers, it sounded even more geeky than he could bear) and some friends from school in Central City and in Metropolis, when he had been living his aunt and uncle. What could he say, people loved him?

So some of the emails were actually people he wanted to speak to. The rest was his work from the Titans and from his teachers.

_Hey, Wally!  
It's so sad you got sent to another boarding school. I know it's for geniuses but still, I miss you. Can't believe a goofball like you is an actual genius, you are too cool to be a geek. Having a party next week on Sunday. Would love to see you there,  
Dana_

When he had moved away, his aunt and uncle had told them he had been accepted to a special boarding school for gifted children, since he had graduated from the day school for gifted children. Wally had asked that they say he was a secret agent on a mission from the CIA, but that request had been ignored.

Wally smiled. Dana was a cool gal. She didn't have Jinx's charm and dangerous wit, but he would definitely enjoy a dance with her. They had dated briefly before Wally had decided to go out on hero duty alone. It would be nice to see her again.

Besides, she lived next door to his aunt and uncle, he could stop in for a visit and buy get two pizzas for one phone call. Ohhh, good idea, he should order a pizza, that would definitely brighten his day.

_Nebraska rules! You are such a dweeb for not visiting, city boy! Too good for us now? I'm challenging you to a football game, and you better come and take it, chicken. _

_Joey_

Wally rolled his eyes. Sometimes, he really missed his home town friends. Of course, now that they were off having their own normal lives, without guarding the safety of the world, it was hard to keep in touch. But he'd have to visit them sometime. He would just have to figure out an excuse to get himself over to see his former best friend, Joey Keenan and the rest of the gang. He was so different from the little troublemaker they used to know.

The next one was from Robin. Back to hero business, as usual.  
_ Slade is on the move. We think he's in your territory. Do recon and get all the info you can. Contact me if anything comes up._

_Robin_

Wally had grown up in hero duties with Robin. Their mentors had been close friends and the two had attended an impromptu hero academy together, where they trained together in sparring, recon and other crime fighting methods, as well as a first class education.

It was strange that Robin was so much like a brother to him. Besides for mutual interests in crime fighting, they didn't have much in common. Robin was a strait-laced workaholic and never wanted to play hide and seek in the cavernous Wayne Manor or playing pranks on the mentors.

Wally chuckled when he remembered how he had once put a trick pillow under Batman's chair. He still had nightmares over that incident. His mentor had allowed Batman full discretion over his punishment and Wally still had a fear of bull finches from that incident.

Still, in their lonely isolation as heroes in training, they had found they had a lot more in common than they thought.  
Robin was still a good friend and Wally had been proud to fight by his side. He had constantly asked that Wally move into the Tower with them. "It would be nice to have someone to help out with recon duties. And…you would be very useful to the team."

Wally would have gladly taken up the offer, if Uncle Barry had not put his foot down and said a tower full of "hormonal teenagers and junk food" was no place for a West. Wally had offered his opinion on that line of thought and got sent to bed without dessert.  
Next was the actual schoolwork portion.

_ Wally,  
Your latest exam was abysmal to say the very least. I expect better work from you next time. We reviewed the material many times and I see no reason for you to have failed so badly. Problems ten and fifteen were skipped, which makes it very difficult to mark. Please note my corrections that I sent back and consider actually applying yourself. I know you're smart and if you concentrate, you could be my best student. I can't allow you to waste your potential like this. Your uncle will be contacted if this behavior continues.  
Professor Michael Rosenbaum _

This was bad.

_ Dear Wally,  
Your assignment on The Merchant of Venice was sloppy, rushed and poorly written. Your essay had no thesis statement, you relied on plot summary and I am not sure why you kept replacing the name Portia with the name Jinx. I expect better work from you. _

_A photographic memory will not replace good study skills. You failed to argue why Shylock is both a villain and a tragic figure. Saying that he "was a bad guy among bad guys," is not a fair or intelligent argument.  
Please re-do the assignment and I will consider averaging the two grades. Also, please begin reading Les Miserables and considering essay topics.  
Please don't make this into a habit,  
Dr. Tara Charendoff  
_  
He looked at his grades sheet with horror. _  
Advanced Molecular Biology-D (Failure to turn in homework on time) _

_ Applied Mathmatics-D (Drastic fall in grades, please discuss) _

_ Organic Chemistry-F (illegible writing_

_Macro Economics -C (Poor knowledge of material) _

_ Computer Science and Discrete Mathematics _

_ Law and Literature-B _

_Criminal Psychology-C _  
Wally watched his doom sink in. His uncle would hit the roof and then send him to boarding school. Uncle Barry was a major stickler for good grades and how they were a prerequisite for any other privileges…like a nice play station or hero duty or existence. He had asked not to be signed up for so many classes, but no one listened to him.

"You can't declare superhero on your tax form, Wallace. An education is your greatest strength. You can graduate fairly quickly if you keep up a proper schedule. Remember, hero duty is a privilege and responsibility, not a right," came a familiar voice. "A privilege that can very easily be revoked."

He stared balefully at the enormous stack of books on his desk and cracked upon the first one. "In 1815, M. Charles-Francois-Bienvenu Myriel was Bishop of D----He was an old man of about seventy-five years of age; he had occupied the see of D---- since 1806. Although this detail has no connection whatever with the real substance of what we are about to relate, it will not be superfluous."

Wally was quite sure that he was bored out of his mind. He could read quickly, but his mind needed rest a lot more than it needed attention to M. Myriel. Besides what kind of a name was that?He'd wake up tomorrow and deal with him later. Right now, his stomach was grumbling and it would be heard. He could think later. Now it was time to enjoy himself and daydream of Jinx.

"Wally, would you like some cherry pie?" Mrs. Hamilton asked from outside his room. "I just put the twins for a nap and decided to do some baking. Emil mentioned he had flunked you in biology. He says that if you put in some more work, he'll be happy to raise your grades next semester."

"I'm coming, Mrs. H. Save me half the pie!" At least that helped. Things would be better after food.

**Next chapter-More Jinx time! A lot of details but needed for the plot. Decided to do a small contest, my favorite review (picked at random) will get a preview. **


	3. Good N Evil

Okay, Chapter 3. Thank you to all my reviewers, especially Acastus and Sav! Enjoy your trip and enjoy this chapter! You all wanted more Jinx and more allusions and you got it!

Good N' Evil

Evil's for me - you can have good!  
Doesn't suit me to be Robin Hood!  
S'easier by far, from the way that things are,  
To remain good 'n' evil  
Than try to be evil and good!

-Jekyll and Hyde

Jinx had left the Hive Five. She had pissed out Madam Rouge to a horrible degree and had ruined her villain reputation as the little child prodigy of evil. All her grades at the Hive Academy had said she was a natural. So far, it was not a good start for a career in roguery.

Her email box was a testament to that. There was no letters from the greats, offering her a place to join them. It was just spam, and junk. Just like what her life had come to. Her reputation had been trashed. She should have let Madam Rouge walk all over her, she should have just taken the abuse and accepted it as hazing. She just couldn't stand being a slave to a freak like her. Madam Rouge had treated her like dirt. Jinx had become too much to accept that anymore.

Each day, she would get letters from Kid Wykkid and See-More begging her to come back, that they missed her. She had tried blocking them, but they had found their ways around it. She just couldn't go back to being den mother to a bunch of dumb kids again. She had spent way too long being dragged down by their lack of ambition.

She had moved out of the lab, as Kid Flash had trashed it. All of them had been left homeless and scattered by his little escapades. Kid Wykkyd had been chosen to become Professor Chang's apprentice and the only Hivers had gone to Metropolis to start over with Angel from the old academy. Nearly everyone was slowly moving towards a lucrative career in petty theft, most likely a distinguished record in mediocrity.

Of course, from the emails they sent, they were having a blast. Apparently, one Superman couldn't be bothered with small town crime and the police were the height of incompetence.

"These coppers couldn't catch a cold in winter," See-More had reported. "Come back and hang with us."

She'd rather eat snails than rejoin those slackers. Of course, that didn't mean that Jinx didn't lack the need to support herself. Had she had her team, she might have gone after the Titans and turned them over to higher level villains for study. That would have brought in a considerable bounty. As useless as they were, the five of them had been a potent team of destruction. But alone, she'd be lucky to take on those five freaks without losing a limb or so.

So she had traded in some underworld connections to be able to stay in one of the hide-outs of a cloth-master villain named Glyph. Glyth had nearly been captured by the Titans before Jinx had chipped in and freed her. Now, she wanted payback!

The villain cavern Jinx had given was sufficient enough for her needs. It had a computer, a closet and a bed. Electricity and internet access had been siphoned from nearby houses, making it warm and cozy. There were security cameras and lasers guarding the place. The rocks had provided a nice ambience to the place, very old world evil lair. And best of all, since Glyth was currently in Hong Kong, no one else to share it with.

The only problem was Glyth didn't fill the place too well. Jinx had been annoyed to find the lair also had an empty refrigerator and an ever-shrinking cash box. The money Glyth had given was not a lot to begin with and even being frugal wasn't going to get her very far in this world.  
So it was a life of crime for her. She hadn't actually figured out why it was wrong for people to steal to support themselves. What was the difference between her and Robin Hood? She stole from the rich and gave it to herself, the poor. Why weren't Disney movies and songs written about her?

Tonight, she decided she would rip off a jewelry store and therefore give herself a much needed boost in the cash department. What did that song say? Diamonds are a girls' best friend.  
She easily took out the security guards. Walking in without tripping alarms was the hard part, but years of gynmatics training had left her able to flip through the wires.

She had to admit, taking out powerless humans was easy. If people were dumb enough to have non-meta humans guard such lovely treasures, was it her fault if they become hers for the taking? Really, she was quite innocent of taking anything but what was being laid out on a silver platter for her.

Jinx had to admit, she loved jewelry. She loved the way they sparkled in the light, they were delicate and beautiful and valued. She wanted to put them on and bask in their wealth-giving splendor. As she selected the pieces she would be fencing tonight, she was infuriated to find herself tapped on the shoulder, and a very annoying laugh in her ears.

"You know, I'm really starting to wonder if you just commit crimes to meet me. Not that it isn't flattering, but I'd be happy to just give you my number," that horrible nerd said, as always showing up right where she didn't need him.

"How about I give you the number of a nice funeral parlor?" Jinx growled, her eyes glowing. If he came between her and eating, she'd have his head on a platter!

"That's a nice greeting. I'm touched. And don't bother trying to blast me. There's sensors everywhere. The police will be alerted in seconds. Just let's move on to the next part of this show." He was actually looking even more stuck up than usual.

"You know, I should report you for stalking," Jinx hissed angrily, trying to figure out if blasting him was possible. "For the last three weeks, you have been following me around. I'm sure that counts as harassment." She had rights. She was sure of it.

"Oh by all means, do. Call the police," Kid Flash said roguishly, giving her another wink. "I'm sure they'll hand-cuff me right after giving you a pair of bracelets of your own." He was so freaking superior, wasn't he?

"So go screw Raven," Jinx hissed, trying to follow his movements with her blasts of bad luck. "Hold still!" This guy had been impeding all of her heists, leaving a rose stuck behind security cameras, returning her loot right from her hideout and just making it impossible for a villain to work! The least he could do was get pounded by her!

"Tempting offer, but I think I'll pass," Kid Flash informed her, his grin never faded. What would it take to set her free from this plague? "You know, I could run circles around you all night. Excellent view."

That perverted, hormonal little do-gooder did not just say that! "I'm going to strangle you. And it will be painful," Jinx growled, her fingers itching to curse Kid Flash but good. She debated trying to turn him into the Brotherhood of Evil for bounty, but after her last dealings with them, she knew she'd just be knocked aside like a pawn. Still...she'd love to see him chained in a level five containment unit, completely at her mercy.

"You have to catch me first," Kid Flash said, his grin growing from subtle flirting to outright come-hither. "And I promise, I won't make it easy. I think we both enjoy playing hard to get."

"A girl has got to eat. Now, leave me alone," Jinx hissed, chairs and tables flying everywhere. "You've chased me everywhere, you're ruining my plans." She was starting to run out of cash and places to stay. She really needed the money if she wanted to keep doing those nice basic things like eating or drinking.

"So sue me! Then make new plans. I have an offer for you. As the Godfather says, I'll make you an offer you canna refuse," he said, adopting the worst Italian accent Jinx had ever heard.

"Wow, you know how to flatter a girl," Jinx said dryly. "No wonder you have to beg for dates," she simpered, hoping to wound him.

"Well, then don't keep me begging," Kid Flash said, moving to stand in front of her in the blink of an eye. "I'm just going to keep following you around until you agree to go out with me. I can keep foiling you and still have time for everything else. Make it easy on yourself and just give in. I'm not a bad guy, though I think you might prefer me if I was," he offered, giving her what must have been his most charming smile, the smile that made regular girls swoon. It didn't work.

Jinx pursed her lip. He was not going to give up and she was not going to have much money at this rate. "I don't know," she considered. If she did, maybe he would stop harassing her. And a date did sound nice. She hadn't liked a guy since Stone, who had turned out to be that traitor, Cyborg.

"Don't tell me I have to pay you," Kid Flash asked, looking pretty dismayed as he ran his fingers through his red hair.

Oh he did not just say that! "You bastard! What kind of girl do you think I am? There isn't enough money in the world to go out with a disgusting pervert like you!" Jinx shouted, genuinely stung. So that was she was? An easy girl for his entertainment.

"No wait! I just meant it as an incentive. I never meant to say…well…you are way too pretty and cool and smart to be…and I'm sorry," Kid Flash stammered, his cheeks as cherry as his hair. He actually was cute when he was blushing and looking like he wanted to fall through the floor.

"You should be," Jinx shrieked, pink bolts shooting from her fingers as her eyes glowed with rage. To her surprise, Kid Flash accepted every blow with a groan, not even bothering to get out of the way.

Jinx tested the theory that he was letting her hit him again. Yes, direct hit without him moving. She decided to repeat the experiment, just to make sure. Wow, science was fun!

"You're right, I deserved that," he wheezed, falling to his knees in pain against the marble floor with a hard thwack. He was letting her hurt him! "But I think I got what I deserved. Mercy for the idiot?" He begged. Music to her ears.

It was sort of amusing to see him sprawled at her feet. Jinx had to allow herself that smile, she was enjoying herself. She hit him again with her powers. "I don't believe in mercy." The world had never shown mercy on her, why should she every show mercy on it?

"Therefore, let mercy season justice and in our plea we do pray for mercy and that same prayer doth teach us all to render deeds of mercy," Kid Flash said theatrically. Jinx's blank look made him continue. "The Merchant of Venice, Portia's Speech."

"Never saw the movie," Jinx sneered. It sounded boring too. What kind of hero watched weird movies for fun? Still, it had managed to cool her temper a bit. He was actually...upset that he had hurt her feelings. She was torn between pitying his weakness and actually being flattered by the attention.

"It's a play by Shakespeare that I'm reading for school. You should read it," Kid Flash muttered, obviously realizing how geeky he was starting to sound. "Are we done humiliating me?" he asked, removing a crimson rose from his pocket. "Come on. You're worth the trouble you're causing me."

Jinx nodded slowly. At this point, she could see this as a win-win situation. She planned to take him for all he was worth. And any spare information he foolishly would drop...would be hers to use against him and all other Titans. "For now. Fine. One date. Seven-o-clock. You pay for everything and I go in disguise. I will meet you by the docks where the smuggling ring meets. I'll be holding the rose," she said, with a dangerous smile.

AN-Next chapter goes up Friday!


	4. Entre'acte

Okay, here's the next chapter. Part One of the Infamous Date! Kid Flash and Jinx talk, enjoy and learn.

Johnny Clegg and his music belongs to him and Teen Titans belong to their owners!

Entr'Acte

Jinx had hit rock bottom. Her cash supply was running low, her reputation was shot and she had agreed to a date with the person who was responsible for both of those events. She should check herself into a psych ward again, before she lost her mind and started liking Disney movies.

Still, it was a free meal and she had learned to never turn down anything free. She was actually starting to have to cut back on her favorite foods, so forcing her enemy to buy them for her would be almost like stealing, right?

So Jinx had placed a blond wig over her hair and in case of discovery, told her fellow crime mates via email that she was doing some under-cover work. She figured they wouldn't understand the concept of a date and especially the person she would be seeing. Actually, she often wondered if they understood anything about her and what her goals were. The Hive Five had a habit of acting the mental age of five.

As she looked at herself in metal siding, she had to admit she was smoking hot. She supposed the jeans and peasant blouse looked fairly good on her, she had been working out and she had to admit, she was frankly gorgeous.

Now, why was she waiting for some boy scout? She could have any man she wanted. Of course, the odds were good but the goods were odd. Villains she knew…from Monsieur Mallah to Johnny Rancid, they were all disappointing in the looks department. And it wasn't like she could date a normal human, they bored her too much.

So Kid Flash was currently the best pick of the runty litter. She had to admit, this guy should be hauling her butt off to prison, not bringing her flowers. And perhaps she could slowly gain his trust, gain his secrets, destroy the Titan network from within…

"Hello, my lady. You are waiting for your prince?" a voice asked, as her ticket to villainy, glory and coolness arrived in full costume. "And yes, it's me. The one and only K. F." She would recognize that snooty voice anywhere.

"What's going on?" Jinx asked, putting the rose into her hair to confirm that it was her. She was really wondering how painful this night would be. How could he stay in costume? Didn't he even know how to disguise himself? The Hive Academy would have eaten him alive.

"I have tickets to a concert. Then I can cook you dinner. I make great lasagna," Kid Flash said, with a wink. "And I remained in costume for obvious reason. Safe to say you'd still like the Brotherhood of Evil to use me as a lab rat? I'd rather not risk it."

"Very safe. I'd help them," Jinx muttered. Okay, maybe she wouldn't want him dissected, but imprisoned wouldn't be too bad. A nice dungeon with heavy chains to wipe that grin off his face.

"I'm touched. Really, I am. So, want to go on our date?" Kid Flash asked, giving her that lazy smirk.

"Fine. Just don't make it too boring," Jinx growled, patting her hair. She had to admit, it was kinda romantic, but she wasn't about to let him see that. "What kind of music? The Goblin Kings? The Grudge?" she asked. If this was a classical one, she'd take him apart, piece by piece.

Kid Flash gave a grin. "We're going to be seeing Johnny Clegg. He's a South African singer who protested against Apartheid. My mentor and he are good friends and he's really talented, I thought you might enjoy a taste of culture."

"I'm cultured," Jinx snapped, sounding quite annoyed. "I read when I have time. Sun Tzu, Machiavelli's the Prince, the Hive Academy wasn't just for combat training, you know." She had always tried to know as much as possible, it helped her to know the value of the things she stole.

"I'm quite sure the Anarchist's Cookbook is a fine bedtime read," Kid Flash said, winking. "But I really think you'll enjoy this."

The two walked silently together, arriving to the theatre. Weirdly enough, no one stared at the costumed superhero. Jinx wasn't sure if they were just a weird enough crowd that people cosplaying wouldn't be an issue, or Kid Flash attended a lot of concerts in costume. "We got good seats. I have connections."

"Connections? To what? More goody-two shoes?" Jinx took her seat, trying to avoid showing how she was feeling. She didn't like big crowds much, they made her nervous. And none of the people were wearing fancy jewelry for her to steal. All they wore were these weird tribal beads that wouldn't even get the price of a candy bar at a pawn shop.

Before long, the concert had started. A skinny white guy and a bunch of darker skinned guys were dancing around to some incredible tribal beats. It was a beautiful song, really sad.

_Oh the sea is cold and the sky is grey  
Look across the Island into the Bay  
We are all islands till comes the day  
We cross the burning water_

"What's it about?" Jinx whispered. "People are crying!" She was actually quite moved by the music too, it seemed beautifully sad.

"It's about injustice and the fight to end racial segregation. It's incredible. Mr. Clegg is Jewish, and his partner was African, but together they found common ground to write beautiful songs. They chose to fight against evil and oppression." If that was his idea of a subtle hint, Jinx really pitied him. He was about as understated as a canon blast.

"I know what segregation is. The government was doing it to their own people, right?" Jinx said, smirking. Oh, this was going to be a good verbal drubbing.

"Yes?" Kid Flash asked pleasantly, swaying to the music. He seemed on the verge of dancing, which would sink him to lows of geekiness that would ruin the date.

"So, in order to do the right thing, he had to break the law. But since you're a big hero, you'd have to have arrested him, right?" Jinx asked, springing the trap. "So you'd admiring a criminal."

Kid Flash's eyes narrowed. 'The laws he broke were unfair," he protested, clearly not prepared for this conversation. Obviously, being a hero didn't require a lot of soul-searching.

Jinx was enjoying herself now. Needling him was a lot of fun. "And who gets to decide which laws are fair and which ones aren't? So…by your logic, only some laws need to be obeyed." She was winning this and she knew it.

"Laws are good when they protect the people. That's the whole point of the social contract. If they don't protect the people, then the law must be changed," Kid Flash explained, sounding interested. "But you're right. Sometimes the government doesn't work. Like in South Africa. And people banded together to achieve social change."

Jinx smiled. "So, really, those who fight against the government and break the laws can be assumed to be freedom fighters?" she asked. "That might make your job a lot different."

"Yeah, but you aren't exactly risking your freedom for others, are you? Not that you aren't worth fighting for," Kid Flash said, finding a verbal leg to stand on. Gosh, he thought quickly. She was actually impressed. "And you're right about this. People need protection, from government as well as your friends. And I think you'd be a great person to do it. You seem to really identify with those in need. You'd make an amazing public advocate."

"Flattering me isn't going to work," Jinx said, forcing herself to sound sour. She actually was pleased to be complimented. "I'm not cut out for legal work."

"Hey, I wouldn't want to go up against you in a court of law. You wouldn't even need to hex your opponent, you could destroy him with just your mind." Kid Flash's smile was so genuine. He really thought she was smart.

She didn't know what to say. Oh, she had been told she was ruthless, cunning and was the Hive's number one graduate. But no one had ever told her that she could argue well. It made her feel confused, since it was a compliment. She had no way of mocking it. So she said nothing.

As Jinx turned around to look around the stage, she noticed that a light swinging above their heads was beginning to get dangerously loose. "Kid," she hissed, realizing she was about to get crushed at any minute if she didn't move. "I'll blast it." She wouldn't mind showing off some of her skills.

Kid Flashed followed her eyes and shook his head. "You might hurt the others," he hissed, disappearing within the blink of an eye and racing up the walls, gasps sounding from everyone around her. With a quick chop from his hand, he cut the loose lamp and held it in his hands.

"Watch out, everyone," he said, whirling around to form a tornado to cradle the falling lamp. "I'm coming down." Jinx watched with awe as Kid Flash gently pulled the light down, whirling around effortlessly, that happy smile on his face making him look like…an angel.

As he landed on the ground, the lamp falling harmlessly beside him, a round of applause exploded through the audience. "Our hero," "The Flash, the Flash," people said, snapping pictures and applauding. What an attention whore. He must just crave all this attention.

"Thank you, really, it was nothing. I was just doing what heroes do," Kid Flash said, bowing slightly. "No need to thank me." Jinx was sure if his head got any more swelled, he'd topple over.  
"Mr. Kid Flash, please come up and sing with us. It is such an honor to have you with us," the singer said, waving Kid Flash up onto the stage. "Allow us to reward you for saving our lives."

"I'll serenade you," the red-haired superdweeb said, kissing Jinx's hand. "It's all for you." Jinx was too angry to speak or even kick.  
'I'd like to welcome someone very special to the stage. As we can see from immediate example, Mr. Kid Flash fights for justice and equality. He defends the weak against the cruel. He stands for what we all can achieve. We are honored to have him perform with us tonight. Would you choose a song for us to perform?" the singer asked.

Kid Flash was soaking up the attention like some dweeby sea sponge, nauseating Jinx. He most likely loved every minute of all that fawning attention. It made him feel so big and important.

"Thanks, Johnny. I'd like us to sing Dela in honor of a beautiful girl out there. She knows who she is," Kid Flash announced into the microphone, winking. Jinx was trying to avoid blushing or hiding under her seat. Was that dweeb determined to humiliate himself and her at the same time? "And I know how positive she can be." He was gloating! She had half a mind to blast him.

"I think you just broke the hearts of a million girls," the singer said, as Jinx ducked under her seat, her cheeks burning. How could he humiliate her like that? She couldn't believe what an attention nut he was. And those million girls could have him if they wanted him.  
"One day I looked up and there you were like a simple question looking for an answer," the song began, to some weird tribal beat that was actually rather catchy and nice. "Now I am a whale listening to some inner call, swimming blindly to throw myself upon your shores." Kid Flash was blindly throwing himself on her. And she was beginning to like it.  
-------------------------------  
Wally loved Johnny Clegg's music and all that it stood for, racial equality, political change and freedom. But it had always scared him how much the lyrics touched and resonated in the life of a wealthy mid-Western white boy from Nebraska. This song felt like it had been written for him and his Jinx.

"But what if I don't find you when I have landed, would you leave me here to die on your shores stranded?" Johnny sang as Wally danced happily along, in his best imitation of the funky chicken. It was a question that he often pondered. He sometimes wondered if the few bad points Jinx had would destroy all the good that he could see inside, leaving him stranded and possibly compromised. He knew exactly what would happen to him if he fell into enemy hands. Oh, he knew that very well. He had the scars to prove it.

"I think I know why the dog howls at the moon. I think I know why the dog howls at the moon." Oh, Wally knew why the dog howled at the moon. The females were the problem!

"I say: "Dela! Dela! Ngiyadela! When I am with you!" Johnny sang, always bringing the answer to the question. That was Swahili for "I am content" and it was true. Wally was content with Jinx and that was all that mattered. He was content with a girl who drove him crazy but made him happy because he knew that deep down inside her…was a girl worth fighting for.

Johnny passed the microphone to Wally, who gladly took it. His aunt had always said he loved the spotlight. "Dela! Sondela Mama Sondela! I burn for you!" he sang, praying his voice didn't crack. He was telling her to be closer, closer, to come closer. And he meant every word.

As he looked out, he finally caught Jinx's eye and blew her a kiss. He was doing this for her. He cared about her. He knew what potential she had. All she had to do was believe him.

And if he was wrong, he would burn for her. Literally.

AN-More to come!


	5. Desert Rose

Happy Birthday Acastus, hope this day finds you in the best of everything. I'm so glad you and Savitri are enjoying this gift. As for everyone else, I hope you enjoy this next part as well! I am going to be expanding this arc a chapter or so more so you will really get into their relationship!

Desert Rose

And now she turns  
This way she moves in the logic of all my dreams  
This fire burns  
I realize that nothing's as it seems—Sting

"What a great concert," Wally said, as he debated how best to get food into his system. He could go for a hot dog, or a pizza, or both at the same time if possible. He needed food and now. They were sitting together on a park bench, watching the stars.  
"Yeah, yeah, I guess," Jinx said briskly, her pretty pink eyes fluttering with boredom that definitely looked forced upon her. He knew she must have enjoyed that concert, it was Johnny Clegg for chrissakes! Even Brainiac would enjoy him!

"Come on, admit it, you had fun," Wally urged her, nudging her in the ribs before ducking a swift right hook. "I thought you looked pretty happy during the last few songs. It's okay to admit I'm right, you know?"

"I'll admit it when it happens,' Jinx said irritably. Wally loved it when she was spicy. He just wanted a change once in a while, like a kiss!

"So what do you want me to cook for you? I'm extremely talented in many areas. If I wasn't saving the world, I could have my own restaurant," Wally said, trying to lure her into agreeing to come back to Uncle Barry with him. He knew his mentor could talk some sense into her. He had a habit of being very persuasive with hard-headed people.

"Not a chance. You wouldn't be letting me know where you live unless you had a plan. I'm very sharp, you know,' Jinx said, proving he was in love with a woman who could think as fast as he could.  
"Hey, I'm a good guy. I don't plot," Wally lied, trying to look angelic. "Why don't you trust me?" he asked.

"Because of what you said. You're a good guy. I can trust a person to do bad things or good things depending on what will benefit them the most. Good guys tend to be…less predictable in that you have some vague idea of right and wrong and will achieve anything to get things in your version of right." Jinx was looking awfully smug now.

"You aren't making this easy, you know." Wally was beginning to ponder if Jinx would ever like him more than she would like gum stuck to her shoe.

"Why should I? If I wasn't so pretty, you wouldn't be devoting so much time to trying to reform me. This isn't some mission of mercy, your hormones have taken over your brain," Jinx sneered.

Wally winced. Maybe she was right. He was sure that there were more villains who just needed some guidance, but was it so bad that the one he had chosen was one who had taken over his fantasies as well? He was male, after all. "Well, if I'm being selfish, than I'm behaving badly. Shouldn't that endear me to you, Mistress of the Dark Magic?" he asked.

"You couldn't be bad if your life depended on it, apple-shiner," Jinx said, rolling her eyes.

Wally snickered. She knew so little about his past. If she did…well, she would be very shocked. "I'll take that as a compliment," he said softly.

"You shouldn't. It wasn't meant to be, Spandex boy," Jinx sneered, as she picked a leaf off a tree and tore it apart with very sharp fingernails. No wonder she was his Catwoman (although if Batman ever knew he knew about that…well…Wally wasn't afraid of many things but Batman was one of them)

"Fine. So let me try something else. You ask me anything. You can have three questions, besides for my secret identity. Anything you want to know," he offered. Uncle Barry said communication was the key to a great relationship. He had been watching way too much TV, according to Aunt Iris.

"I have nothing to ask," Jinx said, concentrating on fixing her shirt. "I'm fine just the way I am." She was right about that.

"Fine. Then can I ask you three questions?" Wally said, not deterred by her lack of good humor. He could work on her even with her resistance. He had always trusted his gut and his gut told him two things now. Feed me, and love her.

"Fine. Just make it quick," Jinx answered, studying her nails. That was what Wally loved best about her. On the outside, you couldn't tell how amazing she was. You had to look for the little details, the way her eyes would narrow when she was listening or the way her hands would flex when she was thinking deeply.

"Fine. What's your favorite food?" Wally said, starting off on with a soft pitch. He didn't want to anger her again. He inched slightly towards her.

"That's easy. Chicken soup with dumplings," Jinx said, her eyes narrowing in thought as she inched away from him. Damn!

"That's not a common choice," Wally said, marveling at her choice of a comfort food. She wanted something to soothe her. That said a lot about her personality.

"I used to do some fencing operations near this Jewish temple and they had the best soup. I always made sure to steal some before I went out on a crime spree. Really put the bad in my luck," she said with a wink.

"You stole from a temple? Gosh, and I thought stealing candy from kids was bad. You're lucky Ragman wasn't there or he would have not been very happy," Wally said, actually quite grateful that the clothed defender of the Israelites wasn't around. He had a nasty habit of smothering villains and turning them into ribbons, a most horrible fate for such a beautiful girl.

"I'll definitely keep that in mind. Stay away from heroes," Jinx said, chuckling harshly. She began playing with her long hair, as if bored by him.  
Wally knew she was needling him and allowed the answer to pass. The wind rustling through the trees was soothing and wonderful. It was a cold night and he was the one in spandex, yet he was actually feeling good. "Okay, where were you born? You can just tell me the state or city," he asked.  
"No idea. My parents are dead and my family has always been the Hive Five," she said, a look of glazed coldness coming over her eyes.

"Oh come on. Everyone has a family. Surely you must have some memories?" Wally asked, wondering if he was treading on a raw nerve. Nah, she was just being ornery and making him work for it.

"Nothing. There's nothing to know about me," Jinx hissed, her eyes beginning to glow. Jinx was way too proud and prejudiced, his Jane Austen loving Aunt would conclude. And Wally was not much of a Darcy. He had to just be a Wally.

"I can hack computers; I know how to find out." Wally wanted an answer and he would not take no for an answer. He wanted to show her how devoted he was to getting to know her.

Bad idea. He ducked a blast of bad luck and a look to kill. Yeah, about that raw nerve…

"Well, here is what you'll learn. I was found when I was a year old. I was wandering around the woods. The DNA tests didn't show anything since the people I was related to seemed to be unlisted. So, no parents. No life story. Are you happy now?" She looked furious for having to be so personal with him.

"I really didn't mean to…" Wally said, backing away slowly from the enraged female. "I didn't think…"

"Of course you didn't think. Yes, villains have feelings too. 'If you prick us, do we not bleed? If you tickle us, do we not laugh? If you poison us, do we not die? And if you wrong us, shall we not revenge'?" she demanded, putting a small smile on his face.

"So…I see you checked out Merchant of Venice. Did you like it?" Please let her allow the subject change…God was on his side, wasn't he?

"Yes. I did. I especially liked this part. 'The villainy you teach me, I will execute, and it shall go hard but I will better the instruction.' Shylock learned from the abuses of heroes like Antonio to be cruel and angry and demand his pound of flesh. Society abused Shylock into becoming a villain and then punishes him for it. And you go on about how righteous you are, but you're just a jerk who won't take no for an answer!" Jinx hissed, really looking angry.

Okay. Wally was, in the immortal words of Robin was a complete idiot. Time to allow himself to show some weakness. "I'm sorry I brought up such a bad topic. I'm a jerk, you're right. And if it's any consolation, my parents are dead too," Wally confided. "Car crash when I was young. Kinda sucks, no?" he asked, his eyes clouding over with pain as well. He rarely talked about it.

It worked. She looked actually sad for him. "Yeah…" Jinx agreed. She looked away into the dark sky. "That must have been pretty tough," she grudgingly admitted after a long moment.

"One day they were there and then they were gone. I still miss them so much," Wally continued. He was really opening emotional veins for her. Normally, talking about this would have him tearing up. "Still have the scars." Scars that could and couldn't be seen.

"I never knew my parents so I really couldn't care less…so I guess it wasn't that bad," Jinx said in a voice of forced bravado. There was pain in the tightness of her jaw, the rigidness of her hands. A lot of meta-humans were orphaned, seemed to be the universe's way of righting the balance, phenomenal cosmic powers, itty bitty tons of bad luck. "Your life sucks more."

"I guess I was lucky. I knew them. They…were great people," Wally said, using the common ground between them. "Sometimes, when my phone rings, I still think it will be them, telling me it was all some horrible joke and that they are alive and well and want to see me again."

"Well, sorry about your loss," Jinx said, her voice growing cold with something that wasn't disinterest. "Can we move on? I really don't want to talk about this," she said brusquely. "You have one question left."

Actually, neither did Wally, but it did prove that Jinx missed her family, or at least the very idea of a family. That meant she was searching for acceptance, something Wally could give her. "Hmmm, my last question. What gift would you like me to bring you on our next date?" Wally asked.

-------------  
"Who says there's going to be a next date?" Jinx asked. She had been having a fun time at the concert, but she wasn't about to be caught dead with a hero ever again. She did have a reputation to keep after all. And talking about all those personal matters was starting to really annoy her. She wanted to cause some mayhem; all this mushy stuff was making her feel sick.

"Well, I'll just have to keep following you foiling your evil deeds around till you agree. So save us both a lot of trouble and go out with me again," Kid Flash said, giving her a smirk. Okay, he had a small evil side, but it was very annoying.

"You're persistent," Jinx noted angrily, feeling herself quite annoyed. She really had to find his weakness and torture him sometimes. That would definitely be fun. That would teach him to bring up stuff like her past.

"You're really worth it," Kid Flash replied, giving her a shy smile. It was a statement that frightened her in how touching it was. How could she be taken in with a lame hero? It was against the rules, against the laws of nature. She had half the Hive Academy males praying to even get her smile. Why was she allowing this do-gooder near her? She must be losing her mind.

"No, I'm not. I'm worth more than you can ever know. I can do so much better," Jinx sneered. This was getting ridiculous, she was wasting too much time and not wasting him…painfully.

"Then why don't you? I don't see your social calendar being very full. Villains aren't smart enough to appreciate your charm and beauty, and I am right here…." Why was he constantly returning all her insults with praise?

"I might get you killed. You never know when an ambush might find you," Jinx threatened. She could very easily arrange that and she was almost sorry she had warned him.

"I'm fast enough to escape. And you had your chance to turn me over to my doom. You let me free," Kid Flash reminded her. "Don't you realize I mean slightly more to you than an enemy? Even if I am a jerk, I have some good points."

He had a point there. If she had wanted him dead, she would have done it already. She just didn't know why she hadn't already. "Fine. But this time, I want a gift. A nice gift," Jinx said, trying to sound much tougher than she was actually feeling. "And it better be expensive." She really did need the money.

"Your wish is my command," Kid Flash said with a mock bow. "And till then, please behave yourself. I'd hate to have to visit you in prison. Though I always liked a captive audience."

Jinx growled and stared at him. Those puns were worse than she was, someone should whack him over the head with something and break him of the habit. "And how am I supposed to live without money?" she demanded, giving him a glare that could freeze beer in the heat of August.

"You could…you know get a job?" Kid Flash had no idea how hard it was to find work.

"One, I'm not flipping burgers. Two, I have a criminal record. I don't get many call backs for jobs." Jinx was disgusted. What did this spoiled hero think? Did jobs and money rained from the sky? He may be an orphan but Jinx had a feeling he had never suffered for money. He was coddled and pampered, dear hero that he was.

"Okay, point. You're right, I'm wrong. Finding a job might be tougher than I thought," Kid Flash said, validating her again. She hated and loved when he did that. "So you could take up my offer. I have people who will help you. The guy I know, he can do anything if you just give him a chance. Can we go to him?" Kid Flash asked, looking overjoyed.

"In your dreams. I'll go out with you, but I will not turn my back on my fellow villains." She was a loyal person. She had taken this path and she would not jump ship when it was getting hard.

"I'm sure they have a lot of loyalty to you. I've seen your fellow villains work. Joker, Slade…not the kind of people who would give you a helping hand," Kid Flash said, giving her a thoughtful look.

Jinx scowled. She knew he was right, but she could take care of herself. She was important enough for them not to hurt her. "I can take care of myself. Besides, that's who I am. I'm a creature of bad luck, crime, not some cute little angel you can keep."

"You know you are more than that," Kid Flash said with a sigh. "I'm waiting for you to admit it."

"Look, why do you have to be so mushy? I'll go out with you again, if you stop annoying me so much," Jinx mumbled. He was getting too close to her, she needed to get away and rethink her plan.

"All right. I'll pick you up in the park by your home. And I'll bring you something special." The Spandex clad geek bowed slightly before disappearing in the blink of her eyes.

Jinx realized something terrible. This was the most fun she had enjoyed in a really long time.

She was going soft. She was going mad. She was going to be sick!

AN-So, do you want to see some more Wally alone time or some Jinx alone time first? Review and tell me!


	6. With You Tonight

Sorry for the delay but I added a new chapter (this one) because people wanted more Jinx. Sorry, Kid Flash pushed his way in too! Hope you enjoy! Thanks to Glyth for her snarky input!

With Me Tonight  
Never going to let you go, I want you all the time  
I gotta prove you can trust me

---The Stained

Jinx had heard that no good deed goes unpunished. She just didn't know that was meant literally. She had come from that date exhausted and thrown herself into bed, only taking her shoes off. When she awoke that next afternoon, she was nauseous, cold, and her throat felt like she swallowed sandpaper. She…graduate of the Hive Academy, formerly feared villainess was now the victim of the common cold. That stupid Spandex wearing idiot had taken her to a crowd full of germ-infested hippies and gotten her sick!

This wasn't fair. She never got sick; she had always enjoyed excellent health besides the usual injuries that came from her line of work, like being dumped into radioactive slime. She was supposed to beyond this line of indignity. This is what she got for fraternizing with the enemy.

She was determined not to allow this to defeat her. She was a brilliant thief; she could work from home today. In fact, this sickness was a blessing in disguise, she could purloin in an area where Kid Flash wouldn't be able to find her. Gizmo had taught her a lot about hacking into bank accounts and she wouldn't even have to part herself from the enormous cup of tea that she was planning to make herself. Too bad the little know it all had preferred physical robberies to tech ones, the Hive Five could have done pretty well in cyber-crime.

She logged into her computer and began to get to work. Her hands were feeling clammy and cold, but she forced herself to keep working. Hacking into Jump City's First National Bank, she easily bypassed security codes to find herself into the main network. A few simple keystrokes and she was transferring the money from outside accounts into her offshore banking stash. It was stealing while still in her pajamas, a delightful experience.

She didn't know she had enjoyed stealing physically so much. She supposed she had just gotten used to it, having been with the idiots from the Hive Five so long, who couldn't reprogram a security account if their lives depended on it. She was starting to sweat terribly, but she pushed aside her discomfort and continued to work.

The hours seemed to fly by, almost supernaturally. Jinx was careful not to leave an electronic trail. She had a feeling the Justice League had a mainframe for keeping tabs on major banks, so she avoided the mistakes most villains did, like taking too much from any of the Big Six financial institutions.

There was a powerful enemy after her and from what she heard last night, the Spandexed fool could hack into computers too. Somehow, that frightened her that they had something in common. Jinx loved hacking…bur she had a feeling they hacked for different reasons.

She felt good, stealing. It gave her a rise, like a delicious cappuccino. She could return all her miseries on the world and still manage to profit from it. There was a joy to that.

Someday, she'd be a villain like Lex Luthor or Slade. She'd be feared by everyone, and they would pay her handsomely for not bringing her wrath upon them. She'd have a beautiful lair with a chef, a personal trainer, and lots of henchmen to do her bidding. She'd be a crime boss that made the history books.

Jinx forced her tired hands into furious typing. She was not going to let a minor bug disrupt her plans. When she was wealthy and powerful, she couldn't show weakness or she'd be overthrown. The Joker or Metallo never had colds, or at least, none she had known about. This was an excellent lesson for her, she had to push through this. Now to rip off Bob Kane, the next person on the register. But first, a little stretch break!

Jinx got up from the computer, and was shocked to see the entire room was spinning. She wobbled around, trying to find something to grab before tumbling to the floor, as everything went black before her eyes.

"Take it easy. You're dehydrated and running a fever," a voice whispered, as a hand took hers. Either she was delirious or that was….

"How did you find me?" Jinx rasped, feeling so weak. She was definitely feeling hot now, like an oven was inside her, grilling her.

"Took me an hour to search the entire city for you. When you missed our date, I got worried and thought you might be in trouble," Kid Flash said gently, as he tucked the covers around her. "Now stay still. You need to rest."

"I…can…take…of myself," Jinx coughed, as helpless as Superman in a roomful of Kryptonite. "Go away."

"Yeah, I can tell. I know villains are supposed to be all tough but I think we both know how appreciated I am," Kid Flash said, giving her what she imagined was his most winning smile. "Besides, I bought you chicken soup, your favorite food, with matza balls and croutons. Also plenty of nice dry toast. You'll be back to making me miserable in no time," Kid Flash said with a grin, as he sped over to the kitchen and brought back a steaming bowl on a tray. He was worming his way onto the list of people Jinx only wanted mildly tortured and not killed. "Come on, you know you want that."

It was true. Besides, she was not going to get any better offers. "You know…this better not be a trap," Jinx growled, humiliated but gratified. She shivered and sank down into the covers. "I can still defend myself."

"Yeah yeah, growl growl, we know, defending your territory, looking tough," Kid Flash said, as he took a spoonful of soup and held it out for her to drink. "Knock off the act."

Jinx growled in response. "I'm a villain from the Hive. I have all sorts of weapons at my…" she began, as a coughing fit took over. Damn it, she was really starting to feel sick to her stomach.

"Yeah, you might infect me or something. Come on, just let me help you. I promise, I'm just here because I am a good guy who is concerned for your health. I know what you are going to say, this isn't winning me any points. I get it, so now open up and eat," Kid Flash coaxed, his blue eyes twinkling.

Jinx sighed and opened her mouth, allowing the spoon inside. "OWCH, it's hot!" she shrieked, as the liquid burnt her tongue. "I can feed myself, you know." He really was babying her, something she hated.

Kid Flash sighed. "It really isn't," he said, blowing on the next spoonful. "You're so delicate. You might burn your sweet little hand. Come on, don't you want a super hero as your personal slave for the day?"

He had a point there. "Whatever. I'M hot," Jinx mumbled, hating to show such weakness to anyone, especially a grinning superhero.

"You got that right," Kid Flash said, as he popped the next spoonful into her mouth.

Oh, he did not just say that! He was getting far too cocky for his own good and to quote Billy Numerous, he was getting too big for his britches. "What was that?" she demanded, pondering if she could hex his head off. She was quite weak now, and she was doing her best not to cough her lungs out. Still, she would not tolerate disrespect, or really lame come-ons.

"I…erm said, you do have a temperature," Kid Flash said, saving himself a future hexing. He continued to feed her in silence for a few minutes. "So... you wanna sponge bath to cool you down?" he asked, as his ears turned red.

Jinx managed to have extremely good aim with a pillow, even when she was sick. And this time, she caught him off guard and got a direct hit to the hair. All while coughing. She still had it. "Ewww, now my pillow will have gel in it."

"Oh…very funny. It's the bed-head look," Kid Flash said with affected dignity. He fixed his hair with one hair, balancing the bowl with the other. "Girls find it adorable."

"Apparently, they find you so adorable that you have all the time to chase after me. Your social calendar isn't too full," she mocked and didn't exactly find herself entirely disappointed with her mocking skills. "So why are you here with me? Did all your girlfriends 'need to wash their hair'? Off chasing the boy blunder?"

The look on Kid Flash's face kinda stung. "No need to be rude. I'm here on my own time to make sure you get better," he said, trying to keep that laid back grin on his face. "I can leave if you want…" he trailed off.

Jinx decided that she could write off being weak enough to ask him to stay as using him, taking advantage of him and being evil. That made her feel better. "Well…just finish giving me the soup first. And no sponge baths. I don't care if you closed your eyes," she said, giving him a glare as she opened her mouth. She had to admit, she liked being pampered.

"I appreciate the chance to serve you. So, nice digs you got here. They belong to Glyth, who's currently in Hong Kong. Pulling some favors?" he asked, as he continued spooning the now cooler and flavorful soup into her mouth.

"Yeah. You've been cutting off all my money supply, so I've been forced into lair-sitting," Jinx mumbled. "And it stinks, believe me." She wasn't going to mention the money laundry she had done today.

"Look, I care about you. But I am not going to let you steal from innocent people. I am trying to help you, but I took a vow to protect the innocent and all. Can't let your deeds trash my rep," he explained, continuing to feed her.

"You're awfully preachy," Jinx said. "And I still haven't forgiven you for making me tell you about my family. You were a real jerk, you know."

"I know, I know. I was just trying to get to know you. You know, you don't make it very easy," Kid Flash said, looking very sheepish. He put the bowl down and wiped her brow with a cloth.

"You're the one chasing after me. Why should I make it easy on you?" Jinx rasped, actually enjoying herself.

"If I had any assurance I'd catch you, I'd be happy to take the abuse. Am…I wasting my time?" the boy superhero asked, looking actually serious for a moment.

Jinx considered the question for a long moment. She wasn't actually that taken with him, but he wasn't bad to have to around. He did care about her and he was mostly interesting, for a preachy, snoopy, interfering superhero. And there was still a chance he'd let his guard down and she'd have a goldmine of information on the Titans. "You have some hope." There, that would keep this fish on the hook until Jinx was ready to gut him. "Now keep feeding me."

---

Jinx had actually felt better. After a delicious lunch, Kid Flash had even rented a movie for her to watch, which she was shocked she would actually like. It was some tripe called the Princess Bride. As she chuckled through the movie, she wasn't surprised to find herself falling asleep. She felt so relaxed and comfortable. And in a weird way…safe…

She wasn't sure how long she slept. It was delicious and heavy and she wasn't sure she wanted to move again. It was only when a phone disturbed her that she stirred slightly. That wasn't a ringtone she used. It must be…Kid Flash's. She barely moved and decided to listen. Could it be Robin or Starfire or one of the other high powered misfits she wanted to throttle?

"Ummm…this isn't a good time," Kid Flash said, his voice tightening up from that laid back drawl. 'All right, all right. Yes, I am aware of my grades….no, I do not want to be sent to live with the Jesuits," he mumbled, sounding chastened. Jinx was amused, someone was torturing him for her while she rested up. How convenient, she'd have to leave a tip to this new helper.

"Yes, I am aware that I have potential and I should be utilizing it better. May I go now, sir?" A long pause for Jinx to ponder who he was addressing as sir, with such respect in his voice. Could that be…Batman, Superman or the Flash? What she wouldn't give to hack into that frequency instead of hacking coughs!

"I'm fine. I'm really okay, I just have a project I'm working on and I have been a bit disorganized." The term Jinx believed he should be using was smitten by her, and risking smiting. So, goody boy was lying about her. This…she liked.

"You know, hyperspeed, lack of attention, it's the universe balancing out." Another long pause resulted, and Jinx could hear Kid Flash begin to pace nervously. "No, I don't want to be grounded. Come on, have a sense of humor? You aren't serious, are you? No, Batman doesn't need to have a talk with me, I'll shape up. I'll speak to you soon, all right. I..umm…yeah…you're good." So he was emotionally constipated as well. That was probably the Flash himself, calling his little protégé up on the carpet. She wasn't sure if she should be envious of K.F having someone caring for him or snicker at how the "fastest boy alive" could be grounded.

"So, you're up?" was the next thing she heard from her hero as he walked into the room. "I can hear you snickering, you know."

"Yeah. And you better not get caught over her or Batman might rake you over the coals," Jinx giggled, feeling a lot better. She was refreshed from her nap, her fever seemed to have broken, she had twenty million in a Swiss bank account and Kid Flash was uncomfortable. If she was religious, she might actually praise the Lord.

To her surprise, Kid Flash laughed too, almost a little too hard. "Don't worry, you'd be worth it," he said quickly. His eyes were darting around. He was nervous. It was almost adorable.

"Meaning you're only saying it because he's not here," Jinx concluded, sitting up comfortably.

"If he were here, after he finished with me, he'd have to deal with you," Kid Flash reminded, giving her a small smile when she grimaced. No one wanted to face Batman unless they were suicidal. Or insane like the Joker. "So how else can I serve you, Princess?' he said, bowing low.

"You could make me another tea," Jinx yawned. "And fluff my pillows. And do my laundry. And clean the lair." Hey, he had asked for it.

"As you wish," Kid Flash quoted, buzzing around the room faster than her eye could see. She pondered her situation as the chores she had dictated were being done. She was letting him get too close. He knew where she lived…he was cooking her food…and she was trusting him.

She didn't have too long to ponder this. In the time it took to pick a proper lock, all of the chores were completed. "You seem to be on the mend. The color has left your face," Kid Flash said softly. "So in a week, will you meet me by the park? You'll be well by then and I have a beautiful night planned. Believe me, every girl is going to envy you," he said softly.

Jinx in spite of herself nodded. It was only when she realized she was humming the theme song to another movie, (a Disney movie!) that she realized that the fever hadn't addled her brains. Kid Flash had.

No good deed went unpunished.

**AN-Coming soon, a lot more!**


	7. Stars

Another chapter written, this one nearly all Wally! Two points if you can get the joke about the chapter title! And a thousand thanks to Starlight, who edited, contributed and made this chapter POP!

There, out in the darkness  
A fugitive running  
Fallen from grace  
God be my witness  
I never shall yield  
Till we come face to face

--Les Miserables

Stars 

Patrol duty was getting fairly boring lately. Wally had been fighting crime so long that he could do a cross word puzzle while tossing the bad guys around like rag dolls. Some punks had thought it was a good idea to rip off the local grocery store. Given that they weren't even meta-humans, Wally had no problem rounding them up and tying them up. "What happened?" one said groggily, too stoned to even notice the red and yellow clad superhero moving at superspeed to clean up the store again. Most people could at least see the blur.

He didn't have much time to waste; he had been supposed to be doing homework when he had sneaked out to help Jinx. Uncle Barry had sounded really mad on the phone. Wally hated being yelled at, especially by his foster father. It wasn't only the risk of being grounded, but the knowledge that he was disappointing his hero.

What stung the most was that Uncle Barry said whatever his new project was, Wally was obsessed with it. "I'm not obsessed with her," Wally thought to himself as he broke up a purse-snatching, dumping the assailant into a dumpster and slamming the lid shut. "I…just like her."

Okay, he had been devoting a lot of time and energy to her, he decided as he speed three more crooks to prison. In his defense, Wally didn't get much of a personal life. Being able to travel at the speed of sound made normal human interaction complicated, since he had a secret identity to maintain. And he knew as an apprentice hero, he was the perfect target for capture and interrogation. He couldn't put anyone else in danger.

Being a hero also took a toll on his mental level of endurance. His chemistry homework was waiting, but it would have to wait because a robbery was going on Spring Street and he needed to do his civic duty.

Besides, Jinx was all alone. She had no one to take care of her, no one to tend to her when she was sick. He couldn't imagine being alone and sick with something as minor as the common cold. He didn't want to think of what happened when she was injured. Underneath all that hex appeal, she was just a teenager who was isolated and had to be strong to survive in her cutthroat world. He was the only person she had to really help her. Jinx needed him. It was what a hero did. They helped the less fortunate, even the ones with multiple felony convictions.

And speaking of multiple felony convictions, he noticed his favorite walking Miss Demeanor waiting in a dark alley. He had warned her to take the week off. Sigh, what was he going to do with her? Well, besides treat her like a princess and take her abuse with a smile.

He was plotting a witty pick up line in the shadows, till his eye caught the roof top of a building. Wally hadn't expected to see Green Arrow's apprentice in his territory, so far from Chicago. And he noticed very worridly that Speedy was taking aim at Jinx. No time to flirt with the beauty. He knew the Robin-Hood wannabe had wicked aim and he knew he had to be a gentleman and save the day again.

With a burst of speed, he was instantly at Speedy's side. "Hey Roy," Wally said, giving him a satisfied grin at the very second Speedy was about to let loose the arrow. As he predicted, the archer misfired wildly into the wall, allowing Jinx the chance to fire a bolt of bad energy back before running into the shadows.

"What part of the word "secret identity" escapes you?" Speedy growled, sounding as annoyed as he always did.

"Well, I just can't call you Speedy. Goes against my pride. You're…not exactly very speedy," Wally teased, thoroughly enjoying himself. He had saved his Jinx from capture and got to needle an old rival. They hadn't gotten along too well back in training. Now, all he needed was pizza.

"You saw I was going after that girl from the Hive Five? Why'd you stop me?" Speedy demanded, looking like he was debating shooting him.

"Maybe I'm just having a delayed rebellious phase,' Wally mocked, really enjoying the look on Speedy's face.

"Were you tracking her too?" Speedy demanded, replacing his arrow after a long pause.

"Nah, just taking a leisurely stroll. I don't always move at Mach 3." Wally had been taking abuse from Jinx for so long that it all needed to come out.

"And that leisurely stroll prevented me from catching a villain," Speedy mumbled, looking furious. "And you're the only one fast enough to catch her. Yet, you're annoying me!"

"I only engaged you in friendly conversation. Not my fault you can't multi-task," Wally yawned. He was asking for it and he knew. He just didn't care. If he didn't have some fun now, he would lose his mind. Plus, he was taking aim at the girl of Wally's dreams, so this was just fair pay-back.

"Be honest…Wally….you were protecting her. You could have run down,captured her and be back without missing a beat. So…why her?" Speedy asked, returning the smirk.

Wally didn't like the sarcasm returned. "Hey now... what about our carefully kept secret identities? You could have just jeopardized us both!" he said, forcing his tone to become serious and hope Speedy didn't notice the subject change. "Besides, this isn't your town."

Speedy looked amused at that. "Getting territorial on me? Am I stepping on your precious turf, Spandex boy?" he asked.

"Robin would probably have made you submit an application in triplicate. I just said hello," Wally explained. "What are you doing here?"

"Tracking the Hive Five. See-More has been ripping off stores in our areas and we've followed him back here. We think he and Jinx have been trying to meet and regroup, so I've been trying to prevent that. I've captured him, but she's the brains behind the team and capturing her would keep them powerless. Unless…the witch has you under her power?" Speedy was enjoying himself.

"Hey, don't interfere with league business. I'm the Flash's apprentice," Wally said, pulling rank. Green Arrow was an associate member, the Flash was a founding member and on the council.

"Of course. And I'm sure he'd love to hear how his own precious student's head over heels for a villain. You'll be back scrubbing floors with a tooth brush," Speedy mocked. Although being a hero's apprentice had definite advantages, discipline was maintained with great rigor among the greats. And Wally had the joy of answering to one of the heroes with a military background. Of course, it could be worse; Robin had to answer to the Bat himself.

"Fine. But then I'll have to tell Wonder Woman about how you joked that they keep her around for the looks. You know how those Amazons feel about male disrespect," Wally said with a smile.

"You wouldn't dare," Speedy said, paling slightly. The Amazon Princess would pound Speedy and then find some horrible Greek curse to lay on him.

"You keep my secret, I'll keep yours," Wally offered, holding out his hand. "I'll survive cleaning duty. Auntie Diana will flay you."

"Your funeral," Speedy said with a shrug, shaking the hand. "Still don't know what you see in her. Argent and Raven have bigger racks." And both of them would have ripped his head off for saying that.

"I'll explain in a second. First, want to take some pizza? Luigi's a former Watchtower cook, so he'll give us a discount," Wally offered. He needed to talk and since Speedy knew his secret, he was currently the only candidate for this chat. And these things were easier over food.

"Fine, but you're paying. Green Arrow cut my allowance again. Something about me crashing his motorcycle," Speedy mumbled. "I was just trying to go after a villain."

"Sure. I guess if you were really speedy…you wouldn't have such a problem," Wally said, before disappearing into the air. He returned three minutes later with a few bags of delicious hot food. "But…I suppose that is what I am here for."

"Oh shut up and give me the food," Speedy said, still looking put off. "So, what's the real reason you're being so generous? You want me to advise you about your obsession with a villain."

"Well…I thought you might be able to understand," Wally mumbled, stuffing his face with a falafel. Speedy was obnoxious and rebellious, he could understand breaking the rules.

"Hey, I only look like Cupid. I have no tolerance for all this mushy gushy stuff. That girl's pretty but she's just a girl. One bowl of chili is no better than another," Speedy growled, looking through the bag for the ketchup for the French fries. "Why can't you talk about this with Robin? He's your best friend."

"Because Robin wouldn't know romantic unless it bit him on the leg and demanded a duel. He was raised by Batman. I'm surprised if he even has any of that mushy stuff left in him," Wally reminded. Robin was too repressed to even admit his feelings for the beautiful heroine he loved.

"Point taken." Speedy and Robin did not get along very well, and Wally doubted he'd have a kind word for the Boy Wonder. In Speedy's mind, he should have been the official head of all lower level superheroes. "You're obsessed. She wants you dead. She will never love you," he said, biting into his pizza. "Just give it up."

"She hasn't killed me yet. She's trying, but so far, she hasn't succeeded." Even Wally admitted that sounded pathetic. At least pounding some sense into lower order villains made him feel better.

"Well, she is going to kill you eventually. Or hand you over for lab work," Speedy said, stealing more than his fair share of the French fries.

"Better her tracking me down than Madam Rouge," Wally mumbled, aware of how idiotic he sounded.

"Madam Rouge is the person she wants to be like," Speedy reminded him, wiping the tomato sauce off his face.

"Well, at least she has goals in life," Wally mumbled, finding refuge in a delicious calzone. Why couldn't women be more like food? Delicious and good for you!

"You're a softie. You want to prove you're right and she has good. You're following her like a lost puppy, sacrificing your dignity. And it's going to get you killed."

"Why would you care?" Wally asked, after taking a long drink of soda. Caffine was good for the speedster!

"You can speed yourself into her kiss of death, for all I care. But that will make Robin cranky. And he's a blowhard as it is. And you dying will make the Flash and Batman cranky. For some reason, a lot of important people like you," Speedy reminded him. Wally didn't want to think of that, but he had to admit, Roy had a very good point and he wasn't sure what to answer. "And if they are cranky, my life sucks."

"Oh my god, it's them! Kid Flash and Speedy," a high pitched voice squealed, as both superheroes jumped, prepared to defend themselves from the evil behind them.

Surprisingly, it was a lesser form of evil. Teenage girls from the local private school, in very cute short plaid skirts were standing there on the top of the building, looking very excited. Batman would have their heads for letting people sneak up on them. That is, if there was anything left of him when Uncle Barry finished lecturing him to death. "We're such big fans, you're real live heroes," another girl squeaked, bouncing up and down beautifully. "Would you like some company?"

"Of course we would. Rescuing pretty dames, defeating bad guys, it's all in a days work for me," Speedy said, giving them a roguish wink. He didn't seem too worried about his safety. "But superhero life…can get lonely."

Wally ran his fingers through his head. "You know he's not a natural redhead, right? Speedy here takes good care of himself and always dyes his hair to look his best," he needled. He was furious for having been proven wrong and he really wasn't happy about actually doubting his Jinx.

"Shut up, you overgrown hummingbird. Please, ignore him, he's love-sick and his brain isn't working. But…I'm single," Speedy said with a wink.

"And given your luck with the opposite gender, always will be," Wally chimed in, putting his arm around Speedy in a mock friendly way. He only escaped the punch by a few seconds.

"Shut up, you snarky hick," Speedy growled, but Wally was having too much fun with this. This was for putting itching powder in his suit last month when they had been visiting the Watchtower. "That's why you still have a curfew, Spandex boy." Ohhh, that was uncalled for.

Wally speed to the gaggle of giggling girls, bowing deeply. "Look, really, girls. Go out with him. Since he wears tights...people usually think he leans the other way." Low blow, but there was also the green hair dye incident that had taken him two hours to wash out.

"I'm going to kill you," Speedy said, getting an arrow notched in his bow fairly quickly. Wally smirked at the gasp of horror from the girls, that heroes using the K word. "And um…by kill…I mean, give him a good ole fashioned beat-down at video games."

"You'd have to catch me first," Wally said, bowing again. "Ladies, adieu," he said, speeding off to leave Speedy to amuse himself with the ladies. He had already made the decision to ignore everything his comrade had said. He could handle this. He had survived fighting Madam Rouge and so many others, Jinx would not be a problem. He would turn her into a hero and he would be fine. Everyone was just over-reacting.

Kid Flash had always been good at putting his hands over his ears and blocking out any other voices.

AN-The date comes next chapter!


	8. Downfall

Another chapter for you fine folk. I've been a bit sick lately, so apologies for the delay. Special shout-out to my favorite beta-reader, Starlight! Some more Wally/Jinx bonding! After all, a visit to the capital of the romantic world can't go too badly…right?

Wonder how you sleep

I wonder what you think of me

If I could go back

Would you have ever been with me

I want you to be unused

I want you to remember

I want you to believe in me

I want you on my side

_--Matchbox 20_

**DOWNFALL **

_ Tonight on the six thirty news, we have an exclusive report by contributing writer Iris West-Allen, reporter for the World Daily. Noted delinquent Seymour "See-More" Nangle was caught by an unidentified superhero and hung by his ankles on the flagpole of the police station. The villain was found hog tied, dressed in girl's clothing, with what appeared to be a "wedgie" administered to him. Police at the scene report that all the captured fugitive would say was "It was all too fast. It was just a blur." The young fugitive will be transferred back to Ju Dee Children's correctional facility to finish his sentence. Further details will be reported as it comes in, but it appears the city owes a debt of thanks to this wonderful hero who wishes to remain nameless. _

Jinx waited on the swings, watching children play with their parents. Some seemed more concerned with reading the paper than watching their kids, but others were swinging on the monkey bars along side their loved ones. Some of the little hellions were playing together happily, while others were chasing each other around, screaming at the top of their lungs. She wondered what her biological parents had been like. Had they been kind, interesting, hard-working and intelligent? She already knew what sorts her foster parents were. They had tried their best with her. The only problem was their best hadn't been enough. She had not seen them in years and didn't plan on ever seeing them again.

At least she fit in again with the normal world. Her hair was black and she wore glasses to hide her pink eyes. Though meta-humans were common in Jump City, she had rather not have taken the chance and have anyone recognize her. After See-More had been taken in, she had had to lay low for a while. That damned Speedy, he must have done it! He had nearly skewered her a few nights ago; he must have been tracking both of them. She'd have to settle his hash soon enough.

"A present for your thoughts?" a warm voice suddenly asked, jumping her out of her thoughts. She was surprised to see Kid Flash was standing there, holding a beautifully wrapped box for her. She never could see him sneak up on her, most disconcerting. He was in costume, but she doubted he'd ever trust her enough to remove his mask. At least, if he was smart, he shouldn't ever trust her. "You're looking much better."

"Thanks. I'm fine now. I don't get taken down easily," Jinx whispered, furious at how happy she was to see him. She should be plotting on how to compromise his position and get him gift-wrap to Monsieur Mallah in exchange for the right to fire Madam Rouge and take her place.

"I'm glad to hear it. This is for you. You wanted a gift." Kid Flash gently put the package into her hands with a shy smile.

Jinx opened it and was even more surprised to find herself holding a pearl necklace, an expensive one that looked like some had treasured it very much. "Did you swipe this?" she asked, a lot more taken by him after he had taken care of her in her illness. She was starting to see the benefit of a superspeed partner. If he turned to the Dark Side, she'd be head over heels for him in a second. They'd make the perfect team. No bank would be safe from the two of them.

"No. It belonged to my mother. I thought it would look nice on you," Kid Flash said, his voice the slightest bit tinged with sadness. Oh yeah, that little bit of information.

Jinx should been too smart to fall for that guilt trip. But she did. "You don't have to give me this," she said, realizing how much this must mean to him. She wished she had something of her parents, besides questions and a name.

"Take it. Wear it in good behavior," Kid Flash said, hiding the pain in his voice with a laugh. "It's not like I plan to use it anytime soon. It doesn't go with the suit." He forced a laugh that sounded just a tad bitter.

"Why are you hiding behind a tree?" Jinx asked, forcing herself to remain neutral. She was still wondering how her date could be any dweebier?

"I'd rather not get mobbed by kids. There's ten Kid Flash appreciation societies and my attention should be on you," Kid Flash said, giving her a small smile. "I saw how mad you were at the concert. I promise, no more grandstanding. It will just be you and me."

So, he had noticed how upset she was. "So…where are we going on tonight's torture expedition?" Jinx asked, her eyes narrowing. She was not going to fall for his sweet-talk. She would remain firm and in control of the situation. She was no longer living on decongestants. She no longer needed him.

"I had a beautiful night planned. But you are going to have to trust me," Kid Flash said with a grin that was supposed to put her at ease. But it didn't. In fact, it was putting her on edge.

"Trust you? Why?" Jinx said. This was starting to sound very bad and very dangerous to her freedom. She had always made it a point to trust no one, especially people wearing spandex.

Kid Flash laughed and scooped her up, bridal style into his arms, whirling her around for a brief second. "That's why. Hold on!" he said, as the world began to blur around her and the wind began to whip through her ears.

Jinx was moving too fast to even scream or throw up. At this point, either would have been nice!

Wally enjoyed the light frame of his gal in his arms. It made him feel like Sir Lancelot rescuing Guinevere from the pyres. He was really starting to sound like a geek; he wanted to beat himself up now. Well, if Roy was right, Jinx would do it for him, especially if she knew what he had been doing after he had left that little meeting. Well, Aunt Iris had promised to keep his name out of the papers.

Still, the situation was wonderful. Poor Jinx was hanging on to him for dear life, her eyes were closed in terror, she wasn't currently trying to strangle him and there was a definite possibility that he might even get kissed tonight. The night was looking very good.

"You can open your eyes now," Wally said, debating if he could steal a kiss while her eyes were still closed. No, that would definitely go against the rules his uncle had taught him. Besides, she'd have given him the beating of a lifetime and he would have had to let her catch him.

"Where…where are we?" Jinx whispered, sounding dizzy and nauseous. Poor darling wasn't used to hyperspeed…yet. Over the many future dates he had planned, he hoped that would change. Soon, she wouldn't even blink at going at Mach 5.

"We're inside. This is the Musée Marmottan-Monet in Paris, France. It's closed for a holiday but I arranged for us to have it all to ourselves. Don't ask how, but I even got us permission to eat in here, as long as we don't touch the paintings. So, just say Merci…" Wally said, glad he had taken those French lessons and had saved the French Ambassador's daughter from kidnappers. Mimi had been very generous with her thanks and had even kissed his cheek. Of course, from what the tabloids said, she preferred…fairer things as well. That was something he was curious about, but he would keep that to himself.

"Do you know French?" Jinx asked, sounding actually mildly interested. So there were things that still held her interest. "I'm impressed. Maybe you aren't a complete idiot after all."

"Wow, what a compliment. I'm touched. Actually, I'm a big fan of the French way of doing things. French fries, French bread, French toast…" Wally said, imitating the French accent his tutor had insisted he affect, which he had always insisted made him sound like Pepe l'Pieu.

"French kissing?" Jinx asked, her eyes narrow with interest. That was just what Wally wanted to hear.

"Are you…offering?" he asked, hoping he had the breath mints he needed. Onion bread definitely had his downsides. "Because…well…"

"No," Jinx said, evidently enjoying teasing him. Well, it was more civil conversation than he was used to having. She nodded in a certain direction. "You know, spandex…shows everything."

Wally turned red, knowing exactly what she meant. Damn hormones, he had enough issues keeping them under control without her teasing him. He supposed it was an improvement over her trying to kill him. "I made sandwiches. You want one?" he asked. Food would take his mind over other matters.

"Are they laced with personality altering drugs?" Jinx asked, entirely serious. Well, she was a villain, after all. Wally didn't want to think of the stress of attending a villain's dinner, with everything liable to be poisoned. As a Titan, all he had to do was worry about food poisoning from Starfire's…delightfully unusual concoctions. He had finally resorted to eating two pizza pies before ever visiting his friends in Jump.

"If I wanted to capture you, I would have done it already. Remember, I know where you live. I visited you when you were sick and helpless. I'm not going to hurt you." Wally wasn't sure what he had to do to prove himself to her, besides rip off Fort Knox. Which wasn't an option, sadly.

"It's just…why would you be so nice unless you want something from me?" Jinx asked. Wally was even more devoted to her now, because she needed more kindness in her life. She needed to know that people were mostly good and kind and helpful.

"Well, why not? You're beautiful, smart and funny. I'm sure lots of guys want to take you out," Wally said, wondering what she had gone through to make her so suspicious. He had studied criminal psychology with the Bat, but it hadn't covered how to talk to criminals who happened to be your date.

"Yeah, but they always have a reason," Jinx said defensively. "You've been really nice to me and I keep wondering why." Well, See-More had been head over heels for her. Cyborg still talked about her with a sigh. Obviously, she didn't even realize how adored she really was.

"This is strictly a date. I only want your company and a nice time. For you, I went to this amazing deli. Pastrami, salami, cold cuts, rye bread, pickles, club soda, Ragman says it's almost like being back in New York. Only the best for my date," Wally said, giving her another sweet smile.

"Pastrami then," Jinx decided, her cheeks becoming rosy. "And don't skimp on the mustard, I like it spicy," she said, putting a delicate finger on his lips. "Very spicy." She just loved seeing him sweat, didn't she?

"So…do I," he mumbled, wondering where the heck were those breath-mints, when he needed them?

Jinx smirked. "But you are pretty bland, hero boy." Yes. She did.

They sat on the benches, eating in silence. Wally was actually starving from his transatlantic run, it has taken him nearly a half hour to do this and he really needed to recharge. Jinx knew that without rest, he could become very vulnerable. And somehow, that didn't bother him. Sure, any second could be another trap, but he was fast enough to get away from anything she threw at him.

"So, like the paintings?" he asked softly, trying to break the silence. He remembered the pictures of the unicorns in her room and had noticed her incredible sense of color. Of course, he had a lot more to learn about her. He had the upper hand when they were fighting, but he had no super speed way of understanding the female mind. "You know, Monet is my favorite artist. When you look at it closely, it makes no sense. You need to have perspective to understand him." he said as he pointed her over to his favorite picture, Waterlilies. Hint. Hint. HINT!

To his delight, Jinx's face lit up. She obviously loved art and that would be a common ground for them to talk about. "They're amazing," she whispered, for the first time letting her guard down in front of him. "I love his use of color. It's so weird, but it works. It's like he's painting with light."

"Yeah, you're right. I also love the way the water seems unfocused. It's like he's capturing a single moment of time, something transient and alive," Wally said, trying to egg her on. Thank God he had suffered being dragged to art shows by his aunt or he'd never be able to do this.

"Exactly! Art is about expression and seeing things in a new way," Jinx said, completely absorbed in the picture. She looked absolutely beautiful, relaxed and happy. He could get used to this.

"I really like this one too. It's just a haystack, but it seems he sees so much more in it. Do you ever look at normal things that way?" Wally asked, inching closer to Jinx with a plan of eventually taking her hand.

"Sure. Like the curtains by my widow. The way the folds of it catch the light is really pretty and it's constantly changing," Jinx answered, her voice no longer tight with sarcasm.

"Yeah…" Wally said, taking another step towards her. He was almost there; her hand was but a few inches away from her sweet hex-causing palm. All he needed to do was yawn and…

"And touch me again before I give you permission and I'll rearrange your face," Jinx said in that same relaxed tone. "I'm an artist. I can be very creative. I still haven't gotten over the ride here." Wally's face fell. How did she do that? Was she psychic like Raven was as well? He wouldn't put it past her, but that made sneaking up on her much more difficult. "Let's keep looking around though. I like it here."  
-----------

After the museum, Wally and Jinx traveled to the countryside and walked along an isolated river, just admiring the trees and flowers and the birds. It was still early evening in Europe and as such, was the perfect time to go strolling. They didn't need to talk; they just enjoyed each other's company. At least, she seemed to be enjoying his company. She hadn't tried to hex or kill him once! The moonlight was perfectly romantic and Wally could have done this all night. Of course, he could have if he didn't have curfew.

"I need to get home soon," Wally finally said, hating to break his perfect date. "We've spent four hours here, you know." Hours he had to admit had flown by like a dream. Anyway, he still had to get her back to the United States like a good boyfriend and finally start that chemistry homework.

"What do you have to do, polish your angel wings, do-gooder boy?" Jinx asked, her pink eyes narrowed. Was she actually sorry to see the date end?

"You don't want to know," Wally responded. There was no way he could make doing chemistry homework sound remotely interesting. An irate phone call from his uncle had convinced him that he had better "keep his nose to the grindstone" if he wanted that new stereo he had been pleading for. Or if he wanted to avoid "being sent off to military school" to "straighten him out." Uncle Barry could never muster the Bat-glare of doom-obedience and Wally's disobedience was to show for it.

"Let me guess. You're taking out some other girl. I wonder who it is. Argent? Sungirl? Raven? Let me know who my competition is," Jinx said, before realizing the compliment she had just given him. "Not that I care."

"Believe me, you have no competition. I'm a good guy; we don't cheat on girls, spit or do anything to tarnish our squeaky clean reputation. It's against our union rules," Wally said, overjoyed that he had been given that small bit of encouragement. "So, will you go out with me again?" he asked, picking some wildflowers in the blink of an eye and presenting them to her.

"Fine, but this time, I get to choose the date," Jinx said, far too quickly, as she took the flowers in a calm and non-threatening way. This couldn't be a good thing for his safety. She was too…nice.

"Say the word and I'm there," Wally promised, wondering how much carnage she was planning.

"And this isn't a place you can do in costume. We're going to a wedding. The family I lived near, the Mittelman's daughter Regina is getting married and I promised myself we'd crash it." Jinx grinned wickedly. She looked beautiful and dangerous. A lethal combination.

"We're crashing a wedding?" Wally was sure this would be much worse. He had crashed parties in his youth and mostly remained on the good side. He supposed he should be happy she wanted to do this with him. It sounded like a pretty nice evening.

"Yes. So wear a suit and tie. I'll bring your hat. And try to behave yourself, do-gooder. The Mittlemans are classy people and I'm not sure you're hip enough for them," Jinx teased, but it was a far more gentle tone than she usually verbally savaged him with. "It will be at the Jump City synagogue. Seven o clock. Do not be late or I will dismember you personally."

"I won't," Wally said, overjoyed that she actually took the initiative to want to see him again. That meant a lot to him. "I'll be there with bells and a tie on."

"Leave the bells at home. If you humiliate me, they will be shoved up your nose," Jinx said, before closing her eyes. "And please get me home as quick as possible if you don't want pastrami all over you."

_Next time: The wedding, Wally and Jinx have problems and Wally's friends bring more problems!_


	9. Fragile

Okay, the next chapter was actually planned out at the wedding of my cousin. So it was scribble in a notebook and hope no one noticed me or actually deal with relatives, asking why I am not married! I think you'll agree my choice was the right one.

One reviewer noted that this is where many stories start to fall apart, when Jinx and Kid Flash are just at the point of liking each other; it gets horribly mushy and less fun to read. I promise I have no intention of letting that happen, Jinx will not be going to the good side without a fight and Wally has some very big problems ahead of him. Anyone who has read my Avatar works know I don't let happy endings come cheaply. Jinx currently has no intention of going good and after this chapter, you'll see why! All right, special thanks to Starlight for editing this, providing somewhat moral support, and for being the best snarker an author could know!

This chapter also complete the milestone of 400, 0000 words of fanfic uploaded to this account! Here's to many more!

If blood will flow when fresh and steel are one  
Drying in the color of the evening sun  
Tomorrows rain will wash the stains away  
But something in our minds will always stay  
Perhaps this final act was meant  
To clinch a lifetimes argument  
That nothing comes from violence and nothing ever could  
For all those born beneath an angry star  
Lest we forget how fragile we are

--Sting

Wally had definitely outdone himself with this transformation to wedding crasher. Thankfully, Batman's lessons in espionage were second to none. Even his own mother, God rest her soul, wouldn't have recognized him. Wally had used a brown hair dye to transform his red hair into something less recognizable. Being a carrot-top had its downsides. A pair of glasses hid his eyes and some platform shoes disguised his height. Wearing his Sunday suit and Aunt Iris's favorite tie, he had to admit, he looked rather dashing. He couldn't resist a generous look in his mirror, fixing his newly darkened hair. He was damn fine!

Getting to the synagogue wasn't hard; Wally had been to the Jewish part of town many times to visit Atom Smasher and Dr. Fate. He had even walked the entire way, to preserve his secret identity. Besides, he liked to walk once in a while. You missed a lot traveling well past the speed of light, like roses and girls in short mini-skirts. He was officially dating now, but he still had eyes!  
The synagogue was a low, modest building, marked by beautiful stained glass windows in the shape of the Israeli flag. Wally was glad to see that everything was peaceful. There had been some gang problems around here lately, but Ragman's influence had definitely helped in preventing anyone throwing stones. It had only taken a few…examples to convince hoodlums to leave the community alone.

Inside the lavish indoor area, Wally waded through a sea of black head coverings and modestly dressed women, smiling at each and wishing them a polite "Mazal tov." He really didn't want anyone paying too much mind to some stranger searching for a gal. This crowd seemed to know each other very well and the less they noticed him, the better.

Everyone had families they belonged to, huddled in small groups together, chatting happily. They reminded him of his uncle and aunt, all warm and closely knit. He would have to call them again when he got home and assure them he was fine, leaving out the pesky details about dating a juvenile delinquent.

He walked through, keeping his head down. There was one family, hugging and kissing loudly and saying how they should get together more. There were two other people, obviously conducting business. Happily, none of them seemed to notice him much.  
Wally wandered over to the buffet, deciding to try and blend in some more, and replenish his energy supply. Nothing like an all you can eat buffet to settle a hero's stomach. He had to force himself not to use his powers, but wait in line like everyone else! It seemed to take forever for him to get his roast beef, French fries and pigs-in-a-blanket, with plenty of ketchup. His energy levels were down and he was starting to get cranky.

He looked around nervously, hoping no one noticed how quickly he was eating. He really didn't need his secret identity discovered in a room that currently held many of his uncle's friends. All he needed was this to get back to his mentor and Wally would be doomed. Well, not as doomed as he would be if Jinx betrayed him, but he'd be in a fairly wretched state, cleaning the entire space ship with a tooth brush.

As he kept a sharp lookout for anyone he knew, a flash of white caught his eye. Talking to the white-clad bride was the person of his dreams. Wally couldn't resist a smile. Mission accomplished. Now he wasn't hungry or alone either!

Jinx was dressed in a modest purple gown, which somehow managed to cling to every curve of her body. She was wearing the necklace Wally gave her and it complimented her perfectly. Her hair was black again and she had left it long and loose, down to her waist. With her pale skin, she looked ethereal and beautiful, like the fairy queen Titania from "A Midsummer's Night's Dream."

"My lady?" he asked, bowing deeply.

"Quit it. Just say hello like a normal person," Jinx said, pinning him with a glare that could make Killer Frost look warm. "Apologies for the dweeb. Hope you don't mind us both coming without invitations. We really wanted to wish you the best."

"Layla, it's just so wonderful to see you again," the bride said, hugging Jinx close. "I'm so glad you came. You know you're always welcome. I just wish you would have called earlier so that we would have known. Mom and Dad have been so worried about you." Wally had to say, he liked Jinx's real name. It reminded him of that song that Aunt Iris liked to play when she was in a romantic mood.

_ Layla, you've got me on my knees.  
Layla, I'm begging, darling please.  
Layla, darling won't you ease my worried mind_.

Oh did it fit his situation! Still, he had to admit, she looked beautiful in the dress. She looked normal and happy, like a regular girl who wasn't on the run from the law. She had never been more gorgeous to him.  
"I'm glad to be here, Regina. You look beautiful. I'm so happy you're finally tying the knot," Jinx…because she'd always be his Jinx said, beaming at her friend. "Mazal tov."

"With God's help by you. You taking care of yourself? You know my parents are still willing to take you in. Now you could have my old room. I know my sisters would love a roommate. They miss you so much. You must go over and say hello to them," Regina said, looking like an angel to Wally's eyes. Living with a normal family would be perfect for Jinx.

"I'm doing fine. Don't worry about me. This is your wedding after all," Jinx said, obviously trying to change the subject. "I can't believe you and Simon finally got married. I thought he'd never get your hand. You used to throw him out of the house when he came to visit. A lot. In fact, at one point, you chased him out of the house once with a frying pan for forgetting your birthday."  
"Simon was persistent and I guess he finally won me over. His gain. And who is this fine boy?" Regina asked, nodding her head at Wally, who smiled back at her. "Are you…?"

"Ummm, he's my ride home," Jinx said, crushing Wally's hopes for a brief second. He had hoped for tonight, they could be open with their relationship. He supposed it couldn't be that easy to get her to lay down her guard. It was all right, he could be patient. Time meant nothing to him.

"Don't be shy. I see how you look at him. Regina Mittleman for the next twenty minutes." The bride nodded her head in greeting, really looking like a queen. Her blue eyes seemed to just glow with happiness…or the tons of make up they had put on her. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Ira…Miku," Wally said, using his grandfather's first name and his friend's last one. Uncle Barry would have been furious with him for not preparing an alias in advance.

"Are you related to Ellie Miku? Ellie's a cousin of mine from Metropolis. She couldn't come for the wedding," Regina said, her face warm and welcoming. "What a nice girl, she sent me such a wonderful wedding gift."

"No, never heard of her," Wally said, realizing just how dumb that alias was at a Jewish wedding. He was really starting to sweat, Ellie worked for Lex Luthor, and even though he trusted her, he didn't trust Luther not to bug the email address and phone systems. "I'm sorry to disappoint you. It must be a common name."

"It really isn't. You should definitely look it up; it's always amazing to find new family. Well, speaking of which, I need to make Simon the luckiest man in the world. If you'll excuse me, they're about to bring him in," she said, blowing kisses merrily. "Until the dinner!"

"She's nice," Wally said, trying to recover his nerve after that disastrous episode. He would be doing push-ups till his arms fell off if Uncle Barry knew about any of this. Actually, he'd be lucky if he wasn't sent to live with the Jesuits! "What's the story with her?" he asked.

"The Mittlemans were kind to me when I needed them. The streets aren't an easy place for a kid. When I was nine, I got hurt trying to steal something and Regina found me, wandering the street bleeding. She brought me home and bandaged up my knee. Her parents were a little worried, but they let me stay the night." Jinx's eyes narrowed as she was most likely remembering things she didn't want to recall, like being poor and alone and powerless.

"Sounds like they were great people," Wally agreed, promising himself to send them a really nice card.

"After that, they always had a warm meal, some clean clothing and a bed when I needed them. They were like the family I should have had growing up. They knew I was a meta-human but they never said a word about it. Would have most likely adopted me if I had wanted to be taken in," Jinx said, her tone growing cold. This was obviously not a subject she wanted to discuss.

"Why didn't you want to be adopted? They seem like a great family and sometimes…your real parents are the ones you find," Wally said, thinking of the people who had raised him. "I mean, sure, they're different but…they seem to really care. And they have great food, I mean, I'd be over your house every night…"

"Because villains don't have nice little Beaver Cleaver families. Now, do you want to watch the ceremony or not," Jinx snapped, which made Wally note that he should most likely look into the records of Children's Services for the years around Jinx's birth. There was something that really went wrong in that system.

"You remind me a lot of my best friend growing up," Wally said, giving Jinx a sad smile. Batman was an excellent mentor, but his emotional skills were…somewhat lacking. So Robin had tried to bury that wish for friendship and family so far deep, the loneliness would stop hurting.

"Why? Was he a daring villain who could leave heroes cowering in their slippers?" Jinx asked, actually sounding curious. This was good, engaging her in conversation.

"No. He just refused to admit that he was in pain and even though he has a really loving group of friends now, it's still hard for him to admit how he feels. He's loosening up, but he has a long way to go. It's not a nice thing," Wally said, remembering the time that Robin had slept over his house and gotten hugged by Aunt Iris. The fearless masked hero had practically had an asthma attack over the physical contact and had spent two hours in his room, alone in the dark. Wally had never forgotten that look of despondence as the stoic superhero remembered what it was like to have a mother_. I can't want this, because I can never have it. So what is the point of wishing for the impossible? _"He also felt like you didn't need family, but he really wished he had it."

"It keeps you strong. Feelings are burdens. People can only hurt you if you allow them to. I think your friend sounds moderately intelligent." Jinx held her head high. "The pain goes away very well. After a few years, you can't even tell the difference."  
"The friend is Robin," Wally said, wondering if that would change Jinx's opinion of admiration.

It did. "Wow. That really makes me feel better. Mr. Commando is really some poor little cry baby," Jinx snickered with a pretty but savage grin. That wasn't the reaction he had thought.

Wally's grin faded. Robin may have been an up-tight little dictator at times, but he was Wally's best friend and only he had the right to make fun of him. "Well, that was mature of you," he said in a dry tone that was a clear Barry Allen innovation. "Picking on orphans and snickering at them. Really, are you going to steal candy from cripples next? I know he's your enemy, but you know what's it's like to have no family. Even when you were just a villain to me, you were better than that. That's why I respect you so much. Because you are an amazing person and you just act this way to push people away." He knew Jinx was better than this.

"Oh my gosh, it is you!" interrupted a beautiful dark haired girl, her eyes sparkling. Next to her was an exotic looking blond beauty, making him see double paradise. "Good to see you! What are you doing here?"

"Beatriz, Laura," Wally said, calling them by their civilian names. They were a welcome change, allowing him to calm down. "I can't believe you would recognize me looking like this," he said, dropping strong hints that he was incognito. "How have you been?" He asked, giving them a warm smile.

"Same old, same old," Laura said, tossing her black hair over the shoulder. "Regina's a friend of ours from summer camp and we both flew in for the wedding," she said, with a wink, smoothing her silver gown. That was meant literally.

"I have missed you, meu amigo. You are such a naughty boy for not calling me. You should come visit me more often. I would love to cook dinner for you. I know how much you love my Moqueca Capixaba," the Brazilian teenager said, giving him a kiss on both cheeks. For some reason, Wally was sure he heard the sound of teeth grinding.

"You don't have to call me amigo, just call me Ira," Wally said, blushing. Those girls were drop-dead gorgeous but they delivered justice with a swift vengeance, and those innocent smiles could get very scary with righteous wrath. "And I'd love to meet up with you both, oh glorious ones. I think you two are outshining the bride," he complimented, getting squeals of joy from the girls. They loved to be complimented. "I haven't been to São Paulo in ages."

"Well, then you must come. I would be so disappointed if I didn't get to show you around. I'm studying now in Columbia University in New York, so you could visit me there too. I live right next door to Laura here, amigo," Beatriz said, giving him a radiant smile. She whirled around, displaying her emerald gown to full effect. "I designed this dress myself. How do I look?" she asked.  
"Beautiful," Wally said, sweating it up. Apparently, in Brazil, showing massive amounts of cleavage was still considered modest. God bless the country!

"Excuse me, I hate to interrupt this little love fest but who are you both and why are you talking to him?" Jinx said, her eyes almost glowing with fury. Okay, why was she reacting this way? Laura and Beatriz had made it clear that they were just friends with him. Hadn't they?

"I am Beatriz De Costa. And this is my roommate, Laura. We are old friends of Ira here and we were just glad to see him after such a long while," the alter ego of the heroine Fire said. Wally could see her fingers balling into a fist. Jinx had no idea who she was threatening. The girl could create massive amounts of heat. "We are just saying hello to him. There is no need for you to get offensive. I do not believe I have met you before…Senhorita..."

"I'm Layla Jenson. It's a pleasure to meet you," Jinx said venomously. Wally inwardly cheered, he had gotten her last name, a clue that she might care about him enough to be jealous and he was witnessing the beginnings of a cat fight. God was good to him. "I'm so glad you are such good friends of my boyfriend." Wait, had she just called him her boyfriend? Yes, Wally West for the Win!

"A pleasure shared, Jinx," Laura said, taking her hand and shaking it. The smile was not very happy. "It is…really interesting finding you here at this party." This wasn't good. Wally knew that Laura had a mind of a computer and she could place any face within seconds. That meant she also knew everything about her. He'd have to talk to her about finding out where Jinx's family was from. Maybe she had other relatives who could help her.

"You are a villain?" Beatriz said, her eyes starting to get very bright. Wally shook her head before his hotheaded friend combusted. "Ira, what are you doing with a villain? This is not good." That was the understatement of the century.

"I'm not breaking the law by being here, am I?" Jinx hissed, looking a bit feral and angry. Wally didn't even have a chance to help the situation. "Regina's my friend too. I can leave, but that would upset the bride. Besides what are you going to do about it?"

"Oh, we can do plenty about it. Just watch yourself. Ragman's here too and he would not take kindly to your presence," Laura said, looking very righteously wrathful and ready to start breaking out the anti-gravity powers. "We don't want any trouble, especially from the likes of you. Regina's a nice girl and she doesn't need her wedding ruined."

"And somehow I do not think someone like Ira here would be seen alive next to a criminal. He must have no idea who you are. Ira is a wonderful person, one of the best guys in the world. And you are not. In fact, you are very bad. So if this is some ploy to hurt him, mulher de mal, you'll have to answer to me." Beatriz was really looking angry now. It wasn't like her to be so mean, but he knew why she was acting this way. She was…wrong, but right. "So, you Delilah, you should move along."

"Isn't she more of a Jezebel than a Delilah?" Laura asked, looking just as ready to spin into action. "Trying to sleep her way into getting information."

"Insult me one more time and there is going to be a lot of trouble," Jinx hissed, her eyes now definitely glowing. "I have every right to be here and if you take one more step, I will definitely make it your last. He likes me. He likes me, not you, you little green slut!" Jinx hissed, her eyes glowing.

"Girls, stop it," Wally said in a slow tone, not sure if he liked being around so many angry females. This cat fight was about to turn very dangerous and he wasn't sure he wanted to see it after all. "Let's think of Regina, who will be mad if you trash her wedding."  
"Ira, would you kindly get me a coke? I'm very thirsty," Laura said, giving him a significant look. "We'll settle this outside, Jinx. We're not going to let you hurt anyone, including my friends."

"No. She's with me. I know who she is and she's still with me," Wally said, in a soft tone. "And it's fine. We don't want trouble."  
Laura raised an eyebrow. "You're with her? Knowingly? You can do so much better!" she spat. "Why would you waste anything more than hand-cuffs on her? She'll just end up hurting you and everyone else she knows."

Jinx looked stricken as she walked away wordlessly. Was…that…a tear in her eyes? Wally followed her, knowing that Moon Maiden and Fire had been right. Jinx was a wanted criminal and it was their job to defend their friends and the community at large. He didn't blame them at all. But he hadn't realized how hard it must have been for Jinx. And how hard it was going to be if the Justice League found out about this.

He had screwed this up really badly.

**Next chapter: Wally tries to win Jinx back and finally gets a bright idea.**


	10. Dirty Little Secret

Another chapter, and this time, we have our first bit of romance. Sigh, the calm before the storm. They can't be happy too long without some pain and believe me, a lot of it is coming their way. But enough of that, thanks for your reviews and know that each one means the world to me! A little info on Jewish weddings. It's customary to dance and entertain the bride and groom, and a very fun way to show off dancing skills. Anything else? Nah, just read and enjoy!

Who has to know  
When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you  
Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

--All American Rejects

Dirty Little Secret 

"We did not mean…" Beatriz began, but Wally shook his head and went after the girl he adored, who most likely was plotting his death.

Jinx was trying to get away, but the young speedster was far too fast for her. Within a split second, he was standing in front of her, blocking the entrance. "They didn't mean it," he whispered, knowing how much she was must be hurting. "They're nice people, I promise."

"Oh very nice people, who most likely want me in jail so they can have some kinky threesome with you," Jinx spat as she tried to reach the hall. Wally tried to ignore the thought of a threesome and concentrate on his poor Jinx. Her eyes were glassy. She was on the verge of tears. He had never seen her so vulnerable before.

"You must have gotten that reaction before. Why does it hurt now?" Wally asked softly. He imagined villains got used to being thought of as scary and threatening. It sort of came with the territory. "I thought you liked people cowering before you."

"Because I've always felt safe here. No matter what I did, the Mittlemans would always take me in; give me food and clothing and a warm smile. They never judged me, they never asked me questions, and they just wanted to help. I expected better. And then, that look of pity those two air-heads gave me…like I was cancer!" Jinx hissed, actually looking hurt. "Regina is my friend. She wouldn't have treated me like that!"

"Beatriz and Laura thought you were going to hurt someone. You're a villain, you know, people expect that of you, even if it isn't true. But you aren't, there's something different about you and once you let more people see that, you won't have to get that reaction again. You saw how happy Regina was to see you. You know how much I'm risking for you."

"Why are you doing this? We have no future! Your friends want me in hand-cuffs and my friends want you dead. You're the Shakespeare reader, Romeo and Juliet end up dead!" Jinx spat, her eyes boring into his. "This can't have a happy ending!"

"I prefer comedies to tragedies. I'm a hero; it's my job to save the day. I'll find some way of handling and fixing this," Wally said, even though he didn't have the foggiest idea how.

"I don't need your help. I don't need anyone. I'm leaving. Don't contact me again!" Jinx snapped, trying to hold her dignity together.

"You can't mean that. Who will be your slave? Who will you be able to abuse? You can't replace me that easily. Who would you torment?" Wally said, adopting his best Uncle Barry Giving Advice voice. He fully understood he had a sixty percent chance of being hexed. "Why don't you calm down and come back to the party? They have a dinner buffet. Free food, it's a good thing." he offered tentatively.

"You are the most annoying creature I have ever met," Jinx muttered, trying to hide the laughter that he was bringing out.

"Thank you. My teachers said the same thing, right before they sent me to the principal's office," Wally teased gently. "Feeling better? I can keep humiliating myself for as long as it takes."

"All right," Jinx said, sounding like she was trying to steel herself from not attacking something. "Just give me a minute."

"Do you need a hug?" Wally asked, knowing that her vulnerability could really allow access to her emotions and real thoughts.

"I don't need anything from you. But I'd like one," Jinx said sourly, really sounding upset. Wally allowed her to bury herself in his arms, trying to comfort her as best he could. "This doesn't mean anything, you know."

"Of course not. Just know you have a hug whenever you want," Wally whispered, holding her very tightly. "We're going to miss the ceremony, you know." Not that he cared, he wasn't that interested in a long ceremony in a language he barely understood. He had studied Hebrew when studying Krav Maga with Robin with Master Akiva, but it was pretty rusty.

"It's okay. I've been inside the main synagogue. We wouldn't be able to see anything. I just want to stay out here," Jinx whispered, still not leaving his arms. Wally could work with that. "I just want some quiet. Besides, aren't they going to tell your precious mentor?" she demanded. "You better take me in or you'll get yourself spanked."

Wally winced at that mental image. He was too old for that, wasn't he? He had been a bratty kid and tested his uncle's patience quite a bit, and he remembered the consequences quite painfully, richly deserved but still stinging. "I'll think of something." Something quick before his beloved mentor dragged him home by the ear!

"Smooth," Jinx mumbled darkly. "So, should we blow this party so you can buy me things?"

Wally suddenly had a brilliant idea. He whispered it into Jinx's ear and was overjoyed when she nodded. "Just get me something to change into. I'd hate to accidentally flash the crowd." Her wish was his command. Within the blink of an eye, he had sped home and returned with the smallest pair of pants and shirt he had.

"I'll change in the ladies room," Jinx said. "And no peeking," she continued with a wink, proving she still enjoyed driving him crazy. He had to admit, the more he got to know her, the more he wanted to undress her. Most girls had satisfied him with kissing. Jinx was addictive, making him want more and more.

As he kept watched, he watched the people leave the synagogue area to go to the reception room. Beatriz and Laura walked over to him, both looking very nervous. "I know you are angry, but please listen to us," Laura said, looking a bit worried.

"I really think you've said enough. What if I would have been undercover trying to gain her confidence for a mission from my uncle?" Wally asked sourly, pulling rank because he wanted to live. If they thought the Flash had ordered this, they wouldn't mention it to anyone and get him in trouble with his overprotective uncle.

"Your uncle wanted this done? We apologize; Laura did not realize you were trying to penetrate the enemy?" Beatriz said, forcing Wally not to snicker at that mental image.

"It's all right. I think I can still breach her defenses and discover her secrets," Wally said, nodding sagely as he tried to keep his hormones under control. Penetrating the enemy was really sounding like a good idea right now. "And I even think I can turn her. She'd be a valuable counter spy."

"Excellent. I apologize for interfering with your mission, Wally. Remember you can count on us if you need help," Laura said, giving him a sheepish smile. "We'll leave her alone if we see her."

"Just…be careful. I know that many people can become good and turn away from a dark path, but be wary. If she found out our secrets, none of us would be safe. She could be a spy and we would hate to see anything happen to you. Keep your guard up," Beatriz said. "And call on us if you are in need. We can take care of things if need be."

"That won't be needed. I'm careful around her and I know that she's dangerous but I know I can help her. I can do this. You know who I am, I can do anything," Wally said, giving them a smile.

"You really care for her," Beatriz continued, looking really worried now. "Your body heat goes up when you think about her," she said, which must have gone against some kind of code somewhere, using your powers on a fellow hero.

"I…just…think she's good looking," Wally mumbled, pondering why his plan had just blown up in his face. He had been so close to convincing them this was Justice League business.

"I must say that is not wise. Do not let the feelings of your heart cloud you to the person she is. This is a mission, you must not be distracted. I know when you are in love, you can become blind. Remember; do not turn your back on her." Beatriz was looking pensive now.

"I know what I am doing," Wally said softly, trying to be laid back about this. "Trust me." He didn't know how to explain this feeling inside him, but he just knew he could trust Jinx. It was a hero's intuition.

"We trust you. We don't trust her. That's the problem," Laura finished. "Please, keep in touch. And don't forget, you are never alone."

"Wait till you see what we're going to do for Regina and Simon. You'll see what a great girl she is," Wally promised. Once they saw Jinx's talent, they would like her a lot more.

Jinx emerged a moment later, looking beautiful having changed into the black top and pants he had brought her. "So, did the bimbos warn you about me?" she said, glaring at him. "Which one do you want to tap?" she demanded. "Or do you want both of them? I've heard guys have fetishes."

"I'm sure they have boyfriends. And don't worry about them. What would you say if Seemore started dating a Titan?" Wally asked, taking her hand.

"That he was stupid, weak and he could do a lot better than Robin," Jinx said with a wink. "Fine. You got me. But no dinner with them without being there to guard your precious virtue from that Brazilian girl," she said softly. Wally nodded and debated if this would work out wonderfully or be a disaster. Yeah, he might want to skip any meals with people on the light side for a bit.

"Maybe you could have dinner by my family first." Present at that dinner would be his aunt and uncle, who might approve of Wally's ideas about helping Jinx become a better person. They might actually think he was being responsible and non-judgmental and think he was showing some real maturity. Aunt Iris and Jinx would giggle together over stupid girly stuff and Uncle Barry would nod approvingly at him.

Or they might have the same reaction the heroes had and have a complete fit. That would be most likely lead to a yelling match which would end with Wally being grounded and having to sneak out to see Jinx, which would be discovered and get him further grounded in the Watchtower, and finished off with a long lecture from Batman just to drive the last nail in.

"Let's go out and make some magic," Wally said, taking her hand. He was going to show everyone the graceful and wonderful person he knew Jinx was. "I'll try not to outshine you …too much."

The two walked out hand in hand to the center of the ballroom, where Simon and Regina were sitting on white thrones, being entertained by others who were dancing in front of them. "We have something very special for the bride and groom," Wally said, bowing theatrically. "May we have a fast song?" Regina nodded and waved for the orchestra master to change the beat. She was in for the show of a lifetime.

Jinx and Wally began performing feats of acrobatics to the song. Wally had been well schooled by his mentor in martial arts and acrobatics, so it had been simple for him to perform some cool moves to wow the crowd. He just hoped his girl could keep up, as he lunched into a back handspring into a back walk-over without even breaking a sweat. He was reveling in the applause until he realized that a lot of it was for Jinx.

She was twisting and contorting in the air, doing moves he had only seen Robin manage, and Robin was a trained circus performer. Handless cartwheels into handsprings, back flip twists, back bends into bridges; she was completely outclassing him. He watched in sheer amazement as she sailed easily through the moves, looking relaxed and happy. She must have had the most flexible joints he had ever seen.

Jinx really had a talent for this and…well, some of the positions were giving him some very naughty ideas. The way her body just twisted, showing off every inch of her magnificent body to perfection was…going to break his concentration and wind up getting his neck broken. Uncle Barry would say he should take his mind off that and focus on her outshining him. Well, he couldn't let that happen. He would have to bring out the big guns.

He immediately sailed into a screwed backflip, one of the most complicated maneuvers that had taken him hours to perfect. And to his surprise and mild horror, Jinx laughed and preformed it as well. He had to admit, he was actually jealous for a brief second, before realizing that Jinx had an Olympic future ahead of her if she ever decided to go legal. Heck, she could probably take Robin in acrobatics and his old friend was the only person in the world who could perform the quadruple summersault. And that made him very happy. He wanted her to be better than him. She needed this so much more. This could be her ticket to a better life.

He held out his hands to her. "Come on, on my shoulders," he whispered, hoping to perform. "I'll catch you. I'm fast enough," he said with a wink. He hoped she would trust him enough to actually agree.

And to his joy, she did. She leapt gracefully and landed on his shoulders. Looking around for one moment she left off, spinning sidewise into a barrel role. For Wally, it was easy to catch her when she reached his arms. To him, she was perfect poetry in slow motion.

The audience roared its approval. "You're amazing…encore," came a flurry of English, Hebrew and Yiddish. Wally and Jinx bowed deeply and yelled out "Mazal tov," as was appropriate. The look of joy on Jinx's face was something he wanted to remember for a very long time. Regina ran off the throne and hugged Jinx close. "You're the best friend a girl could have. That was amazing," she said, loud enough for everyone to hear, including two very smiley super heroines. "After that, you two best get some food, so you can do a second show," the bride said, motioning for them to sit down. As they backed off the dance floor, Wally took her hand and began to pull her away.

"What are you doing?" Jinx asked, as Wally guided her back into the synagogue. He had a suddenly good idea. He had seen Jinx let her guard down and he had to seize the carp…the day.

"I wanted to be alone with you," Wally said. "Just the two of us." He had a sudden quickness in his heart that was not his normal high speed. He wanted to hold her again!

"You're a dweeb," Jinx said, narrowing her eyes with approval. "But you're a great acrobat. I suppose being a hero means some actual talents." If she only knew the hours he had to put in to learn those moves.

"Thanks. You're not half bad yourself. I bet you could even be a professional athlete if you got into training. It's exciting being on the straight and narrow." He was tempting her and he knew it.

"You'd make a great villain if you just trained a bit. You and I could make a great team. We'd make the world tremble before us. We'd be happy together." Jinx was admitting she cared about him, but in a way he couldn't care about her. "You and me against the world. With your talents, no bank vault would ever be safe. And we could have the life we've always wanted. Power, fame, fortune. I'll even design a new identity for you."

"I'm sorry. But I'm not cut out to hurt people. And deep down, I don't think you are. I know you know better. I can see it in your eyes," Wally whispered. He would almost go anywhere for Jinx. Yet, betraying Uncle Barry and his friends was not and would never be on the table. He had many flaws but he was a very loyal person.

"In my eyes? That is the cheesiest line I have ever heard," Jinx mocked. "And don't tell me you got that from the movies."

"Okay, I got it from bad Disney movies," Wally chuckled, taking her hand. "Happy now?"

"So what are my eyes telling you now?" Jinx asked, staring at him, her expression unreadable.

"That you really care about these people. That despite how much you love to tease me, you aren't immune to my charms. That you are wonderful. Mazal tov, Layla," Wally whispered, staring into Jinx's eyes for a long second. "You should know you're about to be kissed. Hex me if you must."

"Mazal tov…Kiddo" Jinx replied back and for that moment, the magic of the moment seemed to outweigh her usual spite. "I'd like that."

The kiss was one of the most satisfying moments of Wally's entire life. And…one of the dumbest things he had ever done.

* * *

"You know this doesn't change anything? You don't get think of me as some convert to the light side," Jinx demanded, leaning back from him. This was too good to be true. In her life, she was not supposed to feel happy. But she had to admit, he was a very good kisser. On a scale of one to ten, he must be a fifteen."I'm the enemy. Just...drop it." He should find his own kind, she was sure a hundred other girls would offer him the same assets with half the baggage.

"You are a great kisser and a good person. I like you just the way you are." Kid Flash had that glint in his eyes that said he was moving in for another kiss. And Jinx almost wanted him to. "So what are you going to do? I'm not going to the dark side and the only way you can ever be free is if you agree that a life of crime isn't for you. I can offer you a lot if you just trust me."

"We're having a wonderful evening. Why ruin it?" Jinx asked, wanting to be kissed some more. For tonight, she just wanted to be hugged and kissed and treated like a princess. Eat, drink and be merry, for tomorrow we will part and be enemies.

"You aren't making this easy for me," Kid Flash said softly. "I can't keep living in secrets like this. I can't keep doing this, knowing you would happily skin me alive if the situation happened. I need to feel safe around you."

"And that superspeed doesn't keep you safe," Jinx said, knowing how to play him like a well tuned piano. "You're the one who could escape in a split second. So don't tell me you're unsafe, fastest boy alive."

"I guess you're right," he said quietly, looking at her intensely. Jinx wondered what he was thinking, but thought better to ask. "And you should know I would never hurt you. I might chase you a bit, but I would never let anything happen to you."

"So we can meet the next time I rob a bank," Jinx joked. It seemed to be the only way they could communicate.

"Not exactly. I have an idea. Meet me at the park tomorrow, at sunset by the pier. They'll be showing Shakespeare in the park and I would love to attend. I have to get it approved but I think I have a way we can talk to one another from now on. Now, can we get back to the kissing and then go back and dance some more?" Kid Flash asked.

Jinx heartily agreed. "My pleasure." Why bother playing hard to get? Stop thinking about the future and enjoy now. What else did she have?

AN: Wally's starting to have to lie. How long can he keep it up? But hey, kissing solves all problems, right?


	11. Consequence Free

Okay, we have some beautiful romance here and some naughty behavior. I do plan on making some major problems for our couple in the next few chapters, but here is some major bonding for you all. Thank you all for your reviews, they all really mean the world to me! The usual thanks! 

I could really use, to lose my Catholic conscience  
Cuz I'm getting sick of feeling guilty all the time  
I won't abuse it, Yeah I've got the best intentions  
For a little bit of anarchy but not the hurting kind

-Great Big Sea

**Consequence Free**

"Shakespeare in the park. What a perfect way to spend an evening." Wally said, leaning back against the tree. He had decided that he might as well combine school and sweetness and take his Layla Jensen-Jinx (he loved thinking of her as that, Layla…what a clue to her identity) on a magical evening. He needed to get his impending doom out of his head and Jinx into his lap. He had used glasses and differently colored contacts and hair dye to disguise his looks, but he had gone sans mask. This was definitely progress. 

"King Lear? What's it about?" Jinx asked, taking a soda from the picnic basket and snapping it open with a satisfying pop. It was a perfect day, the sun was setting, painting the sky rosy hues of red and pink and purple. After the last night, where they had danced together and had their first kiss, this date was the icing on the cake. 

"Why don't you watch and you'll see?" Wally said, because he wasn't entirely sure what it was about. He was supposed to have pre-read it before he went, but who had time for that? Even the fastest boy alive had to prioritize. 

"I didn't think I'd be going out with someone who liked geeky things like Shakespeare. Back at the Hive Acadamy, all we had to do was read two plays from the Bard, and mostly for the character analysis," Jinx explained, cuddling up to him. She was so soft and sweet in his arms. When he had held Raven, she had always seemed so cold and rigid. Wait, no thinking about other girls when on a date. It might result in terrible amounts of pain from a mistake. 

"Let me guess, Othello so you could study Iago," Wally said with a tender smile. "I must be psychic." He couldn't imagine any other play those sociopaths would enjoy. Well, maybe Macbeth but the evilness got way too well punished in that one.

"Nah, just a good guesser. Don't give yourself too much credit. Yeah, I always liked Iago. He was evil and he didn't care who he hurt," Jinx said, obviously baiting him because she couldn't let him feel too happy. They had chosen a space high on the hill so no one would see them together. 

"Yeah, he destroyed people's lives and in the end, got nothing out of it. Nothing at all. He was tortured for his crimes," Wally murmured, thinking back to when he had read that story. Not one of the plays he liked, he was someone who preferred comedy to tragedy. "That's not a fate I think certain people should want."

"Well, I know the apprentice of a founding member of the Justice League. I'm sure I'll be able to cut a deal," Jinx said with a wink. Ever since he had defended her at the wedding, she had been noticeably warmer to him. Last night, they had danced the night away and stole lots of kisses in private. Holding her in his arms, Wally kept trying to avoid the idea that she was using him. "I also liked Lady Macbeth. Now, she had guts, she knew what she wanted and she took it, no matter what. "Come, you spirits that tend on mortal thoughts, unsex me here and fill me from the crown to the toe top-full of direst cruelty!" she said mischievously. 

"No spirit could ever make you…unsexy," Wally said, blushing profusely. He knew she was doing this just to make him squirm. He knew she enjoyed it. She was a good person underneath that hard façade. Seeing her smile like that made him believe that she was just being herself and not plotting evilly. 

"Flattery will not open every door," Jinx said, throwing a grape at him, which he instantly caught and popped into his mouth. "You'll have to work harder to win me over. Didn't they teach you romantic espionage, hero boy?"

"That wasn't in the Dark Knight's repertoire," Wally said, rolling his eyes. Batman had taught Robin and himself plenty on spying, but very little on romance. The thought of the Dark Knight being romantic with anyone…was frankly traumatizing. 

"So, you know Batman?" Jinx asked, with a smirk as she twirled a lock of hair around her finger. "Brother Blood took him once and failed miserably. Is he as scary as they say?" 

Kid Flash nodded. "Worse. He's my godfather, and should anything happen to my mentor; he gets the honor of working me to death. Not a pleasant thought." Batman was also one of Uncle Barry's closest friends. Upsetting his uncle made Batman very cranky, a situation that would make the bravest teenager tremble in fear. 

"You're scared of him, aren't you?" Jinx asked, giving Wally a sharp smile. "Finally, I know your weakness." She was edging too close to the truth, Wally's weakness was her and a certain speedster and mentor. "You're afraid of the big bad bat!"  
Wally had to steer this topic back to safer ground. "He has his nice moments, and he's a great guy. After my own mentor, he's the person I learned the most from. It just…well… I mean…it's just when he's mad…he isn't fun to be around." That was an understatement. 

"And did you ever make him mad?' Jinx asked, licking the ice cream come. "You said you had a wild streak." 

"Yeah. Not pleasant memories," Wally mumbled. Why did she have to keep making him open up like this? It was his job to open her up and reform her, no reciprocity was needed! "And I still have the mental trauma to prove it. The man is way too creative when it comes to punishments. Who knew possums were so evil?" he mumbled. 

"Possums? What did you do to deserve that?" Jinx asked, poking him in the ribs. She seemed almost too eager to learn about his life. Wally reminded himself that he trusted her now. "Didn't shine your apple enough?"

"You know, I wasn't always a golden boy. I had my moments…or my un…my mentor would say, my years." Looking back, he had always been amazed his uncle hadn't strangled him or locked him up and thrown away the key. And given what he was currently doing, Wally figured he was about due for that strangling. 

"Come on, tell me what you did. This is excellent bonding, we're both rebels with a cause," Jinx said, obviously amused. She had no idea what she was asking, it was not a good subject. 

Fine, he'd tell her, but only because it would make her happy and not because he wanted to talk about it. "I once…stole Batman's car with Robin." Wally lowered his eyes, still distressed over that incident. Yeah, it still upset him and it had been years since it happened. 

"You and Captain Commando took the Batmobile out for a joy ride? And you're alive to tell the tale?" Jinx asked, her eyes wide. She actually looked impressed with him, the look a girlfriend should give her boyfriend. "If you had said that at Hive Academy, you would have been a role model. Heck, I'm ready to give you some attention for doing it." 

Ordinarily, the idea of some attention would seem very nice. "It wasn't as much fun as it sounded, I promise. Not exactly the happiest day of my life," Wally mumbled, finding the air suddenly getting a bit chilly. That or he just wasn't in the mood for a make out session, something he hadn't thought possible. 

"So, the boy scout has a past. Well, since we're engaging in group therapy, let's start with you. Come on, you've been pressuring me for days to open up. Follow your own advice," Jinx coaxed, taking his hand with hers. 

Wally forced himself to rip open the mental scars. "Well, it was fun zooming around the city, till the voice recognition autopilot got wise to us and we crashed into a street lamp. We weren't injured, but it was a close call for some other people. We were lucky no one was killed." Wally was getting that terrible sinking feeling in his chest. There had been some very close calls, closer than he cared to remember. 

"Then what happened?" Jinx asked, cuddling up to him. Having her with him made remembering it less horrible. She was a comfort to him, like an assassin's blade in a pearl sheath. "Obviously you survived the incident, so it couldn't have been that bad." 

"Batman and the Flash found us…they were so livid, I was sure they'd take our masks. And believe me, they threatened to, along with our heads! My mentor…dragged me home by the ear, and well…what happened next wasn't too pleasant. I didn't exactly make it easy on myself," Wally said with a wince. The next few hours had been Hell on Earth and Wally had sworn never to earn himself another dose of his uncle's belt. "Now…watch, the play's starting. I hear the beginning is incredible." 

"You're not being fully honest with me," Jinx teased, poking him in the ribs. "Suddenly, you clam up. Come on, play fair. This is a relationship, we're supposed to be honest with each other." 

"Fine. After we finish this drama, I'll share mine," Wally mumbled, holding out his arms so they could snuggle. That would make him feel much better. 

"All the world's a stage…" she whispered, nestling in his arm. She fit perfectly.

* * *

Three hours later, the sanitized play was over to rousing applause. Wally was quite happy. He had enough information to do his field report and he was holding his girl. Now, if he could just move out of Star Labs, he could be a very happy man. 

Jinx leaned back, biting into the hot dog she had just purchased from a vendor. "I would have loved to see a prequel to any production of King Lear, showing how Edmund had gotten to be such a manipulative sociopath. I mean, there has to be some incredible story there. Did you see that wonderful soliloquy? "Thou, nature, art my goddess; to thy law, My services are bound." That is what a true master of evil sounds like," She was enjoying Edmund way too much. "And he had such nice eyes. He looked so delightfully."

"A story of a guy who basically screws over everyone he knows and even when he tries to do good, does bad? Not exactly a page turner," Wally said, stretching out. And the actor was way too much of a pretty boy. Okay, so maybe he was jealous. Did they have to cast such a good looking actor for a villain?

"Maybe he grew up all his life, being reminded of his mother not being a wife but just a bed-warmer to a spoiled rich man and realizing that in obedience, he could hide his anger, because any show of spirit would have had him severely punished." Jinx clearly had sympathized with him, which was not going well for her rehabilitation.

"Or maybe he was just a jerk," Wally said lazily. He liked Edgar better, nice guys should not finish last. Especially to evil guys who let their own father's eyes be gouged out. Wally had one word for a guy like that: cretin. Having lived with two father figures and many uncles, he'd die before he let anyone hurt them. Of course, his current "family" was indestructible. But the sentiment was there.

"Maybe he fought in great battles and realized nobles and great men were just fat men born to wealth, even if they lacked talent." Jinx was making some very good points here, but he couldn't let her win the argument.

"Some great men actually earn their position. Though yes, a lot are pompous blowhards, I'll give you that," Wally admitted. "But come on, you can't approve of what he did. He allowed his father to be tortured!"

"Well, alright. But maybe he tried to use his talents for good, but only got himself further into trouble for his pain. That...that I would like to see." Jinx was getting that look on her face, the normal creative look of a girl who wasn't plotting imminent doom.  
"So why don't you write it?" Wally challenged. "I know you have other talents besides crime. I bet you're a great writer."

"Who'd want to read it?" Jinx asked, obviously trying to hide her curiosity. She had always enjoyed the arts but he had most likely been the first to notice. When he had invaded the Hive hideout, he had the audacity to flip her doodles of unicorns, yes, but he had _looked_. She had seemed so shocked that he'd notice. He wanted to know everything about her. 

"I know I would," Wally said, giving her his million watt smile. "I want to know everything about you." He slipped a paper into her hand. "When you get home, read it. It's my gift to you." 

Jinx smirked. "I have a gift for you," she said, tackling him to the grassy ground and pinning his hands above his hand. "I'm going to take you prisoner and do whatever I want to do with you," she whispered, straddling his chest with a satisfied smile. 

Wally gulped and smiled. Lying flat on his back under her was a pleasant feeling, if he wasn't entirely sure that this would end with his morals intact. "So, I finally won you over." 

"Well, the Hive taught me a lot about penetrating the enemy's defenses, exposing the gaps in their strength and making them weak in the knees. Well, actually that meant knee-capping them, but I prefer my method," Jinx said happily, leaning down to kiss Wally's neck. 

Wally was aware that this was in public and most likely not appropriate, but a good bit of making out had never gotten anyone killed, unless the person doing the kissing was Poison Ivy. Okay, more necking, less thinking. "I'm your humble captive. Try and work your magic," he surrendered, quite prepared to enjoy this. 

"As Vandel Savage once said, ve haf vays of making you talk," Jinx whispered, continuing to kiss his neck. "I'm going to take every vision of the Brazilian bimbo out of your mind." Wally was definitely sweating as Jinx continued her way up to his ears, sucking on an earlobe. She was fiddling with the first button of his shirt and there was a very hungry look in her eye. Robin and Wally had participated in late night conversations with Speedy on the subject of "getting to second base" and Wally was having the feeling he was about to learn first-hand what it meant. 

And of course, fate intervened. Wally's communicator had gone off. "Robbery on Maple and Fourth Street, meta-human activity. All Titans, please respond," chirped a clear voice. Wally could curse in fourteen languages and at that moment, he wanted to use his entire knowledge at once. 

"Duty calls?" Jinx asked, her eyes narrowing. "We can go back to my place and just…play hooky," she offered. "Think of it as learning some enemy positions, from the Kama Sutra."

Wally reluctantly shook his head. "I have to go. If I don't respond, people will know that something is up. I'll be back in a few seconds, I'm really fast." He was not in a good mood, how many times did he got to snuggle with Jinx now that she was allowing him to be…more romantic?

"Just this once? Come on, you're offending me. Putting my fellow villains away is bad enough, but on a date? You're the worst boyfriend ever," Jinx sighed, looking upset. 

Wally winced. He had done it now, he had brought her to this level of comfort and now he was proposing to just abandon her. "All right, just this once." He could make out in the park with a girl. What is the worst that could happen? 

Jinx grinned and began kissing again. "I'll make it worth your while." And Wally decided to believe her. 

AN-But nothing really is consequence free! So, what will Wally's consequences be for shirking his duty? 


	12. Superman

Well, I warned about consequences and boy does Wally get his! Yes, I gave Wally a messy past but it's no more messy than the one he got in canon. And don't worry, I have this story entirely outlined and halfway written out, so there will be a lot more action. Thanks to Starlight as always! Well, I had two great songs that both fit and I couldn't resist using one as an opening and one as a closer! As a poet, I love song lyrics!

It may sound absurd...but don't be naive  
Even heroes have the right to bleed  
I may be disturbed...but won't you concede  
Even heroes have the right to dream  
Its not easy to be me

--Superman

"Firefly successfully pulled off a robbery at the Kirtland bank on Maple and Fourth Street, making off with ten million in cash. Three police officers and five bystanders were injured due to falling debris and the villain's heat ray guns. All are listed in critical condition and we will keep you posted to their progress. The real question everyone is asking tonight is:_ where were the Titans_?"

Wally closed the radio and switched off his cell phone. He had just gotten home from his date and had decided to see if he could wash off the dark marks on his neck. Yet the second he had walked in, he had plummeted from ecstasy to misery. He had been making out while Firefly had made out like a bandit.

Uncle Barry would be calling to demand an explanation, as would the Justice League. Robin's call should be coming in any second, most likely thinking Wally had been injured or compromised from duty. They all cared about him and trusted him. And his excuse? He had been cavorting with a villain. Eight people were hurt because his hormones had taken over his brain.

Eight people, all his fault. He could just imagine the sound and richly deserved punishment awaiting him for this little fiasco. Uncle Barry had always been a fair and patient man, but Wally had this wonderful habit of pushing him past human endurance. He'd be lucky if his uncle didn't send him to Batman for re-education. He could hear disturbingly familiar words in his mind. "Why can't you just behave yourself?" Well, he didn't know, he just didn't!

Wally flopped down on his bed, and stared at the picture by his bedside. A handsome red-haired man was staring back at him, smiling into the camera confidently. Perfectly groomed, perfectly poised, he was the model of the ideal politician. Standing next to him was an elegant woman, her blond hair in an upsweep, her wide blue eyes beaming joy and sweetness. "Hi Mom, Hi Dad," Wally whispered, touching the picture. His wonderful, perfect and dead parents; who he would never see again. "Your little Wally keeps disappointing you. You must be rolling over in your graves," he said bitterly.

Wally bit his lip as he considered the formal picture, the one so obviously posed and unnatural. These were most of the pictures he had of his parents looked like. They weren't the family portrait type, unless it was the society page calling the shots. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, as he reached into his bedside cabinet and stuffed some of Robin's leftover pound cake into his mouth. His best friend had baked when he was stressed and Wally ate when he was stressed. It was a wonderful friendship, as long as Wally kept the secret about Robin's hobby.

_Sorry won't bring back those people to good health. You failed them. _He knew that voice, the voice that had always managed to make him feel two feet tall. _You're such a disappointment. You haven't changed a bit; you're still irresponsible and selfish. All the advantages in the world, money, intelligence, good looks, good health and a devoted family; and you still manage to ruin everything. _

"I know, Dad," Wally said, taking the picture into his hands. He had to smile as he looked at the picture of his parents and their red haired toddler apple-picking. They looked so happy then; Wally perched on his dad's shoulders, high on top of the world. Wally had even been happy then, his two year old self looking pink-cheeked and gleeful. What a pretty picture of the perfect family. "But if you could meet Jinx, you'd know she'd perfect for me."

_Perfect for you? Wallace, she set you up. Open those sharp eyes of yours and use them, if you don't mind. _Another voice appeared in his mind, one he had to admit he loved a lot more than his father. But currently, it was the one he also feared a lot more. His adopted father, mentor and uncle, Barry Allen, the legendary Flash. And Uncle Barry was rarely wrong.

"Please, I know what I'm doing," Wally begged, knowing if the real Flash was saying this, the young apprentice would be staring at the floor tiles, trying to keep from completely losing composure under his uncle's blistering gaze. And Batman? Wally would be on his knees, begging for mercy.

_I'm sure that will be of great comfort to the eight people wounded because of your irresponsible nature. All I ever wanted was a wonderful son for my family. And I got you! _His father was wonderful at saying the cruelest thing possible in the fewest possible words. Wally hadn't been wonderful. He always goofed off in school and threw spit-balls. He spent more time being president of the Flash fan club than studying.

Wally had been smart. He was smart enough to get by without work; he was smart enough to know he was breaking his parents' hearts. Wally preferred being a smart aleck so he had to purposely flunked tests so no one would make fun of him for how much he knew. Still, it did show. He was smart enough to be the first second grader to ever make his own stink bomb from scratch and put in the teacher's desk. That had earned him a one way ticket to the principal's office and two furious parents who had grounded him. Some things didn't change. He was still smart, still breaking hearts, and still making trouble.

The words his father said still burned in his mind. _"Why can't he just apply himself a bit more? He's spoiled. All he cares about is that stupid Flash and causing trouble. I just don't know what I am going to do with him. Why can't he keep his head down here on earth and not in the clouds?" _

"Because your son is a failure. You were smart enough to run the country, you should have known that," Wally mumbled, reaching for more pound cake. Uncle Barry had never called spoiled or a failure, but living up to labels was a lot easier than working under a demanding taskmaster who expected and got the best. It was simpler to fail his father than fail his uncle.

_I don't know where you get this from. I was a businessman, a congressman, the kind of man people looked up to. I could have been president. _Dad had been an amazing person. Everyone called him for advice, especially during dinner or when Wally really needed to talk to his dad.

So Wally found other ways to get their attention. Egging mail-boxes with his friends, setting fires with a magnifying glass, all of those things kept him busy. Those and pretending to be the Flash. Oh, how he loved the wonderful superhero who was so important. People paid attention to him and he always saved the day. Wally's only way of attracting attention was blowing something up.

_Wallace, just because your parents made mistakes doesn't mean you should hate them. Or that you should misbehave.  
_Uncle Barry was way too nice sometimes. Besides, his parents hadn't been imperfect. They had just lied to him. They would promise him rewards if he behaved. They said they would take him to an amusement park, to the zoo, to the park, anywhere if he behaved. Wally had quickly learned that those trips would never happen. There was always a surgery or medical conference for Mom, a political benefit or fundraiser for Dad. They never forgot…they just didn't have the time to spend time with him. Wally didn't blame them; he just learned that there were things more important than him in the world. In fact, almost everything was more important than him.

He remembered one terrible night, listening on the top of the stairs.

"_I don't have time to deal with the boy. He's your responsibility. Put a leash on him if you have to, but get him under control," Dad was growling. Wally could hear how angry he was. He had done it now. _

"_I have surgery to take care of and campaigning for you. And if you think he needs a leash, you do it!" Mom snapped, sounding really mad also. _

"_I don't have time for that. You let your eyes off him for a minute and he's setting things on fire or doing something else to drive me crazy. I would think he's an idiot but he's quite intelligent. He just does this to upset me," Dad said, banging the table again. _

"_Well, if you spent less time saving the world and more time with him, you'd actually be able to help him!" Mom yelled. "I'm a surgeon and I still find time to spend with him." Wally wished she could spend more time with him, even though she had told him it was "not nice" to be so "demanding."_

_  
"How do you think I feel? I can meet with crooked politicians and get their ideas. My own son and I can't understand anything about him."_

"_I have the same problem, Rudy. We're doing our best, you know we are doing all we can," Mom said softly. _

"_I know. I just… Sometimes I wish I had never had him." Wally gasped. Dad sound like he meant it. Tears began to roll down his cheeks, as he began to sob._

_  
_ Wally never told his father that he had heard him say that. He knew his father would apologize and tell him that he hadn't meant it. And that would hurt worse, knowing his father was lying to him. So he said nothing about it.

Of course, them dying hadn't helped very much either. The car accident happened far too quickly. One rainy night there was a big crash and a lot of red sticky darkness and screaming. When he woke up, they were gone.

He had never gotten the chance to tell his parents he was sorry or to hear one more time that they loved him. Sometimes he felt like that was a punishment because they hadn't deserved each other. They had all been so miserable together and they were miserable when they were apart. Life stunk sometimes.

But those words, oh they stayed in Wally's mind, biting at him like little mice, making him feel worthless. He hadn't even told his uncle about those words, even saying them out loud hurt too much and he didn't want to hear his uncle's apologies for something he had nothing to do with. Wally had his uncle's love and support and praise, that was enough.

Besides, he was starting to think his father had been absolutely right about him. Nothing had changed since then. He had gained superpowers, but he still hadn't become a hero. His parents were right; he was never going to change. Even today, he was still screwing up. Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris had told him that he had potential, that he could do great things for humanity. They had taken him in, loved him and treated him so wonderfully, encouraging him to follow his dreams.

They were wrong! He was a failure; he had let everyone around him down! Jinx could have been playing for him a fool, distracting him while others suffered. And he fell for it. He had completely been duped.

He would have to pay her a visit and make sure that he hadn't completely lost his mind. And if he had…he would have to be the one to fix his mistake and bring Jinx into justice. He would have to come clean to everyone about what he had done.

And then…he had no idea how he would get over this.

You called me strong, you called me weak,

But still your secrets I will keep  
you took for granted all the times I Never let you down  
you stumbled in and bumped your head,

If not for me then you would be dead  
I picked you up and put you back on solid ground

-Five For Fighting

AN-Next chapter is "Dangerous Mind", the big confrontation. And yes, I am giving Jinx a lot of leeway but Kid Flash basically has so much advantage over her (being the second fastest human in the world) that I think he'd purposely be more gentle towards her. Also, he's a guy in love and she's a villain. She automatically has the advantage. Question is, will Wally lose his temper and decide he's had enough and break up the super speed?


	13. Dangerous Mind

What went wrong? Did you dislike that chapter? Can you give me some feedback? Well, I decided to post another chapter to gain information on why the radio silence! Thanks to Cartoonstar and Acosta for reviewing, it meant the world to me! Well, hope you enjoy this part. Thanks to Starlight, Sultan of Snark!

Okay, on suggestion, I rewrote this chapter! Tell me what you think!

Dangerous Mind 

It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.  
I fear your smile and the promise inside.  
It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.  
I fear your presence, I'm frozen inside.  
I'm searching for answers  
Not questioned before.  
The curse of awareness,  
There's no peace of mind.  
As your true colors show  
A dangerous sign.

--Within Temptation

* * *

"Jinx, open up," Wally snapped, standing in front of her secret lair. He had paced in front of it for two whole minutes, trying to decide what to say to her and how to say it. "You have some explaining to do." He was mad and he was going to get some answers before he completely lost his mind.

"Ready for some more?" Jinx said, coming to the door with a sweet smile. Wally had to force himself to look away from how adorable she looked in pink silk pajamas. He was filled with righteous anger, think Batman, not Green Arrow!

"Were you in cahoots?" Wally snapped, his voice shaking. He was babbling and he knew it but the words just didn't come out as fast as his mind was working. It was a problem he had seemed to have even before he had gained superspeed. "Did you just destroy me?"

"What are you talking about? Have you lost your hick mind? Are you shooting up with Captain Commando?" Jinx demanded, hands on her hips. "Slow down and discuss this rationally."

"You...Firefly...working together...tricked me...betrayed me...," Wally mumbled between clenched teeth. "Did you?" Real smooth, he sounded like Kid Stutter, not Kid Flash.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I had nothing to do with it," Jinx said, rolling her eyes. She gave him another glare before beginning to shut the door. "Why do I get the feeling that didn't set your mind at ease?"

As always, he was too fast for her and was already inside the apartment. "Don't lie to me," Wally pleaded, unable to deal with the fact that he had been so duped. "I deserve better than that. Please, just tell me if you did it," he begged. The mentor of the Flash, begging a villain. There was a great disturbance in the force!

"Look, you're the one who keeps saying that I need to trust you. But at the first sign of trouble, you're barging in over here and demanding that I set your mind at ease," Jinx snapped, her eyes narrowing. "Admit it, you don't trust me!"

Wally forced himself to calm down before he did something he would regret. Jinx may have been a criminal and a traitor, but he would not be the one to resort to violence, even accidentally. "You're a criminal, Jinx. Get it? Being with you could end every dream I have. I want to become a superhero and get my PhD in engineering and build better housing for people. I have people I love, people who have taught and guided me and made me feel like I'm worth something. And I am risking everything for you." He was risking his future and everything he ever dreamed of. He was proving his father right. How could he let this happen to himself?

"So don't! I didn't ask for you," Jinx said, her eyes darkening hexingly. He could see the hurt in her eyes, but this time, he wouldn't just believe every word coming from those sweet lips of hers. "You were the one who chased me! And I thought I was more than a criminal to you!"

She was more than a criminal, but she was less than trustworthy at this moment. He had to make her understand what he had done for her? "Do you know what will happen to me if I am thought to be protecting a dangerous criminal? I'll have my mask taken away and I'll be locked up. And everyone I love will think I'm a traitor," Wally demanded, folding his arms. He was in a rare temper and he couldn't stop his voice from shouting. The thought of that was enough to make his knees shake. The thought of his uncle's anger and shame, of Batman's reaction...who would even want to live through that?

"So then take me to prison. We both know you can do it if you want to, you're faster than me, you can overpower me in a split second," Jinx challenged, holding up her hands in surrender. "Why are you hesitating?"

Wally was ready to take her in. He could overpower her, have her locked up and then turn himself into his uncle. He would be punished but it would be over and done with. He'd take his grounding and then he would be restored to the beloved nephew and apprentice he had always been. "I can't."

"Why?" Jinx asked, her look cold and mysterious. "Don't turn your back on me," she warned. "Didn't your precious mentor tell you that? I'll find some way of stabbing you in the back."

Wally allowed himself to be mocked, too exhausted emotionally to even attempt continuing to argue. Jinx had called his bluff and he had no choice but to fold. He had lost his mind and he was too weak to admit it. "He did, but I can't...because I worship you. Because I dream about you and I want you but I need to know you aren't playing me like a piano. And everything I believe in, that criminals need to be locked away so they can't hurt the innocent fades away when I'm with you. Currently, my moral compass is broken, so supply me the information! Did you distract me so Firefly could get away?" he asked softly. He had to believe he was right about Jinx, or he'd have to admit he was the greatest fool in history.

"If you really loved me, you would know I had nothing to do with it. You don't really care about me at all. I saw how nervous you were at the wedding, terrified that they'd tell your precious mentor that you were being a bad boy," Jinx spat, her voice rising to match his. His anger had abated, but hers sure had not.

"Don't talk about my mentor," Wally muttered through gritted teeth. He did not like the doubt building up in him, but he didn't know how else to feel. He should leave; he should turn his back on this whole situation and run like the wind. "Believe me, he's not someone you want brought into this conversation for both our sakes." But something like teenage hormones was keeping him here. "It's not exactly out of your talents. You're the best criminal I knew." A compliment to sweeten his anger.

"Admit it, you're embarrassed of me. I'm good for an evening of making out, but I'm not respectable. I'm the cheap trampy villainess you pick up for a good time. But you can't bring me home to your precious Justice League. You're the one going on about how you're a gentleman, but you treat me more like a gentleman's club. Your mentor should be ashamed of you," Jinx hissed, as her eyes began to glow.

Wally took a deep breath and prepared to hex dodge. Hearing that had calmed him down a bit. Maybe she was telling him the truth. "You know why I can't be public about our relationship. Your side would kill you if they knew and my side would…it wouldn't be good." She had to understand how many lines had been crossed. She was smart, she couldn't expect him to just announce to God and country that he was thumbing his nose at the Justice League.

"Of course. I accept that. It's not exactly an honor for me to be slumming with a boy in tights. But when you accuse me of lying to you, you cross the line," Jinx said deliberately. She had not hexed him yet, but she looked like she was seriously considering it. He had to tread lightly.

Wally nodded. He needed to gain her sympathy if he had any hope of salvaging this situation. "I know, but I need to help people and I can't let the fact that you're my girl stop that. I love being a hero. I have honor and commitments to others. But I'm risking it all for you. I've proven myself, why can't you offer one shred of proof, one small iota of kindness to show you are on my side. Because...I need that," Wally pleaded. "I know you are going to say I shouldn't need to, but humor me. Please?"

Jinx stared at him for a long time. "I swear it. I don't know every criminal, we have turfs and he's usually the Gothem Beat. I'm Jump City, two different coasts. I was just trying to get you laid," she spat, before giving him a look that promised pain.

"Jinx...I'm sorry," Wally whispered, deciding to believe her. He had to take her at her word, or take her to prison. Right now, the first option seemed like the only one he had. He didn't know why but he couldn't imagine she had lied to him. "I've just...been under a lot of pressure. It's no excuse, I...feel free to hex me."

"You're beneath hexing. Get out," Jinx spat, pointing to the door. "Get out before I hex you. It's over between us. Come near me again and I'll break your neck."

"Jinx..." Wally said, realizing he was really crossing too many lines. "I'm sorry." He screwed up and now he had to pay for it. Short, simple and to the point.

"I don't believe you," Jinx spat, her nose in the air. "You don't deserve me." He had misjudged her, surely she would have come clean and told him and then mocked him.

"You're right," Wally said, dropping to his knees. It was so tempting to just forget this ever happened, go back to being a good boy. He was starting to think this was temporary insanity, he was addicted to Jinx. "But...it will never happen again. I swear, I'll make it my business to put you first. I'm sorry. You don't know much pressure I have been under. My grades are bad and my mentor is on my case."

"That's your problem," Jinx spat, but her tone was a bit less poisonous. "Why should I care if you're flunking? Maybe you should stop giving me the lectures on honest work and take your own advice," Jinx spat.

"It's not just me flunking. I...could...everything. I ever wanted could be gone. I...have a lot to lose. I...have to be careful," Wally said softly, hanging his head. He was ashamed of himself. Jinx was most likely innocent and he was becoming paranoid. Just because she was a criminal didn't mean that she was beyond redemption. "But I was wrong to suspect you. I...take your word on good faith."

Jinx looked down at him for a long moment. "I should kick you," she said, showing off her beautiful platform Doc Maatans.

"But I'm so beneath you," Wally said, cracking a winning smile. He knew he had done this already. Females couldn't resist bad puns.

Jinx returned the smile and nodded. She had a short fuse, but she couldn't resist him. He knew he was the only one in her life who was there for her. He had done so much for her, he had earned this one mistake. The smile on his face told him that. "Yes, you are. But...I suppose heroes have low IQs, I can't blame you. Come on, I'll make dinner and you can praise me. "

Wally nodded and sat down on the chair in the dining room. It was very nice, in an evil lair with too much florescent lights kind of way. It needed a hero's touch, but these would make fine digs if they could move in together. Yes, he was getting ahead of himself, but what could he say? His girl was too good to him. "I'll write you ballads and sit under your window, serenading you."

"Hey, I said I'd forgive you for accusing me of being a traitor. You start humiliating me in public and I'll shove my spatula where the sun don't shine," Jinx said with a laugh that vacillated between evil and adorable.

"Agreed," Wally said, wondering if his girlfriend always used violence as a form of affection.

"So, what's this about stress? The spandex getting too tight?" Jinx asked, her voice brimming with mischief.

Wally sighed and tried to figure out how to explain this. It wasn't like she had a frame of reference for having the collective weight of the Justice League on a fifteen year old's shoulders. "I am not doing well in college. Been a little distracted by certain...things."

"Yeah, I can tell. College was such a drag. I graduated six months ago and I am so glad I got out," Jinx said softly, sounding almost sympathetic.

"You graduated?" Wally mumbled, suddenly feeling a little out of his league. He still had another year to go and he was in deep trouble of flunking the current semester.

"Yeah, the Hive allowed top students to take college courses as an alternative to our high school classes. We bribed Harvard to give us certification. I graduated with a double major in psychology and economics and a minor in Computer science. Knowledge is power, after all," Jinx said with a wink.

"You're fifteen and you have your bachelor's already," Wally said, whistling. His girl was incredible and smart, no wonder she was the one for him. "And I suppose Gizmo..."

"He has his PhD already in Computer science," Jinx told him airily. "He designed a series of programs and got it. Just because we're criminals doesn't mean we're dumb. I thought heroes were supposed to be open-minded," she teased.

"I'm beyond open-minded. You've blown my mind," Wally said softly, wondering what crop of super villains had received this same type of education. He'd be facing a lot of trouble in the near future. "Still can't believe Mammoth has a Harvard education."

"Nah, most of the Hive were dumb muscle. Only a couple of us were able to be deep thinkers," Jinx said with a wink. "And luckily, for you, I was deep enough to think you might like a snack."

Snack, one of Wally's favorite words. " You must have read my mind! Never took you for the domestic type," he said happily.

"I was making us some curry for tomorrow but we can have some now. Do you like curry?" Jinx said, mollified as she motioned for him to follow her into the kitchen. She was actually smiling and relaxed. Wally just had to make sure not to make sudden movements. He didn't want to return to that state of evil.

"There isn't a food I dislike. Curry will be perfect. Why were you cooking it?" Wally asked. "How did you know I was coming?"

"I was in the mood for something different for our date tomorrow and it would be nice to share it with someone, even if you're an idiot."

Wally smiled and sped over to her. . "A girl who cooks. I don't deserve you," he said, lightly, as he kissed her cheek. "I am an idiot to even doubt you."

"I'll forgive you this time," Jinx said softly, stirring the pot with a wooden spoon. "You mentioned you liked things spicy!"

"I'm dating you," Wally said, putting his arm around her waist. "I like wild. You're definitely the spice of life."

"Take a taste, tell me what you think," Jinx urged, taking a spoonful and putting it in his mouth. It was delicious, full of flavor and made his tongue tingle. "I made it just for you." 

* * *

AN-Hehe, a cliffie? That's so cruel of me! So, why do you think that happened?


	14. My Medea

Sorry for the delay, I do have my reasons which you can ask about, but suffice it to say, I do a lot. I love updating though and I have a lot pre-written so two weeks at most should be your delay. Thanks to Starlight, who rocks. Okay, so why did Wally pass out? Find out now! Also, I rewrote some of the previous chapter, I hope it's more improved!

So come to me my love  
I'll tap into your strength and drain it dry  
Can never have enough  
For you I'd burn the length and breadth of sky

--Vanessa Tang

My Medea

Jinx had not planned for her plan to be compressed so much. She had planned to take Kid Flash prisoner tomorrow, after enjoying one last date with him. Having him crumbled at her feet in the middle of the night wasn't her idea, but she'd have to make do with what was given to her.

As she gave her former boyfriend the poisoned chili, she assured herself that this was not personal. She had thoroughly enjoyed her date with Kid Flash. It was just the fact that they did not have a future together, but she _could_ have an excellent future if she turned him over to Lex Luthor for testing. After all, Kid Flash would be a veritable font of information, once it was tortured out of him. And of course, she would not have to watch the boy she somewhat loved be tied up and tormented until he prayed for merciful death. She'd be in Rome, with a lump sum of cash and the ability to be a criminal again.

Firefly had given her the idea. She had met him while on a field trip with the Hive to Gotham City to interview the Penguin. "Just distract him for me, while I pick off the bank. I'll give you twenty-five percent of the profit," he had said, giving her that smoldering look that had made her melt last year. He was waiting for her when she had returned from the wedding.

"Deal," she said, happy to be paid for spending time with her boyfriend. He did manage to give her a good time and her cash supplies, though currently ample, could always be added to. Until, she realized something terrible. "Wait…how did you know I was seeing Kid Flash?" she asked.

"It's all over the street, Jinxy. You haven't exactly been discreet; villains are starting to think you've turned. I say you're just playing him, but quite a few of us are wondering where your loyalties lie," Firefly said in a brotherly tone, giving her a sad smile. "Come on; don't tell me the little witch has gone Glinda on me?"

Jinx had already made her choice before he had finished speaking. There was no way she was loosing street credit due to her romantic problems. "Don't worry; I'm going to end this problem. It's just a spy mission. I'm hoping to capture him to sell for a good price," she had said, giggling evilly.

"That's my bad girl. Say, I work for Luthor. How about I take him off your hands and sell him to someone who can make him talk? Believe me, we could take down the Justice League, split the profits," Firefly said, giving her a pat on the shoulder. She had tried to remember that she had once adored him, but she just felt hollow. "You and I could make a great team, missy."

So Jinx had mixed the sedative laced into chili, making sure there was enough medicine there to take out three medium sized bull elephants. Kid Flash had a quick metabolism and she had to make sure he didn't get up before he had been properly secured.

Of course, this was supposed to happen at the park yesterday, where Firefly would be waiting with the enhanced chains. She hadn't predicted that Kid Flash would come over, demanding an explanation and she would have been forced to manipulate him into thinking it was his fault and being forced to accelerate the plan before he caught on to anything else.

She didn't know why she had reacted that way. Maybe, she was realizing that she had begun to care about him and it was starting to become scary. Kid Flash could hurt her heart, like Stone…Cyborg had. And she had promised she would never allow that to happen again. When he showed up, she struck with cunning.

So now she had a superhero on the floor and six hours to get him to Firefly and go on a shopping spree. But first, she had to finally satisfy her curiosity and find out who was behind the spandex, who was this boy who she had foolishly given her heart to?

Jinx peeled the mask off his face and marveled at how cute he was. Without the mark, he looked younger and more human. He had smooth white skin and a couple of freckles on his nose. Combined with the red hair, he looked pretty sweet. If only she wasn't going to destroy him, she'd marvel at how much she liked him without his mask and wish she could have seen him like this when he was awake and could smile at her. This was stupid; this was the face of everything she hated. Soon, soon, he'd be gone out of her life and she'd have control over herself, and her criminal career again.

She took a picture of his face and scanned it into her computer, trying to track down his face. Surely, he must have some form of a civilian life, something to give away his secret identity.

There! She opened a site and noticed the picture a younger version of Kid Flash, sitting in a wheel chair in a church, staring into space and barely even noticing the camera. He looked thinner there, and his face was the most miserable sight she had ever seen. He just looked so broken hearted.

"Young Wally West watches as the bodies of his parents, Rudy and Mary West are laid to rest…" said the caption. A pang of pity filled Jinx as she stared at the sight of the sleeping hero on her bed and the past he tried so hard to hide. "Young Wally was crippled in the car accident and doctors doubt if he will ever recover mobility." Well, that had been proven false, but Jinx couldn't tear her eyes away from the sight of the little boy, staring out in pain and looking like he wished he could have joined his parents.

All right, so that actually made her feel pity for him. She didn't realize that underneath that stupid grin, he hid such an awful past. It made her realize how alone and vulnerable he was.

Perhaps Jinx was doing the right thing. After being tortured, Kid Flash…Wally would be dead and back with his parents. That would make him very happy; she would be doing him a favor.

Of course, Jinx hadn't counted on Wally's cell phone ringing at that very moment. She was embarrassed to admit that she had jumped and screamed when she heard the ring, which was the nerdy song of "Greensleeves." Who picked a lame song like that?

"This is Kid Flash, make it quick," quipped the answering machine. God, could this get any lamer? All the pity she was feeling for him was fading away into disgust. Of course, at the sound of the voice leaving a message, her disgust turned into abject terror.

"Kid Flash, this is Flash. You haven't reported back in two days, you are two seconds from me tracking you down and grounding you!" said a voice familiar from film clips of field agents of the Hive agents being pulverized. The Flash was on the phone, the guy who could move at lightning speed that made her current prisoner seem slow, the guy who would not be happy and most likely exercise a very painful form of justice for this.

"Umm…like, it's like, me, Starfire," Jinx said, picking up the phone and making her voice as high-pitched and cheery as possible.

"Starfire? What are you doing with Wally's phone?" the greatest enemy imaginable asked casually. Jinx tried to convince herself that her knees were shaking because she was tired.

"He fell asleep, overtired. I...am on watch duty," Jinx said, her voice almost cracking in sheer perkiness. She did a much better Raven imitation, but the Alien had been the first to come to mind.

"It's good you're there, Starfire. Wally's been going through a tough time and he has been getting off track. Have he and Raven gotten back together?" The Great Fast Evil asked, and something in Jinx's heart shattered. Kid Flash had dated Raven? But they clashed, red and yellow and navy blue? Had they not attended kindergarten and learned about which colors went together? And the thought of that ugly, fashioned impaired poser dating her Wally was making her disturbingly cranky. Yes, she had been willing to sell him for parts like a steer, but at least _she_ had good taste and was so much prettier!

"No idea, you know Raven, she…is most secretive," Jinx stammered, her voice now naturally shrill.

To her shock and surprise, the Flash laughed. "That she is. My Wally would rather face Batman than talk about his romantic endeavors to me. I don't know why he's hiding this from me. She's a delightful girl, and I wish them the best. Why does he think I would disapprove?"

Jinx pondered answering that Flash would definitely disapprove of her and she was the one who had Wally's heart, not that ugly demon girl. Yes, that would be intelligent. "I have no idea," she chirped, wishing she had paid attention in class when discussing impersonations.

"I have no idea either. He's become such a teenager. You know how much he worries me? Sometimes I wonder why he means so much to me, little scamp," he said lightly, his voice warm with affection. If he wasn't her ultimate foe, she would have enjoyed interacting such a nice fatherly person.

"I am sure he will call you soon," she lied, wondering how she could pull off her plan now. The Flash had noticed, and she still had hours before Firefly would be taking the evidence off her hands. Okay, she was a creature of bad luck, but her luck was supposed to be good!

"I don't need you to be sure, Starfire. I need him to be sure to do what he's told. He's really beginning to worry me. When my little prodigal wakes up, tell him to call me or so help me, I will put the entire Justice League to catching him and dragging him back home by the collar." Jinx pondered the entire Justice League flying down to her little hide-out and finding a poisoned Kid Flash with her. She debated if she'd live long enough to see the inside of Arkham. For some reason, although the Flash seemed really nice over the phone, she realized in his voice how much he cared about Wally. And she didn't want to know what he would do for his protégé, including kick the daylights out of someone who was holding him prisoner. This was bad, this was Darksaid bad!

"I will tell him the moment he wakes up," Jinx squeaked. "Must go, I need to go find new clothing. Bye." Hanging up hadn't relieved her worry. What if the Flash still decided to find Wally himself? "Your mentor is right! Why are you so much trouble?" she demanded to her sleeping prisoner, who was contently dreaming with a smile on his face. "I could hex you for this, but you wouldn't feel it!" she threatened.

Luckily, her phone rang. Maybe it was Firefly who could be there to remove the hot evidence and simplify her life from the impending doom at the hands of the Justice League. "Hello?" she demanded, hoping for some good news.

"It's me," a familiar but disappointingly female voice said, whispering into the phone which crackled horribly.

"Glyth, why are you calling?" Jinx asked, definitely wondering how it was possible for her to be getting such bad luck. Glyth had been paying her to lair sit and Jinx didn't have a home if she came home early!

"I need a new identity, darling. A civilian identity, well furnished with cash and no past," Glyth said, her voice low and worried. "I've gotten myself into a bit of a scrape." A bit of a scrape with Glyth usually involved something atomic and possibly nuclear war creating.

"What happened?" Jinx asked, starting to wonder how much trouble everyone around her was in. Maybe that would distract the Justice League away from tracking her down like rabid dogs? Wally had been snoring helpfully, which was only plucking on Jinx's nerves.

"I was with Cheetah, we were sent to take out Tony Zhang, otherwise known Zhang Tao Yu. We were fine, got our reward till the check bounced. Cheetah ended up with a titanium bullet in her head, from a long range weapon of someone with a lot of cash. Luther doesn't leave loose ends, I should have known that."

Jinx felt the blood in her veins freeze up. This was too convenient and yet...Luthor had just won the presidency, he had to start doing some dirty work under the table. And why had Firefly been so nice to her? He could have taken all the money for himself. "How did you manage to escape?"'

"My brother, King Snake protected me. He's the only reason I remain alive," Glyth explained. "But I need you to transfer the funds for me. Just get me set up so there's no down time between me sneaking back into town and being a completely normal girl. I'll double the lair sitting fee; it's just that you're a lot better with computers than I am."

"Ummm...not a problem," Jinx mumbled, her head spinning. This was bad, she had an unconscious superhero at her feet and information that was confirming this was bad for her future prospects at living.

"It should all check right? King Snake is based in Gotham and he shouldn't need to lead his sister around by the hand, so just don't tell anyone I had to get your help with this. Brother would be disappointed if I couldn't manage my own problems myself. Maybe set me up as a math student at a university?" Glyth chattered in her nervousness.

Jinx really needed a little down time of her own to consider her options before her phone rang again with even worse news. "Okay, call me in the morning, I should have it all set up," she said, debating how she would save her own neck first.

"Thanks, cher, you're a peach," Glyth said, adopting a Louisiana accent. "This sound believable?"  
"Perfect," Jinx said, hanging up before her shaking hand dropped the phone. She switched it off with a flick of her finger and contemplated her options.

First, she was disturbed to realize that she would actually be depressed to lose Kid Flash…Wally. She had gone accustomed to having him around and all the free dates and the way he made her laugh. He had wormed his way into a tiny corner of her heart and she was not pleased to admit she actually…was fond of him.

How could she have learned to like him so much? It was completely humiliating to imagine she had actually fallen for a guy who used stupid puns and wore spandex? At least Catwoman had fallen for the Bat, who was arguably extremely sexy in that "I will defeat all evil way." But a hyperactive nerd who wore red and yellow antennae? Had she lost her mind? Yes!

Of course, that wasn't enough to save him from being sold for parts on the black market. But Glyth's warning had managed to come at the right time to save her. Now that Luthor had been running for president, he had wanted his dirty work taken care of quietly. And there was no way to keep things quiet than to eliminate the help on any mission he deemed…too unsavory to allow the chance for it to ever come to light. Combined with the threat of the Justice League's wrath hanging over head, Jinx knew one thing. She had to come up with a plan and soon, because she had danger on all sides of her.

Of course, the perfect plan! It would take a lot of convincing and good acting, but she would soon have all her problems taken care of. She had a couple hours to complete phase two, but she had to begin the first phase immediately.

Jinx began tearing off Wally's clothing, not worrying about how much she damaged it. In fact, making it look damaged would be a good thing. She tried to ignore his bare chest, which was surprisingly muscular and firm and got to work on his pants. This was getting awkward but if she wanted to maintain any semblance of having her boyfriend back, she'd have to ignore her admiring thoughts and make sure he was stripped like a bed on washing day. This was not about sex; this was about getting him naked and in bed!

Once she had gotten him in the desired state, she covered him with a blanket and went to the kitchen to get some sugar and water. She lifted the blanket and began sprinkling the mixture on him for stickiness.

Then she stripped to a bra and panties and climbed into bed next to him. "Good night. Aren't you going to be glad when you awake in the morning?" she said softly with a giggle.

AN-Now things get interesting


	15. Into the Night

Okay, here's the next chapter, (Thanks Glyth)with Wally's reaction and some moral boundaries being compromised. I was inspired by Neonrose's "Cat Like Thief" and her amazing portrayal of Jinx and Wally fighting and was wondering if you'd like me to include some more dating and even a nice big couples fight before I launched the final plot arch which will change the story a lot and introduce new characters. So tell me what you think and this chapter is for KFfan who always provides amazing feedback and Neonrose whose work is so genius that I look forward to her updates and wish I could plot so well. Well, here's the next chapter!

_Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,  
It was love from above, that could save me from hell.  
She had fire in her soul; it was easy to see  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me.  
There were drums in the air as she started to dance.  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands_

_--Santana_

Into the Night 

Wally was in a bed, next to Jinx. He wasn't sure if he was in Heaven or Hell, but he knew that he didn't remember how he got there He remembered losing hold of consciousness, and which didn't explain finding himself in a very different situation than he recalled entering into.

He yawned and stretched, sure that this was a dream and when he woke up, he'd have to do laundry but for now, he could feel free to indulge in his fantasies. Dreaming was so lovely and safe. He was going to snuggle up to Jinx and kiss her and in his dreams, she would sweetly return his affection without resorting to zapping him. He would kiss her, every inch of her and enjoy it.

Of course, Wally's dreams were never this vivid. He could feel the silky sheets beneath his body, he could hear the sounds of Jinx's gentle breathing and he could see that once he blinked, the scenery never changed. He gingerly tugged at his ear and realized something very strange.

There were only two rational explanations for this. He was awake or this was beginning to turn into a nightmare.  
Wally gulped, realizing the sheets were very sticky and even he could figure out why. He had knocked a girl up. He was definitely dead, for those unremembered seconds of heaven, Uncle Barry was going to kill him or make his life a living hell!

He stirred and tried to recall what happened. He had come over to argue with her, had eaten some chili and was now in bed. There had to be a logical reason for this and one that didn't involve what he thought it did.  
'You up?" a sleepy voice asked as Jinx shifted and stretched long bare limbs out of the covers. She had a cat-like smile on her face, one that boded poorly for peace.

"Yeah," he mumbled, debating if he had been hurt and she had taken care of him, or if she had been the one who had hurt him and was savoring the fact that he was helpless. Of course, he would have been restrained in some ways and his limbs were free. Actually, being restrained would have meant a lot of things...things that Wally was starting to understand.

"Wow, can't believe you're up after what happened," Jinx purred, yawning as she turned over to speak to him. And...unless she had a very unique nightgown, she wasn't wearing much either!

"What happened?' Wally whispered, wondering if perhaps he had just lost his mind from too much curry.

"You were a complete animal. You took one bite of the chili, grabbed me and carried me to the bed," Jinx said, her eyes shining as she took his hand, and squeezed it. Her palms were soft and sweaty.

"I did?" Wally said, wondering if the food had been laced with mood altering drugs or Viagra. He was beginning to find himself trembling with the knowledge of what he had done.

"Oh yes. Then you ravished me like a Casanova. Man, that superspeed comes in handy," Jinx said, wiping her brow. "I could barely keep up with you, though you sure have long distance stamina." She pulled the blanket a little, reminding Wally that he had nothing but said sheet to cover his modesty.

"I'm glad to know that," Wally whimpered, plotting how he could vibrate a new suit of clothing and regain his dignity. Of course, that made him realize something else, something that sent a cold chill down his spine. He had no mask on. He had nothing to protect his secret identity. In one moment, he had slept with a villain, allowed his face to be seen and had defied his uncle's direct orders. Oh, Lord God in heaven, he had been a very bad boy but if a miracle could happen right now, he'd volunteer to follow a religious tenant for a whole month. "And...my mask?"

"Oh that? You said you trusted me, Wally," Jinx said, using a name that put fear into the heart of the hero. She knew everything about him, she was going to destroy him and the Justice League and he was going to go down in history as the world's biggest idiot. Uncle Barry would fix the situation and then put him on suspension so that that a choke chain would be a relief.

"Oh, don't give me that look. I'll keep your secret. If I wanted to destroy you, I would have sold you to Lex Luthor already. Your communicator is safe, I didn't touch it. You can check. After the way you falsely accused me and had to eat your words, " Jinx said softly, giving him a wink.

Wally forced himself to breathe, feeling his head begin to spin. It was true that she could have killed him if she wanted to, he had been completely vulnerable and she had kept him safe. But what if this was part of some nefarious plan? What nefarious plan he didn't know, but Batman and Uncle Barry had drilled into his head that villains always had six up their sleeves. Maybe Jinx had let down her defenses, or maybe had ceased being on the offensive.

"I guess," he whimpered, wondering when was the moment he had completely lost his mind and allowed himself into a situation that allowed him to ponder these issues?

"Even when the Flash called, I pretended I was Starfire and managed to keep my cool," Jinx said, with a calm smile. She studied her perfectly sharpened manicured nails, as if merely discussing the weather, not the end of existence as he knew it.

Wally was too young and fit to have a stroke, but he was wondering if the news would trigger one. "He called?" he whispered, wondering where a lawyer was so he could start making his will. He was doomed, he was so very doomed!

"Yeah. We talked, he mentioned he's worried about you. I completely fooled him, don't worry," the hexellent young lady said, looking very pleased with herself. Wally pondered how he should stop worrying when Uncle Barry could show up any minute and find him in a compromising position? In his opinion, this was the most appropriate time to freak out!

"You fooled the Flash?" Wally muttered, still amazed and awed by her powers of persuasion.

"Of course. He's off your case. Now that you're done playing Spanish Inquisition, why don't we role-play a little bit? I'll be the naughty Catholic girl and you can be the Monsignor and give me a spanking," Jinx purred, looking very feral.

Wally gulped and tried to bury himself in sheets. "I'm not Catholic, I'm a lapsed Methodist," he mumbled, his voice cracking. He had dreamed of this moment often, but the thought of actually going through with it was starting to scare him. He could feel the physical changes coming over his body. And frankly, the word spanking didn't have a romantic meaning, especially in times when he realized he deserved a good roasting for all the trouble he was getting into.

"Fine, then I'll be the genie, and you can give me a rub, so I can grant your wishes," Jinx said, as she tugged at the sheets. Wally squeaked again and clamped down on the sheets. "What? You weren't the shy virgin last night."  
"I..." Wally was sure that sex was supposed to be mind-blowingly good, so why couldn't he remember having it? Shouldn't he have memories of being ravished and doing all those things done in movies?

"Come on, have you forgotten already? Surely, I was unforgettable," Jinx said softly, as she crawled up to him, a jungle cat on the prowl. "And if not, you are going to need a little bit of a reminder. Should I get the silk scarves? I know you heroes have fetishes."

Wally knew he would regret doing this. Every hot blooded cell in his body protested against this. "Vibrate," he whispered, half to himself.

"Why would I need that when I have you?" Jinx asked, centimeters from his body. Perhaps one quick...no, he really had to be intelligent about this and evacuate the situation before it got...sticky.

He steeled himself, forcing his mind on other matters, not just how much he wanted to do something. He gently kissed her cheek before vibrating himself through the mattress, feeling like the biggest idiot in the world. "I'll call you." It really sucked to be a gentleman sometimes!

* * *

It was good to have clothing again, especially after streaking all the way home. He was going too fast for anyone to know, but it was still embarrassing. Happily, he had managed to grab his cell phone and belongings before leaving.

What had just happened? How could he have fallen asleep at her house? This was such a basic rule that Batman didn't even cover it in Hero Class 101. He had never expected he would be so foolish or, as Uncle Barry would say, "such an irresponsible child." He really hated being called a child, especially by someone he really cared about.  
He couldn't believe he couldn't remember having sex. Sex was supposed to be good and yet, all he could draw was the taste of chili and waking up later, all sticky and confused.

She knew too much. If she had learned his identity, she could soon sell that information. Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris could be targeted. His uncle could take care of himself, but putting his beloved aunt in danger?

He had to tell his uncle and have Jinx's memory modified by Martian Manhunter. He had sworn to protect their secrets with his life and that included his love life. He knew he would punished for what he did, but at least it would clear his conscience. He had made his choice, even though it would mean giving up Jinx.

Of course, that did make him the worst boyfriend in the history of the world. She'd have to go to prison because of him. He couldn't imagine her shackled in some horrible cell because he hadn't been man enough to break it off before she had been be enmeshed in his life and in the way of the Justice League.

He quickly dialed the number into the cell phone and braced himself for the worst that could happen. "Hi Uncle Barry," Wally whispered into his cell phone. He knew it was late, but if he didn't call now, he'd go mad.

"Well, I'm shocked. The Great Wallace West has finally deemed it needed to call me. What do I owe this honor?" his hero chided in that wonderful Iowa-accented drawl that made Wally feel safe and loved.

"I...am sorry for not calling. I've had a lot on my plate," Wally said, dancing around the truth. He was a little embarrassed to have to admit how terrified he was at this very moment. "But don't worry, I'm fine. " Oh, how well he was beginning to lie. "I just need to talk to you."

"Are you all right, Wally?" Uncle Barry said, his voice growing worried. Wally was ashamed of himself for making his beloved guardian be troubled about his worthless self. "I can be there in a few minutes and take you home. Starfire said that you were a bit tired. And I have been worried about you lately."

His uncle had had a conversation with Jinx, thinking she was the Tamaranian girl. He didn't even want to know what the two have talked about. Jinx had managed to fool his uncle...which means that she could be playing him like a violin and he would have no idea. He had to be a man and confess what he had done.

"Worried about me?" he squeaked. How much did he know?

"Your grades have been tanking, you haven't called and Doc Hamilton has mentioned you are barely home lately. I trust you, Wallace so I haven't said anything, but I have been worried," Uncle Barry said, knifing Wally in the heart. He had betrayed his uncle and he was too chicken to admit it.

Maybe he should not say anything yet. He reminded himself Jinx had proven herself trustworthy and he was doing the right thing by giving her a second chance...he hoped. "I'll be fine. Just a bit of stress because of what happened on Kirtland Street. I wasn't fast enough," Wally said honestly, wishing he was young enough to bury himself in his uncle's chest for comfort. He knew he should say something, but the words would not come to his mouth.

"I was going to discuss that with you, but you're being too hard on yourself. I know you must have had a good excuse, you can't blame yourself," Uncle Barry said warmly, his voice so strong and wise.

"I can't?" Wally asked, dumbfounded. He couldn't think of anyone better to blame than the idiot who had allowed himself to fall asleep at a villain's house and break the most important vows he had ever taken.

"You may be a superhero, but even you have limits. I know you're trying your best, my boy," Uncle Barry said softly. Wally wondered if his uncle's compliments could be any more painful. "Those people will get better."

"I...can always do better," Wally whispered, the guilt eating away at his insides. "But thanks. I appreciate it." He wished his uncle could speed over, tan his hide and then tell him that his punishment was over and he was forgiven. He was on his own and the stakes were so much higher. Jinx knew too much and if she ever did turn back to the dark side, he and everyone he loved would be in danger.

"Yes, in school. But Wally, I've been tough on you lately and Starfire made me realize you're going through some issues and you need support, not discipline," Uncle Barry said. "You make me very proud." Wally's dad calling him worthless didn't hurt as much as this praise. Tears were rolling down his cheeks, hot, salty, stinging tears that burned his face and reminded him that he had messed up. "I hope you know that."

"I...will make you proud of me," Wally swore, half to himself. He would fix this situation himself, he would not dump this in his uncle's lap and expect an easy answer. He would protect the Justice League and that meant he would have to guard Jinx and make sure she didn't spill. "I...will, I promise."

"Wally, I'm getting worried. You sound terrible. Please, let me come and visit you. I'll even bring Aunt Iris, you may have moved out but you are still our ward and we want to be there for you." Wally had to stop relying on them so much or he would never be able to keep this house of lies together.

"I'll be fine..." Wally whispered, unable to say anything more. He knew he couldn't let his foster parents see him. They would read the guilt instantly on his face and then he would be questioned and he couldn't lie to them. And then all would be lost, and he would be exposed as the idiot he was. Happily, a beep interrupted him. "Call waiting, call you right back," he said quickly, before pressing the aptly named flash button.

It was Jinx. Had she called to inform him of her power over him, to mock his helplessness at his exposed secret? He couldn't imagine the depths of evil that a Hive mind could reach?

"Wally" she began. He still hated her knowing his real name, but he supposed he should let her speak. "...wanted to show a token of my good faith. Firefly called me up and said he was going to pull off a heist. Thinks I'm still on the bad side. He'll be at West Side park in an hour, take him out, tough guy," Jinx said, her voice sounding so seductive and secure and good.

Wally wiped away his tears with his free hand and allowed himself to resume his natural grin. He was right, Jinx had gone good and this was proof. Now he was going to have some wonderful revenge! "Yes ma'am," he said, as he prepared to leap back into an action at the speed of light, the lightness he was beginning to feel in his heart. "You're the best girl in the world."

"I know. Go get 'em and all that stupid stuff a hero's girlfriend says. Come visit me after, we'll celebrate with ice cream and a movie," Jinx said before hanging up.

Wally's grin had turned quite evil as he redialed his favorite relatives. He was wrong, he was a great nephew and a great hero. "Uncle Barry, I've just gotten a hot tip. I'll check in soon, but tell Auntie Iris to keep posted, there's about to be a serious new story."

* * *

_ Special report from CBS News anchor Elle Weiss. Known Gotham criminal Firefly was found in Jump City yesterday, having been painted pink, slathered with make-up and hoisted on a flagpole. His pants had been removed and set on fire underneath him. Next to him was a note that read "W loves L" and a smiley face. Whoever this unknown hero is, L must stand for Lucky! _

Wally and Jinx cuddled up on the couch, fully clothed but much more comfortable with each other. "He had the nerve to lie and say that you were on his side," Wally said, pulling Jinx close to him. "Liar, liar, pants on fire. Poetic justice, no?" Served Firefly right for making him doubt his Jinx! "What movie are we watching."

Jinx's smile never faded as she snuggled up to him, laying her head on his shoulder. "Cruel Intentions," she whispered, as they turned to watch the movie.

_AN-I'm so evil, aren't I? But I think Jinx is warming up to him a lot!_

_I'll be at New York Comic Con this weekend, dressed as Hinamori Momo from Bleach so if you see me, say hi!_


	16. Over my Head

Thanks for another amazing review load, I enjoyed reading them all. And I hope you enjoy this chapter. So a bit of personal information, I am going through some personal problems, someone I love has been diagnosed with cancer and frankly, writing is coming a bit harder and I am going to be a lot busier taking care of that person and spending time with him. I promise I will update the story, but it may take me a slightly longer. I hope for the best and my good thoughts are with that person. I hope you'll be patient with me! I do have most of this story pre-written so updates won't be that infrequent. Okay, back to happier stuff.

I'm In Over My Head 

You take me everywhere that I've never been and  
Show me the meaning of what life had to give and  
I don't know what to say  
I think that maybe  
I'm in over my head  
Lying in her bed  
Something she said  
It makes me think that  
I'm in Over my head

--Lit

"Uncle Barry, I need to talk to you," Wally rehearsed. He wasn't sure even he would be smooth enough to discuss this subject with his uncle. Sure, it was something he knew his uncle had done with his aunt. It was something that his parents had done; it was just embarrassing to talk about the actual doing of the deed.

"Uncle Barry, I think I'm old enough to discuss…methods of prevention of certain things," he tried again, rehearsing with his mirror. He knew his uncle would have fit over premarital activity. The man made televangelists look liberal. The entire discussion of sex had been traumatizing enough, with a twelve year old Wally unable to look at doughnuts or bananas for weeks without feeling ashamed. He debated asking his far more free-thinking aunt, but the thought of discussing contraception with her made him blush ever more. She would tell him every detail, far more than he would ever want to know and then he would be traumatized for life.

"Uncle Barry, I want to be responsible about behaving in an honorable way towards my girlfriend. And well…I've been thinking, well…my body has been telling me that I want to take things to the next level. So I think I'd like to discuss which methods would allow me to do that safely." Actually, he had taken things to the next level but he felt that if he couldn't remember it, he couldn't discuss it. He knew something was fishy about what happened, but he refused to believe Jinx was lying to him. He had doubted her before and she had proven herself innocent. Now, he would tolerate the strangeness of the situation with complete faith in her.

Still he knew the answer to that one. "The only way to be safe is not do it at all, till you're married. So that is what you are going to do. Now that that is settled, let's discuss your failing grades. Your head is into ladies and it should be into your schoolwork." He was screwed both metaphorically and literally and that was getting to be a big problem.

He debated who he could call about this. His best friend Robin was so uptight that Wally knew that he would just mumble in a high-pitched tone and say he had no idea what to say. Superman and Batman and Martian Man Hunter weren't exactly the right people for this mission either. He didn't want to think of anyone of them…doing it. It was just too traumatizing to even imagine. Forget Wonder-Woman. She'd object to him taking advantage of a woman and she could very easily put him in traction. Wally liked Amazons but feminists had about two jokes they found funny and neither of them were kind to men.

Doing research on his lady love seemed to bode well for distraction. Wally sighed as he read the social work forms. He knew hacking into Social Services was wrong, but he was trying to help someone. He had found it easy to navigate the system; the security was as outdated as Uncle Barry's sweaters. He typed in "Leila," but found no results that matched Jinx's approximate background. With record speed, he tried as many variations as possible before hitting on the right one.

_Name: Layla _

_Birthdate: Unknown _

_Eyes: Pink_

_Hair: Pink _

_Background information: Layla was found wandering around a rural area, near a day care center. Although neatly dressed and healthy and well fed, she appeared to have no parents or guardians. As the only words she could say was "Lay-La" and "Ma-Ma", we concluded the name was of the mystery child was Layla. Based on her height and weight, the child is believed to be about a year of age. Based on her appearance, she seems to be a meta-human, although her powers are currently unknown. _

_Adopted by Jenson family two weeks later. _

Well, that didn't give him much information. It seems that she had wandered off as a baby, no one had been able to identify her and she had been tossed into the foster care system. No wonder she had turned out to be a criminal, it must have been horrible growing and feeling like your own folks abandoned you. Wally felt a sudden pang of sadness and understanding. That could have been his life if Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris hadn't adopted him. They weren't that different.

Now that he knew all this about his lady, he realized prying further into her past might get him dumped or killed or both. He had to focus on making the now better. For that, he needed advice, advice from someone who would be discreet, yet someone who he know would be understanding and knowledge on the subject of romance.  
What had happened back in her lair was beginning to pluck at his nerves. He knew he should be remembering the…act, but his mind kept drawing a total blank. Wally want to believe something happened with all his heart. First, that would mean he had beaten Robin and Speedy on the bet, which meant he would be out of Justice League chores for a month.

He could hear his uncle's voice in his head. "You just don't want to admit to yourself you're wrong and a complete fool to trust her," his conscience chided him.

"I suspected her before and she managed to convince me that she was innocent. She deserves the benefit of the doubt," Wally told himself, remembering that she had even helped him catch Firefly.

"Firefly mentioned Jinx was working with him," his conscience reminded him, and Wally wished that Uncle Barry's guilt inducing techniques didn't function on autopilot when the man wasn't even here. "You are rationalizing to the point of stupidity because you don't want to admit that your only choices to either accept her lies or accept you are acting like an idiot."

"I can't turn her in. I love her. Besides, I'm not rationalizing. She had me completely vulnerable, my communicator was right there and she did nothing. Why would she knock me out and then do nothing about it? She could have killed me or turned me over to the big men and I would have been helpless. She is good!" he concluded. "I just need to understand her."  
He pondered through the list of women he knew who could advise him on how to win over Jinx so completely that he would never need to doubt her again. He couldn't keep living with Uncle Barry's voice in his head.

After ruling out the female members of the Justice League founders, he decided to visit Black Canary. She was a worldly, beautiful woman; she would be able to help him find an answer to his trouble. And he knew she wouldn't mind if he paid her a visit. She always liked him, despite the fact that he had been the reason that she had lost Uncle Barry.

It only took him ten minutes to speed to the apartment the heroine had in Metropolis. Speeding out of his superhero costume in a nearby safe alley, he had disguised himself in jeans and a T-shirt, with beat-up sneakers and light metal frame glasses. He looked like any other kid, visiting his auntie.

Knocking on the door, he waited politely for the beautiful senior hero to open the door. He knew she would be able to help him and she would keep his secret. Miss Dinah Lance the Black Canary understood that sometimes, you couldn't help who you fell in love with. And when she did open the door, Wally got a shot of hormones that slammed him into a new stage of puberty.

Wally was always shocked at how beautiful Miss Dinah was. That milk white bosom, large and plump and inviting like two pillows, begging him to lay his head upon them…two long, usually fish-net clad legs, slim and elegant, a back end that would make a priest regret his vows, Miss Dinah could take a man's breath away without using her Canary Call or martial arts. "Ah, my favorite junior hero is here for a visit. Come sit down and make yourself comfy, Wally-kins. I'll be in a moment. I just need to change into something more decent and take the whipped cream out of the fridge," she said, making Wally remember long sweaty nights in the Watchtower when he used to watch her train, bouncing erotically the entire time.

He sat himself down on the beige leather couch and looked around the apartment. Since Miss Dinah had spent the majority of her time out on patrol, her apartment barely looked lived in, everything was new or barely used. It was the perfect apartment, but it was an illusion. Dinah Lance didn't matter. Black Canary did.

"So what's the problem?" Miss Dinah said, biting into a biscuit with perfect red lips and straight white teeth. Wally could feel his jaw slack as he imagined tasting those perfect cherry lips…He loved Jinx, he only wanted to be with Jinx, and he was here to discuss how he could be with Jinx. He had to concentrate on his mission and try to act like an adult.

"Well, it's kind of a personal problem," Wally mumbled, wondering how to explain it without melting into a pool of shame, humiliation and hormones.

"Honey…are your sheets getting sticky? Seriously, that happens to all men. It's nothing to be ashamed of. I had two brothers and had laundry duty. Your aunt will understand and not laugh at it," Miss Dinah said, lounging on her chaise like an Egyptian queen.

"It's not like…that, well it is…but it's more about…girls," Wally said, his ears burning. Did she have to be so direct and distracting?

"You'll have to be more specific, Wally-dear. Trying to get her attention, or winning her back?" Miss Dinah said, giving Wally a shy smile. She offered him a plate of cookies. "This helps romance."

"I want to sleep with my girlfriend without getting her pregnant," Wally mumbled, feeling himself definitely begin to sweat. "Okay?"

"Silly, hormonal child. Sleeping with someone isn't going to make the relationship any better. Believe me, you're just like your uncle, you're someone who wants commitment and stability. Once you sleep with her, you'll feel like you'll have to marry her. You're a good and honorable young man. So just cool it." Well, coming from her, it actually sounded logical. Still, he was a man and he had needs.

"But I love her. My body wants…" Wally said, while his brain was considering a threesome with Jinx, himself and Miss Dinah and the use of whips and whipped cream. He was also sweating even more.

"There are other things you two can do besides sleep together. And believe me, she'll appreciate it. Just talk to her a little, get to know her. Being with someone in that way is a big commitment and you really want to be sure," she said sweetly, leaning back into her chair. "What do you really want?"

"I…want her to like me and trust me and want to stay my girlfriend," Wally said, not adding the part about her not betraying or slaying or flaying him. Why add unneeded drama to the discussion.

"Then trust her and like her and make her now how much she means to you. You're the sweet little boy who brought me my breakfast every afternoon and picked flowers for me. I'm sure Barry taught you how to treat a lady," Miss Dinah said, giving him a pearly white smile.

"Well…she comes from a tough background. Bad parental situation, and well, she isn't the type for lovey dovey stuff," Wally mumbled, wondering if he should mention Jinx's idea of a thoughtful gift was a nuclear bomb.

"Then you need to be her support. Make her know that you're a safe place, you won't ever hurt her, you will treat her well and though it may take time, she will open up. She's a lucky girl to have you," Miss Dinah said with a smirk. "I just hope she knows how lucky she really is."

Yeah, everything made sense now and now his relationship with Jinx was under hero supervision. Okay, so maybe he fudged a few details, but now he had proof that dating Jinx was a good idea.

"Thanks Miss Dinah, you're the breast," Wally said, realizing how stupid he just sounded a millisecond after it escaped his mouth. "I mean…the best." He knew his face was the same color as his hair now. Why did she always seem to leave him a stupid slobbering mess?

"Keep your hormones in check, Mr. West, before I dunk you in a cold shower myself. You are not going to make a good superhero if a little bit of flesh sends you into a drooling hormonal idiocy. Keep focused," Miss Dinah said, wagging her finger at him. "I'm not just a body to you, am I?"

Thankfully, Wally knew the answer to that in a second. "Of course not, ma'am," he said, ninety-nine percent honestly. She was a trusted mentor to him and a wonderful person. He would respect and honor her even if she looked like Big Berta. But she had that magnificent rack, and he couldn't deny that!

"Good, because had you said yes, I'd have had to turn you over my knee and give you a good spanking," Miss Dinah said with a wink. Wally gulped and realized his hormones hadn't been exactly quelled by that statement. Oh, he really didn't need this right now. "I'm old enough to be your mother."

"You look young enough to be my date," Wally said…before again realizing his foot had not left his mouth. "Umm…" He wasn't sure how he should apologize for that comment.

"I know what I can do to men, dearie. You're not the first guy to go into a pool of numbskull-ness when they see me. Every man besides your uncle, Batman and Superman. So don't feel bad. And a piece of advice. Because Barry saw me as more than just a piece of meat, I fell for him. Show a woman you love her for her mind and she'll love you forever."

Wally nodded. "I just want her to realize I can offer something she needs," he confided. Miss Dinah had made it very clear. It was time to put Jinx to the test.

"That's my Wally-kins. And make sure you don't break her heart. You run fast, but hell has no fury like a woman scorned," Miss Dinah said, reaching out and ruffling his hair.  
Wally nodded. "And this woman has a hell-like fury," he said, getting up to leave. He felt better already.

AN-Well, things are looking up for Wally, no?


	17. Affirmation

Okay, another chapter has come. I thought you could all use a humor chapter so here it is. Again, apologies for the delay but the cancer is gone! I'm so happy! Now I just have to survive all of the work I took on this summer. Don't worry, updates will still come, the next chapter is halfway written and once…well…once a big surprise happens, updates will come very quickly. As always, Glyth is a goddess! What would I do without her?

Affirmation 

I believe the sun should never set upon an argument  
I believe we place our happiness in other people's hands  
I believe that junk food tastes so good because it's bad for you  
I believe your parents did the best job they knew how to do  
I believe that beauty magazines promote low self esteem  
I believe I'm loved when I'm completely by myself alone

-Savage Garden

"Are you out of your mind?" Wally demanded, wondering how the girl of his dreams could design such a horrible torture for him. He had trusted her and this was how she repaid him? He felt most betrayed!

"Oh come on, it's just a shopping trip. We both need new clothing," Jinx snapped, tugging at his arm.

"Why? My aunt goes shopping for me and I have no need for you to max out my credit cards," Wally pleaded, his voice settling into a pout. "Can't we go wind surfing or sky diving or something that I'll actually enjoy?" He didn't like sports much, so he didn't need to make her to watch games with him.

"Because if you are going to be my boyfriend, then we need to look be in style. And since you won't let me shoplift, I have to get the money somehow," Jinx explained, continuing to drag him through the mall. "Come on, we could even get you a facial!"

"I don't want a facial," Wally sniffed, most likely pondering if he could just speed her to the food court, he liked going shopping there. "I'm not a girl, am I?"

"You dress like such a nerd! Those horn-rimmed glasses, Oxford sweaters, button down white ironed shirts, loafers; does your aunt go shopping with Mr. Rogers?" Jinx demanded, clamping onto his arm like a crab. "How do you even show your face in public looking like this? You…have a pocket protector…I think I am going to be sick."

Wally had to admit, he much preferred cooler clothing, like the leather jackets and torn jeans, but his uncle had been a stickler for dress and frankly, it helped keep his secret identity. Plus, he was a smart guy and that was nothing to be ashamed of. "Well, at least my pocket is protected." Wally grinned and blew her a kiss. "Now come on, let's ditch this and go…swimming. I can have us in Maui in twenty minutes."

"Tempting but no. You are coming with me, if I have to put a leash on you. If not, I'm going straight to the Museum of Natural History and raiding the gems display. I mean it," Jinx snapped, laying down the law…or the prevention of the breaking of the law.

"I should never have dated a kleptomaniac," Wally muttered, just loud enough for Jinx to hear him and wink, knowing she had him by the heart. "Okay, so you're cute. But please, no shopping."

His pleas were roundly ignored. "You have red hair, so that makes it a challenge," Jinx noted, as she considered the overpriced clothing swarming around them. Although his allowance was generous, very generous, he had a feeling that Jinx would be racking up a debt that would be tough to hide.

Wally was wondering how the heck he would be explaining the charges to Uncle Barry. "Yeah, I decided I love to shop." Yeah, that would get him a funny look and a demand to Aunt Iris that Wally toughen up and be more manly and go chop wood or something farm boys did.

Then came the clothing. Wally had gone through level twelve drills with Batman himself and had been barely out of breath. Jinx took shopping to an Olympic level. She seemed to move faster than him, dragging him around, throwing clothing into his arms while she chattered of whether he was a season (or seasoning) and if he needed to have his eyebrows tweezed and how lucky he was to have her. "I'm so lucky, it hurts," he muttered, meaning every word of it.

"You suffer for my art," Jinx replied, and Wally wondered if this was a good sign that she was channeling her aggression into tormenting him. Perhaps he was performing some form of therapy for her. No, he was just deluding himself.

Of course, none of his bad spirits put a damper on Jinx's high spirits. From store to store she seemed to fly, without even running out of breath. "Isn't this adorable? Now, why can't you have taste like this?" she would demand, or make some disparaging remarks about Starfire and Raven's sense of style. He had always liked the Titan gals' sense of style; they bought the same outfit ten times and were consistent. Saved on shopping time!

He whimpered at the pile of clothes that kept growing. He had the ability to speed through the pile, but Jinx wanted to see him pose. Slowly. And repeatedly. He had to keep reminding himself that he loved her, as the ugliest clothes he had ever seen were dumped in front of him with a crazed grin that bespoke poorly for Jinx's sanity.

"Please, haven't we tried enough?" Wally pleaded one time, but found himself roundly ignored. Maybe Jinx had been deprived of Barbie Dolls and that's why needed to use him as hers.

He wondered if Robin had ever done this back in Gotham with his girlfriend. He would have to ask the next time he and his friend were out, doing some recon together.

"Try this one," Jinx kept saying, in the dressing room. "And stop being so modest, I've seen you naked before. You have nothing to be self-conscious about."

"You're evil, you know," Wally said, with a blush as he modeled the next outfit, each one designed to make him look like a villain. Ripped jeans, leather jackets, wife beaters, all of the clothing Uncle Barry hated was now on his body. "My glasses," he muttered.

"I dropped them," Jinx defended herself, even though both knew she had then stepped on them, repeatedly. She stepped on them again with a sickening crack. "But you look amazing." That was one way of putting it. His hair had gotten used to being slicked back neatly or in curls when he was in uniform. He winced as he felt the hard mousse spikes on his head. The image before him in the mirror made him want to arrest himself. "But the improvement is immense."

"What happened to loving someone for who they are?" Wally muttered as he changed into a different outfit, one resembling something out of the production of Grease his aunt had dragged him too. What was Jinx's obsession with leather?

"That saying was invented by ugly people who never got a date," Jinx said cheerfully. "Embrace change, especially when it's going to get you laid." She had a definite point there, maybe this time; he'd actually remember what happened. "You know, it's nice to honestly get these clothes. I know what it's like to be poor." She just loved laying the guilt on him.

"Look, I promised I'd take care of you," Wally said, taking her hand and kissing. "I gave my word, and I always keep my word," he said, wondering how much his word meant right now.

"You're sweet. Don't worry, I'm a big girl, I don't need you to help me tie my shoes. But if you want to help me unbutton my bra…I could use the help," Jinx said, with a wink.

"Ummm…I know you're going to think I'm crazy, but I'd rather wait…" Wally said, remembering that Black Canary had said that he should take it slow. He was already…feeling the pressure of the situation.

Jinx laughed and patted his shoulder. "You really have to cool it. It's just sex, it's not like I'm asking you to moon Batman. If you have to be such a stick in the mud, smoke some of this. It really helps," she continued, reaching into her bag and pulling out a white stick.

Wally's sense of smell was pretty keen and he knew exactly what that was. "You can't be serious." His Jinx was many things, but an addict was not one of them.

Jinx rolled her eyes and pressed it into his hand. "Ohhh, cool it. I just use them for some stress relief, I am not addicted. It beats cake and keeps my figure cute. Come on, don't you trust me? Just try it once and if you don't like it, I'll never ask again," she urged. "Live a little."

"I trust you, but this is a bad idea. Imagine what could happen?" Wally whispered, sure that the entire world was caving in on him. He remembered the one time he and Robin had sneaked into the wine cellar to see what the grown ups were enjoying. They had gotten themselves so sick, that even their guardians had decided that they had been punished enough. He couldn't imagine how sick he would be if he tried that…very terrifying little white stick.

"You might actually enjoy yourself. You really need to stop being a hero sometimes and just be my boyfriend," Jinx chided, as she slid the contraband into his hand. "Just go outside and smoke. If you hate it, throw it away. No one will call the police and you can disappear way before they see you. Come on, be brave. Embrace change."

"Fine…" Wally mumbled. It was an excuse for him to stop shopping and besides…she wasn't trying to kill anymore. It wasn't a bad idea to try some new things, and when he hated it, he could say he had done his best and then use this as leverage over her to get her to go away with him somewhere much more fun.

"Don't you dare," Uncle Barry's voice urged him, the same voice that had forbade him so many times "Don't eat cookies, bad for your teeth," "Don't contradict me, you're not going out tonight," "Don't you dare leave your room, you're grounded till further notice," "Don't even think about that, it's too dangerous." Wally knew that it was just his Uncle caring about him, but there had been a lot of times where Wally had been forced to grit his teeth and obey. Robin and he would commiserate over communicators over the 'Mental Mentor monotony." But now, he was fifteen and for once in his life, he would make his own choices.

He sat on the stoop outside behind some trees and quickly rubbed the tip of the white wad to light it. Just…smelling it was interesting, it made him feel lightheaded and relaxed. Yeah, he could use this break in the pressure in his life. He wouldn't actually put it in his mouth, but he could enjoy the sweet sensation of just doing something wrong! There, Uncle Barry…what are you doing to do about that?

As if his uncle could read his mind, Wally felt a very hard grip on his shoulder. A grip that was not normal….

"Clark Kent, Daily Planet," said a calm, deep male voice. Oh drat! Not the hero he was thinking of, but not the one he wanted to see either! "Mind if I have a word with you." It wasn't a question as much a dire suggestion. This was one of the two men in the world who could outrun him without breaking a sweat and who could pin him as well. Best to surrender peacefully and make no sudden movements.

"Ummm...I am not allowed to talk to strangers," Wally squeaked, turning around and craning his neck to look up at the civilian identity of the man of steel and his very beautiful crush, Miss Lois Lane. "So…if you don't mind, I'll be going now." He shuffled his feet and found himself feeling like he had a ten ton anchor on his shoulders.

"Not so fast," The Man of Steel and Puns said which would have been funny if it hadn't been Wally's plan to make a break for it and keep running till he hit New Zealand. Of course, that wouldn't have worked, but it was worth a shot.

"Clark, you're scaring the kid. Come on, so he's smoking a joint. I did dumb stuff when I was a kid," Miss Lane said, giving him a confident smile. "You know, it's bad for your health, kiddo. You should be more careful. Now, run along," she said, motioning for Superman…Mr. Kent…to let go of his shoulder. If only things were so easily.

"Of course, run along. Lois, I need to make a phone call to Dr. Allen back in Central City, can I borrow your cell phone?" Superman said with a shrug, still not letting go. Wally gasped at the dirty trick; he thought the Blue Boy Scout as Batman called him would never stoop as low as tattling.

"Okay, so you aren't a stranger. I just realized I know you," Wally mumbled, hanging his head. He would have to talk it up with him or risk his uncle's wrath and never being able to see Jinx again. Speaking of which, where was his lady love? She had been a few steps away, why couldn't he see her? She couldn't have known that this was Superman, could she?

"But you wish you didn't, don't you? You're a naughty little boy to lie to us." Lois teased. "Now I know you are, you're little Wally." Little Wally. Could his pain and humiliation be any deeper? "Clark and I interviewed your uncle Dr. Allen last year on his new DNA mapping program. Clark, what an amazing memory you have."

"So, what are you doing in this neck of the woods?" Wally asked, trying to change the subject as best he could. He really didn't like the way it was going at the present.

"We're doing a story on the mysterious vigilante who took out See-More and Firefly. Seems like there's a new hero in town. Any information you know?" Miss Lane asked, giving him a searching look.

"No, ma'am but I am sure to call if I hear something," Wally said, giving her his most winning smile. Wow, his alter ego had an alter ego, that was something few people had. Maybe he should continue using this persona, he could be the Ghost, never seen but the villains remain behind.

"You are so polite, what happened to you to become such a bad boy?" Despite her light tone, Wally could see why she was such a seasoned news reporter. She seemed to be able to put her audience at ease like she was, but Wally knew she could be waiting for his attention to falter.

"That's what I want to know. Dr. Barry Allen is a very…law abiding and good man and I can't imagine how angry he would be if he knew what his nephew was up to," Superman glared, managing to convey heat vision with his stare without actually using it.

"Well, he's not around, so I guess we don't need to talk about hypothetical situations," Wally whispered, realizing that God hated him at that moment.

"He's an old friend of mine and I think he would appreciate knowing. I should take him home." Wally suddenly knew how villains felt when they met up with the Man of Steele. Entirely helpless.

"Aww, Smallville, let him be a kid," Lois said lightly, obviously amused by the whole situation.

Wally debated kissing the woman's hands and vowing to be her slave for life. "Yes, let me be a kid," he echoed, before wincing under a very disgruntled glare of one very disappointed superhero. "Sorry sir, I'm going to shut up now," he squeaked.

Superman's grip had tightened securely. If Wally tried to speed away, he'd just end up breaking the sidewalk from the friction, something that would definitely give away his secret identity. "Lois, I'll be back soon, I just need to set this one straight."

Miss Lane laughed, abandoning her role as his protector. "Set him straight? Are you going to take out to the woodshed?" she snickered, not caring how she was the one thing standing between him and doom.

At the mention of the term 'woodshed', a situation he and Robin had become very familiar with as they had learned to be heroes, he could feel himself undergo a cold sweat. "Please don't joke!" he pleaded, reminding himself he was a teenager, he was far too old for that. Wally was starting to wonder if it would be okay to push her off a building or something. She'd yell "save me", and while the older hero was distracted and busy saving her, Wally would run for his life.

Superman had already begun to led him away from any witnesses, all the better to fully chew him out. "Who says she's joking? Your uncle and I have a lot in common, including upbringings," he whispered, and Wally gulped. "But first, we need to talk."

Wally wondered when Jinx would show up and save him. He already knew the answer to that, when pigs flew. He was on his own and he knew it. "Will it be quick?" he asked, punning his troubles. Superman nodded, still towering over him like a guillotine. "And painless?" he continued, his voice rising some.

"I hope so, for your sake. Good luck," Miss Lane said as Wally was half hauled away like a naughty child caught with his hands in the cookie jar...instead of a Teen hero who had rights and…who was he kidding? His uncle's parenting methods definitely were ferociously anti-drugs. He was already wishing he had never laid eyes on illicit plants.

"Ummm...I don't suppose begging you to forget this will work?" Wally pleaded as he was dragged out of the store front and into the back of the parking lot.

"Nope," Superman snapped, still yanking very painfully on his shoulder. Wally knew that it was a light grip for a man who could fling around Humvees like they were Frisbees, but it still smarted. "Give me one good reason I should not lock you in the fortress of Solitude and get your uncle?"

Wally whimpered at the thought of being trapped in that ice prison and forced to do homework in the middle of the Artic circle with absolutely no social life. "You want to stay on my Christmas list?" he ventured.

"Fine. Barry can teach you a lesson," Superman said, looking as if he was going to pick Wally up like a little kid and fly him there. "And personally…when your uncle takes one look at you, dressed like some punk, I wouldn't want to be you right then for the all the oil in Arabia."

"I can run myself," Wally protested, flinching at the trouble he was in and the indignity of being carried. Superman's look of skepticism was not lost on the younger hero, who realized that the time for dignity had passed. Now came the time for good old fashioned groveling and begging for mercy. "And how do you know I'm not undercover right now?"

"Are you?" Superman asked, staring down at him with that glare that promised lying would be met with severe consequences.

Wally looked away. "No, sir. But you don't need to get my uncle involved. Please, I'll be good. I'll be really good from now on," he pleaded, trying a different tactic.

"A good boy who takes drugs? Who has the nerve to lie and try to escape a senior mentor when called to attention? You should have obeyed me instead of trying to weasel your way out of talking to me. You need a lesson in respect," Superman growled. "And I can't think of a better person than your uncle. He knows how to deal with you when you behave like this."

Wally winced, knowing that he would have to think fast if he wanted to avoid this fate. "Please…try and understand…" he began, making sure to look like a sorry little kid and not a defiant teenager.

"No, I can't understand! Why would you even try something like this? You're a smart boy," Superman asked, finally letting go of him. "You know how stupid drugs are, we've taught you that. You were our first apprentice, we all adopted you and cared about you. When you misbehave, you don't just insult Barry, you insult all of us."

"I…wanted to impress a girl," Wally answered, tiptoeing around the truth so gracefully. "It's hard to find a girl who doesn't think I'm boring. Wally West, kid genius, boring college student who spends all his time in a lab. I…just wanted to be cool." He tried to look as pitiable as possible.

To his joy, Superman's face softened. "It is…not easy to be a hero. I know that, and I know you're just a kid. But smoking isn't an excuse; you need to be more responsible."

"I'll never do it again, or may I end up on Batman's bad list," Wally said, knowing that it was his most solemn vow. No one ever wanted to end up on the Bat's bad list.

"Yes…Batman. Yes, that's very true. Hmmm...and if I ever smell smoke on you?" Superman said, giving him a thoughtful look. This was starting to look very good for him.

Wally grinned, knowing he had won the guilt war. "You can make me hoe corn in Kansas," he offered, giving the senior hero his most innocent grin.

"If I ever smell smoke on you again...I will personally see to it that you will regret you ever saw matches. All right, I won't tell your uncle," Superman said, with a strange smile. "But…watch yourself."

"I will, sir," Wally said, snapping his heels together and saluting. He was really a lucky kid…even if he seemed to be creeping closer to oblivion each time he made a move. Maybe he would be lucky enough to keep it that way.

"Now where is my girl?" he wondered.

AN-So, everyone else must be wondering where is Jinx as well?


	18. Goodbye My Lover

**Again, apologies for the delay but I have so much work to do now, between LSATs and writing original articles (YAY) and a Master's program that sleep becomes very desirable. Yes, I am overworking myself! But don't worry, this year, this story will be finished and I might just be planning a prequel. But for now, let's solve the mystery of where Jinx was and why she ran away?  
**

**As always, special thanks to Glyth who is the ice cream beta and rocks my socks!**

_Did I disappoint you or let you down?  
Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?  
'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,  
Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.  
So I took what's mine by eternal right.  
Took your soul out into the night.  
It may be over but it won't stop there,  
I am here for you if you'd only care.  
You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
You changed my life and all my goals.  
And love is blind and that I knew when,  
My heart was blinded by you.  
I've kissed your lips and held your hand.  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed.  
I know you well, I know your smell.  
I've been addicted to you_

_-James Blunt_

The Same Mistake 

Jinx had always prided herself on her intelligence. She had graduated top of her class at the Hive academy and the Harvard College degree had come easily to her. She was trained to observant, resourceful and decisive. So when she noticed the look of terror on Wally's face and the fact that Wally hadn't instantly tried to run, had already deduced that it was his mentor, the Flash. Anyone else and Wally would have made a break for it. A good time for Jinx to disappear, she had no wish to get Wally into further trouble by being around.

As she faded into the crowd, she felt a twinge of pity. No wonder Wally was so nervous around this guy. The Flash was really tall, poor Wally looked like a doll compared to that very well built frame. She definitely wouldn't want someone like that towering over her like that.

Of course…Wally did have someone who cared about him. A mentor, an aunt and an uncle who all cared if he lived and died, who loved him, who actually thought he was special and mattered. She could tell that the Flash wouldn't ever allow anything to happen to his precious apprentice, the love in his voice that night on the phone told her he'd throw himself into the sun for Wally. He was a lucky little bastard, wasn't he?

As if a movie was playing in her head, she could see the wonderful family dinners that Wally enjoyed, the holidays with friends and presents and people telling you how much they missed you. He seemed to have plenty of money and he never seemed to be worried. So his parents were dead? The world had stepped in and treated Wally like a little prince. He had super-powered freaks constantly looking after him.

She was disappointing. Her own family had told her that. They didn't want her; they never wanted a freak with superhuman powers. They had blamed her for everything and they had only given her one legacy. No one would ever care about her and even when they did, they wouldn't once she hurt them. Bad luck was never welcome anywhere.

Well, she didn't need family. Family just meant stupid rules and being punished and being rejected when you finally let your guard down. She didn't need anyone in the world, she was on her own and that was the way she liked it.

She walked away, wondering why her eyes were itching her. Well, it was nothing some ice cream couldn't cure. She had Wally's credit card after all and right now, she was due for a good spend. Stealing was better for depression, but with the Flash and Kid Flash on premises, she felt it was wise to keep it safe.

Happily, Neiman Marcus was having a big sale and Jinx amused herself in the Junior Miss section and after paying went to the food court. She had been enjoying a delicious ice cream, when she saw a familiar red haired secret identity walk towards her. He had returned to his usual glasses, and nerd clothing and all her hard work had gone to bits. Well, she supposed that was the price of his safety. She wondered if Wally had been grounded and how he had managed to escape.

"I'm back, missed me?" her date asked, trying to appear cocky, but there was something deflated about him. She actually was impressed; surviving a Flash interrogation must have taken some serious brain power.

"So, that's who your mentor is?" Jinx asked, not answering his question. She wasn't actually sure; she both missed him and wanted to bash him over the head with something heavy. "You two don't look anything alike. And I suppose the other woman is Wonder Woman?"

Wally giggled and shook his head, before adjusting his glasses. "Actually, that was Martian Manhunter and his lab assistant. You know, the shape shifter with a thousand faces? They had been sent down from the Watchtower for some research and I had the bad luck to run into them. That's why you must have high-tailed it. Smart, you being around would not have helped the situation," he said smoothly. A little too smoothly, he must have been terrified and just trying not to show it.

Jinx breathed a slight sigh of relief that she had gotten out of that situation before her mind had been read. There were a lot of things she wanted to keep secret from Wally and she had a feeling that the Martian would have felt her guilt a hundred yards away. "So you didn't get dragged back by the ear and put in the corner?" she asked sarcastically, as they walked outside together. She was keeping her eyes peeled for the alien guy just in case and felt moving to a new location would be best under the circumstances.

"Nope. I'm fully trusted by my mentors and I proved to them I was being a model student," Wally said, giving her his best Boy Scout grin. It would have worked, if she hadn't known he was dating a known criminal and had been smoking marijuana and that he was lying to everyone.

Jinx was impressed at how far he was veering into the dark side. For a guy personally trained by Superman, Batman and the Flash, the best friend of Robin, he sure had a streak of mischief. "You're getting good at fooling people. You'd have done well at the Hive."

Wally's blue eyes narrowed. "Don't even joke about that. I'm a hero and I…don't fool people maliciously," he said, his voice practically smothered in guilt. She was seeing a treasure trove of weakness.

She decided to act on it, to pluck at his nerves. "Yeah…but you are starting to tell half truths. Little white lies, little twists of deceit, every little bit getting closer to you finally fooling people because it's for the greater good and then lies for your good. It's a slippery slope and you've taken the first steps," Jinx said with a grin. "Soon, we'll have to be finding a new villain's name for you. Maybe Quicksilver or something?"

A lot of people would have lost their temper. Jinx had expected Wally to speed away back to his precious Martian. But instead, he just looked like a kicked puppy and nodded. "You're right. It's something I'm definitely worried about. You may be beautiful but you are definitely a bad influence on me," he said in a low tone, trying to crack a joke.

"You know, you aren't playing the game right. Did you forget the rules? I mock you, you return my comments wittily, and we banter back and forth with lots of tension. If you go all guilty on me, it's hard to play," Jinx said, not enjoying actually breaking Wally as much as she thought she would. It wasn't as much fun when he didn't fight back.

"I'm sorry my personal problems get in the way of your pleasure. Next time a superhero with the capability to knock me into the stratosphere asks me what I'm doing, I'll be sure not to worry about the consequences to both of us," Wally fired back. Ah, there was that fire and spirit she liked. It was something she only liked to see crushed by herself, not primary colored fascists. It was terrifying to realize how much she was beginning to love him.

"You know, you don't have to take their rules," she said, twining her hands into Wally's curly mop of hair. He was so going to need a cooler shade of hair than tomato red. How did he expect to put fear into the hearts of anyone when he looked like an Irish choir boy?

"Oh, what do you suggest I do? Tell the Justice League to buzz off?" Wally asked, looking skeptical. "I'm afraid I'm given them a lifetime commitment and these aren't exactly people who give up easily. I have a feeling they can be pretty persuasive when a number of them bench-press tons of concrete. Besides, what would I do once I got free of my mentors? Sit and knit afghans with my aunt?" He could be so sarcastic when he wanted to be.

Jinx rolled her eyes. "Come on, would it be so bad to rule the world with me?" she asked, finally being serious with him. "Evil has an excellent pension plan. Why do you have to keep listening to those stuffed shirts anyway? You and me, we don't need your mentors. We can make it on our own. No one will ever be able to stand in our way. We could even get See-More out of prison to be our minion."

"You do realize the Justice League might object? They have this thing against apprentices going to the dark side and I have this aversion to being grounded or being held in the Justice League prison," Wally said, leaning close to her. He was smiling; he didn't get it at all.

"You live in a prison. You just don't see it. But you don't have freedom to do what you want. You almost wet yourself when you wanted to take a joint. You live in fear of their disappointment. Don't you get it? They are holding you back," Jinx pressed him, taking his hand.

"They love me," Wally said, giving him a very uncharacteristic angry glare. Jinx knew she was pushing him too hard on this subject, but it was something he needed to hear. This was the only way they could have a normal relationship. "And before betraying them, I'd rather rot in hell."

"They'll betray you. Nearly everyone does," Jinx said, giving him a pitying look as they entered a secluded park. He was so innocent and naïve, life hadn't hurt him yet. "No matter what anyone tells you, people will always hurt you. And when they do, you'll be alone."

"Like you were? I know you had to end up on the streets because of family problems and I had a feeling it was because of your powers," Wally said furiously, turning the tables back on her in a move of mental agility that infuriated her.

"You're right, it was. They couldn't stand having an abnormal for a child and they got rid of me," Jinx admitted through gritted teeth. She would not allow him to gain the upper hand here.

"But my uncle isn't your family," Wally pointed out rebelliously, holding his head high. "He is good and loyal and would stand by me, even if my powers went haywire on me."

"That's what all the kids at the Hive Academy thought. That their parents loved them and that one day, they would feel bad about throwing them out. They learned that no one wanted them," Jinx said, wondering why it was so hard for Wally to grasp this fact. He was better off trusting her than those people!

Wally pressed his glasses to his nose, in a strange gesture. "My uncle would die for me. I have no confidence that even though I don't always deserve it, he has never given up on me. I was a brat and he never made me feel unwanted. I did everything a kid could do to get himself thrown out of the home. I broke windows, I stole a car, I mouthed off, I lied, I manipulated and I disobeyed. Any guy saddled with his girlfriend's nephew like that would have left. He didn't. My uncle may have worked me hard and he expects a lot, but he and my aunt would never abandon me," he said defiantly.

"Methinks the gentleman protest too much!" Jinx fired back triumphantly. Shakespeare could be useful, Wally had been right about that. "Even if they knew what you were up to? You're treading a line that you can't keep walking forever. They are going to find out about all you did and then they'll reject you. I won't. Just step off it and follow me," she coaxed, feeling the cracks in his confident façade.

Wally flinched at the mention of the Justice League and his precious guardians finding out about his escapades. "If I stepped off that line, I wouldn't be rejected by them. I know that they would still love me," he said defiantly, as if he was trying to convince himself as much as her.

Jinx knew that feeling of being afraid to be abandoned. He knew how much he was pushing the limits of calling himself a hero. He was protecting her, hiding her and lying to everyone. He knew that he couldn't play this game forever. Now she had this opportunity to have Wally all to herself. "If you say so," she said softly.

"You don't know anything about them. They're the best people, they love me. I know they'll be angry if they knew the truth, but they would forgive me," Wally hissed, sounding truly furious.

"Let's hope so. It would be terrible if they didn't," Jinx said in a mockingly soothing tone.

"Of course it would be," Wally snapped, clenching his fists. She was in control now, she had pulled the right string and now he was afraid and confused. Perfect for manipulation.

Jinx took his hand and squeezed it. "You'd have cut me off and you'd be cut off from them. And you know they will find out eventually. Imagine how upset they are going to be. Their precious Wally, the child they took in, consorting with criminals. You may be able to regain their forgiveness, but will you ever have their trust again?" she whispered, plucking at his nerves.

Wally's lips were pressed together that they appeared bloodless. "Yes," he said quietly, but there was sweat beading on his forehead. "They know I'm no traitor." The panic in his big blue eyes was almost painful. She had tortured him once before, the second time they had met and spoken and she remembered feeling empowered by watching him writhe at her mercy. Now, it was just a cool satisfaction of knowing it was for his own good.

"Are you sure? Because if you're wrong, you'll end up in chains," Jinx said, planting the knife straight into his heart. She could see the look of pain in his face as she finished twisting. "So you need to get away. Let me worry about them. Trust me," she said, recalling some very familiar words.

She realized two seconds too late that she had pressed the knife too hard. The look of pain on Wally's face was a stark reminder that despite her grasp of reality, breaking through Wally's naivety was painful for him. "I don't know if I can even trust myself," he said softly. "I need to go."

"No…wait," Jinx said, finally getting what she had put him through. Her interrogation technique had been all wrong; she had not used proper amounts of pressure in a varying way in order to break his mind. She had been too forceful and now she had him on the complete defensive, without having him feel the need for comfort from her. "I'm sorry."

"No, you aren't. So why are you lying to me?" Wally asked, his tone uncharacteristically serious. "This is some big game to you. You enjoy watching me squirm and I keep thinking, if I prove myself to you, you'll finally stop seeing me as some toy and see me as someone who cares about you. You're costing me everything, and that's not enough. Your ultimatum is that I renounce everything that's significant and subordinate myself entirely to your bidding." His cool laid-back vocabulary had gone completely geek. This was a sign of meltdown.

"I'm just trying to look after your best interest," Jinx said, rolling her eyes. "Stop being so melodramatic. It's not like I've launched my real evil plans now." She had been trying to lighten the mood but she had definitely done quite the opposite.

"You had better start looking after your own interests," Wally hissed and for a moment, Jinx was actually feeling nervous. "I was trained by the best. I am faster and stronger than you can even imagine and I can take you down if you go too far. Do not push me!" he snapped, clenching his fists.

"Calm down," Jinx said, trying not to sweat. It was just Wally, the boy doofus who made stupid puns. He wouldn't actually hurt her. Heroes had rules against that and Wally was too weak to break them.

"I will not calm down, _Master_. I will not be your obedient little puppy and do tricks. In one minute, the Titans can be here to take you to prison and I can end this whole problem. I keep holding out hope for you because I know you can do better. But you keep pushing me! Don't you get how much I'm holding back?" Wally shouted, slamming his hand down on the concrete and shattering it. Jinx openly winced, realizing how strong he actually was. He could break her into a million pieces if he wanted to. "What more do you want from me?" he snapped, shaking with rage. "Do I need to ruin my life for you?"

She couldn't answer that question, but she could do her best to try and soothe him so he didn't completely blow up on her. Although it was against all of her beliefs, she knew deep down he wouldn't hurt her. "I hurt you. I'm sorry," Jinx said softly, pulling him closer to her. "I am worried about your skinny butt, you know. You mean a lot to me and I want to help you," she soothed.

"Please…just leave me alone. I just…can't deal with this right now," Wally snapped, clutching his arm instinctively that made Jinx wonder. "Your help is only making it worse. I need to just…"

Jinx blinked and he was gone. She blinked again, to try and hold back tears. She had never been so confused. She had won; she had tormented him within an inch of his life. So why did she feel like such a loser?

* * *

AN-I really had to ratchet up Jinx's evil, and really put some conflict in the relationship. I felt terrible as I wrote this because I could physically feel Wally's heart breaking, but I realized that it had to be said. I realized that Wally couldn't keep chasing Jinx forever. Sometimes, you have to stand up for what you love. I love this song for this couple because it works so well, they are both broken people. So I included some more of the lyrics.

I am a dreamer and when I wake,  
You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.  
And as you move on, remember me,  
Remember us and all we used to be  
I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.  
I've watched you sleeping for a while.  
I'd be the father of your child.  
I'd spend a lifetime with you.  
I know your fears and you know mine.  
We've had our doubts but now we're fine,  
And I love you, I swear that's true.  
I cannot live without you.

And I still hold your hand in mine.  
In mine when I'm asleep.  
And I will bare my soul in time,  
When I'm kneeling at your feet.

Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.


	19. Out of the Depths

**Alright, a new chapter and lots more drama. I knew I put Wally through a lot last chapter, but I need to, because he's so darn perfect. Since he's so fast, few things can actually hurt him, so I need to work harder to pin him down into the situation. So while I am hard on him, as the show shows, he's pretty unstoppable which can make him a bit boring unless I get under his skin a little. This chapter features on of my absolute favorite villains and in the next chapter, there will be a special cameo by a certain Dark Knight and this chapter is very special, pay attention to it.**

**This chapter is dedicated to the staff of for getting through the entire show. In a few weeks, you'll have free time! You guys are the best and now you can finally rest!**

**The title of this chapter is from a Hebrew song that just fits this pairing so well, it's so longing and sensuous that for my English speaking readers, I posted the translation of the song. It's up on Youtube and definitely worth a listen.**

From the depths I called out to you to come to me  
Upon your return, the light will return to my eyes  
I'm not finished, I'm not leaving the touch of your hands  
May it come and light up to the sound of your laughter

From the depths I called out to you, come to me  
Against the moon that lights your way back to me  
They spread out and melted against the touch of your hands

In your ears I whisper, and ask  
Who's that calling out to you tonight? Listen up  
Who sings out loud to you, to your window?  
Who gave his soul so you'd be happy?  
Who will give a hand and build your home?

Who will give his life, and put it beneath yours?  
Who will live as dust beneath your feet?  
Who will love you more than all other loves?  
Who will save you from every living spirit?

From the depths I called out to you  
In your ears I whisper, and ask

--Idan Raichel

From the Depths 

Wally sat on the ground at the warehouse where Jinx had saved his life and buried his face into his hands. He wasn't crying but he just had too much of a headache to really face reality. His life was falling apart in front of him and he had no idea how to remedy everything. He was being stretched so thin by all this stress.

"Aunt Iris…I wish I could talk to you," he whispered, feeling so lost. He couldn't even stand to see the disappointment in his uncle's eyes, but his aunt was much more forgiving and she'd only give him an earful. Of course, that wouldn't solve the problems he had with Jinx. Besides, he always burdened her too much. She had so much on her mind; she really didn't need this as well.

He knew he couldn't go evil. For one thing, he was deathly afraid of the Justice League and the Teen Titans wiping the pavement with his face. He loved each one of them deeply, but he knew the vow that they all had taken. Before going to the Dark Side, they would prefer death at the hands of their comrades. Wally didn't take much seriously, but he took that oath with deadly earnestness.

Jinx did care for him, he knew it. He could see the small looks of pleasure she gave him, the softening of her icy disdain for him. Yes, so many other girls would have been easier. Raven and he had enjoyed a good run before her issues had driven them apart. Fire was just dying to take him for some hot and steamy action. So why did he pick the pink haired homicidal punk, even if she did have a killer rack and perfect hips and a smile that made him weak in the knees? "You always have to do things the hard way, my boy. I have never figured out why," Uncle Barry had always said when he was most exasperated.

Three long days had passed since that terrible fight. Wally found himself just going through the motions of life. He went on patrol, but his heart wasn't in it. He had resisted the urge to give criminals swift justice with that side of deep humiliation. He dutifully called home and spent his free time studying.

Professor Hamilton was worried about him. "Your calorie intake is down to ten thousand," he had noted yesterday. "Are you sure you're all right?" The young superhero was not in the mood for a long session of question and answer, so Wally had lied like the bad boy he had become and said he had been injured. Doc Hamilton had even taken some blood tests to make sure that he was completely healthy and said he had found nothing wrong. Well his heart was broken; he was injured enough, wasn't he? That was one of the few upsides; failed romance didn't show up in basic tox-screens.

He had avoided calling home, he knew they were already suspicious of him and him sounding like a wet dog would have only had them insisting he come back. No, he had to face this on his own. Of course, that didn't preclude him to talking to his best friend. Maybe he should go visit the Titans and stay over a few days. It would take the edge off the loneliness.

Of course, then he would have to see Raven again and that would be painful. Their…thing had bombed like Dresden and her empathy powers had just drained him far too much. Raven couldn't be emotional and yet, being in love had made her powers explosive, till they had nearly killed him.

They were good friends now, but he didn't want to be around her when he was emotionally weak like this. Besides, she would feel his love and it might hurt her feelings to know that it was directed to another. She had assured him she had moved on, but he still wanted to protect her from all the crap he was going through. So who could he visit to pull himself out of this slump?

Just as he contemplated going to a bakery and having a large snack, a beep crackled him to attention. "Attack on the Chemical laboratory on Mitchell Street. Meta-human activity noted," said the communicator, rescuing Wally from a swamp of self pity. He had to get back to work. Chasing villains had always given him a rush of joy; he just had to stop focusing on Jinx. If he did some of his duties and became the pride of the Justice League's apprentices, (he and Robin did keep score), he would start feeling better about himself and regain himself in the eyes of his loved ones. Yes, he just needed to get back in the saddle, as his uncle would say.

In a burst of speed, Wally watched the world fade to a blur as he began to run. It was a glorious feeling, the wind roaring in his eyes as he hit speed limits unknown to mankind. He was faster than sound itself. Now which of the gallery of rogues would it be today?

Arriving at the lab, Wally was surprised to find the place deserted, besides for a large overgrowth of plants. "Ouch," he snapped as a thorn ripped into his costume. He was fast, but he still got caught on objects and now he would have to have Aunt Iris repair his costume again!

The only problem was the vine had actually moved to scratch it. He could see it snaking around, along with thousands of others, like green snakes, writhing and cavorting…this wasn't good!

"Why hello, short, red and handsome," a sultry voice said. "I heard I might find you here." Standing there was a red-haired nightmare of a male fantasy. Long legs, a seductive green gown and a rack that could make a priest change his religion, all topped by an evil smirk. One of the baddest villainesses in Batman's book, there in the perfect flesh.

"Poison Ivy?" Wally squeaked, trying not to stare at the creamy mounds of bosom. He had been well trained, but he knew that Poison Ivy's scent sent men into a frenzy and he was starting to feel the affects. "You found me and I've afraid I am going to have to stop you," he said in a deeper tone. He couldn't go too fast here, that would make him breathe more of the poison in.

"Oh, I just stopped by to see the new hero in town, wanted to see if Baby Flash is half the man his mentor is," Poison Ivy purred, pursing those perfect cherry lips. "And I'm not disappointed."

Wally brushed away a bead of sweat and tried to ignore his hormones. He was in way over his head and he knew it. This woman had taken on Batman and lived to tell about it. This was not someone he was looking forward to tangling with alone. "Well, I'm a good guy, I don't tend to disappoint anyone," he said with his trademark grin. Well, everyone besides the ones who mattered. Kid Flash was trying to think who would be good to call in? Even Batman couldn't get here on time unless he was beamed down and that could take too long.

"I see you inherited your mentor's wit," the villainess said appraisingly, looking at him the way a cat eyed a mouse. "But have you inherited his skills?" The Titans were in Tokyo and were counting on him to hold down the fort. Superman or Uncle Barry could save him, but that would be too humiliating, considering how much lying he had done to them.

"Did you inherit those or have a good plastic surgeon? Either way, they are excellent," Wally commented, pointing at the two white mounds that bloomed out like mountains. They looked enormous and soft and he just wanted to bury his head in them.

Poison Ivy's smile deepened. "Want to feel them and find out?" she asked. "I'm open to…many things," she asked, giving him a wink. Somehow she seemed a bit fuzzy in the light. Wally blamed the fumes. "A little information could get you a long way."

The hero gulped and did what Batman had instructed when confronted by forbidden female flesh. Think of the time he and Dick had been forced to watch a video on venereal diseases. "Nah, I'd rather just take you to Arkham and get back in time to catch the next television show," he said softly. Well, back to high speed, bantering was leading to his hormones leading his head.

"Silly boy, the poison my pets inflicted on you has already made you too dizzy to move. I'm not someone who men leave…too easily," Poison Ivy said with a smirk, snapping her fingers. "And my pets still want to play."

Wally hissed in pain as he tried to start his running. He collapsed to the floor, swaying back and forth. "It's not long lasting, sadly. It's just a little bit of experimenting being done," the villainess purred, as Wally was lifted up and restrained by the vines. He was an idiot, a prime idiot and if he survived this, he was turning himself into the Justice League for re-training and whatever punishment they felt needed to knock some sense into his lock-sick brain. That and sheer terror. He was way in over his head here. He tried to reach for his communicator, to press the SOS code.

"Don't struggle. It will only make it more painful," his captor whispered. "If you don't behave yourself, I can use you to practice my nerve toxins on." That was the terror part. "I can make you wish you were never born. Or…I could blow your mind," Poison Ivy whispered, twirling a tendril of Wally's hair. The word 'blow' was triggering images in the teen hero's psyche that was seriously weakening his resolve. "All you have to do is give me a little…information about Batman and we can enjoy some time….celebrating."

"Sorry…I'm taken," Wally whimpered, visibly sweating. Poison Ivy was using some plant fumes to make his…blood run hotter and he was terrified he would humiliate himself any second. The ropes were digging into his skin, making him itch. A sharp prick restarted the poison in him. That meant it wasn't long lasting, she had to keep applying it to him. So as soon as he felt strong again, he had to get away before she delivered the poison again. It would be his only chance if he wanted to survive.

"Pity," Poison Ivy whispered tenderly. "I've always had a thing for young red-heads. They're always very hot…and fiery. You think I can turn you on?" Her scent reminded Wally of everything forbidden that he ever wanted to do.

"Not entirely sure," Wally hissed, struggling against his vines. This was not sensual at all, he informed himself sternly. This woman was evil to the root and had a rap sheet longer than Uncle Barry's thesis. She had to be foiled and immediately. He could outwit her; he had the brains for it. "But I'm sure you can surprise me." He had to sound cool, in control and not like a hormonal puppy.

"I think so. I can make my plants do so many delicious things to a man's body. Give him pleasure beyond his imagination," Poison Ivy said, giving him a look that made Wally feel violated. "And all you have to do is give me a little information."

He'd sooner bite off his own tongue. "Aren't I a little young for you?" Wally whispered, forcing himself to resist. She may have made nearly all women he knew look like old hags, but she was still evil and unredeemable. Falling for villains was a mistake and he had to get control of his raging hormones before he lost his mind. A vine lashed sharply across his shoulders, making Wally wince in pain. "Can't find someone your own age?" That was stupid and he really should have held his tongue.

"Don't be rude. I like them young and fighting to live. That way I can play with them before they die," Poison Ivy whispered, as Wally struggled against the vines binding him. Okay, this was getting less sensual and more terrifying. "I can be very creative in my fetishes." The vine lashed again and Wally bit his lip to hold in his scream.

"So many possibilities to do with you? After all, what would anger Batman more than your swollen, poisoned corpse tacked to the Bat signal?" she hissed, her tone getting deadlier. Sap bled down from the plant, burning Wally's skin. "That would teach him to harass my plants."

Wally paled visibly from the pain and kept trying to activate his super speed. Had he been in full health, he could have been miles away from here in the blink of her eyes. But she had led him into this. "I don't think I'd function well as a hood ornament," he mumbled, trying to keep from pleading for his life. The third lash knocked his breath away and a whimper escaped his lips. "That hurts, doesn't it?"

"Isn't exactly comfortable," Wally hissed, feeling something inside him begin to feel sick. She was going to kill him. That was the ugly truth, as much as she was a beauty; she was also planning to kill him after she had her way. It was a major bummer.

"Oh…I'm sure you would be just lovely. Or I could use you for fertilizer," Poison Ivy said, as she snapped her fingers. Wally gasped as the vines got tighter around his body, squeezing his body. He had been holding his breath to increase the room around his ribs, but the plants had made short work. He choked, trying to find some air to fill his lungs. "Or I could just crack you like an egg. After all, it was your mentor who caused quite a few forest fires." Through an air-deprived haze, Wally knew the protocol. He had to try and live long enough to get rescued, but be ready to die before succumbing to torture. "But this is too easy."

Wally gasped for air as he was gently released. The welts and burns on his flesh ached terribly, but he was conditioned to pain. He could take this. He was in control of himself. He was Kid Flash; of course he could handle himself. "Thank you," he whispered, trying to humanize himself to his captor.

"Oh, don't thank me. I'm merely prolonging your agony," Poison Ivy purred, as another lash struck his shoulder. "I think I'm going to let you die slowly, painfully. I'm going to play with you a bit," she said, as a rain of blows fell down on his body, each one burning with hot acidy sap.

As Wally's eyes began to glaze over, he remembered another event. Another woman's voice, as blows reigned down on his seven year old body. _"Why? You aren't giving him a reason not to hurt you. Your hero isn't going to save you. He can keep teaching you manners until you start behaving yourself. It's up to you to make the pain stop," a voice had growled. _

It had been the first time he had been captured by a villain and he had barely survived that. It had taken months for the bruises to heal. He had no idea if he would survive this one as well. But he would fight to stay alive.

"Passing out already?" Poison Ivy sighed. "Well, I suppose I could give you a break before I break you," she said softly. 'I'll be back soon when you're fresh and ready for more pain." Her image had blurred before his eyes and for a moment, he just closed them and tried to remember something besides pain.

Wally was still entangled in the weeds and helpless to press the SOS button. If he thought he had problems back in the warehouse, he had been a complete fool. He couldn't imagine his uncle's and Bruce's reaction to Wally's body being left draped over the bat signal. They'd be devastated. Dick would be pretty shaken up himself.

He struggled against the vines, hating the feeling of helplessness. If he had his speed and the venom wasn't coursing through his veins and leaving him with too much vertigo to use his powers and too much confinement to get help. He was going to be tortured because he had decided against putting his tag in his ring, like he had been advised.

To keep himself from passing out, he tried to remember happy memories. He had baked cakes with Aunt Iris and picked apples with her. She had kissed his forehead and made his tears go away. Uncle Barry had taught him the right road of life. Dick had been his best friend. The Justice League had become his new family. Raven had been his first girlfriend. Jinx had been his greatest challenge. He was loved and he loved in return. "Un..," he whispered, as the pain began to get too much for him. What he wouldn't give for a cold pack and some pain killers!

"You're pathetic," a familiar voice hissed, raising Wally from his reverie of defeat and the sweetest torture imaginable.

"It can't be you," Wally whispered, recognizing the voice with a mixture of joy and dread, equally mixed.

"You are really an idiot. I never thought I'd find a hero playing damsel in distress," Jinx snapped, looking beautiful with her hair down. She was dressed entirely in black ninja gear, with a black hood hanging down.

"What are you doing here?" Wally said. God help him, for a moment, he was sure that the two femme fatales were working together against him and he would find himself being dissected like a frog in lab class. "Coming to gloat or admire the merchandise?" he asked. Humor made the terror seem easier to bear.

"Neither. I love you, you idiot and I'm getting you out of this trap. Got some friends to start dumping nuclear waste in the Botanical Gardens to distract her while I rescue you," Jinx whispered, as she cut the vines with a sharp switchblade she removed from her pocket. There was something about a woman who carried a knife that was very delightful. 'What did that bitch do to you? She went too far this time," she muttered, removing the thorn in Wally's foot.

"Thank you," Wally whispered gratefully, trying to come to his senses. The gas had knocked him loopy but he had not lost control of himself so far. And now the woman he had loved had come for him, instead of another hero who would just yell at him for getting in over his head and taking on Poison Ivy without backup. Life was getting very good. "I…don't know what else to say. You saved my life."

"I am the greatest, you don't have to tell me that," Jinx said, as she placed his hands on her shoulders. "I'll carry you out of here; these toxins don't work on women. Don't worry; she'll just think you escaped. You should call back up when you are all right; launch a surprise attack on her."

"You're my hero," Wally whispered, as he was piggy backed outside. His girl was so much stronger than he had ever imagined and this was turning him on much more than anything Poison Ivy had done in her seduction phase.

"Learned from the worst. I just did exactly what they said not to do," Jinx said, carrying him out smoothly. "We need to get out of here before flower floozy comes back."  
"How did you know to find me?" Wally asked, as he was heaved out into the fresh air. Oh, it felt so good to be able to breathe normally again with heavy perfumes choking him.

"I'm a criminal, like you said. I know the underworld and I heard through the grapevine that she had you prisoner. And I knew what she would do to you. I'm the only one allowed to do that," Jinx said, her voice growing soft. Considering he was most likely twenty pounds more than her, she was running pretty fast with him on her back. She was a strong woman and he always admired that. "Besides…I…don't…hate you."

"Did you just say…did you just say you loved me?" Wally asked, wondering if the fumes had gone to his head. Jinx couldn't be that affectionate to him, abusing him was how she had showed affection.

"Maybe." Jinx laid him on the ground on his stomach and adjusted his limbs so he'd be more comfortable. "Breathe deeply. We're safe here. You need to rest. We can talk when you feel better and can get yourself some medical help. I'll just with you till then," she said tenderly, laying his head in her lap.

Wally looked up to heaven and mouthed a thank you. For saving him from sadness, Poison Ivy and landing him in the lap of the girl who was proving herself more trustworthy day by day. "You know, you're prettier than Poison Ivy," he whispered. "Much."

"If you believed any other way, I'd return you to her to nasty green clutches," Jinx said tenderly and Wally decided to say nothing. He'd take what affection he could get.

**AN-Yes, Kid Flash did get caught easily, but Poison Ivy caught Batman, I couldn't let her be that easily defeated. Besides…things did work out, didn't they? And the Wally abuse is fun, you know you love it!**


	20. Love will come through

Okay, so a lot of you have been asking for a cameo of a certain superhero and I'm here to say, it just may happen. So keep reading. Okay, we finally have reached the midpoint of my story and I have to thank you all for reading! You guys are seriously amazing and I thank you. Writing Poison Ivy was so much fun. I was going to have it be Harley Quinn but then I'd have to bring in the Joker and the Joker scared me so much that I had mercy on dear Wally.

Special dedication to Scarylady, who despite the name, rocks and is a goddess of puns. Okay, back to the story. And I think romantics will enjoy this portion very much.

Love Will Come Through 

If I told you a secret  
You won't tell a soul  
Will you hold it and keep it alive  
Cause it's burning a hole  
And I can't get to sleep  
And I can't live alone in this lie

So take me don't leave me  
Take me don't leave me  
Baby, love will come through

It's just waiting for you  
Well I stand at the crossroads  
Of highroads and low roads  
And I got a feeling it's right

-Travis

"We need to get you to a hospital," Jinx whispered, her fist clenched in his shirt, knuckles white. They had been sitting together on a park bench, resting and trying not to attract attention. She only prayed that Wally's luck of meeting his mentors randomly wouldn't continue. Her neck could be so easily snapped by the Man of Steel before Wally would be able to say a word.

She had never thought Pamela would hurt Wally this badly. What was done was done, but it still shook her up to see what had happened to him. Seeing him battered and beaten like this reminded her that this was a war. Had she had Robin in her clutches, she would have done the same thing and perhaps worse. She would have enjoyed it. Yet, why did the sight of Wally bleeding on the vines, looking every bit the helpless captive, break her heart? Had she gotten so weak?

"I heal fast," Wally whispered. "And you're my guardian angel, so you'll watch over me till I feel better?" he asked. As the poisons left his body, he was starting to look better. Soon he would be back to being the do-gooder and she would be back to being a villain. Were they doomed to be enemies, just saving each others lives and living a secret romance?

"I want to always watch over you. That's why I wanted you to change sides. Heroes hurt…villains kill, and I don't want you dead," Jinx whispered. She had come too close this time and now she had really made of a mess. She used to be so good at planning. "Believe me; you don't know what we're capable of. Don't cross us."

"I appreciate the thoughts. It's nice to know you now want to protect me instead of dissect me. Though are you sure you want me to betray them?" Wally asked suddenly, his eyes narrowing mischievously. He was up to something, she knew it. He could not have been convinced that easily, could he?

"Of course. That's what I've been asking you to do. It's the only way we have to stay together," Jinx explained, wondering how someone so quick could be so very slow sometimes. "I'll make you a costume. I'll give you a new identity. Together, the two of us could rule the world and no one would be able to stop us." The thought of such power was definitely an aphrodisiac.

"Well…if I betray them, what would stop me from betraying you sometime? If you only have relationships when it's convenient for you, you'll never have one that is real. My loyalty to you comes from my loyalty to them. They taught me to stand by people and I'm standing by both of you," Wally said, getting into the preachy zone. He had a placid smile on his face, which reminded her he'd never take her offer seriously.

"You know, you really can drive a person crazy sometimes," she finally snapped, hating when he won those verbal debates. If her teachers at the Hive could see her now, tongue tied and madly in love with an enemy, they'd dust her!

"Yeah, but you know I'm right," Wally said, reading her mind. He was a brat sometimes and she should leave him here to wallow in his pain and misery. Only problem was, he had a point. She liked him because she knew that she could trust him and he would never hurt her. Feeling safe did make her feel good. It was nice to have someone she didn't have to worry would stab her in the back.

She decided to change the subject. It was getting dark and Wally needed his rest. "Still can't believe you were dumb enough to get caught," she chided. "Shouldn't you have been faster than that?"

"Yeah, I screwed up big time," Wally agreed. "And believe me; I am paying for my mistakes in blood."

Jinx winced, instantly regretting what had happened to him. "Let me take you back to your place. You need to see a doctor," she said softly. "Can you run or should I carry you?" she asked gently.

"I'm a bit tired from being halfway eviscerated. We could just order a cab," Wally said. "I've seen your home. You can see mine," he said, giving her a trusting smile. "I'm warning you, it's not impressive at all."

Jinx helped him up and hailed a taxi from the street. "Where are we going?" she asked as they walked together to the curb, him leaning on her gently.

"Star Labs. Tell him to go to Brennan and Jennings. We're going in the secret entrance," Wally explained, as they climbed inside. Jinx smiled at the knowledge of how much he was allowing her into his life.

* * *

"So this is where you live?" Jinx asked, looking around at the messy teenage boy's room. It wasn't that impressive or imposing of a secret hide-out. It looked more like a college boy's room. There was a large library of books, a computer and a few gadgets but nothing that would suggest that the current occupant was a super hero. She supposed that was for the best, it protected his identity.

"Home sweet home," Wally said as he flopped down into a chair, careful of his back. "Make yourself at home as well. I'll get us some food as soon as possible."

"So, what do you think of having a villain in your bedroom?" Jinx asked with a grin. She had to admit, living in a top notch science lab was a pretty good place for a secret lair.

"Well, it's like a dream I've been having," Wally said, giving her a roughish wink. "Only thing is, you usually have a lot less clothing on in it. And you're dressed in a lot more leather."

"You're a pervert," Jinx said, as she helped him out of his bloody uniform and handed him a shirt from the floor. Despite the wounds, he had excellent muscles and chiseled tone body. She'd have to bed him for real soon. "Are heroes allowed to do that?"

"Green Arrow has a new girl in his bed every week, according to Speedy," Wally confided, gingerly sliding the shirt over his head. "Guess it comes with the territory."

Jinx refused to be baited. "Well, if you even look at another girl, I'll kill you. And you're going to need those wounds cleaned. They are going to get infected if you don't," she chided, removing a small hard metal case from his suit.

"I know, I'll go downstairs in a few minutes. I just need to make sure that Doc Hamilton doesn't notice the injuries or he will go nuts," Wally said softly, closing his eyes. "And I know what you're holding."

"You have a message," Jinx said, as she handed him his communicator. She tried to resist the urge to swipe it; she was being good after all. "Here, I know, keep my hands off it."

Wally shrugged and flipped it open. "Most likely my uncle was worried about me," he said softly, before all hell broke loose the next second.

A cold, chillingly cold and authoritative voice filled the room, considering the tiny cell phone. "Wally. Your mentor has been worried about you lately. So has Superman. They may have let you off the hook, but I am not so kind. Do you want to know what happens to people who distress my friends? Then shape up or else you deal with me." Click.

Jinx could hear the literal snap in Wally's spine as he sat up straighter. The color had drained from his face and she could see the absolute panic in his eyes. It was a reaction worthy of a villain, but it was coming from the greatest hero of them all. "Batman," came the frightened squeak from the formerly cocky hero. "He is on my case." Her boyfriend suddenly looked even more terrified than he had been under the loving green thumb of Poison Ivy.

"Calm down. He isn't still coming here…is he?" Jinx asked. She loved Wally, but if the Bat started winging around here, she was ditching him and getting a new identity. Even Brother Blood feared Batman, the Dark Knight. "Because if he is, I better split."

"I don't know. I never know with him. He could be right outside my door or have my place bugged," Wally whispered, looking like he was going to pass out from more than just the pain. Jinx wasn't that far behind him, she was definitely not ready to face the uber-hero.

"Should we be running?" Jinx queried. All her textbooks had a list of seven superheroes that were to be avoided at all costs. Batman, Flash, Green Lantern, Hawk Girl, Martian Manhunter, Superman and Wonder Woman were listened under Code Black, unstoppable to any villain below the elite level. "Anywhere we could hide?" Hide from Batman? That was a laugh. She had corrupted his god-son, he's track her to the ends of the Earth and keep going. She heard Arkham was nice this time of year.

Wally shook his head numbly. "There is no place to hide from him. But I doubt we need to leave the place. If he suspected anything, he'd have me dragged by to Gotham by my ears. If he wanted to speak to me, I'd be in his lair, begging for my auntie." The hollow sadness in his usually happy voice was rather chilling. "I've really screwed it up now."

"Would he…hurt you?" Jinx said, feeling more than slightly protective of her boyfriend and her own self. The terror in his voice was making her nervous. She had always assumed that heroes treated their younglings better than villains did, but Wally looked like he was going to heave his guts. A feeling of anger filled her, she had always hated the Dark Knight of Gotham on principle, but if he was abusing Wally, she'd find that Bat's weakness and take him down somehow. "Because if he is…?" Yeah, what was she going to do?

"Of course not! Batman would never hurt me," Wally snapped, waving his hands furiously. "He wouldn't have to. He'd just glare at me and I'd spill my guts and he'd glare at me some more and lecture me about how badly I was doing and I'd have to agree with him because he's Batman and he's the greatest and the person I most want to be like besides Flash and I'm the lowly apprentice of his best friend and of course I'm a worthless stupid little brat who should be kept on a leash till I learn to behave." Okay, Wally was having a complete nervous breakdown. This was not a good sign.

"So…he'd glare at you? That's it?" Jinx asked. All this over a little glare? If the Bat caught her, he'd do a lot more than glaring. He'd have her restrained in a cell in Arkham before she could even blink.

"Then he'd make me do boring chores while he and the Flash plotted how best to punish me and well…it would just not be pleasant. I really have no wish to be kept locked up in space or forced to spend time with Aquaman cleaning toxic waste dumps in the ocean and oh god, I'm doomed, he's going to be so disappointed with me," Wally babbled, sitting down in a chair and putting his head in his hands.

"Calm down. He's just one guy glaring at you. How bad could that be?" Jinx asked, kneeling down next to him and taking his hand. What was he complaining about? He should try living on the run from these people. That was scary.

"You want to try it? One phone call from me mentioning your name and he'll have us brought in for questioning," Wally said acidly, one of the few times he sounded less than in control.

Jinx winced. She was not ready to take the Batman. In fact, she doubted she would ever be. "Not on your life. But it's not like he's going to do much but be disappointed in you. How bad is that?"

"Very bad," Wally said softly. "I want them to respect me. I…want to be just like them. Batman and the Flash, they were God to me. They trained me, they took me in and they gave everything to me. I…don't know, haven't you ever had someone who would sacrifice everything for you?" he asked.

Jinx glared at him. "No…I didn't. Remember, we discussed that. I had to make it alone on the streets. Sure, Regina's family was nice to me, but I couldn't rely on them. Asking them to die for me would have…meant I wouldn't have had a place to go to when I was injured. It wasn't a good idea. I had no one, I took care of myself, I didn't have time to waste on what other people thought of me," she hissed.

"I could have ended up like that. If my aunt and uncle hadn't taken me in, I would have ended up with relatives who would never have helped me. I'd be in a wheelchair somewhere, pretending that I wanted to live," Wally said, giving her a sad smile. "And I would have accidentally fallen into the ocean one time when no one was looking. Almost did."

Hearing that chilling thought said so calmly shocked Jinx. She had forgotten that the police reports had mentioned Wally West being severely injured the night he lost his parents. It was terrible to realize that her happy friend had seen plenty of darkness too. "Yeah, the reports mentioned you were crippled in the car accident," she probed gently.

"Went into a car being able to walk and having parents. Lost it all when I woke up in a hospital," Wally said acidly. "I guess you don't have the monopoly on bad luck. It wasn't exactly how I wanted to spend my Christmas."

"So getting your powers got you walking too?" Jinx asked, patting his shoulder in what she hoped was a comforting gesture. She had to admit; hearing him suffer did humanize him.

"Yeah. The Flash tried a new therapy to help me to walk again and it worked…very well," Wally said, closing his eyes for a moment. "He saved my life. Before that, I was just some miserable little cripple. He and the rest of The Original Seven made me into who I am today."

Yeah, she was really starting to see the bonds of loyalty here. He had really been rescued by these people. She wondered what it was like to be loved like that. She had respect and fear at the Hive Academy, but she had never been…nurtured with such affection. "I can see how important they are to you. So what are you going to do now?" she asked, wondering if he would ditch her now or wait until he could find an excuse. His back was finally against the wall, and now he was going to abandon her. All those pretty words he had said this were about to fly out of the window like the Man of Steel himself.

Wally took a deep breath, as if he was steeling himself for battle. Here it came, it wasn't her, it was him and how they just weren't compatible. "Start studying hard. Make sure to keep to my shifts. Make sure my behavior is perfect while I keep seeing you," he said, in a low tone. "And get some ice packs for the pain. Some morphine wouldn't hurt too."

Jinx's jaw dropped. She had heard him say his loyalty to heroes was his loyalty to her, but she had never realized he equated her with them. It was a terrible feeling of comfort. "Are you serious?" she asked. Why wasn't she being abandoned?

"As we say, fly under the radar for a bit and hope Speedy gets a girl knocked up and the heat is off me. Because if they find out about us, game over. As much as I'd do anything to protect you, they'd make sure I never saw you again. That would be terrible." And just like that, he had…not rejected at all. He was trying to protect her. He cared about her.

She was touched. He was prepared to face the wrath of people who would always see her as an enemy, and a danger to the person she…cared about. Damn it, he was making her weak. All right, for him she could solve both problems, save him and stop herself from melting into a sentimental puddle. "You deserve better. I think you should arrest me."

"What?" Wally looked very confused. "Why would I do something like that?" he demanded, as he glared at her for even suggesting the idea. He ran his fingers through his hair nervously, sighing with exhaustion. He could arrest her and have all his problems solved. He would be accepted by everyone and praised. He was risking everything for her. "I know you're a heart breaker but I can't arrest you for that. Besides, you saved my life. I owe you my life. How could I repay you by taking away your freedom?" he asked.

"Because…if you did, the heat would be off you. I'll escape, don't worry." A sneaking suspicion was making her realize that she might actually lose him. She knew Wally wasn't kidding when he said he wouldn't be allowed to see her again. The thought of that made her very frightened and angry. They had no right to control his life. He was as much a prisoner as she was and that wasn't fair! Well, if it took her suffering a bit to get them off his back, she would do it. "I…don't want anything to happen to you. I mean, you saw what happened to you today. The criminal world isn't a good place to look for love. I'm a criminal, I can take it."

"Don't worry, I'll handle that," Wally mumbled, still looking like his puppy had been run over by the Batmobile. "I need to protect you from them. I need to protect you from everyone."

Jinx glared at him. This chivalry was starting to get old fast. "You know, I'm not some little doll you need to keep on a shelf. I'm not fast like you, but believe me; I can take good care of myself. Remember, it was me who saved you," she snapped.

"I didn't mean it that way," Wally whispered, his voice lowering an octave. "I know how tough you are, but I still feel like it's my job to watch over you," he tried to explain.

Jinx's glace grew withering. "I am not your possession. Just arrest me and go on your merry way where you belong. Leave me in jail and forget I ever existed. Then I'll escape and life can go back to normal." More time with him and she would go completely soft and start wearing yellow.

Wally sighed and gave her a weakened version of his trademark carefree grin. "I never said that you are my possession. I don't have the right to just lock you away for making my life complicated. Breaking the law, sure, but breaking my heart isn't a crime according to the legal code," he said with a sad smile.

"Don't you get what you're risking for being with me?" Jinx demanded. "Don't you see the danger?"

"I know, but I can't just leave you. If we get caught by my side, they'll lock you away forever, even over my protests. And I need to make sure that doesn't happen. I…really like you," he mumbled, giving her a shy smile. Jinx hated to admit how much she loved his smile. She was supposed to enjoy making him shiver in terror. "And I suppose I'll be in a fair amount of trouble."

"Well, liking me is going to keep getting you in trouble, give up on me already," Jinx demanded. She wondered if she could hit him over the head with a sign again and knock some sense into his skull. "I've done everything to push you away; do you need me to kill you so you'll just lose hope?" She demanded, finding herself completely at wits end.

"I don't give up anymore. Believe me, I pushed my aunt and uncle and my mentors through hell and they never abandoned me. I'm giving you the same promise. I'm here for you," Wally said, speeding over to stand by her side.

"You're really a masochist, aren't you?" Jinx demanded tearfully, wondering why heroes had to be so…good. She could understand selfishness and greed, but altruism and self sacrifice made her nervous. Those were unpredictable traits and she had no idea how to deal with them.

"Hey, maybe I am. I let you hurt me. Only thing is, I won't let anyone else hurt you. You mean the world to me. You make me smile. So I have to keep you safe," he said, putting his arm around her waist. "You know…I wish I could be your boyfriend in public. I wish you could walk into the Watchtower on my arm and no one would blink an eyelash," he said, holding her close. "Well, Robin and Speedy might be jealous of me, because you are so beautiful and smart and funny and different and perfect."

Hearing that was strange and she should have not allowed herself to believe him. People couldn't be trusted, people would hurt her, and she had to be careful. She should have walked away and found a less complicated situation. But she liked being held by him a lot. She supposed she would need to balance the scales.

"And if you're caught by my side," Jinx began, making him wince. And she couldn't allow him to be sad anymore. He had given up so much for her; she could offer him something as well.

"Yes?" Wally asked, giving her another sad and lovingly cynical look. "Will you have them drug me up before they take me apart, piece by piece?" he drawled. "Thank you for your kindness, I'm sure the Novocain will take the edge of the lasers. Or let Poison Ivy do it, she seems to enjoy taking me apart to see what makes me tick."

She was going to regret this in the morning. "I…I mean, our side…we're on the same side." Had she completely lost her mind? Had she just said what she thought she had?

"Are you saying what I think you are? And let me add, I hope so," Wally said, a strange hopeful grin on his face as he read her mind.

Damn it, she should back out now before she got herself into something stupid. "We are. I'm with you…" she trailed. She had no idea what it meant, but she and Wally were not enemies anymore. What side they were on was yet to be determined, but the world was no longer divided into hero and villain. It was them against the world, against both sides, good and evil. It was just the two of them.

At that moment, Wally had already lifted her up by the waist and spun her around; trying to hide how much that action hurt him. "Say it again, Jinx. Say it, please," he whispered, giving her a smile that was completely enraptured with her. "I want to hear just one more time, after all I have been through."

She was glad to. "I'm on your side, Wally West. I'm your ally, your girlfriend and you will walk with me down the street with our heads held high. I'm taking you up on that offer," she said softly, feeling lightness in herself that she had barely felt before. She didn't know how much she believed, but Wally was happy and he would help her and somehow, everything would work out.

When Wally kissed her, she no longer had any doubts.

* * *

AN-Awww! So nice, isn't it? I mean, I'm sure the Justice League will understand, right?


	21. When I am up I can't get down

Okay, another chapter, another adventure. This one is one of the most interesting and that is due to Glyph whose snark is my god and I shall worship happily. This and the next chapter mark a huge turning point for me, this and half of the next chapter are really arc one and the second arc is going to blow you all away. So I'm really excited. And most of the second arc is prewritten so updates will be frequent updates even though law school admissions, masters and journalism is eating me alive.

Now have some fun, y'all. And special guest appearance by a Titan and one of my personal favorite ones. Enjoy!

**When I'm Up (I Can't Get Down)**

I am the fountain of affection  
I'm the instrument of joy  
And to keep the good times rolling  
I'm the boy, I'm the boy,  
You know the world could be our oyster,  
You just put your trust in me,  
Cause we'll keep the good times rolling  
Wait and see, wait and see...oh wait and see!

His exaltation, a sweet disintegration.  
A few discolorations, then it comes along  
up is why he chooses, the kisses and the bruises  
There ain't nothing he refuses, then it comes along  
It comes along, and I am lifted, I am lifted, I am lifted!

-Great Big Sea

CHAPTER 21

Wally lay on his stomach, trying not to whimper with pain as Jinx rubbed salve into his back. That witch had really laid into him; Wally could still feel the welts from being flogged like that. Still, lying shirtless with Jinx's sweet hands massaging him was rather pleasant. "A bit harder," he asked, relaxing under her tender care.

Jinx began kneading his shoulders, making him moan with pleasure. "You know…I don't see why you should be the one having all the fun in this situation?" she remarked, as she began working on his spine.

"You have a superhero flat on his back, completely at your mercy," Wally said, as a tingly feeling crept through his body. "Aren't you satisfied?"

"Not yet. I'll be satisfied as soon as the pain killers kick in and you stop needing my constant care," Jinx said, playing with a lock of his hair. "I have a lot of plans for tonight. Where do you keep the handcuffs?" she asked.

Wally's sweaty forehead just felt warmer. "Umm…under my bed, next to my underwear drawer," he mumbled, feeling like the situation was getting out of control. They had been officially dating for approximately twenty minutes, and so far, it didn't seem bad. He was just dating Miss Take Over the Universe, Batman was hot on his trail and he was still in a significant amount of pain but would be soon engaging in something…very good. So far, so good.

"Perfect. I'm going to take a nice hot shower. You can join me if you want," Jinx said, finishing up with his treatment. "I'll…be waiting." She winked as she walked off to his bathroom, sashying her perfect hips. It was a wonderful view.

Wally gulped and tried to remember everything he knew about sex from sneaking magazines with Dick. He could feel his body wanting this very badly, but he had to keep his head…ack, no more bad puns. He needed to stay focused on anything but how much he wanted to tackle-kiss Jinx.

Okay, first he needed to deal with the mentors. After that, he could concentrate on his girl. And he knew just the person to cool his scent a bit and give him some time to work out a plan.

Dialing his phone, he quickly filtered into the Titans home phone. "This is Spandex boy, calling for Bird boy," he mumbled, still humiliated by the stupid childhood nicknames they had chosen. He had wanted to be Lord Avenger but Robin said that was too obvious. "What's up, bro?"

"Nothing much. We're still fighting some bad guys in Tokyo. We should have the situation under control." Dick's voice always sounded so calm and in control. Wally blamed years of life under Batman's stoic care. "Something going on with you?" he asked in a careful tone. Somehow, Dick always had a premonition about when things would be getting dicey.

"Just girl trouble," Wally said, knowing he had to be careful. Dick would keep his secrets through death and torture, but he wasn't sure if his friend could survive a solid grilling with the Bat or Uncle Barry without spilling his guts.

"You're girl crazy. Batman always said that was something you need to work on," Dick scolded, sounding like the annoying geek of a brother that Wally had given many wedgies to.

"I know. You don't have to remind me. Just kick the lecture and listen. As much as it pains me to ask, I need your help," Wally said, wondering how this conversation would go.

"Are you doing something you shouldn't?" Dick asked, in a low tight tone. All those years with Batman had made him suspicious of everything. Or maybe he just knew him too well.

"Do you really need to ask?" Wally said, trying to sound charming. He had talked Dick into doing so many stupid things; surely, this wouldn't be much of a problem for him. "Don't you trust me?"

"Only as far as I can through in wrestling practice," Dick said, his tone warming up slightly.

"So you don't trust me at all? I'm heart-broken," Wally joked, unable to resist the jab to his best friend. Since Wally moved faster than Dick's eyes could follow, fights tended to be…very competitive and end up in very dangerous wrestling matches that nearly got them both killed. Uncle Barry and Batman had winded up dragging them apart by the ears half the time.

"It's not my fault Bruce makes you fight in enough lead weights to sink a ship," Dick said, sounding very affronted. That made it very hard for Wally to speed up and even harder for Dick to throw him. "When the match is completely fair, I've thrown you clear across the Bat Cave. But you still haven't answered my question."

"Why do you need to ask?" Wally asked, feeling the lead weights now in his stomach. If Dick backed out on him, he was screwed royally. If Batman wasn't thrown off his trail, he'd be caught, and grounded before he could blink. And he blinked fast.

"Because if you are, don't tell me anything you don't need to. I don't need to be questioned by the mentors. But make sure I know how to cover for you. And remember, standard rules apply. Your mentor or mine decides they want the answer now, we give each other up with no hard feelings." Nothing was worth their wrath.

Good old Bird brain, Wally knew he could count on him. "Thanks." He felt more at ease now. If he was careful, it wouldn't come to do that and he would come out of this with his sanity intact. "I owe you big."

Dick growled angrily. "Yes, you do. And just know I plan to disapprove stringently of whatever idiotic thing you are doing," Dick snapped, sounding most peeved. "How do you always convince me to get involved in your idiotic schemes?" he demanded.

"This is just like the time we stole the Batmobile. And we survived that," Wally assured him. Okay, maybe that was a bad example. Both of them had spent the next three months on complete lock-down and sitting down had been a major issue for the better part of a day.

"Barely. Just barely," Dick said, gritting his teeth. "And one day, I will still get you for that. Fine, do your idiotic antics. Just promise me you aren't in any danger. And I mean it, if you need help, I'll be right there. I can duck out," he offered, being the best friend Wally would do anything for. And he hated having to lie to him. Even though Jinx had gone good, he knew no one would believe that for now. He still had to hide everything.

"I'm fine. Just…have a girlfriend and she's been distracting me and I've been slacking off. I don't want the mentors finding out. So just make up how I'm becoming much more of a good boy and I'll do your trig homework for a month," Wally offered.

"Fine. And make that two months," Dick said. "Darn. I need to go stop Starfire from painting Raven's room pink as a welcome home gift," he mumbled.

"Wally, the water is getting cold," a voice said, loud enough for Batman to hear, all the way in Gotham.

Wally could feel the air crackle. "A girl is waiting for you in a bath tub?" Dick asked laconically. Wally knew that this would be ending with much mockery. "What are you, Green Arrow?"

"Just shut up and cover me," Wally mumbled, knowing the definition of hell. "And I'm being a gentleman." Wow, if he had a penny for every lie he was telling, he'd be wealthier than the Luthors. "Unless you want the Bat finding out about the time when you and Babs…"

"You're resorting to blackmail? What are you, becoming a rogue?" Dick grumbled. "Next thing I know, you'll be dating a villain and calling yourself Wicked Flash or something."

Wally's stomach sank to the bottom of his bare feet. Suddenly, he really didn't feel very good anymore. "Yeah…that would be funny. Well, gotta go shower." Click.

Jinx was standing behind him, in a bathrobe. Her long pink hair was now wet and hanging over her shoulders like a cape. She looked beautiful and sensual and he was really pondering about that shower offer. "Couldn't wait for you forever. Your loss," she scolded.

Wally didn't know if he should be disappointed or relieved. Life was becoming too confusing. "I was just…on the phone."

"With the boy blunder, making sure no one knows of me. My knight in shining armor," she said, with that cryptic smile. "I suppose you have been stalkerishly protecting me a bit, which is creepy but cute. You saved me from that friend of yours, Speedy, the one who tried to nail me with an arrow. I appreciate it."

"Well, I couldn't let him haul you away to prison," Wally said tenderly, brushing a tendril of pink hair from her face. She had such delicate white skin, like a princess in a fairy-tale.



"Don't worry, he won't do it again soon," Jinx purred. She also reminded him of a newly tamed tiger, incredibly beautiful but those claws and teeth were still sharp and ready to be used. And apparently, they had.

Wally gritted his teeth as he remembered that she was not a tame girlfriend. "Should I even ask?" he said softly. His guilt about this didn't really need Speedy's pain and suffering added to it.

"I may have broken his wrist. And his middle finger." Jinx's grin never faded, even as she discussed criminally violent acts. It was something that scared him…a lot.

"May have?" Wally was suddenly very sick to his stomach. Not that Speedy was a tenth of the friend that Robin was, but it was general bad policy to approve of hero-bashing. "Did you?"

"Well...most likely." Jinx fluttered her pink eyes innocently. "He shouldn't have been waving it around in a battlefield." Wally debated if he should be mad someone hurt his friend or laughing. 'My girlfriend kicked your ass' was a wonderful insult that he could know use. Of course…dating the girl who had done those things might become a problem.

"Could we avoid destroying people who owe me money?" Wally demanded. "You know, it will make double dates harder if you keep trying to kill off my friends."

Jinx laughed. "It's not personal. In the last year, I beat up Robin. I hexed and nearly destroyed Raven. I've tried to kill the Titans. I really wanted to, but they just seemed to have this terrible luck of getting away. So it's nothing big that I maimed Speedy. I hate all Titans besides you. It's just…the natural order of things. It would give me great pleasure to watch them breathe their last. But I've stopped trying to kill them now because of you."

Wally was beginning to understand the headaches of being responsible for someone else, especially someone who had fits of evil and random destruction towards others. "Ummm...do you regret anything? At all?" he asked softly. He really wanted to remember the spark of good inside her and not the homicidal maniac who sometimes frightened him.



Jinx nodded. "Of course I have regrets. It would have been better not meeting you a few days later so I could have finished the jobs and then fully devoted myself to you,"  
she explained.

"So you would have preferred destroying my friends before dating me?" Wally asked. Okay, the breaking out of her good side would require a little bit of work. "Why don't you tell me all the bad things you did, so we're on the same page?" he offered.

Jinx's brow creased. She thought for a long moment before counting a few times on her fingers. "How long do you have?" she asked.

"As long as it takes," Wally said, wondering if he would be here for a while. He had a bad feeling that she had a very long rap sheet.

"Well, let's start with the last year. I've been driving without a license and driving without insurance. I've had numerous counts of forgery, burglary, espionage, racketeering blackmail, tax evasion, and treason. After a few stray hexings, I have had attempted murder repeatedly added to my booking sheet, along with multiple counts of shoplifting, breaking and entering, fraud, assault and battery. Do you also count criminally tight clubbing outfits?" Jinx asked, a smile spreading on her face as she recounted her sins.

Wally really needed aspirin now. "Maybe you should stop. I could be made to testify against you." She had admitted to doing all that and he hadn't hauled her adorable butt to prison. Batman would have had his head on a platter.

"You wanted to know the truth. The truth isn't always pleasant," Jinx reminded him with a smirk. She had a point there.

The young hero decided to change the subject before he was forced into betraying everything he believed in. "Doc Hamilton's out for the day, so I have a few hours before anyone wonders where I am," Wally said, after he lightning speed-changed into jeans and a T-shirt. He ignored the headache and the pain in the rest of my body. "So what would you like to do?" he asked.

"We still can't be seen together without being arrested," Jinx reminded haughtily, as she fixed her hair out of horns and into a high ponytail. Dressed in an old t-shirt of Wally's, she looked like an ordinary girl who didn't commit felonies for fun. "So that does limit our options."

"Do you want to go to an amusement park? I need to get my mind off this," Wally asked. He could use some hot-dogs and cotton candy to remind him that there was hope for his future.

"I have a better idea. It's Purim, the festival of Masquerade. We should visit the Mittlemans in costume," Jinx said softly, a big smile on her face. She always had the best ideas!

"It's a Jewish holiday. There will be plenty of food," Wally said, returning the smile. "Count me in. I just hope they have enough for the other guests." All he knew from days at Uncle Hal's house was plenty of great food and lots of fun games with spinning tops.

"Mind your manners or I'll maim you," Jinx said sweetly. "We'll need to go in some form of disguse anyway. We could go as ourselves, if it wouldn't be risking discovery. It would have been fun to pretend to be us in public for a few minutes." Yeah, but it would have been a little too close to revealing secret identities for comfort. Even though it would be wonderful to go public with their relationship, it would still be suicidal.

"We could go as clowns," Wally said, making what he hoped was an endearing funny face. He loved costume parties, given that a lot of his life was spent in disguise. And clowns were usually fun.

"I did threaten you, didn't I?" Jinx asked, rolling her eyes. "I have given up thievery, but I never gave up random acts of violence against those who annoy me," she explained.

"We could go as my favorite comic book heroes. Spiderman and Black Cat," Wally suggested, fingering the plastic clad books. "Or maybe Cinderella and Prince Charming." He would love to see her in a ball gown, all dolled up.

Jinx shook her head. "Cinderella? Where's the fun in that?" she demanded. "I'm not exactly Happily Ever After material."



"Would you prefer to be the Wicked Witch of the West?" Wally asked, tossing a towel at her. He knew it was a low blow but he supposed she would take it in good fun or hex him.

Jinx caught it deftly and threw it back at him. Score, no hexing! "You're…trying my patience. But I have an idea that is actually workable. Let's go as Batman and Catwoman. You know, forbidden love and all that," she said with a shark-like smile. "I think that's pretty appropriate."

"You want me to go as Batman?" Wally gulped, imagining the consequences of mocking the Dark Knight with a villain, especially after being warned to be on his best behavior. He'd have to hide in main-land China for life. According to the latest word, even Hong Kong wasn't safe. "I'm not sure that's a good idea. And I don't think giving credence to the rumors is a good idea."

"Still scared of him? Why so serious?" Jinx asked, rolling her eyes. She hadn't been so cocky when she heard his voice on the message machine. Wally winced again. He knew that saying and it gave him nightmares. "And yes, the rumors are true. They sleep together. A lot. With their masks crazy-glued on," Jinx said with a wink. She wouldn't be lying, would she?

Wally really wanted to ask more, but he was too tongue tied to speak. His hero also fell for a villain? So it wasn't a sin against God, Country and mentors. It actually was…somewhat normal. "Wow." He really wondered now why villains fell for heroes and vice versa. He supposed not many people would understand the appeal of the suit and secret life.

"It really is a good idea. I would look really good in skin-tight leather and a whip." She admired her figure in a mirror. "So I guess you're more like the big guy that you thought."

Ordinarily, that would have been the greatest compliment possible. But right now, Wally really didn't need to be reminded of how many lies he was currently juggling. Today was a happy day, Jinx had agreed to go good and he had survived death. He did not need anything depressing. "You would, but I am not dressing up as my mentor. I prefer all my limbs intact."



Jinx threw herself on his bed and stared up at the ceiling thoughtfully. "You're such a kill-joy. But I suppose we could skip it. I'd hate to see you glared at. And by your expression, going as Harley and Mistah J isn't going to work either. And I would have so enjoyed dying your hair green. We would have been the coolest couple at the party."

Wally wanted to ask if she considered the Joker her hero. But if she said yes, he wouldn't be able to deal with it. No one could admire the Joker and still be sane. "The Joker?" he asked. "You….think he's cool?"

"When you're on the streets, cold and hungry and afraid, you want people to be afraid of you so that they don't gut you. No one guts the Joker," Jinx explained, her face becoming weary. She was remembering things she didn't like, painful memories most likely.

"I'm not going to let you go hungry again." Wally was very serious about that. His parents had left him with serious amounts of cash and Wayne Industry preferred stock had made him quite well off. He had more than enough to spare to take care of his best girl. "And I've seen what the Joker did. There's nothing good about him." He had the scars on his shoulder to remember.

"And besides, I can't be the Joker. If I slapped you around like he did Harley, you'd cut me to ribbons. You're too cool for that," Wally said warmly. He was starting to understand why Jinx went to crime. Without money or food, morals started being too heavy of a burden.

Jinx returned the smile and kissed him lightly. "Yeah…I am. I think I could get used to you being my knight in shining armor." She looked so genuine and Wally decided to trust her at face value.

"Maybe I'll be your samurai and you can be my lady. You'd look lovely in a kimono and you can carry swords. See…being good means I can trust you around heavy weaponry," Wally explained. He could go as Himura Kenshin. When his hair was straightened, it was long enough to put in a ponytail and he rarely had a chance to wear a purple costume without having his masculinity questioned. And although he couldn't see his jaded girlfriend as Kaoru, he could just let her be some evil female warrior or something.



"Sounds pretty…" Jinx said. "I always did like Japanese costumes and it's modest enough for the party. But I think I have the perfect costume in mind, one that both of us will like."

--

"Today is Purim, tomorrow no more, so give us some treats and then show us the door," Wally and Jinx recited, as they both knocked on the door with their free hands.

Regina answered the door, dressed as a clown. Her brown hair had been covered with a pink wig. She looked different from the wedding but still the kind faced girl who had shown Jinx such humanity. "Hello, Layla. I'm so glad to see you again, dear. And Ira?" she asked, giving him a wide smile. "I called Ellie and she said that you should say hello to your friend Wally for her. You two know people in common, it seems. I told you finding new family would work."

Wally's face matched his hair, under the laurel leaf. His former babysitter was too smart for his own good well being. And if she knew…well, hopefully Robin would do the job right and make sure Batman didn't join the group of people in the know. "Thank you. Happy Purim." Happily, the inside smelled like heaven and brisket!

"Happy Purim to you two as well. Caesar and Cleopatra, what fine costumes," Regina marveled, admiring Jinx's slinky white gown and gold headpiece. They had decided to go the Shakespearean route, due to their literary beginnings. "You look positively divine."

Jinx smiled. "Yeah, I do," she said, squeezing Wally's hand affectionately. "And I feel that way too." They were in public together and they were enjoying themselves. No one was condemning them and judging them for their mistakes. It was just them, a wild party and lots of good food.

"And don't forget to hail Caesar!" Wally reminded, enjoying his toga far too much for his own good. Even the laurel leaf crown that he didn't deserve still seemed perfect on him.

"Of course, you look wonderful as well. We were hoping you two love birds would show up. So, you are finally a couple?" she asked, giving them a sly wink.



"Yes," Jinx confirmed, looking radiantly happy at that moment. "I think so." She looked so happy that Wally felt his heart beating faster than normal and for him, that was something.

"Excellent, something else to celebrate. You're a lucky boy to get such a fine girl. Come on in, we've just started dinner, you must have some," Regina said, motioning them to come inside, to a beautifully decorated room filled with people. In the center of the room, people were dancing to some poppy Israeli song. They all smiled at him as he and his girlfriend entered. He wasn't geeky Wally West, he wasn't a hero, and he was just a normal guy on a normal date. And none of them knew a thing about what he was doing. For a few moments, he was free of his guilt, and content with the girl he loved.

And in that moment, all of his welts barely hurt. He had never felt so free. "May I have this dance?" he asked, bowing to her. Jinx smiled and nodded. As he whirled around, he found himself unable to stop smiling. Life was good! "You look beautiful," he whispered.

Jinx laughed. "Tell me something I don't know," she challenged, looking luminous as his desert queen. How could her family have turned away such a wonderful person and set her on such a dark path? He'd love to track them down and give them a piece of his mind.

"I love you," he said, meaning it with his whole heart. He was crazy, but he was crazy in love. And considering what he learned about Batman today, he was actually starting to feel justified in what he was doing.

"I love you too, you idiot," Jinx said, giving him her prettiest smile. He learned in and kissed her in front of everyone, not worrying about crime and punishment. He had to admit it felt very good right now.

AN-Aren't good times fun? Now this would be a perfect way to end, but you know that would be too easy. So don't worry, much more is on the way.


	22. Angels Will Fall

**Okay, here is the next chapter and I think it's the one everyone has been waiting for. Starting now, a new arc has formed and nothing will ever be the same! Expect some drama and even some death. **

**Special thanks to Glyth, who made this work worthwhile!**

Angels Will Fall 

The rope that's wrapped around me is cutting through my skin  
And the doubts that have surrounded me are finding their way in  
I keep it close to me like a holy man prays

in my desperate hour it's better that way  
So I'll come by and see you again,

I'll be such a very good friend  
Have mercy on my soul, I will never let you know

where my mind has been

--Melissa Ethridge

"So…do you think of him?" Jinx asked as she licked the ice cream cone. It was nice to enjoy the wonderful taste of strawberry cheesecake flavoring and the sound of girl talk.

"Nice boy, good mind, a little gullible and girl crazy. You have him completely in control now," Pam said, with a throaty laugh. "He is clearly crazy about you." She looked so beautiful, even out of costume. Jinx hoped one day to grow up to be like her. Pamela was strong and feminine and feared by all.

"I know and that's half the problem. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love having him at my beck and call, but he's so intense about it. I half expect him to pull a ring out of his pocket and propose to me," Jinx complained. She couldn't exactly see herself in a perfect white wedding dress and a church in her future. Maybe a Vegas wedding in some drunken haze, but she figured that could be easily enough annulled.

"Yeah, I can't see you in ten years with the white picket fence and an apron and three kids messing up your perfect figure," Pam teased, finishing her ice cream with consummate grace.

"Never!" Jinx was horrified of the image of her as some fat housefrou with nothing but the PTA to occupy her brilliant mind.

"You know, that is what all heroes want. They want a nice, submissive little woman in the kitchen, waiting with a clean house and hot meal for their man to come home. Sounds miserable to me. So dump him and move on."

"That's the problem. I love him and it is driving me insane. Sometimes, he can get really jealous. We were dining out in Gotham and I just mentioned that hottie Bruce Wayne was sitting at the table across from us. He actually got white and demanded we leave," Jinx said, laughing at how silly her guy had been. " Wayne was a total dish and has cash to boot, but he's old enough to be my father! I told Kid Flash the only reason I'd marry Wayne is for his money and then kill him off. He just looked at me as if I was crazy and changed the subject."

"Wayne's a cutie, I'd love a piece of him myself," Pam agreed, as they walked out of the store. "I still can't believe you, the ice princess fell in love. Don't you think it's beneath you?" she asked. "You haven't committed a crime in weeks, you've gone straight. You shouldn't change for a guy, guys should change for you."

Jinx laughed sadly. "I don't know where I'm going now. I just know that includes him and that's how it's going to stay," she said softly. "I'm still…a villain," she said, wondering if she was convincing herself more than her friend. "The thing is, he treats me like a princess. So I guess I'll keep him."

"Okay dear. I hope you're happy with your choice," Pam said in a kind tone. "I'll visit you in the maternity ward when you're popping out red haired little mongrels."

"Want to come over for lunch?" Jinx asked, ignoring the bait. "I need some company. My boy is off in Israel, taking out some terrorists and I could use some help picking out a welcome home outfit," Jinx asked, enjoying her time with her mentor.

"Maybe some other time. I have some business to take care of. I'll talk to you soon, I hope." Pam must be plotting a new crime. Jinx had to admit, she missed the thrill of doing something illegal, the delicious intrigues needed to bust open a safe or rob a bank. Being good was very boring.

She walked up the block and into her lair, trying to avoid breaking any laws in the process. Evil was an addiction and she really could use a fix right now. She had to get control herself, she could mooch off See-More later. She knew Wally would be bringing her back something nice and she loved presents. So she could wait for her fix. For now.

Jinx returned to her apartment and turned on her computer. She had to make sure her Swiss account was still viable. At last check, she had a few million in it, but she needed to make sure she had enough for the next few months. Going straight was expensive.

A bell sound alerted her to an email from Kid Flash. She had been touched that he had set up a secure line just for the two of them. It was that wonderful kind of niceness that had convinced her that he was worth her time. Pam might disapprove, but it worked for her. She looked at the messages he had sent her.

_From: Speeddemon25_

_To: Beautifulgirl1_

_Re: A Limerick for my special girl_

_Jinx, you're the girl I love to know_

_So to the Light side you must go _

_Just give me the word _

_It won't be absurd _

_And then our relationship can grow _

_The Holy Land__ was beautiful, but not as beautiful as you. I need to see you again. _

_Meet me in an hour by Weiss Park. I'll be at the fountain, holding a rose. I want to take you somewhere special. _

_Wally _

He was really such an adorable dork sometimes. Still, she had to find him rather endearing. How many guys wrote bad poetry for girls had been currently driving them crazy with mixed signals? She had to admit, he had the patience of a saint. And she was very naughty. In fact, she was sure he liked that most about her.

Well, two could play at poetry wars.

_From: Beautifulgirl1_

_To: Speeddemon25_

_Re: A Limerick for an idiot_

_Kid Flash, you're such a geek _

_A life like that I do not seek _

_Come join the dark side _

_It will be a nasty ride _

_And then our relationship can peak _

_Love, _

_Jinx_

_PS-Seeya soon. You better have a nice present for me! _

That would definitely teach him a lesson. Now, what would she wear to this date? She wanted something sultry that would tempt Kiddo but nothing too revealing, she wanted him to suffer. Actually, she had this beautiful leather skirt she had gotten when she had gone shop-lifting that she had to admit was perfect for the occasion. Now she just needed the perfect top.

She had been struggling with money ever since she had put off stealing, but her pre-do gooder days had left her closet ample enough to have something for tonight. She'd have to think of a more discrete way to steal, so she could both have her living and her lover boy. Or perhaps she'd actually have to take up his offer and have him support her. She could move into an apartment with him, that would be fun. It was about time they started living together!

"You've got mail." That must have been KF, telling her some new message. She plunked down and opened up her inbox.

_To: beautifulgirl1_

_From: hozwv_

_Re: Good news for you_

_Jinx…click this link. __Brother Blood__ would suggest it. _

Who could that be from? No one else was supposed to have this address. Kiddo had set this up himself, so that they could communicate without anyone else knowing. And who would know about her connection to Brother Blood?

In spite of her better judgment, Jinx clicked on the link provided. A screen popped up immediately. "Hello, Jinx. I've been waiting for you," said a voice on the computer. Where had that voice come from? It didn't sound like Kiddo's voice and that was the only person with her email address.

She gasped when she saw the person who was contacting her. She had dreamed of this moment, but ever since she had gone good, she had forgotten how honored it felt to be noticed by one of the greats. "Slade, sir, it's an honor to meet you. How can I help you?" Jinx whispered, completely awed. This man was a hero to all evil.

"Oh, actually, it's I who want to help you," Slade said, his voice robotically level and calm. Her knees were currently shaking. This was her talking to the baddest of the bad. Wait till Pam heard about this!

"Really?" Jinx couldn't imagine why he'd even notice her, but if he wanted to help her, that must be a good sign. He could be re-considering that offer for the Brotherhood of Evil. Maybe leaving the Hive Five had been an advantage for her, less association with idiots. "How did you find me?" she asked. She hadn't been out in the field in weeks!

"I have my ways. But I'm more concerned with what I have found out about you. The word on the street is that you've been meeting with Kid Flash. I wonder what your fellow Hive Academy members will think of that." Slade said silkily, his strange one eye's gaze almost boring into Jinx's skull. It wasn't a question. He was a legend among villains, the best of the best. She had studied his methods in school and she knew them perfectly. One false step and he would crush her like a gum ball.

"I…don't have to answer to them," Jinx answered back, holding her head high and trying to look fierce. Never show weakness to a villain, it was like blood in the water. It would only lead to a feeding frenzy. "I don't have to answer to any of you. My plans are my own." At least, she tried to believe it.

"Don't be embarrassed. Brother Blood told me you were a gifted student of evil. I just wanted to know…is this some secret mission to infiltrate the Titans? If so, you've been terribly slow and might require some help." She wished it was true what he was saying. It was embarrassing for her to admit she had fallen for the enemy. "I would be happy to assist you."

"My plan is going perfectly," Jinx lied, trying to buy some time so she could think of something intelligent to persuade Slade of this imaginary plan. She had done recon work before; she could just say she was doing it again.

"Well…don't keep me waiting. What is it? Because Poison Ivy noticed your heart-rate going up when you're around him. You admitted to her you love him." And Pam had betrayed her! Although Jinx had always known never to trust people, she was shocked that Poison Ivy had just hurt her spitefully, for no gain. "Don't bother denying it. Your endorphin levels go up too. You're in love with him. You even asked her to help you win him back. You call her on advice to regain his love. Is that your plan?" Slade asked, his voice becoming fairly amused…for a robotic faceless creature.

"That isn't any of your business!" Jinx hissed, furious that anyone would dare monitor, especially such intimate stuff about her. "It's not an issue if I like him." Oh, how could she admit to something like that?

"No, but it will definitely concern your safety," Slade said in a low menacing tone that made her breath catch in her chest.

"What do you mean?" Jinx asked, not liking where this was going. The hand gripping the mouse was shaking. He couldn't mean what she thought he meant. Of course, considering the stories about him, he meant every single word he said. Nearly everyone who crossed him ended up dead.

"I doubt you'll believe that when you're being tracked down like a feral dog. The Hive Academy. The Brotherhood of Evil. The Injustice Gang. Every villain in the world will know you're a traitor, that you are in love with the enemy. There will be no place to go, no place to run and no one to help you. Eventually, you will be captured and given the fate meted out to those foolish enough to be turncoats. Your mangled corpse thrown into the ocean. Not a pleasant fate," Slade said, every word slow and deliberate into her terror-filled brain.

"You don't frighten me," Jinx hissed, trying to hide that every molecule of her body was shaking. She couldn't imagine that, she'd never survive that. And she knew exactly what happened to traitors. She had seen it happen and it was not pretty. In fact, it was the ugliest thing she had ever seen.

"Oh, I think I do. You see, even your little paramour won't be able to hide you long enough. Or perhaps he will. Perhaps he'll find some little hole that we won't find you. And you'll waste away like a bird in a cage, with no freedom. Pick your poison, my dear. A slow painful death lies at both ends of your choices. I'd call that a dilemma," Slade said, his voice tinting with cruel amusement. He found this funny.

"So what do I have to do to avoid that?" Jinx asked, too horrified to even consider either road. Kid Flash was incredible but he wasn't worth that. Nobody was worth that kind of horrible life and death. Her knuckles, gripping the mouse were as white as her face.

"I'm so glad you asked. You see, you're a young villain with promise and I'd hate to see your potential…wasted. So I will offer you a chance to redeem yourself…a chance not only to cover up this mistake, but turn it into a triumph." Okay, this was starting to sound good. She would steal anything, break into anywhere, she'd serve him forever if he just called off the hell hounds.

"I'll take it. I'll do anything," Jinx pleaded, knowing that showing her meekness was the only way she would get out of this alive. She would crawl and beg if she had to, this was not cowardice. This was her only chance to live.

"Excellent. You will kill Kid Flash." Dangerously laconic and deadly, just like Slade was.

Jinx felt nauseous at that thought. "You can't expect me to…" she trailed off, feeling herself shaking with the choice. Yes, he could and yes, he would.

"According to the email he sent you, you will be meeting him in an hour. You will give him the poison that Poison Ivy will have prepared for you. That little test run you helped us arrange was so very useful. This batch is even more potent. It will sap his speed for twenty minutes, without him even knowing it." It was brilliant if it wasn't so horrible. She hadn't thought that she'd be double-crossed and her scheme to return her to his affections would backfire so badly. "Then send him home and follow him. There you will be able to strike the final blow, take his Titans communicator and bring it to me. " It was a perfect plan and three months ago, she would have jumped at the chance. Now, it just filled her with nausea.

"I am not taking this mission. Ask me something else. Ask me anything else and I'll do it. Just not this," Jinx begged helplessly. She would do anything, but this. Why did it have to be the murder of the person who loved her? Why did she have to have this little bit of happiness taken away from her?

"Your life or his, my dear. Choose wisely. I'll give you ten minutes to think about it. Then you can tell me your choice." Everything was so stark. "Tell anyone about our little discussion and the hunt begins. I hope you think long and deeply about this. I would hate to see such a prominent young student of Brother Blood become…just a memory." His silence painted a very vivid and terrible picture.

Jinx blinked and the window was gone. She stared at the screen for a very long moment before falling to her knees, sobbing. "Somebody help me," she whispered, feeling her head torn between two opposite extremes. "Please, just please help me."

She had no where that she could turn, no family, no friends, nothing but a sword hanging over her head. She couldn't go to the Mittlemans, Slade would have no problem killing them too and they couldn't defend her. It wasn't like they were Cabbalists who could command an army of Golems for her. They were innocent bystanders who were better off without her.

She couldn't ask her villain friends for help. She had considered them her friends once, but she knew she had crossed a line. They would just turn her in as quickly as possible. The people she had once cared about would hate her.

And she couldn't go to the police, they'd never help and she'd end up in prison, a sitting duck snitch waiting to get punished.

She debated turning herself into the Justice League and hoping they would trust her. But they would never believe her. And Kid Flash couldn't help her, even though she knew he would try. He would do anything for her, but even if the red haired hero in training would vouch for her, she doubted Superman and Batman and all the rest of those power-toting creeps would care. They'd lock her up too and tell Kid Flash that it was for his own good. They wouldn't want their precious little protégé hanging out with the likes of her.

Jinx just had never killed anyone before. Beat them up, sure, often, but never actually killing someone. That was a level of villainy that she hadn't reached. Especially Kid Flash, who made her laugh, who made her feel special and pretty and wonderful.

But what choice did she have? If she killed Kid Flash, she'd be safe. She'd be a model of villainy. Getting the Titans communicator would get her inducted into the Brotherhood of Evil. She'd have everything she ever wanted.

Wouldn't she?

She knew she had to do something or she'd lose everything. She just wished she could turn her problems over to someone else, someone who could just guide her in what would be the smart choice. What she wouldn't give to talk to Brother Blood about this. He had a way of making her feel like his advice was the only, the true, the best way and nothing else would work.

So this was what being a villain was. It was swallowing her heart and embracing selfishness and brutal ambition. So she liked Kid Flash now? Maybe tomorrow she'd find someone else that she adored. She had lived her life before him, she could live without him.

She could forget him. He had not been in her life for very long and she barely cared about him. How could she care about him? He was a hero, he was her enemy and she had no obligation to him.

Heroes persecuted her kind. They looked down on high from their self-righteous perches and judged the world. They didn't understand what it was like to be poor and hungry and helpless. They claimed to be the defenders of the world, but they were just high powered bullies, dictators, following unjust laws. Kid Flash was one of them. Kid Flash had to die for her to live.

This was her choice, the only choice she had. And she would take it.

"Have you made your choice?" Slade's voice asked from her laptop, crackling dangerously.

Jinx nodded. She had thought about this for a long time and she knew her choice. "I'll have him dead for you. I want my place back as a villain." She forced herself to say every terrible word. She would not break or bend under the pressure; she would show herself to be the future member of the Brotherhood of Evil.

"Excellent choice. I will have the serum delivered to you shortly. Just get him to drink it. Then wait for him to use his powers. It shouldn't take long. Remember, his Titan communicator belongs to me. The credit for taking him down will of course remain yours." The metallic voice sounded strangely satisfied.

"I know," Jinx said, steeling herself. Kill or be killed. It was the law of the jungle, the one rule of life and it was the only choice she had.

And it was breaking her heart into a million pieces.

**AN-Happiness fades so quickly, right?**


	23. What Have you done?

**Another chapter and things are getting interesting. I know I'm giving many of you heart-attacks but come on, isn't that half the fun? Things can't stay good forever, this is the DC universe! Pain and suffering are common-place. **

**Again, special thanks to Glyth for all her moral and immoral support. The next few chapters are almost completely written, so expect frequent updates of at least twice a month. (I am studying for LSATs and doing a masters and writing professionally, so time is not on my side) Also, the Irish Song is a real one, it's an old one and sources debate who actually wrote it. It just wasn't me.  
**

**Happy New Year to those who celebrate!f**

Would you mind if I hurt you?  
Understand that I need to  
Wish that I had other choices than to harm the one I love  
What have you done now?

I know I'd better stop trying  
You know that there's no denying  
I won't show mercy on you now  
I know I should stop believing  
I know that there's no retrieving  
It's over now

I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away  
Why? Why does fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us  
Between me and you

--Within Temptation

What have you Done? 

Time was passing far quickly. One moment, Jinx had signed a contract with the devil and had smoked a joint to soothe her nerves, trying to pretend it wasn't happening.

Twenty minutes later, a package appeared mysteriously on her front door, taken by a little girl who said a man had paid her twenty dollars to give it to Jinx and no, she couldn't remember what he looked like. Jinx didn't even need to know.

It was not easy to prepare the fatal lipstick. The instructions were easy enough, but it was the act of actually putting it on, of feeling the slight burning sensation around her lips that made her pause with regret. She was going to kill someone today. Someone she cared about, someone she knew was good and kind and fair. And that was the reason why he had to die.

She had debated trying to turn Kid Flash to the dark side one last time. Surely that would please Slade even more and she wouldn't have to be alone. That would make her so happy, her and Kid Flash united against the world, no rules, no lines between them, no masks to hide their identities. It would just be them and nothing else would matter. He could take some scary name like Impulse and strike fear into the hearts of society.

The only problem was, Kid Flash just wasn't cut out to be cruel. He cared about others. He had what to lose. He had a family somewhere and he was loved. He didn't have enough anger and hatred to become a bane of society. She had pushed him to the limits of his anger and he had never hurt her. He could not hurt anyone.

Maybe she should just publicly break up with him, fool him, make him hate her, let him put her behind bars, haul her butt to juvvie and let him forget her. He'd find some other girl, he'd take her to those wonderful places and forget all about her. She knew of the other heroines, Argent, Bumblebee, they all were beautiful and non-treacherous. And she almost preferred knowing he was dead, than seeing him happy with someone else. She wouldn't be able to live with herself, watching him with another; loving another while she was alone. It was better, more romantic that he die for her.

"You're selfish. You can't trust anyone. He'd eventually hurt you. Or you would hurt him. So it's better he go back to his parents. You'll make it quick and painless. One quick stroke and it's over," she steeled herself. She was doing the right thing. She should know it in her heart. She was sending him to a better place.

The problem was…she knew she was lying. She was killing him because she was weak. She was a miserable coward, unworthy of love. She was destroying herself and she was destroying everyone around her. She was bad luck.

So she'd make this date the best date of his life. She would be the soul of perfection, till she had to betray him with a kiss. It seemed like the best way to end it. In fact, it would be the perfect way to do so.

He was standing there, waiting for her. She would have to remember everything about him, how his hair was the color of tomatoes and fire. How his eyes were blue like the sky on one of those sunny days she used to loathe. How his smile was bright and had no idea what pain and suffering was about to hit him. How he was a naïve lamb coming to the slaughter.

"Hello," he said softly, holding out a bouquet of roses for her. They were dark red, her favorite. He really was thoughtful. He was even wearing the shirt she had picked out for him. He still wore those dorky glasses, but they fit him. "I picked them myself from a garden I pass by on my morning run. I had to weed the entire garden for them, so I hope you like them."

"I do. Thank you. They are beautiful," Jinx whispered, smelling the wonderful scent. She would remember roses when she thought of him.

"Not as beautiful as you," Kid Flash said in that way that made cheesy lines sound good.

Now was the only time to ask. "Can you...tell me about you? Everything, I want to know all about you. What's your astrological sign? Where were you born? What's your favorite food? " Jinx asked quietly. This would be the last time she ever spoke to him. She wanted to know everything before she slid the knife between his ribs.

"I'm a Gemini. I was born in...Nebraska and my favorite food is pizza with everything on it. What's with the third degree?" Kid Flash said, sounding quite amused as they walked past a beautiful fountain. "Are you plotting against me?" he asked.

He was joking, wasn't he? Jinx was really beginning to sweat. "Of course not. You aren't worth plotting against. I could take you down in a minute if I wanted to," she said, trying to hide how nervous she was. She ran her fingers through the water to calm herself. This had to be done.

"What's the real reason?" Kid Flash asked, proving how much he cared about her worthless evil self. She should just walk away. She would be better off in hiding rather than hurting this wonderful guy.

"I don't know, it's...just a bad day for me and I want to enjoy what's left of it with you," Jinx lied smoothly. "Can I keep asking you more questions?" She was afraid that if he asked her questions, she'd crumble or she would run away.  
Kid Flash nodded. "I'd do anything for you if it made you feel better," he said, squeezing her hand affectionately. It burned to be so close to him.

"Thank you," she whispered softly. He would throw himself into a volcano for her. She wasn't so generous. It was what made her such an excellent dreg on society.

"What else can I tell you about myself? I'm currently taking classes via correspondence to take credits for college, where I am majoring in chemistry and engineering. My favorite book is the Scarlet Pimpernel, even if it was a bit of a soppy romance. Cracking good adventure. I have been home-schooled since I was nine and I really didn't have many friends in school, since it was me and one other guy. Still, the other guy became my best friend and I had an amazing school experience," he mused, his face peaceful.

"Let me guess, that guy was Robin?" Jinx asked, offering him a weak smile. It gave her a sick satisfaction that while she stabbed herself in the heart, she would also be hurting her arch enemy.

"My hobbies include you, independent music, and making bad jokes. I enjoy long runs on the beach, walking under the moonlight and eating. Actually, eating is my favorite thing to do, period. I need about twenty to twenty five thousand calories a day to run this fine machine," he said, pretending to hold a microphone.

"You eat that much? It doesn't show," Jinx marveled. If she ate that much, she'd look like Mammoth or worse! She couldn't even imagine how anyone could eat that much and not look like an oversized bowling bowl.

"It goes straight to my brain. That and annoying you works off plenty of calories. I could sell it as a diet plan and make a lot of money," Kid Flash said mockingly. "What do you think?"

Jinx laughed, in spite of herself. "Very funny. Do you have brothers and sisters?" she asked. She would hate to think she would be leaving behind broken hearted relatives as well.

Kid Flash looked away. "They died before I was born. Congenital heart defects, before they reached a week old. They were twins, Rudy and Nadine. I would have enjoyed having them around, it would have been nice having people to pick on me and defend me when I would have needed them," he said deprecatingly.

"I'm sorry," Jinx said, sorry for a lot more. "Your parents must have been devastated," she continued, squeezing his hand. "When did they die?" Wow, he seemed so cheery but his life had been almost as sucky as hers had been. She couldn't understand how he always managed to look on the bright side of life like that?

"Yup. Guess Bad Luck just follows me around," he said softly, looking away for a moment. "I was barely seven. I…don't like to think about that much. But I'm blessed with a lot of nice people myself. So I guess I'm fine. And finally, bad luck pays off." It would be easier if he stuck a knife in her heart.

Jinx wanted to change the subject, something safer and less likely to attract her sadness. "So, tell me more about yourself. Am I the first girl you've ever liked?" she asked, pressing him forward.

"I...don't think I should answer that. I'm...I can tell you this. You're the special one right now. Good enough?" Kid Flashed asked, blushing slightly.

"For now, it's fine. What's your favorite song?" she asked. She wanted something to remember him by. "The song that defines you."

"I like the song Maid on the Shore. My uncle's part Irish and he used to sing it during the shower. When I heard it, I knew he was in a good mood and that made me happy."

"Sing it for me," Jinx urged. She suddenly wanted to hear him sing one last time. It would be a good memory of the two of them together, happy.

"There is a young maiden who lives all alone

She lives all alone on the shore-o

There's nothing she can find to comfort her mind

But to roam all alone on the shore shore shore

But to roam all alone on the shore" Kid Flash warbled, sounding fairly good now that she thought about it. She had no idea why she had found it embarrassing last time he had sung. "At the end, she tricks the captain and steals away all his gold. It's because you can't control people."

Jinx disagreed mentally. Yes, you could. If you made them frightened enough, you could make them do anything. "Yes. She sounds like a girl I would admire," she said softly.

"I was afraid you would say that," Wally said softly. He gave her a warm smile. "So, you'll steal my heart and my gold."

He had to shut up and stop being so charming or she would never work up the nerve to kill him. "Okay, here's a tough question. Why did you decide to go the tight and capes routine?" Jinx asked. She had to remind herself why she was about to kill him.

"My hero, the Flash. He found to take care of the weak and the powerless. I admired that. I just wanted to help people," Kid Flash said, his eyes sparkling in that wonderful way that made her knees shake. "

"But people don't appreciate you. They never will. I just think it's stupid. Bigger eat smaller, that's the law of the jungle," Jinx said, reminding herself how important it was she kill him.

Wally shrugged. "Here's a quote for you. "I keep my ideals, because in spite of everything I still believe that people are really good at heart.' It was written by a girl our age who was being persecuted by her religion. She died before she reached twenty, but she died with hope."

"Sounds like a fool," Jinx snapped. Sounded like a foolish dreamer who get herself killed.  
"Well, I'm stronger and faster than you. Does that mean I have the right to drag you to see Granny Flash and make you give her a foot tub?' Kid asked, cocking his head. "Do unto others and all that nice stuff."

"Quit it, bible thumper. Let me guess, you were an alter boy," Jinx said, another strike against him. She didn't really have a religion but she had little liking for do-gooder crap from thousands of years ago.

"Nah. I was a hell raiser as a kid. I'd have most likely put Tabasco sauce in the communion wine. I just got shaped up and good," Kid Flash said. "My mentor believed the army was a proper model for child raising. He got me back on the straight and narrow whether I liked it or not," he said, smiling strangely. Kid Flash sounded so grateful to him. "He's…really great."

"You…were a bad kid? Mr. Apple shiner?" Jinx said, wondering how she could have possibly misread him so. She would have never have suspected him to be such a complicated person.

"I'd love you to meet my first grade teachers. They would actively pray that I would get sick and stay home from school. I think I was the first six year old who built his own stink bomb, using rotten eggs and a shoe box. Crude, but very effective," Kid Flash said, giving him a roguish wink. He really was more of an intricate person that she thought.

"Wow, I would have never believed it from you," Jinx said, finding her mind scrambling with terror. "You are really something."

Wally laughed. "Something horrible? Something incorrigible? Something that required a leash? That's what my teachers used to say. My parents…they were never too happy about my grades."

"So what happened?" Jinx asked. "What did your mentor do to you? And why don't you hate him?" This all seemed very confusing to her.

"Well, he talked to me. He really listened and he rewarded me for good behavior. He didn't treat me like a kid. He treated me like an adult. He worked me hard, but he always made me feel very…special to him. Even when I was stuck copying the dictionary, I knew as soon as I finished my punishment, I was back in his good graces. It was…very comfortable. When you're an orphan, you keep feeling like everyone would leave you. I never doubt he'd be there for me." Kid Flash sounded so peaceful and loved. He never knew what it was like to hide in an alley, to beg for food and then be forced to steal it, to spend every single birthday and holiday realizing that the world would never want them. She envied him.

"And your parents…" Jinx asked, thirsty for more information. They walked together in the park, for the last time. "I take it you had problems with them, since you didn't behave with them."

"My parents…tried their best. They weren't abusive. They made sure I was fed, and clothed and schooled and kept healthy. They really cared about me, they just didn't know how to handle me. They were really busy people and they just expected me to be perfect. I think I wasn't an easy child and well, it wasn't' easy. I miss them though.f" Kid Flash's face tightened at that. "I wish they could see me now. Happy."

"You really are stupid, you know. To fall for a girl whose bad to the bone," Jinx whispered, feeling herself almost on the verge of tears. Still, she took comfort in that she was sending him back to his parents. She knew it would be hard on his mentor but at least some good would come out of this.

"I told you, there's something different about you. Maybe it's because if I hadn't have met my mentor, I'd have ended up exactly like you. I guess I just want to give you that second chance I had."

"I don't deserve a second chance," Jinx muttered, feeling like the best evil person in the world, or the lowliest form of pond scum. "I'm sorry, I wish I was." It was now or never. So she kissed him and sealed the deal. Then, all she had to do was wait for him to use his powers and watch the world burn.

* * *

**AN-Life sucks for Wally, no? But reviewing makes things better. **


	24. Weapon

I truly apologize for the delay, but I have wonderful news, I have a new niece, who was named Lily and I've been superbusy helping out my sister in law with her other child and the shopping, besides taking the LSATs and writing professionally. So I am sorry, but I will update faster next time. I know this chapter breaks hearts…but as a reviewer said, I'm evil!

Weapon

Here by my side, an angel  
Here by my side, the devil  
Never turn your back on me  
Never turn your back on me, again  
Here by my side, it's Heaven

Here by my side, you are destruction  
Here by my side, a new color to paint the world  
Never turn your back on it  
Never turn your back on it, again  
Here by my side, it's Heaven

Careful, be careful  
This is where the world drops off  
You breathe in and you breathe out  
For it ain't so weird  
How it makes you a weapon  
And you give in  
And you give out  
For it ain't so weird

-Matthew Goode Band

Wally didn't know why Jinx was acting this way, vulnerable and inquisitive but he liked it. It was like she was finally opening up to him, finally revealing that side to her that he always knew existed, but was never entirely seen. Deep down inside of her was a sad, abandoned beautiful girl who just needed the affection she had been so cruelly denied.

The kiss had made him feel all tingly, which was wonderful. At this rate, he'd be able to introduce her to the League as reformed. And that would be a wonderful day, the day he would no longer have to keep secrets from her, the day he could finally date her in the open. He and Robin could discuss which date had the biggest rack, while sneaking out past curfew to double date. Life would be perfect.

"That was…wonderful," he said. "Let's keep walking. I want to show you something I thought of that really may help your situation." He was going to do the most stupid, reckless, and defiant thing possible. He was going to take her back to his room and tell everything she wanted to know.

"Where are you going?" Jinx asked, still sounding nervous. Something really must be on her mind. He would have to ask about it when he had finally sworn her to secrecy about his identity.

"Well, after one little errand, we're going home. To my home. I'm going to take you to where I live. I'm going to introduce you to all of my friends and show you where I grew up and tell you funny stories. And then I am going to call my family and introduce you. Because if I am going to expect you to come clean, I need to come clean to you too," Wally said, feeling like either a fool for love or king of boyfriends.

"You don't have to do this," Jinx said, her lips pursed and worried. "I don't mind just walking around with you." She really needed a hug and some assurance that he trusted her. He took her hand tenderly, hoping to make her feel better. He had been a lot of trouble when Uncle Barry had first taken him in. Jinx was just like him, she just needed emotional security to become a hero.

"It's fine. I trust you. You could have blasted me a thousand times and you haven't. So just relax. I am madly in love with you. Do you know how many girls would kill to be the object of my affections?" he asked. He knew he was good looking; he wasn't exactly a bad offer.

"So why not date them?" Jinx said, being her lovable but ornery self. She constantly needed assurance that he cared about her. He couldn't imagine how hard the life of a villain was, not knowing who you could trust, knowing your best friend today could stab you in the back. He would reassure and show her care and affection till she felt secure with him. It was a lot harder to be chased than chase, since you had to look for all the obstacles. Her life had been hard and he needed to be understanding.

"Because they aren't you. You are the girl for me. Haven't I proved that yet?" he asked with a smile. He wanted to take her in her arms and never let her go. She needed him. He had been raised to be a hero. He functioned best when he was needed. "Come on, don't you like having someone to protect you?" he asked.

"What are you going to do, outrun them to death?" Jinx asked bitterly, still sounding nervous. She must have been feeling vulnerable, that she had joined the good side. He knew what villains did to traitors and he needed to assure her that she would be safe at his side.

Wally hated to talk about it, but he could be very dangerous. "I can make objects disintegrate. If I punch it at high enough speeds…it just disappears. I never had to use it, and I hope to God I never have to…but I'm a hero when I need to be. I do _fight _crime when I have to," he said, wondering if this would win him points.

To his surprise, Jinx smiled sadly. "I know," she said and squeezed his hand. "But you're nice too." She was starting to come around, he knew it. Now, he needed to present her with evidence of his trust. "We're near Star Labs," she noted. "Are we going to go play with some dangerous equipment?" Maybe she was thinking she could find a weapon in there that could tempt her back to the dark side. He'd have to stay one step ahead of her. Still, as he said, he was good at being very fast.

"Jinx, you're too smart for me sometimes but there are no weapons of mass destruction in there. It's a biology lab, it's there to help superheroes with medical conditions. I was hoping we could get your DNA tested so we could find your real family. They have amazing records," Wally teased. She was quick on the uptake, underneath that tough exterior seemed to be quite an intelligent mind. "Wait…is that smoke?" he asked, smelling something weird.

"No, it's nothing," Jinx said hurriedly. "Why don't you come and take me for ice cream?" she asked. She sounded so worried about him. It was adorable!

Still, Wally had learned his lessons. Kisses had to come after he did his duty to society. He wasn't about to repeat that portion of his life again. "I got to get in there and save the day," Wally said, blowing his lady love a kiss. "Simple fire. shouldn't take too long." He didn't understand why Jinx looked so stricken and miserable. He had been doing this for half his life, he could do a fiery building rescue in his sleep. He gently kissed her again. "Don't worry, I'm a hero. I'll be fine." He was starting to feel sore, but he had to push through. Uncle Barry would be a lot more patient if he knew Wally was being responsible.

A second later, he had sped into the building to save his home.

This should have been an easy assignment. In, save people, out. Yet, as Wally accelerated inside, a terrible crunching sound disturbed him. It was not a sound he was used to hearing, especially from his own body. His ankle had snapped, a shooting pain filling his entire body. He crumbled to the ground, as he began to cough. His lungs felt like he had just ran a world marathon against Superman and been chased the entire time.

As he bent down to try and see the damage, Wally finally felt the heat around him and the smoke which stung his eyes. He had jumped into so many fires; he had never realized how dangerous it was without his powers. Screams filled the air, people he recognized. Why hadn't someone done something? There were fire alarms all around this place and sprinklers! This was no accident, someone wanted everyone in here dead. As if to confirm that, the ceiling cracked on top of him. Wally groaned as a beam crashed onto his body, bruising every inch of him. He screamed in pain as something in his ribs gave out.

The fire burned around him as Wally tried to get free. He felt as weak as he had in Poison Ivy's clutches, completely helpless. He lurched around as the smoke began to cut off his air supply. Maybe he hadn't completely recovered from that event two weeks ago, he should have had himself checked out better. Could have. Should have. Didn't.

It hurt. It hurt as badly as anything he had ever experienced, every muscle was crying out in pain and he was helpless to do anything but experience it. Wally shouted, but horrible air filled his lungs. He should have been able to vibrate himself out of this, he should have been too fast for falling debris. His powers had failed him, just at the moment when he needed them most. He pressed his emergency button and realized that in the precious minutes it would take for help, he could be dead already.

"Someone, help!" he called, feeling himself grow weaker with clean air to breathe. He gasped again, trying to stay conscious. It was so hot, so painful, he just wanted to close his eyes and let darkness overtake him. As the heavy beam pressed down on his body, Wally was sure that he would not see tomorrow.

Waves of nausea and confusion past over him as he heard screams around him. He clawed at the debris, trying to move it. He couldn't help them, he couldn't even help himself. Tears of frustration and throbbing poured down his face as he tried to pull himself out, away from the heat and to become a hero again. He wasn't supposed to keep being a victim!

As he moved, a falling piece of something hard hit him in the head. Wally reeled and collapsed to the floor. He could hear voices of everyone he had known streaming through his head. Jinx…Layla…his girl, all alone. He was supposed to protect her. Now she would be alone again, all because his powers had failed him. If she turned back to a life of crime, it would be his fault. "Wally, why did you leave me?" he heard her voice accuse, as the smoke further invaded his lungs.

Other voices invaded his mind, screams of terror and pain that weren't his own. The lab was filled with people, people who could be trapped in there. If only he was stronger, he could fight the pain and save them. He tried to move his body, but it felt so heavy. Time and reality swirled around as his vision began to fade and air became harder to get. It was so hot, and his lungs hurt so badly. He just wanted to lie down and sleep forever. He knew there were more important things, but currently, all he could think of was passing out into the nice comfortable darkness.

He didn't know if he felt a sudden whoosh of air or if he was just hallucinating further. Was it his parents, coming to take him home? "Mom, Dad," he whispered, coughing. They would hold him and tell him everything was all right.

Wally felt strong arms picking him up and hold him tightly. Either it was the Brotherhood of Evil to dissect him, the Titans to rescue him or the Angel of Death to take him to his parents, he didn't know. He just closed his eyes and hoped for the best. "Just don't mess up the hair."

* * *

There was a long moment in which time froze. Jinx had seen Wally disappear into the burning building and knew he would never come out. She wanted to run to him, to fight with him, to die with him. But all she could do was keep sobbing in agony, hiding behind a clump of trees.

She had killed him. And she would never be fast enough to undo what she had done. She had to know that there was no turning back now. She was a villain. She was supposed to do this. It was her destiny. Even if she could save him, he would never forgive her betrayal. She had seen a brief second of his anger and she knew that he could easily kill her if he wanted to. Being so fast, he could reduce her to rubble.

What did it matter? She loved him and she was killing him and she was too weak to do anything but freeze and try to justify herself. She had completely lost her mind, screaming on the inside while just numbly staring into space as the fire department and police showed up to take care of everything.

The cops would find him. Yes, he'd walk out of the building, injured but fine. She would still be in danger, but at least he would be alive. She could still grab his communicator and say she broke his spirit, it might be enough to save her. Wally and she would live…apart, but alive. It would be terrible, but it was the best solution for the both of them.

Then the chilling words were heard. "We have bodies here." And Jinx knew that Wally was dead. She knew with all her heart that she was irredeemably evil and that she was never going to be happy again.

He was dead. The guy who had made her smile was dead and she had killed him.

She was a murderer. She would never be able to be with Wally. She would never be free now, the villains would respect her but she would be hunted down by heroes. If only she had begged Wally for help, she would have…well, she would have had other options.

No, she was bad luck. She never had a chance for happiness. She should have never had hope.

"Murderer," a voice whispered in her ears. "Wally loved you and this is how you repaid him. No wonder no one wants you. No wonder you're alone." The voices were right.

Now what should she do?

Where should she go?

She had no idea.

_A fire at Star Labs injured thirty and claimed the lives of at least twelve people. Sources close to the investigation saw villainess Jinx running from the scene. Noted hero Kid Flash was seen entering the building, but never leaving. A fifty thousand dollar reward is being offered for information leading to her arrest and prosecution. Prayers are said for the young hero. This is Vicki Vale, standing in for Iris West who is on leave due to a family emergency._

**AN-Reviews and anger at my evilness are welcome! And d****on't worry, I know what I'm doing. **


	25. I don't believe anymore

Well, I was going to extend the uncertainty but I couldn't let you stay so worried. Dedicated with gratitude to Aireeana who inspired me to keep writing and made me remember that no matter how exhausted I am, I have a talent and should keep using it. Thank you so much, this chapter is for you! And a special guest in this episode…someone I really wanted to add.

I never counted on this  
guess that's the way that it goes  
you used to be, someone I knew  
somebody I could understand  
now I don't know what to do  
and I don't know who you are  
all those things, I hear you say  
you talk that way, I'm a stranger to you  
And I remember your voice  
before this happened to us  
when I could see, when I was sure,  
when everything was young and new but..  
we lost it too many times  
and that's way that it is ends  
yeah lovers come and lovers go  
when you think you know, it just isn't true

-----The Whitlams

I** Don't Believe Anymore**

Jinx was all alone again. The last time she had been in this situation, she had remembered the terror of knowing that the world held only dangers and no hope of help. She was tired and cold and hungry again, but she had no idea where she should go. This time, it was so much worse.

The young witch would have to find a place to spend the night, she needed to rest and recover her strength. She had no idea where to find Slade and at that moment, the thought of throwing herself at his mercy sickened her. It was his fault, he had ruined everything, she could have been happy had he not threatened her.

She ducked into an alley and leaned against a smelly dumpster, trying to catch her breath. Her stomach was bruised and empty, never a good combination.

No, it was Wally's fault. He had pursued her; he had convinced her that there was hope for a relationship. He had made her happy, had made her believe that the world wasn't a dark and lonely place. He had made her doubt her villainess side and had put her in the life of fire. Worst of all, he had died and left her all alone and miserable.

He was dead and she was alive. That was how it was supposed to have turned out. She was the predator and he was the prey. She had ended his life. She had brought honor to the Hive Academy, honor to her name. She had done her duty.

"I followed orders," she justified herself. Vandel Savage had said that at the Nuremburg trials before he had escaped. He had done terrible things because it had been the command. She wasn't responsible; she had just been the gun in Slade's hands. Only…she had also been the trigger.

She yearned to return to the Mittlemans but she was afraid that they would finally reject her. She had gone beyond the pale of forgiveness. They would never take in a murderer. Jinx had severed the last ties to her innocent past. She was evil now and there was no turning back. Now, she had to find a new life for herself.

She debated taking what was left of her skimming nest and going to Europe. She could start a new life of crime, and forget everything in her past. Of course, with the heroes searching for her, lying low seemed to be all she had left. "Slade…I did what you wanted, where are you?" she demanded, knowing he should find her to clear her name. She had sacrificed everything for him; the least he could do was finish the job.

As she hid in an alley, she realized again that she was hungry. It wasn't that it was a new feeling for her. She knew how to pick out of garbage cans and how to survive when it was cold. She had just thought she would have become a better criminal than the dregs of the street. If she hadn't met Wally, she would have still had the Hive Five. She would have still had her reputation.

Of course, she would have never seen Monet's paintings, or danced at Regina's wedding or finally had a boyfriend that had made her laugh. She had never realized that she could feel pleasure all over her body and tingle with joy.

Was it worth it to live her entire life with success if she never fell in love? She had never wanted love, she had never asked for it, and when she had it, she killed it. And now she was an empty shell, waiting to figure out what she would go next.

Coming from a television in the house she passed, she could hear news that twisted the dagger in her heart. "_Police are searching for known criminal Jinx, who has been accused of killing eight people at Star Labs. A t one hundred thousand dollar reward was posted for her capture. Sources close to the scene say that Kid Flash was spotted going into the building, but never left. Could the speedy young hero be one of the victims?" _the anchor's voice said. "_This is __Rin Keichi, standing in for Iris West, who is still on leave due to a family tragedy_."

Everyone would be after her. She had no place to go. Jinx turned the corner and kept walking, without knowing where she would end up. Or if she would survive. She was just too tired to care.

* * *

Dick had locked himself in his room in the space ship. He wanted to hunt Jinx himself, but Bruce had ordered him to remain put. "You're too emotionally involved. And don't tell the Titans anything. We're handling it here on Earth."

For the first time in long while, he wondered if his mentor was correct. Yes, Wally was his best friend but that was why he had to be out in the field, he needed to avenge him. Dick remembered watching his loved ones broken on the ground. He had watched his parents slam onto the floor, their bodies twisted into unnatural destroyed shapes. He had watched Batman come home after the fight with Bane, with crushed ribs and a broken leg. And now, he had been forced to hear that Wally, who was lighter than air, quicker than wind, that Wally was left burned and motionless.

He had become a hero to protect people, why did the people who he loved keep getting hurt?

He had failed Wally. He knew that Wally was on his own and he hadn't made much of an effort to go see him. He had been spending time with his new friends and had just taken Wally for granted. And now his best friend was fighting his life, all because he had been alone and had been ambushed by Jinx.

"Dick, how are you holding up?" a familiar authoritarian voice asked on screen. "I am glad I didn't have to lock you in myself."

"What's the point; I can't do anything for him now. I should have been there. Wally shouldn't have faced her alone. Please tell Barry I'm sorry," Dick pleaded, feeling himself choke up even more. His friend had to be alive!

"Wally knew the risk of superhero life, as well as you did. Whatever happened, it wasn't your fault." Bruce always sounded so sure, so in control. Dick had tried to emulate it, but he was currently a mess.

"How is he?" Dick asked, his voice shaking. He had not cried in a very long time. Yet, at this moment, tears were flowing down his cheeks.

"He's in a coma. His lungs were attacked by poison and he has plenty of injuries," Bruce said gruffly. "Barry and Iris are in bad shape themselves. Iris really can't take this in her condition."

"Let me go after Jinx. I'll make sure Wally's avenged," Dick demanded, wondering how much pain he could inflict on her before he had to turn her in. He could accidentally snap every bone in her body.

"No. I have someone tracking her. You want blood and your head isn't clear. Killing her won't help Wally. You need to get control," Batman snapped, and for a moment, there was a shared look of sorrow. "You are in pain."

"Of course I'm in pain. This is my fault," Dick whispered, coming clean. He thought it would make him feel better, but it only made him feel worse.

"Your fault?" Bruce repeated back to him, only making the words sound worse. He had failed Wally and even his mentor believed it. "You were thousands of miles away. You couldn't save him from the fire."

"Here, I'll put my head on the block. I knew something was going on. I covered for Wally, but I'm sure you know that by now. It's my fault he's lying there fighting for his life. If I would have spoken up, someone would have stopped him." Dick snapped, shaking with pain.

Bruce said nothing for a long moment. "Yes. I figured it out. You may be subtle but I suspected immediately that if something had happened, you would have known."

Dick nodded and tried not to choke up. "Yes. I did know. He told me he was doing something wrong, but he swore me to secrecy. I didn't know he would go so far as this."

"But speaking up now isn't helping Wally. So why are you doing it?" Bruce asked.

"I don't know, I just thought you should know," Dick whispered, knowing that wasn't the reason.

Bruce stared at him for a long moment. "You want me to clear your conscience. You want me to blame you, so that you'll stop feeling guilty," he said in a level tone.

Dick nodded. He needed to pay for what he did. He'd take any punishment. He'd do push ups till his arms nearly fell off. He'd run laps until his lungs could barely work. He could take anything Bruce could dish out. He just wanted to stop hating himself. "Do your worst," he begged. "I can take it."

"Can you think of anything worse than knowing that you let all of us down? That Wally could die because you put your loyalty to your friend's secret over your loyalty to his life. That you betrayed Barry and I?" Bruce said coldly. Dick shook his head. Even being spanked as a child hadn't hurt this much. "You've failed us, Richard." That hurt terribly.

"So do something? Take away my mask, lock me up in the manor with a manacle around my ankle!" Dick demanded. "Anything but…this." This self-hatred was so painful. He wanted, he needed absolution.

"I can't take away your guilt. I can't undo what you did. You will have to learn that you can't take back your mistakes. You have to live with them," Bruce said, in a death-blow of hope of a quick pardon. "I hope this is a lesson for you."

"Yes sir," Dick whispered, choking on every word. "I'm going to go now. Please, contact me if anything happens."

He placed the mask back on his face and became Robin again. He wanted to tell his friends what happened but something inside him told him to remain silent. Some things, he couldn't admit to.

* * *

Jinx was so hungry and cold. Her hands ached and her stomach grumbled as she wondered where she would find her next place to rest. She had gone to soup kitchens and eaten out of dumpsters, but she could never stay long enough to get a full meal. She had slept fitfully under bridges and tried to keep warm by lighting garbage on fire, but a storm of rain had dampened the area, adding to her misery.

It had been six days since the fire. One hundred and forty-nine hours, to be precise. She could remember the exact moment she had lost everything. She couldn't get any help. She had to be on her guard. The world wanted her dead. They would have killed her if they would have gotten the chance. And she would have deserved it.

_Her hair was dark and pinned up with gold, her lips were red and eyes were so bold, you long to have her but the price would be your soul_, a voice whispered in her mind. _Boy, was that song right. You are trouble. _

"Shut up. You're dead. Stop haunting me," Jinx snapped, unable to deal with the guilt that she was responsible for what happened. Denial was a much more comfortable life.

_You really didn't have to kill me. It really wasn't nice. I didn't think Slade meant more to you than I did. _ Wally's big blue eyes stared at her in her mind's eye. Damn Wally for making her read the Bard.

"What did you want me to do? He said he'd kill me if I didn't kill you. It was my only choice. So go to heaven where you belong and leave me in hell," Jinx commanded, knowing that this was just her guilty conscience. As much as she longed to hear Wally's voice again, he was gone. She had to accept that.

_I would have protected you. Problem is, you didn't let me. You didn't trust me. And now I'm dead. _

"Shut up! You get to be with your parents, the parents who loved you, who wiped your tears when you cried. I'm all alone down here. My parents abandoned me and the other family didn't even want me!" Jinx shrieked.

_I know, love. But you didn't give me much choice in the matter. I had family and friends who cared about me. They miss me, you know. Though killing me with a kiss, nice touch. At least you didn't crucify me. _

"I don't find this funny. Aren't you afraid of going to hell for blasphemy?" Jinx muttered, which was stupid. Regina's family hadn't believed in hell. Her adopted parents had been Baptists and they had made life hell for her. Besides, she didn't really believe in God anyway.

_I'm dead already. But hey, at least I get to haunt you forever. I'm never going to leave you now, Layla. And clean your hands, sweetie. My blood is still on it."_

It took Jinx a few minutes to realize everyone was staring at her. She had been mumbling to herself. This was what she had become. A cold, hungry, crazy homeless person. She was almost glad Wally wasn't here to pity her failure.

* * *

Wally was not sure what happened after those big arms had picked him up. He had been cocooned in a comfortable blackness. It was safe and quiet there. Yet…he thought he could hear voices. There was a man crying and then…a woman crying. Was it his parents? Was he in heaven?"

"Mom? Dad?" he whispered, hoping to see them again. He wanted to hug them, and ask them so many questions. He strained his ears, hoping for some new information.

No, heaven wouldn't be this painful, but yes, there was someone here waiting for him.

He was alive and he was definitely not alone.

Was he captured by the enemy? "Layla…" he whispered, wondering if Jinx was near him. He wanted to be held by her so badly. "Layla…where are you?"

"Stay still. Don't try to move or this will hurt a lot more," a voice instructed calmly as Wally felt a sharp prick in his arm. He hissed with pain. "That should do it." Truth serum? Acid? "The IV should restore your fluid and nutrition levels." Oh good, he didn't mind that kind! "How are you feeling?" the deep voice said, sounding upset.

Wally didn't bother to guess anymore. "I didn't expect you to show up. You must have missed me," he said mischievously. Oh, it was nice to have someone he loved take care of him when he was feeling so sore and frightened.

"Well…just in the neighborhood and noticed your imminent mortal peril, so I decided to step in," the voice said firmly, a slight shaking to it. Wally was hearing…fear.  
"I had it under control," Wally lied amiably, as he pondered how to sweet talk some pizza. "I just…was having a down moment." Lie of the century.  
"You didn't have a molecule of control! You could have died back there." Yup, he had one very pissed off, worried but very wonderful person waiting to greet him.

Wally opened his blue eyes to look up into familiar green eyes, though they were extremely blood-shot and swollen now. "That's the life of a hero. You would know that better than me, Uncle Barry," he said softly, trying to act tough in front. He was actually sore as heck but he wouldn't let him know that.

"Very funny. Here's a question, hero boy. What day of the week of it?" the older man asked, as he gently began re-bandaging Wally's arm. The patient stared at the familiar walls of his childhood home. Aunt Iris had decorated the house with beautiful copies of impressionist paintings. It was a soothing environment. Better then that, it was home!

"Wednesday." It must be morning already; he could see the sunshine through the window. Wow, that had been a wonderful sleep; he had never felt so relaxed.

"It's Tuesday of the next week, Wallace. I needed to use an artificially induced coma on you. Your lungs were being attacked, you kept coughing up blood. A few more minutes and…" Uncle Barry's jaw tightened. Yes, that was definitely fear in his eyes. Seeing his mentor frightened was not a good feeling. "Well, I better get your medicine. Stay still and just let the IV do its work."

"So no trips to Paris for croissants?" Wally goaded, determined to get a smile from Uncle Barry.

Storm clouds would have more of a sense of humor. "I am not going to repeat myself…" Uncle Barry snapped, his face paling with fury. Wally knew he would be repeating himself, but knew enough not to test his uncle's patience. Even he had his limits. "Just rest, unless you need me to restrain you so that you have a chance of surviving this. You are still wounded! Can't you take anything seriously, like your life?" was the gruff reply. "Do you want to die?"

Wally closed his eyes, determined not to show the pain that last statement had caused him. "I'm sorry, sir," he mumbled, wondering if the morphine could kick in. Anytime now, sleep would be much more pleasant than this.

"Not as sorry as I am, Wally. I can promise you that. I will not ever let it happen again," Uncle Barry said gravely, allowing his hand to touch Wally's shoulder affectionately as he finished bandaging the arm. He had called him Wally. That was rarely a good sign for his uncle's blood pressure. "How does that feel?" he asked.

"Fine," Wally whispered, feeling a bit overwhelmed. "I'm fine." If he repeated it enough times, he might actually start believing himself. "Just don't make me do any chores." When in doubt, wisecrack. He was really starting to feel uncomfortable, but he didn't want to tell his uncle.

"Look who is up and cracking jokes? How's my boy?" Aunt Iris said, bounding into the room brightly. Her short red hair was a mess and she had ink on her cheek, but she was as beautiful as he remembered. And from the dark circles under her eyes, she looked like she had been pretty worried herself. "Are you feeling better?"

"I'm much better," Wally said, glad his aunt was around. Compared to his more nervous and straight-laced uncle, his aunt was a beacon of relaxed humor. When his parents had been disapproving of him fantasizing about being the next Flash, Iris had always encouraged him to keep dreaming big. "You look lovely, as always."

"Oh stop it, you flatterer. You gave me a fright. I'm really not supposed to be stressed," Aunt Iris said, patting her stomach. "Your uncle convinced me to transfer to restaurant reviewing instead of doing the crime beat."

"Only one of us needs to fight crime," Uncle Barry said tenderly, putting his arm around her shoulder. For such a serious guy, nothing could make Uncle Barry smile faster than Aunt Iris.

"Yeah, how is my little cousin coming?" Wally grinned. Even though the Hamilton twins were terrors, he was sure his future cousin would be as sweet and delightful as his aunt was.

"Kicking all day and night," Iris sighed, twirling her hair around her finger. She was definitely stressed out and trying to hide it. "Reporting was easier. At least the black and blue marks I got were earned in the line of duty."

"Well, you can spend your time making me food. You're the best cook I know," Wally said, knowing he was too ill to get a swat. His aunt had never wanted to end up a housewife, cooking and cleaning, but after marriage to Uncle Barry, she had begun enjoying taking care of "her man."

"I'll go get you some light food. Iris?" Uncle Barry said softly, kissing Iris on the cheek before walking out.

"Is he okay?" Wally asked, raising his eyebrow. "He seems…a bit off." Actually, he seemed like a Batman clone in grumpiness.

"You almost died. He takes your safety very seriously," Aunt Iris said, sitting down on the bed next to him. "I don't think he's slept since he carried you home himself. And his appetite has been terrible. And he's been making the lab assistants cry again, with all his temper up. You really have to think of them before you do something stupid."

"Well, of course. He'd hate to face your wrath if anything happened to me," Wally joked, wondering when that food was going to be coming.  
"Wally, we need to talk," Aunt Iris said softly, putting her hand on his. "Do you remember how you got injured?" She had that look in her eye, a look that meant that something bad happened.

"Not really…everything feels pretty foggy," Wally admitted. "All I can remember is heat…and screaming. Is…everyone all right?" he asked, knowing that the answer would not go well.

"I always seem to be giving you bad news," Aunt Iris said softly. Wally nodded. She had been the one to tell Wally about his parents. She had given him a glance of pure pity, held his hand and then crushed him. And it appeared she was going to do it again. "Star Labs was burnt down. A lot of the Meta humans managed to survive, but Dr. Hamilton's family was found dead."

"No…" Wally whispered, the terrible news sinking into his head before exploding like grenades.

"One of the Meta-humans, Derek Tennyson killed Mrs. Hamilton because his blind fold had fallen off. Natalie and Nathan Hamilton were burnt in the fire. I'm sorry," she whispered tenderly.

Wally closed his eyes as his stomach began convulsing. He could hear the screaming again, "Mr. Flash, save us," he heard voices beg him as the heavy weight and smoke bore down on him. His breathing had become so painful, as if he was back in the sooty smoke. A car crashing…Mommy…Daddy…please someone help us! "Where's Layla?" he shouted. His girl could be dead and he was lying in a hospital bed, unable to help her.

"Wally, calm down! You can't get excited, it will make your body start processing the medicine too fast." he could vaguely hear Aunt Iris say, through the dust in his mind. He could hear the Hamilton twins, he could hear his parents, he could hear them all crying out to him and dying because of him. He felt the back of his head hit the back of the bed, as he quaked and cough. "Barry!"

Wally shouted in pain as the medicine was beginning to wear off. He could feel every bit of pain coursing through his body, like electrical volts. He couldn't breathe without choking on that bile of torment. "Get away from me!" he shouted, as he felt someone try to grab his arms. "Don't let me burn."

"Inject this into his port," he heard a voice say as his arms were pinned down. He kicked his legs, trying to escape but he was back under the wall, being crushed under its weight. "Wally, it's me. It's Uncle Barry. No one is going to hurt you," he heard a voice say. "Just know that. You are safe. You need to get your heart rate under control or you will activate your powers. This will help you, my boy."

As Wally felt a warm sensation fill his body, he heard a voice speak out. "It's all my fault. Wally, please forgive me for putting you into this situation." Something lightly brushed his forehead before he returned to the nice darkness, where nothing bad existed.

--------------

AN-Wally's safe, but there is a long way to go before normalcy hits.


	26. Break Me

**Everything here belongs to everyone else, not me. Okay, here's an interesting chapter, one I especially enjoyed writing because of who I got to use. And believe me, this is going to be a dark few chapters, all the fluff is gone for a bit and now we have them paying for their crimes. **

Break Me

I never thought I'd change my opinion again  
But you moved me in a way that I've never known  
But straight away you just moved into position again  
You abused me in a way that I've never known

God, don't you know that I live with a ton of regret?  
'Cause I used to move you in a way that you've never known  
But then I accused you in a way that you've never known  
But you've hurt me in a way that I've never known...

Break me shake me hate me, take me over  
When the madness stops then you will be alone

--Savage Garden

Wally drifted in and out of sleep, dreaming of a girl with rose colored eyes and of running through fields faster than the speed of sound. It was horrible to be alone and laid out flat like a pancake. The restraints on his legs to keep him still made him feel like a prisoner of Arkham, but he had stopped cracking jokes around his uncle. The look of extreme pain on the Flash's face was too much for him. He had tried apologizing already, but his uncle had just brushed him off. "Concentrate on getting well. We can talk about it later."

So he had the life of a patient. He was bored, but he didn't have many options of activities that could be performed from a hospital bed. He wasn't allowed to have visitors, which was annoying. He could watch television, but how many hours could he watch that without losing his mind. He had read a stack of books but speed reading made that too quick of a high. He had his CD player with him, but all the music reminded him of Layla. All those maudlin love ballads reminded him of those times in Jump City when they had kissed under the moonlight and he had her slim, delightful body in his arms.

Where was she? Why hadn't she visited him? She was a fairly good spy, she should have been able to sneak in and see him without alerting Uncle Barry. Of course, as a criminal, he shouldn't want her around his uncle for obvious reasons of wanting her out of Gotham State Penitentiary but couldn't she have sent him a note?

Anyone who truly cared about him would have come to see him already. Even though the news had been kept as hushed as possible, his super family had been there for him. Uncle Clark, Aunt Diana, Aunt Dinah, Aunt Sheyera and Uncle Hal had already sent him nice little cards and Uncle Bruce had a box of Alfred's best cookies waiting for Wally to be able to eat solid foods again.

Uncle Ollie's gift of "Girls Gone Wild" had been censored by Uncle Barry, but the thought had counted. So where was his girl? Was she injured? Surely, someone would have mentioned her being hurt as well!

A clicking sound and the slightest whoosh disturbed Wally's painful musings as a pair of feet lightly landed from the window sill. Someone had just picked the lock on his bedroom window and was coming to visit. Could it be Jinx? Unfortunately, the slight smell of men's hair gel made him realize immediately who had come. Not the person he had hoped to see, but the next one on the list.

"Dick…is that you?" Wally whispered weakly, milking his injuries for all he was worth. Aunt Iris had held up a mirror reluctantly and Wally had seen the black eyes, the swollen nose, the scratches on the skin and the bandages hiding the burns. He looked like an invalid on his death bed. By the look on his friend's face, it was definitely shocking to see the former Kid Flash hooked up to machines that beeped disapprovingly when Wally breathed too hard.

"Yeah. Don't move, just rest," Dick whispered, sitting down in the chair Uncle Barry kept next to the bed. He looked pale and drawn, or more so than usual. "How are you feeling?" he asked, leaving out the words "besides for nearly dying of burns and smoke inhalation."

"Doing my best," Wally rasped, coughing a bit. "Some water, please." He held out his hand weakly, and watched the blood drain from his friend's face. This was actually fun, being a helpless patient made people much nicer to you.

Dick nodded quickly, and grabbed the cup, holding it to Wally's face. "Here, how is that?" he asked. This had possibilities.

Wally took a gulp. 'Thank you," he whispered. "And…could you fluff my pillow? My neck is killing me." He was going to milk this like a cow on Grandpa Allen's farm.

"Sure, no problem," Dick said, instantly flying to work. Dressed in that awful private school uniform disguise, he looked younger than fifteen. In fact, the frightened look on his friend's face reminded Wally of when they had first met, two frightened kids being trained to fight crime. "Anything else you need?" he asked, his knuckles white.

"Can you sing to me? It helps calm my nerves. I can't let my heart rate go up," Wally asked in a helpless tone. "Something nice and sweet? And you could give me a foot rub while you're at it." He wanted to savor the look of fury on his best friend's face. "And before you deck me, remember, in my condition, it might literally kill me."

Dick's junior version of the Bat Glare was moving along impressively. "You're an idiot," he snapped, but his heart wasn't in it. He flopped down on the chair, not breaking the disapproving glare for a moment.

"Got myself broken like a piñata, can't say I disagree," Wally said pleasantly in a clearer tone. "Seriously, could you help me sit up? Uncle Barry has me restrained…thinks I'm going to run off." Actually, it was because of the seizures but he had done enough to emotionally scar his friend. "Okay, crawl off. I'm a bad kid, you know." His jokes were falling flat lately.

Dick nodded, his blue eyes now red rimmed and gently helped him up so that Wally could actually see his friend properly. A dark feeling swept over Wally as he realized his friend had most likely not slept for days because of this. "You're an ass, you know that," Dick muttered, glaring at him. "You may not care if you live or die…"

Wally nodded. "I get it. I screwed up," he whispered. "And I'm sorry. As you can see, I'm paying for it with interest. I can't even walk right now."

Dick seemed satisfied with the answer. "I don't know who I should hate more, you for getting yourself into this mess or me for not having your back." He fell back down in his chair. "I spent the last few days blaming myself. Now, I fully blame you."

"Can't disagree with you," Wally said, trying to avoid moving too much. "But I'm going to be fine, so you can stop hovering. So…you told them?" he asked, knowing the jig was up. "I know you can't live with the guilt."

"Told Batman. He figured it out already," Dick said with a cold shrug. "But he just said I had to take it up with you."

"Sounds like him. So, I suppose you really want to strangle me," Wally said, trying to crack a joke. He knew he had hurt Dick and now he had to face the music.

"I thought a lot about what I want to say to you. There were a few days where you were coughing up so much blood that you almost died. Do you know what that is like, waiting to know if your friend is gone? I promise you, it sucks! So I wanted to tell you if you ever go out like this and don't call me for back-up, don't call me again. I can't deal with your suicidal tendencies. You think just because you're fast, you're immortal. You're not!" Dick snapped, looking quite peeved.

Wally nodded, knowing not to joke about this. Dick had seen his parents die. He had seen Batman wounded. He had even seen Babs Gordon nearly die when Harley Quinn had bashed her in the head with a mace. He didn't react well to seeing his loved ones hurt. "I know. Believe me, Uncle Barry has been chewing me out for this. I'll be lucky if he ever lets me out. I haven't seen him this angry in years."

"Very good. Then my work here is done. I hope he throws the book at you," Dick said, satisfied. "So, when does the big man say you'll be back on your feet?" he asked. "If he ever ungrounds you, Jump City could still use a guardian and you've been doing a pretty good job."

"Thanks. I think I should be all right in a month or so, I do heal fast. Meanwhile, you can catch me up on what the Titans are doing while you're away. You can't imagine how boring being ill is," Wally answered, glad to get into shop talk with his friends. It took his mind off life. "But first, I need you to do two things for me."

Dick's scowl darkened. "I'm not agreeing until I hear them," he muttered, stealing one of the cookies from the plate. Wally allowed the pastry thievery, in hopes it would keep Dick calm. "It's going to take a long time before I trust you again."

That hurt, but he refused to admit it. "I need you to tell me what happened to Jinx…and I need you to keep me updated," Wally said, vowing to resort to outright begging if he had to, to find out if his girl still loved him. "Please, I need you to do this one thing for me."

To his surprise, the scowl faded into a cunning smile. "She's not going to get far. I wanted to track the bitch down myself, but Bats wouldn't let me, said I was too hot-headed. But she's going to get her desserts for what she did to you," Dick hissed, looking a bit terrifying. "No one hurts my best friend and gets away with it. Don't worry, I'll tell you the moment she's behind bars."

Wally had remembered getting punched in the stomach once when sparring with Roy. This hurt just as much. "What are you talking about?" he demanded. How could she have been accused of that? She was supposed to have gone good!

"She's the one who set the fire. Police saw her running away from the scene. You must have been unconscious already," Dick explained patiently, leaning closer to him. "You were really injured. You have old lash marks, some latent poison in your body and then this. What have you been up to and who do I have to beat up?"

"No. It can't be true. She's…" Wally whispered, realizing how badly this had all turned out. He had walked into a trap and his girlfriend would pay the price.

"Are you okay?" Dick asked, looking pale. "Is your IV hurting you? Are you feeling sick?" A good friend who just completely misunderstood the situation, there was nothing worse than that.

"She didn't set the fire, I know it looks bad, but you have to believe me. You need to warn her that she's in danger, get the League to lay off her," Wally babbled, realizing how terrible it looked for his beloved girl. That is why she hadn't visited him, she was running for her life. That was a strangely relieving feeling.

"You're nuts. Seriously. The drugs they have you on are messing with your mind. Jinx is a criminal, she tried to kill me like four times, she tried to sell you for parts to Madam Rouge, she was running away from the fire. That adds up to bad news," Dick said succinctly. "It will make sense once you relax and just remember that drugs can make you thing weird things."

Wally bit his lip, sweating visibly. Jinx had been blamed for his condition. If someone had done this to Dick or Roy or any of the superheroes, Wally would have tracked them down and made sure they suffered. He knew how well liked he and Uncle Barry were, and he knew what would happen if he didn't clear Jinx's name. The problem was, no one would believe him. "Oh no," he whispered. If he came clean, it would be blamed on the medicine. And if he didn't, he would have failed his girlfriend in the worst way possible.

"You okay? Should I get Uncle Barry? Do you need more pain medication?" Dick asked, looking ashen. "Calm down, everything is okay." Why didn't he understand? This was a matter of life and death.

"Jinx, she didn't do it, please, you have to warn her, you have to save her," Wally whispered desperately, taking his friend's hand. "She's innocent, they'll kill her, please, don't let them do it."

Dick pulled his hands away. "It's the drugs, Wally. She put a spell on you, she drugged you. There were toxins in your blood, they are making you think things that aren't true. I'm not going to let her get away with this," he said angrily, closing his eyes. "You're going to get better and she's going to pay."

Wally tried to catch his breath and calm himself, to appear more rational. "Poison Ivy left the toxins in my body, not Jinx. I know what I'm saying, I'm not crazy. You need to believe me," he pleaded, knowing how crazy he sounded. "Please, find her and tell her that she needs to get away."

"Wally, get a grip. It's going to be okay," Dick said, doing something that proved someone had lost his mind. He sat down on the bed and hugged Wally, bringing tears of frustration to the invalid's eyes. Everyone did think he was mentally ill. He could do nothing for his girl and knowing that made the pain all worse.

"What is going on in here?" Uncle Barry demanded, looking worried. "Dick, I thought I mentioned no visitors. Wally is still sick and he needs his rest. I know you're worried but you shouldn't have sneaked in like that."

"I'm sorry," Dick said, his voice shaking. "I didn't realize…" he broke off, sounding miserable. Wally whimpered, realizing how helpless he truly was. He was surrounded by loved ones and yet, he felt suddenly alone. "I'm sorry, Uncle Barry."

"It's okay, I figured you would do it anyway, no matter what anyone told you. You are a loyal friend and I can't blame you for being that," Uncle Barry said, smiling sadly. "And he's going to be fine, the toxins will wear off very soon. And Wally, stop getting excited. You know it's bad for you. What happened wasn't your fault, you have to stop blaming yourself," Uncle Barry said, as he gently forced Wally to lay back down. "And you need to eat."

"Yeah," Wally whispered dejectedly. He realized that he would not be able to do anything now. Jinx was on her own. And anything he did to try and help her would only make him look insane. He had heard of Batman once being locked up in Arkham and nearly lobotomized. Things could be worse. He had to keep reminding himself of that.

"Dick, would you like to stay for dinner?" Uncle Barry asked, patting Wally's shoulder. "We're making lamb chops and mashed potatoes. I know Iris isn't as good as Alfred, but I'm sure you haven't been doing well with Starfire at the galley."

Dick shook his head. "Don't worry about me, pizzas freeze well," he said with a half hearted smile. "I'll be fine, as long as she doesn't find my stash of pound cakes and puts hot sauce on them."

Uncle Barry forced a chuckle. "Starfire's a sweet girl…alien," he said. "Thank her for that lovely phone conversation and tell Raven not to worry about her boyfriend. He will be fine," he continued, making Wally wonder if there was an eighth level of hell. Raven wasn't his girlfriend and Starfire hadn't spoken to him. His neat web of lies had turned into a noose.

"Will do," Dick said, trying to be brave. Wally could see how shaken his friend was, but considering the circumstances, there was nothing he can do. He hated hurting people, why did he have to be so lovable and have so many great people care about him. "Maybe when Wally gets better, he can join the Titans? I'll keep him out of trouble."

Uncle Barry laughed. "I'll consider it, Dick. I'm starting to think being part of a team would be a good thing." Okay, at least that was some good news. He would love to join the Titans, to be part of the team.

"Can I have two minutes to say goodbye to Dick?" Wally asked weakly, racking his brains on how to fix the situation. "Titans business."

"Sure. Just not too long. Dick can come back once the tubes are out," Uncle Barry decided, after checking Wally's pulse. "And Dick, you know you are always welcome here. We're quite happy to have you whenever you can spare the time. I'll be in the next room preparing some books on tape for Wally to listen to."

"Why does your family remind me of the Cleaver family on steroids?" Dick mumbled, as soon as the two friends were alone. 'It's too affectionate and touchy feely."

Wally forced a laugh. "Yeah, you get used to the mush after a while. Speaking of that, don't tell Uncle B about my hallucinations on Jinx. He hasn't been sleeping much and I think he'd go nuts if he knew what I was babbling," he lied, hating himself even more. He was lying to everyone around him, including his foster parents, best friend and girlfriend.

"Sure. Not a problem," Dick answered, wincing a bit at the mention of how bad the Flash looked. "Considering what you put him through, I think keeping this away from him might be your first sign of sanity."

"One more thing. Keep Jinx alive, she has information on the Brotherhood of Evil. That's what must have triggered it, I got confused between needing her alive for answers and the toxins confusing that in my brain," Wally said, plunging the dagger into the heart of truth.

He tried not to wince at Dick's savage smile. "My pleasure." He wished he could do more for her, but lying was the only way to keep her alive. "I'll text you the moment she's in the cells, waiting for justice. Batman won't tell me who it is, but someone very special is on the case. He says this person is the best. I wouldn't want to be Jinx when that person got done with her."

Wally closed his eyes and nodded, wondering if this was all a bad dream or the punishment God was giving him for failing everyone so much. "Thank you so much," he told his friend, knowing that this was done out of loyalty.

---

It had been nine days since the fire, since she had slept or eaten normally, since she hadn't lived entirely on the run. She had managed to find a lead lined factory building to hide in, but had been chased away by workers. She was ragged and starving, and she needed help.

The money had been running out fast and she knew she had to find a new place to hide or she would be found by the Justice League. The only magical spell she knew had hidden her, but she was too exhausted to continue it. She needed help now.

Jinx slipped her last two quarters into the pay phone. She was desperate now and she had nowhere else to go. "Pick up, pick up," she pleaded, as she prayed for some help. She had reached rock bottom and had to get some help.

"Who is this varmit?" a Southern twang demanded. "We shoot all telemarketers." This wasn't the person she wanted to speak to but he would have to do. Her stomach growled sadly as she pondered how she could possibly get some food.

"This is Jinx. I need your help," Jinx began, but she could already hear the sound of heavy breathing. "Please, don't hang up." All the other villains had distanced herself from her, but surely they would care about her.

There was a long pause while she waited to hear her fate. "This is the wrong number. Do not call back again," Billy Numerous began, but Jinx had come too far for this.

"Please, put See-More or Giz on the phone, they're my friends, you're my friends, you have to help me," Jinx pleaded, shivering as a cold wind blew through her thin clothing. "I need you guys to hide me. You're all I've got."

"Honey, you've got nothing. If you were friends with us, you'd stay away. I won't let you melt them with your sweet talk. Now be a good girl and go away," Billy said harshly, and Jinx blinked back tears. She had saved his bacon numerous times. What about loyalty? Wasn't there some honor about thieves? All she wanted was a hot shower and a lot of marijuana to dull her pain. Was that so much to ask for?

"Please, I just need one night," Jinx begged. "I can pay for it, I'll give you codes to money." She couldn't access them herself, but she could try to get their help.

"We're ain't messing with the Justice League. You were supposed to be smart, girl. You were our leader. But messing with those space monkeys? You're plumb loco and you ain't taking us down with you. Don't call back." There was a definite click.

"DAMN IT," Jinx shrieked, feeling the tears roll down her cheeks. She had completely lost everything and things were getting worse.

"Oh, things are about to get much worse," a voice said from behind her. "Found you."

**AN-And who is that? Review and guess and get a prize if you get it right. Also, question. Would you be interested in a story before Wally met Jinx, when he first became Kid Flash? **


	27. They

Special thanks to Glyth who wrote the Catwoman scene for/with me, I owe her everything and her weight in gold! Okay, I finally reveal the person and I hope it's someone you find irony in. Next few chapters will be a lot of fun, but dark, very dark!

They

Who made up all the rules?  
We follow them like fools.  
Believe them to be true;  
Don't care to think them through/

I'm sorry, so sorry.  
I'm sorry it's like this.  
I'm sorry, so sorry.  
I'm sorry we do this.

And it's ironic too...  
'Cos what we tend to do  
Is act on what they say,  
And then it is that way.

-Jem

Black cats and bad luck, right? Too bad superstition never said anything about purple. The woman had no superpowers whatsoever, and still she managed to slink out of the shadows silent as Kid Wykkid.

"Catwoman?" Jinx would have killed for some _good_ luck for a change. "What are you doing here?" she asked. Yeah, that sounded all threatening and villainy.

"A cat goes where she pleases," the villainess sneered. "And she answers to no one. Naughty little girls, however, have no such rights." She circled the wary, weary Jinx, cat stalking her prey, and huffed with irritation. "And you _are_ nothing but a little girl. Promising though it is how much chaos you managed to cause, somewhere in there you crossed the line into _my_ territory."

"It's still none of your business," Jinx hissed defiantly, hands glowing in threat, as if she wasn't at the edge of desperation. "I did what I had to do." And she was prepared to do the same thing now.

"And that's where you fail as a rogue. A true rogue never _has_ to do anything. She does what she wants, no more, no less. And right now, I want this over with." The whip was uncoiled in her hand faster than Jinx could blink. She tilted her head and considered the girl. "Just because I don't kill," she informed her silkily, "doesn't mean I'm not about to leave you on a doorstep as a present."

There was a snap of movement, and Jinx found her wrist was caught fast. She hissed with pain, and tried to shake it off. "Leave me _alone_." It came out half snarl, half sob. The ground beneath Catwoman's feet cracked dangerously.

She laughed delightedly as she flipped, yanking Jinx into a wall. "I love games." She sobered abruptly, a chilling expression on her face. "And I always win."

Jinx held her breath to hold in the scream as she hit the wall, hard. She would have been able to block it, had she not been so hungry. "And I cheat." She concentrated, drawing what last reserves of power she had and tried to stay on her feet, trying to avoid having to fight a hand to hand fight. She was smaller than her opponent and hungry.

"There's a coincidence. So do I," Catwoman said, easily flipping over the boxes Jinx's power had thrown at her. "But I do get bored easily. You're tired and off your game. You've lost. Accept it and just faint. It will make the pain easier."

"So you've gone legit?" Jinx asked, breaking the whip with her powers. "Trying to leave me on Batman's pillow for a dish of milk?" This person had made a hero/villain relationship work, without going soft. How she wished she would have to her for advice before this whole fiasco happened.

Catwoman didn't seemed perturbed by the insult or the breaking of her equipment. She licked her paws. "I don't need to do him any favors to get my cream."

Jinx blasted back, trying to land a blow to the face. Catwoman leapt forward and Jinx screamed as claws raked across her arm and a hard hit landed on her stomach. Happily, Jinx had kept her head long enough to use her powers at the same moment. The explosion of the garbadge can smelled horribly, but it did temporarily blind her.

There was no more time for banter, she would have to get away and keep running until she found shelter or collapsed.

She ran as fast as she could, adrenalin pumping through her veins as she tried to get as far away as possible. If Wally was here, he would have taken her in his arms and sped her to safety.

_You killed him. So he can't rescue you. You are all alone. _

Damn the voices in her head. She had to concentrate on anything but the pain in her stomach and the pain in her belly and in her arm. She was losing blood and quickly. If she didn't find rest soon…

"Tired of running?" a voice asked, in front of her. "Because I'm not. I can do this all day."

Jinx panted, trying to catch her breath, and tried to steady herself for one last blow. She staggered, falling to her knees hard.

"Don't feel bad. I'm just taking you to prison. The Justice league would tear you limb from limb," Catwoman whispered softly, as she approached, heels sounding angrily in the attack.

"Surely, this is beneath your dignity," Jinx whispered, as the world swirled before her eyes.

"You are right," Catwoman sighed. "As much as it hacks me off to use a police force that relies on a pack of high school brats, what can you do?" she said softly, as Jinx felt a whip handle to the back of the head.

It was all over quickly.

* * *

Wally hated sitting still. He had to run, the speed force inside him was calling to him and lying in this bed was driving him insane. If he just wasn't hooked up to the machines, he would be halfway to Paris and back already.

He was healing fast, but he still was on bed rest. Which meant that besides a slow trudge to the bathroom, he was flat on his back and not in a very good way. Which brought him back to the subject of Jinx and how much he missed her. He had made Robin promise to take her in alive and he knew his friend would keep his word. Dick was honest like that. "And you're a lying bastard," his conscience reminded him. Was Jinx even alive now?

"Well, someone is awake. I thought I would find you up and glaring," a pleasant female voice said, as Aunt Iris walked in, holding a tray of steaming hot soap. She always brought food and a smile, always there to make him feel better.

"Good morning, fair maiden," Wally said, giving her a wink. "You have the figure of a goddess, you know." The Hippo goddess was a deity too, no? Of course, if he said that, she was liable to spill the soup on his lap and that would be a waste of a delicious meal.

"You aren't going to leave this room, Mister. You can flatter me all you want, but I know all your tricks. Taught you most of them myself," Aunt Iris said, giving him a gentle pat.

"Like the time you put hydrogen peroxide in that girl's shampoo when she tried to steal Uncle Barry from you?" Wally reminded, with a smile. His aunt was as ruthless as she was wonderful.

"I don't recall admitting I ever did it. The fact that it happened was just a happy coincidence," Aunt Iris retorted, giving him a flick on the nose, before spooning some soap into his mouth. "And considering you just gave us a heart attack, you're one to talk."

"I did say I'm sorry," Wally mumbled, as he began the guilt trip. At least he had Oyster Chowder to keep him company on it. "You know I didn't mean to get myself halfway killed."

"I know, love. If I thought you had been foolish, I'd have given you a tongue lashing for now and figured out some horrible punishment for later. But you really should be more careful," Aunt Iris said, giving him more of the soup.

"I promise, I will," Wally said, finally giving his word to something he could keep. He would definitely be more careful now. "So, where's Uncle Barry? Still plotting the best dungeon to lock me in?" That would be funny, if Wally didn't deserve exactly that.

"Your uncle is lecturing at the university. I insisted he go and take out his frustrations on his students. I think I heard him mumbling about a surprise quiz," Aunt Iris said, resisting a laugh. "If his grad students get their hands on you, they will not be happy. You know he torments them when he's mad at you."

"I will bring them cookies for the holidays to make up for it," Wally vowed, trying to look angelic. "I mean, they do save me from a horrible fate. Copying dictionaries hurts my hand."

"Yes, and them being loaded down with lab work isn't a problem? Besides, I thought we could get some quality time together. If you don't mind hanging out with your old auntie," she said, giving him another spoonful. "I know I'm not a hero and all…"

Wally groaned. He had been spending less time with his aunt when he had gotten his powers. He had not wanted it to happen, but he had just naturally grown closer to Uncle Barry, with the whole shared powers and saving the world thing. There was so much to talk about when you both moved at super speed and fought villains. He had really been taking her for granted. "You know you're still number one," he said, trying to look extra cute. "And you have me as a captive audience."

"Although I don't like the circumstances, I'm glad to have you," Aunt Iris said. "Having you around is like…" she trailed off, as she continued to feed him soup.

Wally bit his lip. "Dad. Yeah. I know." The subject of Wally's father was still a sore one.

"I know you hate me bringing it up. But I just couldn't help thinking of them and how proud they would be of their son, who helps save the world,' Aunt Iris said, shoving the dagger into his heart. "You had a rough semester, but you've been doing well with your grades, living on your own. You're making us so proud. I just wish Rudy could have seen this."

Wally was wondering if she knew the truth and was doing this just to torment him. "I'm just me," he said softly. "That's it." He was someone who deserved to be clonked over the head repeatedly. Why did everyone have to find him lovable?

"I know. And that is why I am going to make you a milkshake with ice cream in it and we're going to play video games all day. You deserve a big reward," Aunt Iris said. Video games had been banned three years ago by the order of the head of the family, who had decreed it a horrible waste of time. Wally still referred to it as the day the world nearly ended. "I got Spiderman vs. Carnage. I remember he was one of your favorites before the ban, right?" she asked, giving him a wide smile. "Never let it be said heroes aren't rewarded."

And Wally had another chance to confess everything, to tell his loved ones the truth and accept the punishment of their anger. He would finally have it off his conscience and he would actually be able to do something about his mistakes. He could just tell Aunt Iris, she would be angry, but then she would help him soften the blow. She would help him calm down his uncle and she would be his best advocate.

He looked into his aunt's eyes and tried to figure out how best to phrase this. He should start at the beginning and not stop until he finished. He should not leave out any details.

The next words out of his mouth made him nauseous. "You guessed right! Let's start playing," Wally said, chickening out immediately.

* * *

Lalya Jennson, prisoner 24601 stared at the barred window, the blank concrete walls and she knew she had hit rock bottom. She was doomed and she knew it.

It wasn't that she was in prison. She had spent half her life in and out of barred places, this was nothing. In fact, she had been due for a brief stint in juvvie, so this was right on schedule. Actually, the prison had often been the only constant thing in her life, she was always running away from something, always stealing something and ending up behind bars.

She should be rejoicing right now. She had done what the Brotherhood of Evil could never do, she had killed a hero. She should be happy. The Brotherhood of Evil would honor her as a hero when she broke out of prison. She would be automatically accepted and she would be happy. She would have found her place. The world would know of Jinx, the slayer of Kid Flash, the girl who had taken down someone too fast to be touched. She was victorious.

Of course, she couldn't stop thinking about a cocky smile and curly red hair, about blue eyes that sparkled with a joy and zest for life. She had spared him once from Madam Rouge, she owed him nothing more. Yet, did he really deserve to die? All he had done was be stupid enough to be kind to her, to care about her and to trust her. It was a mistake that cost him his life.

"Criminals murder people. It happens," she whispered to herself. She just had this terrible feeling that she was dirty now and nothing would ever let her feel clean again. She hadn't killed Kid Flash…Wally in battle. She had sneaked him poison and let him die in a fire, trying to save people.  
"Bad guys don't play fair," she told herself. She was bad luck, she had no shame in cheating or lying or doing anything bad. Just…murder seemed so final. So wrong. So terrible and cruel.

She had done her best. She had killed Kid Flash. She had done what she had been ordered. Even though she didn't get the communicator, she had done whatever she could. It would have to be enough. She had sacrificed her soul and happiness. What more could she be expected to give?

"Everything" would be Brother Blood's answer. To be a true villain, one had to fill oneself with nothing but ambition. Betray those who are weak. Fight till the end for your cause and do what it takes to win. There was nothing but the strong and the weak, the predator and the prey, the hero and the villain.

She debated how she could ever return to the outside world. The Titans would hunt her down mercilessly. She had seen that look in Robin's eyes when she was fighting and had hurt one of his stupid friends. She would never forget that look of maniacal hatred that vowed that the next time he saw her; she would be going down…badly. She had always considered the Titans her enemy, but now that she had killed one of them, she had to always watch her back.

Life had returned to what it should have been. She was on the run and she could trust no one. It was better off this way. She wondered if she would miss the roses, the dates, the kind looks and the corny jokes. There would never be anyone else. She had been hurt too badly, to ever love again. She would grow powerful, she would become the next super villain. But she would never again open her heart again.

_That would be a pity. There's so many guys in the world that you could fall for and then kill. That could be your new name, Black Widow. You seduce them, then you reduce them by a head,_ Wally said.

"You don't exist," Layla whispered. "And I'm in prison now. I'm being punished. So you can stop going Charles Dickens on me." She missed talking literature with him, a lot. "Are you going to haunt me forever?"

_I did it in life. I can do it in death. You realize, I don't exactly have much else to do. I did have hopes and dreams before your kiss of death," _Wally said, smirking at her. _Besides…don't you torturing me? _

Tears filled Layla's eyes. "I love you," she whispered. "Did you know that you made me love you?"

_Look what that got me. But why did it screw your life up? You're the one who is going to be called a queen among villains. I'm still dead. Why are you so depressed?_

"I don't even know who I am anymore. You just destroyed me, you made me weak. Why did you do that? Why couldn't you have just hated me and treated me like the criminal scum I am?" Layla demanded.

_I didn't think you were scum then. But I always had my suspicions, which is why I never introduced you to my family. Now they don't have to know my biggest mistake. You're my biggest mistake. _

Layla sank into her hard cot. "You're in my mind. You don't exist. You're dead. I won't listen to you."

_I hate you. I wish I never met you. My family was right, you are trash, you are worthless, you are retarded. You always make trouble wherever you go. _

"Stop it!" Layla screamed, clutching her head, sobbing. "I am a villain and the world will feel my pain. I'm bad luck. I'm chaos. I am everything that people fear. In fear, I have power," she whispered to herself. It was the words that gave her strength when she had been alone and on the streets. It was what gave her strength. She would make everyone who hurt her have bad luck. She would be never be powerless if others feared her.

The voices had stopped. There was nothing human left to her anymore.

She was Jinx again, a weapon.

**AN-Sorry for the brevity of the fight scene, Jinx's starving and Catwoman…can take on Batman. I wanted to show her out of her league. **


	28. Clothes of Sand

**Okay, time for an update. And today is a special day, it's my birthday! So to celebrate, I'm posting a new chapter as verbal cake. Okay, the next two chapters are pre-written, so expect a fast update next week. I apologize for some of the legal stuff, I'll be attending law school next year, but I didn't know exactly how a legal proceeding would work here. But bear with me.**

**And for those who felt the chapter was too short, I included a lot more in this chapter, it's jam packed with action. So, Jinx has a very fun guest and does some very naughty things. And finally, it happens.**

Clothes of sand have covered your face  
Given you meaning but taken my place  
So make your way on down to the sea  
Something has taken you so far from me.

Does it now seem worth all the colour of skies  
To see the earth through painted eyes  
To look through panes of shaded glass  
See the stains of winter's grass.

Can you now return to from where you came  
Try to burn your changing name  
Or with silver spoons and coloured light

-Nick Drake

Clothes of Sand

Wally opened his eye lazily. He was still sore, but he was feeling much better, which was always a good sign. He seemed to have all his limbs intact, which was always great to know. In his business, it was something worth noting when you were not in imminent peril. All that video game had knocked him out and he had been glad to rest. Now, if only he had some information on Jinx, his life would be perfect.

He was alone in the room, but he could hear voices from the kitchen through the vent. The sounds of pots and pans meant that lunch might just be coming. He hoped he wouldn't be on a liquid diet; he could definitely go for some pizza now. And hamburgers. And roast beef. All together. Now.

"Zatanna's doing better," he heard Uncle Barry report. "She still has no memories that she's been gone, but she still has her magic. Turned Black Canary into a cat and back again." Wally smiled, happy another super hero aunt had returned safe and sound from her trip to the demon realm.

"How wonderful," Aunt Iris said. "You heroes seem to have a knack for bouncing back," she said pleasantly. Always calm, that was his Auntie Iris. She had always been a pillar of strength to all of them and no one appreciated her enough. Sometimes, Wally wondered if they even noticed how much they needed her.

"Well, we face death on a daily basis. It's in the job description, as we can so plainly tell," Uncle Barry said, his voice horribly dark. "Zee still keeps talking about a baby, that she can't find her baby. She gets hysterical when we tell her the baby most likely died in the demon realm. That's what being a hero is, loss and sadness." There was a lot that was not being said, but hinted at passive aggressively.

"Wally knew what he was getting into, Barry. He's a hero too and despite it all, he's very mature for his age. He fought to save people's lives. I'm not happy he got injured, but he is alive. And that is all that matters." Wally had tried his best! He couldn't win them all.

"This is why I shouldn't be on duty! As long as I'm the Flash and Wally's out there, none of us are ever safe. Sometimes, sometimes I think I should turn in my suit, lock Wally's away and just send him to school at Sacred Heart down the street. Give him a normal life," Uncle Barry said. 'I can't bear to watch him suffer." Wally clutched his blankets, miserable at the pain he was causing his loved ones.

"You want suffering? The two of you are heroes. Benching you both would cause a lot of suffering, since you both would be miserable," Aunt Iris chided, always being her level-headed intelligent self. She was so strong, never saying a word as her family risked their lives around her. Would Jinx be that loyal to him?

"Wally's like my son. And now, with a baby on the way…what if our child is born with super speed? Will I have to send him out to possibly die for mankind? I may have read it on Sunday as a child, but I sure am not ready to do it," Barry said angrily. He had been going through a Gnostic streak lately and been doubting theology.

"Our baby isn't even born yet and already you worry about her or him?" Aunt Iris demanded. "Can't we just worry when the time comes?" When God created Aunt Iris, he had really done a miracle. She could cook and keep Uncle Barry calm.

"What other choice do I have? You see how I brought Wally home. I am not sure I can let him go again," Uncle Barry muttered, as dishes began to clink in the sink.

"I'm not sure he'll give you a choice. Even Rudy couldn't take the streak out of him," Iris said softly. "And you know how hard he tried." Wally scowled. His father had done everything to keep him on a certain path, ignoring Wally's own beliefs on the subject. He had never listened to him!

"Rudy wouldn't have let Wally come on an IV. He may have had communication issues, but he sure kept his child safe. I should send him to boarding school. Military school. That would do him some good, teach him how to handle himself properly in the line of fire," Uncle Barry mumbled, clattering around in the kitchen.

"The headmaster might notice that Wally can break the sound barrier while whistling Dixie," Aunt Iris reminded, her voice going lighter. "And you know that Wally starts acting out when he's bored. We have to accept he's not a normal boy."

"I should never have tried to heal him that way. If he dies in the line of duty, I will never be able to live with myself. And neither will you." Wally had to admit, he didn't fear dying as much as leaving behind broken hearted loved ones.

"You are turning into an old woman, Barry. You are a respected professor of criminology and a noted businessman. You have a wife who loves you and an adopted son who worships you, and another baby on the way. You have wonderful friends who care about you. You save the world on a consistent basis. I'd say you should be happy right now. Why do you always see the glass as half empty?" Aunt Iris demanded. Wally could picture her hands on her formally slim hips, glaring at her husband.

"You are wonderful, Iris. You are going to make a great mother. Sometimes I think you are the smartest one of all of us," Uncle Barry said affectionately and there was the sound of kissing. Wally was debating putting a pillow over his head to avoid hearing that. Not that he begrudged his aunt and uncle romance, but did he really have to hear it?

"Barry, he might hear us," Aunt Iris giggled, as the kissing sounds continued. "Behave yourself! What is Wally going to think if he hears this?"

"You're pregnant. Unless you're giving birth to said savior, I think he knows something is going on between us. But fine, I'll check up on the little rascal and make sure he's all right. But then tomorrow, I'm calling in a nurse for Wally and we're going to a hotel."  
Wally quickly rolled back from the wall, and assumed the angelic patient position of looking helpless and adorable flat on his back. He couldn't let them know he had been able to listen to them for all these years. Then how could he get information?

"Hi, Wallace. Are you feeling better?" Uncle Barry said, still looking like he hadn't gotten any sleep. Wally sighed, realizing his uncle had stayed by his bedside again. This was starting to get a bit annoying. Not that he didn't love being with his uncle, but he was almost sixteen, he was quite capable of sleeping alone at night. Maybe it was just scaring him how close he had come to joining his parents in the great beyond.

"Yeah. Can we remove the IV now? It's a bit itchy," Wally mumbled. He hated lying down in bed. He was a superhero who could break the sound barrier, sitting in one place was complete and utter torture. He wanted to feel normal again, lying around like a wounded old grandpa was no fun at all.

"Wallace, your lungs were being attacked by the serum, to cut off your air supply as soon as you took into superspeed. You were poisoned. I'm trying to make sure you don't have another seizure," Uncle Barry said gravely, giving him a very worried glare. Damn it, Uncle Barry's eyes were red. He had been crying again. That hurt. "So deal with being itchy."

"I was poisoned?" Wally whispered, feeling a cold chill run down his spine as he processed that information. "I know that something happened but I … I just…lost control of my powers. I still have them, right?" he said, beginning to worry. Life without being Kid Flash was almost not worth living. If he lost his powers and was reduced to being some pathetic cripple in a chair, he'd have preferred being left in the building. He still hadn't forgiven himself for failing. He had let the Hamiltons die. He hadn't been able to help them.

Uncle Barry rubbed Wally's hands affectionately. "I was afraid of the same thing, my boy. Don't worry, your tests show that you have retained your super speed and the results were temporary."

Wally breathed a sigh of relief. "I would prefer that not happening to me again anytime soon," he quipped, still trying to crack a smile out of his uncle, but it fell weakly. "I…am sorry. I failed to save Doc Hamilton's family. I'm so sorry," he whispered, tears budding at his eye.

"It wasn't your fault, Wallace. It was a trap, set out to destroy you. Someone, someone who knew science and was able to get to your DNA created this serum and managed to get close enough to get it into you. Can you think of anyone I need to track down and punish?" Uncle Barry asked.

Wally shuddered, not liking the idea that he had been poisoned. It made him feel very frightened and vulnerable to the creeps he had tracked down. He knew that they would take revenge soon enough, but he hadn't actually expected he'd have been so affected. He pondered if it was a plot against the Hamiltons, but realized someone had taken a lot of trouble to try and take him out. "No, I can't think of anyone. I am careful, you know," he said, racking his brains.

"I can't imagine it would be mathematically possible for the fumes to form the exact combination needed to disrupt your powers." Uncle Barry mused, as he checked Wally's pulse.

A cold shudder passed through Wally's body. He knew someone with the knowledge and a possible motive to seeing him dead. Of course, he could tell Uncle Barry what happened, but that would only make things worse. "No." He had to keep lying, he was in too deep to stop.

"All right. I'll figure out what happened. I think I already have a very good lead. Have some work to do, got some good news in a case I've been working on. You rest and get well, my boy," Uncle Barry said affectionately, bending down and kissing the top of Wally's forehead. "I know it's under bad circumstances, but I am glad to have you home. I missed you. Don't tell your Aunt Iris, she doesn't want you to get spoiled but I'm buying you tickets to the concert you wanted to go to."

Wally learned back contently, wondering why he was being rewarded so much. Maybe God approved of his lying and wanted to reward him. 'Thanks," he said, with a terrible feeling that this couldn't last forever.

* * *

Jinx stared at the new person who had come to visit her and smirked. He didn't look so tough; she was expecting a lot worse. Then again, she was pretty bad herself, even shackled to a chair. "Need me chained up? Couldn't a big strong man like you handle me?" she purred, batting her eyelashes at him. The drugs had taken away her ability but not her intelligence.

Red rimmed green eyes stared back at her through a pair of thick glasses. He looked so pale, she wondered what his problem was and how she could exploit it. "My name is Dr. Allen. I'm here to offer you and your lawyer a chance to look at any evidence we have," he said quietly, a strange twangy accent marring his words. If he hadn't been so morose, he would have been cute. Soft blond hair and nice cheekbones, he had a geeky charm that she had seen before and remembered she had once liked.

"I'm touched by your kindness. Is this be nice to criminals day?" Jinx asked, rolling her eyes. "Or are you here to poke and swab me?" She hated blood tests, they made her feel nauseous.

"Your DNA is on file, I won't need further samples," Dr. Allen said blankly, handing her a neatly typed file of papers. "I am here to assist you. As a juvenile who has not been assigned a lawyer, you are entitled to receive aid and be made available all information the prosecution has."

"I don't need your help. You all think I burned down Star Labs and killed the people. You won't believe me anyway," Jinx sneered. It was ironic; she was actually telling the truth. She had nothing to do with the fire. Of course, as well argued, everyone said that. When you lied all time, people started assuming that the truth was something you avoided on principle.

"My opinion is inconsequential here. I am merely doing my job. I'm fairly busy, Miss Jennson so I think we should get to work as soon as possible," Dr. Allen said softly, opening another thick file. "Do you understand all the tests performed?" he asked.

"You're boring me. I don't care about the tests; you've all convicted me in abstentia. So…why not just send me back to juvvie and stop looking like the world came to an end on you." She knew him from somewhere. He seemed so familiar! Had she stolen his wallet once?

"I see," Dr. Allen said bitterly. "And the fact that ten innocent people died means nothing to you?" he asked. He stared at for a long moment, and adjusted his glasses. Jinx noticed a wedding ring and made a note that meant family issues. Always a fun thing to mock.

"You aren't my lawyer. I don't have to answer anything you say. I can see it in your eyes, just what you think of me. Don't bullshit me that you're on my side. You'd love to just strangle me." She was almost sure of it, she could feel the hatred radiating out of him. Or maybe it was the florescent light bulbs above their head.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Dr. Allen said coldly, standing over her. He was awfully tall and scary looking for a geek. "I am a professional. I am here as an expert. I present you no harm. I'm just here to make sure you get a fair trial." He didn't even sound like he believed it.

"You can't keep it together long enough to lie to me. It's not very professional. You've been crying a lot in the last few days. I can see it; your eye lids are puffy. There's a bruise on your hand, you recently punched a wall. Temper, Doctor, temper. You really should leave your problems at home. The wife cheating on you? The kids being rebels?" Jinx mocked, finally enjoying herself for the first time in days. "Come on, let's have a nice little chat."

Dr. Allen's eyes narrowed. "I don't think someone facing murder charges should be concerned about me," he hissed, his body shaking with rage. "Do you understand that you could be going away for the rest of your life? Do you have any care for your own life?" he demanded.

Jinx had him on the ropes now. Poor idiot didn't realize she was already plotting how to get busted out. "Now I can see you grabbing your pen, your knuckles are white. What did I do to you that you decide to take out your issues on me?" she asked.

For one moment, a look of such intense hatred flashed in the scientist's eyes that Jinx visibly leaned back. This guy wanted to kill her with his bare hands and this was very personal. "You are a menace to society. You are chaos, you are cruelty and you are everything I work to stop. You kill, you steal and you prey on the innocent. If it was up to me, you would be locked away where even the fleas couldn't find you." That look was so familiar to her. She had seen the same tilt to the chin when someone else had spoken to her.

"Owch," she forced herself to mock. There was something scary about this guy that extended beyond him being able to testify against her in court. He hated her much more than most police pigs did. "That actually hurt. Here I thought maybe we could have been friends." She'd have to hurt him a bit when she escaped, on principle.

Dr. Allen glared at her. "Does that answer your question? Then we can move on. Do you have any evidence proving your claims? Your lab work will be covered by the state."

Jinx's eyes widened as the idea came to her. She had seen him in the newspaper articles. "You're Wally's uncle!" she said, a pang of pain hitting her.

"What did you just say?" Dr. Allen asked, looking shocked. Now she had finally discovered the answer to the riddle. He was mourning the loss of his nephew and was taking it out on her. Jinx was impressed. In his ignorant grief, he had actually found the person responsible for his pain.

"Dr. Barry Allen. I know all about you. You're from Iowa, you graduated MIT and Princeton. Both Summa cum laude, aren't you a smart boy? Then you studied under Dr. Ira West where you met his daughter, journalist Iris West. You adopted Wally when he was eight, right?" she asked. A pang of misery hit her heart at the name of her murder victim paramour. If she hadn't numbed herself to the world, she would have teared up.

The look of anger briefly faded to one of shock. "My family is none of your concern," Dr. Allen whispered, looking very dangerous indeed. "Did you hurt them?" He looked like he was about to stop breathing.

Yes, she had, more than he could ever know. "So, how does feel to lose Wally?" Jinx said, hating him so very much. This was the perfect family that had kept the love of her life so annoyingly moral. If they had thrown him out on the streets, he would have been a Hive Kid with her, and they'd be celebrating their victory over the Titans together.

"Be quiet," Barry Allen hissed, clenching his fists. "This is not about me." He was so professional, but she had hit his most tender nerve and she had the power now. This man's poker face had been shattered, losing Wally had been to much for him. She mentally apologized to her mental Wally ghost. After killing him, she had lowered her standards a bit.

"Yes, I know. They most likely told you it was a car accident. And it's all your fault," Jinx sneered, as the pain and hatred and loneliness bubbled up inside her.

"What are you talking about?" Dr. Allen asked, but the look of terror in his eyes had answered the question of this being right. He was crying for a very specific person, the same person she had cried over.

"I'm asking if you are still sad about losing your nephew?" Jinx asked, knowing she was being sadistic and hoping it hurt. "It's a simple question. For someone with a PhD, you should be able to answer it."

"My personal business is none of your concern," Dr. Allen hissed icily. He adjusted his jacket self consciously. "We are here to discuss you."

"Don't you want to know what happened? I thought you'd like to know he died a hero. Not that you would know, but perhaps its better that way. He obviously didn't want you to know. I knew a lot more about him than you will ever know." She smirked and allowed herself a brief respite from mourning. "Things he never told you."

"And what did you know about him?" Dr. Allen asked in a low, angry tone. If not for the cameras, Jinx estimated he would have killed her. She didn't care, though. They deserved to know Wally belonged to her and her alone.

"I know so much about him. I know he liked mustard and that his favorite artist was Monet and that he had a scar on his hip from the car accident that killed his parents. I know that when he was eight, he tried to kill himself." That was something she had ferreted out during one of their conversation. She had never asked why Wally would do something like that, but she knew it would be a potent weapon. "The Flash saved him from throwing himself off Blake cliff. I suppose you weren't a very good uncle to him. It wasn't you who saved him, was it?"

Dr. Allen was the color of chalk now. "Are you finished now?" he asked, his eyes looking glassy. "Because I think this would be a good time to finish this interview."

"I'm just getting started. I know so many different things that the grave has locked away. Kinda a bad joke, that the last person who spoke to him was a wanted criminal. And now he's dead." And Jinx would never be happy again.

"And you claim you were the one who killed him?" Dr. Allen asked in a cold tone. Oh, that was too easy; she should hold back a little bit and savor the moment. But she was in prison and there was nothing else to do.

"No. I didn't. I would never have killed him. He was my lover. We were going to blow this joint and run off together. You see…he was Kid Flash." Jinx winked at him. Dropping the bomb was fun!

"Wally is in a wheelchair. Everyone knows that," Dr. Allen said skeptically, but there was a tic of terror in his voice. The room was so quiet that Jinx could hear the pounding of her own heart beat. This was a mental duel. She had been trained for this by the best and she would not disappoint. "You're lying."

"I know you won't believe me, but search his room at Dr. Hamilton's office. You'll find out everything he told you was a lie. He hated you all." Jinx was lying through her teeth, but it was the only way she could stop herself from crying. She couldn't stand to know that these people had kept them apart. Why couldn't; they have abandoned him so they could have gone to the Hive together? "That's why he never told you."

"So you expect me to believe my nephew is dead, but before he went, he was supposedly your lover and your accomplice in crime?" Barry Allen asked skeptically, but the anger in his voice gave away his feelings.

"Hard to believe he wasn't much of a saint," Jinx simpered, driving the knife as deeply as she could before twisting it.

"Wally is alive. He was in a car accident, but he's alive and well and recovering. He was released from the hospital." Jinx felt a flood of emotions hit her at once. Wally had pulled through, that magnificent bastard. She should have known he would save the day, and she should have waited for him. At least, she had a free conscience now.

"He is?" she breathed, relief flooding into her. "He's all right?" she asked, her body relaxing for the first time in days. And if he didn't know about the lipstick…she could still see him again. He would forgive her, she knew it. Everything was going to be all right. She closed her eyes in relief as emotion leaked back into her heart. She hadn't been able to kill him after all!

"Yes. He's still resting, but he's fine. I wouldn't let anything happen to him," Barry Allen said softly. He looked so angry at that moment, which terrified Jinx. Could he know that his nephew was a super hero? Could he even be the Martian Manhunter who could read her mind? This was definitely bad.

"He's incredible," Jinx whispered. He'd come to visit her, he'd help her. She wasn't alone in the world. Wally would come to rescue her. They would finally be together again. She'd tell him what Slade had told her and he would get the Justice League to take him down.

"He is not just my nephew. He's my foster son. I would die to protect him." There was another long look as Jinx felt herself being mentally weighed, measured and found dangerous. "And whatever relationship you think you had with him, I promise you one thing. You will never see him again. Where you are going…you will never get out. I will spend my life making sure you are kept where you can never hurt him or anyone else again," he said softly, bristling with anger. Then it hit her. She had just told his uncle his secrets, all of them. And she knew now that Wally's carefully constructed alibis, meant to protect their relationship had fallen completely apart.

"You don't understand. I was lying, I was just messing with you," Jinx begged, realizing that if Wally's secret was out, he wouldn't be able to rescue her.

"You have said quite enough. And I think I'll ask Wally if any of this is true. Forgive me if I think you're a little sociopath of a liar. Kid Flash…indeed…" he laughed. "My nephew, the super hero in a wheel chair. You're insane."

Jinx paled as the man stalked out, looking livid. She really should have left him. All she brought Wally was bad luck.

The door slammed, leaving her alone again.

* * *

_Message on Titan Communicator: Wally, we found Jinx. Call me back. Dick. _

_AN-Yeah, I enjoy throwing a bomb into the mix and seeing what happens. Next chapter, everyone gets their punishment._


	29. Breathe

This chapter is dedicated to the three people who reviewed anonymously and made my day. Their reviews were long and heartfelt and I was so pleased and honored to get them. You guys made this update come faster, I was going to wait till Wednesdays, but you made me want to stay up late and get it done. I'd be honored if they would leave their email addresses in the review so I could thank them in person.

I actually had nearly 6,000 words for this scene, but I split up the chapter. This one was easy to write, but it was also gut-wrenching and horribly tough to write, because I literally had to just rip into my worst memories to get the emotional impact. Wow, I still have so much to do, but this chapter I think is one of my best pieces. I really think it will prepare me for going fully original.

I must apologize for some personal occasions prevented updates. I got a new job for the city council, and I am a masters' student. I also got into some law schools, got an apartment and went to Comic Con, plus constantly writing articles. Just to say, Comic Con was incredible, I networked like crazy, got two interesting new projects to work on with friends, met the voice actors I actually envisioned for Jinx and Kid and some interest by a publishing company was had for an original novel of mine. I am still excited about that one. I also met so many celebrities. On the bad side, I also had some major surgery and an illness which I happily recovered from. But enough on that, you want to know what happened.

I played the fool today  
I just dream of vanishing into the crowd  
Longing for home again  
Home, is a feeling I buried in you

I'm alright, I'm alright  
It only hurts when I breathe

And I can't ask for things to be still again  
No I can't ask if I could walk through the world in your eyes  
Longing for home again  
Home, is a feeling I buried in you

-Melissa Ethridge

Breathe 

Wally and Aunt Iris were playing video games happily when they heard the door open. "Wally!" Both jumped at the shout as the door slam angrily. They had rarely heard the third member of the family act violently towards the furniture. "Iris, where's Wally?" his uncle's shaking voice asked. "We need to talk!"

A sinking feeling filled Wally's stomach. He was being called Wally, this was not a good sign. Whatever it was, the next few minutes would not be pleasant. "In here, Uncle," he whispered, hoping against hope he wasn't heard.

"Barry, is everything all right?" Aunt Iris said, looking like she was about to get the tranquilizers as the patriarch of the family walked in. He looked like he was about to have a stroke. His face was red and he kept clenching and unclenching his fists angrily.

"Ask our nephew. I think he would know the answer to that," Uncle Barry snapped, pointing an accusing finger at the shaking patient. "I think he has something to tell you about some things he's forgotten to mention. Like a certain villainess?" he bellowed furiously.

Wally felt the entire room spin as he realized the game was up. "Oh," was all he managed to say. The sound of his freedom and happiness being destroyed was much more horrible in reality than in his guilty thoughts. Suddenly, he wondered why he had kept this secret so long. It would have been so much easier to come clean and just take his medicine on his own terms. Now, he would be helpless.

"Am I missing something?" Aunt Iris asked, looking very confused at the entire affair. She wouldn't be for long.

"Ask your nephew, Iris. Maybe you can finally get some truth out of him," Uncle Barry said softly. "Apparently, he doesn't consider me worthy of his trust."

"Will you kindly quit ranting and just tell me what's happening? I'm all for yelling at him when he screws up, but I can't do this if you keep speaking in riddles," Iris demanded.

"I just visited Jinx in prison. She sends you her good wishes to Kid Flash. Seems she thinks Wally's dead, she knows his secret identity and is her paramour," Uncle Barry said in a cold tone, as he paced around the room.

Aunt Iris blanched. "I believe you had some things you left out on our phone calls home," she said, failing entirely on humor. In fact, she only made it worse.

Wally felt the blood drain from his face. Jinx had told him his secrets. How could she? "This can't be happening." The room seemed to get smaller and close in on him as his carefully orchestrated

"That's the first thing I said, Wally. That my nephew didn't just reveal his secret identity to a villain, but that he also slept with her. She told me all about you, things that you have never told anyone else. And considering your blabberings, you neglected to tell me any of this until it was too late!" Uncle Barry demanded.

Aunt Iris turned to Wally, horror-struck. "Is this true?" she demanded, looking so confused. He wished he could lie to her and make her believe everything was all right. "Because if you deny it, I will believe you. But you need to tell me the truth."

Ohhh, the truth, that wonderful rope that he had formed into a noose to hang himself with. Yes, she wanted the truth and that was the last thing she would hear before she realized how low he had fallen. "I'm sorry," Wally whimpered, curling up into a ball. The moment had finally come and it was worse than he could ever imagine. He had been so close to avoiding this whole incident.

"That was not the answer I was hoping to hear," Aunt Iris whispered icily. "So…apparently, you lied to all of us."

"Her voice sounds familiar. I had thought Starfire sounded strange, but like a fool, I trusted you!" Uncle Barry hissed, slamming his hand into the wall, and cracking it slightly. Aunt Iris didn't even bother scolding him for losing his temper. "Do you know how that feels, watching a villain smirk at you and reveals the most important secrets possible?" he demanded.

"I swear to you, I didn't mean for this to happen," Wally pleaded, breaking down into a frightened child begging for forgiveness and absolution. "Please…don't be angry."

"I have failed you completely. I thought I raised a responsible, mature young man who was capable of understanding the word responsibility. I have never been more ashamed of you than this moment. You have stabbed me in the back." Wally had been hearing his inner Flash conscience saying the same thing for weeks but hearing it for real was a whole new level of pain.

"Please, I didn't mean to," Wally begged, as he bit his lip to keep himself from breaking down. He could feel his lies shatttering before him.

"What didn't you mean to do? You didn't mean to lie to us? You didn't mean to get caught?" Aunt Iris asked in a cold tone, staring at her hands. She couldn't even look at him.

"Iris is right. You gave your word! And you broke it. You had so many chances to step forward, admit you were wrong and get help. But you decided that you had the right to just do what you want and not care what damage you've wrecked." Uncle Barry paced the room at lightning speed for a brief second before returning to the bedside.

"Please, just listen to me," Wally wimpered, as he laid his head back down on the pillow and wondered where the morphine was. "I can explain." He couldn't, but it sounded better than he was a just piece of treason and should be sent to an ice planet for life.

"Be quiet! I'm not finished yelling at you. You'll have your chance to speak soon enough, but I have a lot to say to you first." Uncle Barry was yelling and Aunt Iris had gone cold. This was the worst levels of their anger. Wally closed his eyes and waited for the axe to fall. "Everything I have done, I have done to protect you. And in a fit of hormones, you put everyone's life in danger. I can't begin to tell you how disappointed I am," Uncle Barry snapped, sitting down in a chair. "I am ashamed of you."

"I know," Wally whimpered. There was a point where he had once believed himself not just a good guy, but one of the best. That was a long time ago, wasn't it? It seemed like it. He remembered a time before lies were his daily existance. "You're right."

"And here, here's some fun news. Why don't you mention to your aunt that you slept with Jinx? She knew about the scars you have, she had obviously seen you undressed. You not only took off your mask, you actually…slept with a villain, someone who would as much kiss you as sell you for parts," Uncle Barry demanded. "How stupid can you act?" It was a fair question. Wally had promised to talk to him if something big came up and he knew this qualified. He had just been afraid to disappoint him.

"I wanted to tell you, but I didn't know the right words to say," Wally mumbled, knowing how horrible that sounded. He had broken Uncle Barry's trust. He was the worst student in the world.

"The right words? _Hi, Uncle Barry, oh person who loves me like a father and wants the best for me. I think I have a problem and need some help._ How hard was that?" Uncle Barry thundered, actually turning red for a moment with rage.

"I didn't want to disappoint you. I knew you wouldn't approve," Wally pleaded, wondering if covering his face with the covers would help the situation.

"Well, you certainly disappointed me now. Do you remember what happened when you fell into the hands of criminals?" Uncle Barry demanded. "I remember a very frightened, battered little boy who was lucky to escape with his life. I thought that experience would teach you a lesson about what criminals were."

Wally closed his eyes, remembering that experience. "I didn't forget what happened. I just refuse to let it make me angry and bitter and judgmental. I still want to see the best in people, just like you taught me," Wally said, knowing that was a very smart move. Make him think he was trying to emulate him.

"And seeing the best in her nearly killed you. I did not teach you to let your guard down and let your identity be compromised, did I?" Uncle Barry demanded angrily, giving Wally a look of intense fury.

"No sir," Wally whispered. That attempt had failed miserably. He braced himself, knowing the worst was yet to come.

"And you took her...to Star Labs. To your safe place provided to protect your identity," Uncle Barry said softly, his tone ringing with fury. "Have you completely lost your mind?" he demanded.

"I...thought I could trust her," Wally whispered, wondering if he had been wrong. He had almost taken her to the Tower and to his home in Central city. "She couldn't have started the fire." He had been with her the entire time; she had been too far away from the building to do anything.

"You risked your life, your identity, the entire Justice League, do you understand that?" Uncle Barry snapped, his voice lowering to a very angry pitch. "All for some two bit little criminal slut who could have killed you! Do you know what losing you would have done to your aunt and I? I can't believe you would act so recklessly. You put all of our lives in danger."

"It wasn't like that at all," Wally pleaded, as he tried to calm down his uncle. He had only seen him this angry twice and neither had been a very pleasant experience. "I love her. I didn't mean for it to explode like this."

"_I didn't mean for it to explode like this_," Uncle Barry imitated savagely. "What did you expect would happen when you gave your heart to a little…hooligan who tried to kill you? Did you expect she would just go and be good and the two of you would just run off into the sunset?"

"Yes," Wally whispered, hanging his head. "I saw good in her. I thought I could help her." Had that all been a selfish ploy? He had seen a beautiful girl and painted her in the colors he wanted to see her in.

"I heard quite differently. She said you were going to walk out on me, and the League?" Uncle Barry asked, in a strangely calm voice. "Would I have even been invited to the wedding?"

Run off with her? Jinx had said they were on the same side, that she was going good for him. "No, I swear it. I would never do that," Wally pleaded, feeling completely destroyed.

"I wish I could believe you. But so far, all I have heard out of your mouth lately are lies. I can't tell when you're telling the truth. You have completely destroyed my trust in you," Uncle Barry snapped. "I need to make some phone calls. Apparently, I need to find out the truth from some people. You will sit here and compose yourself. I'm not finished with you." He turned and slammed the door on his way out.

Aunt Iris stared at him, pale. She had sat silently through the entire dressing down, and tears had filled her pretty eyes. Wally was officially the lowest person in humanity. "Please, you're my best friend, don't be angry at me," he pleaded.

"Wally…I can't understand with you right now. If Rudy were here…I think he'd say I did the worst job imaginable raising you. You have always been my special kid, the person I looked to when I needed hope for humanity. You were mischievous, but you always showed a love of life and justice that was contagious," Aunt Iris whispered, looking horrified. She clutched her stomach.

Wally panicked. "Is the baby all right?" he begged. If he made his aunt ill, he'd throw himself into the sun. He had done nothing but cause them trouble from the moment he had joined the family. He couldn't bear to make their lives worse.

"I'm fine. I'm just nauseous. But didn't you understand that risking your life hurts me? God, Wally, you and Barry are all I have left. Charlotte's not much family and Dad has brain damage, you two are my family. You don't have a right to risk your life and leave me alone. Didn't you know how much losing you would have killed me? Killed your uncle Barry?" she said. "Was this girl really worth losing your life?"

It was a question he really hadn't considered. "I think so. I don't know, I was sure I knew her, I was sure she was the girl for me. I never thought things would get this terrible," Wally explained, burying his head in his hands. He was so ashamed of himself and he didn't see any way of getting back in his uncle's good graces in the next century.

"Wally, what have you done to yourself?" Iris asked. "I promised Barry I wouldn't interfere with your hero life. I stepped back and I let you go it alone. I blame myself. I should have been there for you. I shouldn't have let you become a hero, but I thought you could handle it."

"I thought I could handle it too," Wally whispered. "I don't know where it all went wrong. I tried so hard to make things work. I know you think I'm a liar…but I swear that much is true. I swear it on Mom and Dad." It was the only promise he truly held sacred.

A small part of Aunt Iris's frown turned into a sad smile. "That part, I believe you. You are many things, but you are someone who wants to do right, even if you don't think it through. And even though I'm half inclined to strangle you with your own suit, I'm going to be here for you through this, whatever happens."

"What is he going to do with me?" Wally whispered. Aunt Iris could predict her husband better than anyone else. "Please, I know he's angry, but he'll forgive me, won't he?" he pleaded. He couldn't live like this for much longer, he'd lose his mind from the guilt and the anger.

"He will never stop loving you, Wally, but you will have to face the music on this. I think he'd have spanked you if you weren't so ill," Aunt Iris said softly.

Ordinarily, that would have phased him, but this time, it seemed like a relief. "I'd have taken three spankings if he would stop looking at me like I was the worst villain he had ever seen," Wally pleaded, tears falling down his cheeks. "I know I screwed up, but I am so sorry. "

"You're so independent, kiddo. But you're still a kid. I know you didn't want to burden us, but that is no excuse to break the rules," Aunt Iris said softly, as she adjusted the blanket to keep him warm. "We deserve better from you. You hurt us more than anything we could ever imagine."

"I never wanted to cause you pain. I just thought I had it all under control," Wally whispered, the pain radiating from every fiber of his body. "I just…the lies kept coming and I wanted to stop. I was so upset about it, but I just didn't know what to do." It was like running so fast, he didn't know how to stop before he got hurt.

"If you were so sorry, why didn't you tell us earlier? You aren't sorry for what you did, you're sorry you got caught. And that worries me a great deal. You would have kept lying to us, had you not been found out. That I can't forgive. I never expected you to go through life without making mistakes. But lying to us isn't one I can forgive easily."

"Quite right. You said it better than I ever could. But Iris, love, would you mind leaving the room? I don't think you'll enjoy seeing what comes next," Uncle Barry said, coming into the room. His hands were shaking, but at least he seemed to have calmed down from the rage.

Wally had latched on to her hand. "No," he pleaded. "Please don't leave." He knew his uncle wouldn't actually hurt him, but he didn't think he could survive bad news without his aunt's softening influence.

Iris gently detached his hand from hers. "Barry, he's our boy. Remember that," she said, kissing Wally's cheek. "And you, you need to face up to what you did. Take it like a West," she whispered, patting his hand before walking out, leaving him alone with a very angry hero.

Wally stared up at his uncle with obvious terror, helpless to escape his fate. "I have decided what will happen. You are going to face me. And you are going to tell me every single lie, every explicit order disobeyed, I need to know every precise detail. I figured we agree Iris doesn't need to hear the extent you have shamed us all," Uncle Barry intoned, sitting down on the chair next to the bed. Wally nodded quickly, hanging his head.

" And heaven help me, if you leave one thing out, I will find some way of making you the sorriest apprentice to a hero ever known to mankind," Uncle Barry continued in a low tone. "Believe me; you do not want to test me right now."

"No, I don't," Wally whispered. "Believe me, you have me scared. I get it, I'm on thin ice." He wondered what those consquences would be. There were holding cells on the Watchtower that could hold even a Flash. So he began to talk, all the messy details.

He discussed how he had seen her with the Hive Five, how he had saved her from Madam Rouge and how she had saved him in return. He mentioned the secret dates, the lying to everyone about the mysterious girl on his arm. From the angle of memory, he was seeing what a patsy he had been.

"And then after we went shopping, I just got annoyed so Jinx…she gave me a joint. And I didn't mean to smoke it, but I just couldn't help myself. I just wanted to try it. I didn't think it would be so bad. But Superman caught me and I conned him out of telling you. I know…I shouldn't have…and I don't take drugs anymore, please…" he said, admitting to the drugs. The look of fury in his uncle's face broke him. "Please, don't make me say anymore now. I'll finish it later," he wept pitifully. He was so exhausted, he just wanted to curl up into a ball and hope that sleep would take him.

"You will tell me everything you know on the matter," Uncle Barry said coldly. There was no warm glimmer of recognition in his eyes. It was just Dr. Allen, expert criminologist and some punk kid who had gotten caught red handed.

Wally couldn't even get the words out of his mouth. 'Please…give me a second," he begged, unable to see straight. Tears had blinded him and left him completely helpless to do anything but wish he was dead. And his uncle had not even offered him a single word of comfort. "For the love of God, try and pretend I'm your family and have some mercy on me," he spat angrily.

"I said continue. You aren't my nephew right now. You're a possible collaborator with a criminal. You don't get to throw yourself on my mercy anymore. I am not going to protect you. And for the record on being family, I…wish I would have never given you powers. You don't deserve them. You treat them like a plaything instead of a responsibility and an honor. You are spoiled and reckless and thoughtless." The coldness of the words actually made Wally gasp in pain. Uncle Barry had never spoken to him so harshly. It was worse than getting slapped around by villains. "Now get on with it. First, are you taking drugs anymore?" he intoned.

"No," Wally sobbed, miserably, completely and emotionally beaten by the verbal tirade. "You can check my blood work." He hoped all traces of the drugs would be gone by then.

"I plan to. So, you were hiding drugs from me as well. Sex, drugs, lies, what lows haven't you stooped to?" Uncle Barry asked icily, as he took a sip of water with a shaking hand. "Am I going to hear of grand theft added to your charming tale or can I at least be spared that bit of humiliation?"

Wally's sobs grew louder. 'I'm a rotten worthless hooligan. Is that what you want to hear?" he demanded, forgoing the meek penitent act for the moment. "Why are you doing this to me? Don't you think I hate myself enough right now?" Why did he have to keep twisting the knife?

"Do not talk back to me. For all I know, Jinx could be selling your identity in prison. That's one step closer to me losing my secret and people coming after our family. So unless you want to be responsible for more pain and suffering, finish your testimony," Uncle Barry snapped, giving him a glare that could freeze beer in July.

The thought of hurting his family further was too much for the young hero. So Wally choked out every single poisonous word, feeling completely rejected. The rack would have been easier. "Jinx and I then had a big fight because I said I wouldn't turn bad for her. I ran off and got captured by Poison Ivy. I know, I got sloppy, but Jinx saved me. She risked her life and carried me home. That's why I had welts on my back. Poison Ivy would have choked me to death if she hadn't come. You see, she is good!" he said, clutching to the point like a lifeline. Even he was beginning to doubt himself and his girl.

"And do you think it's possible that she just didn't want Poison Ivy to have you under her control, since you were being such a patsy," Uncle Barry snapped. "You know, I didn't think all my lessons would have flown out of your ears. So…what's next on the hall of shame?" he demanded.

Wally gasped in pain at the harsh words. He recounted the story of his injury quietly, wishing for the pain to end. As he did, the pain grew and swelled around him, making him cry harder. "I lied to you and Robin, pretending I was sick to get information. That's everything. I swear it, on my parent's graves," he gagged, completely hysterical. "I'm sorry, please don't do this to me. I can't take it anymore."

Uncle Barry didn't even look at him. "You did it to yourself, and everyone around you." Without another word, he rose and walked out of the room without a glance backwards. He wasn't an uncle anymore, he was a jailer. "I would have helped you, you know."

Wally wasn't his precious nephew, he wasn't his apprentice. He was being treated the way he had treated…criminals. And in many ways, that was what he was. He was a traitor to his own friends and family. "I know. And I'm sorry."

"I wish I could verify if you were telling me the truth." There was no need to mention that he was confined to his room and that leaving would have dire consequences. It was understood by both without words. But he kept hoping for one word, anything to reassure him. "I wonder if you even care how much pain you caused us."

As the door clicked to lock, there was a long silence punctuated by footsteps walking away. Wally buried his head in his pillow and howled in pain, soaking the pillow with more tears. He had been punished many times by his uncle and he could say it had never been unfair or unwarrented. He had gotten his just desserts and had accepted them as payment for his sins.

But he had never felt abandoned before. After he had endured his due, he was hugged and told how much he was cherished. This feeling of being unloved was one of the worst feelings to be endured. As he sobbed himself to sleep, he kept realizing he was all alone, he was a failure and his own family hated him.

Jinx had lied about him. She didn't love him at all.

All the lies, all the pain and it hadn't even been worth it.

-------

AN-Yes, Barry was horribly harsh, but can you blame him, he lost his temper and he's really mad. This is going to be a fascinating arc, we have everything going to hell and a big big twist next chapter. You are going to see Barry, Jinx and Wally pushed to their limits, this much I can promise you. And if you think Barry was harsh, remember how people act during arguments. They just explode.

And for the threee anonymous reviewers, please visit my website livejournal, where I have answered your reviews and discussed them. It should be up by tomorrow.


	30. Close Every Door to Me

Sorry for the delay, but school is eating me alive and I'm so behind. Don't worry, we're past the halfway point and I have the ending written. It's just the middle that is driving me a bit nuts. I am so pleased so many of you were terrified by my Barry/Wally blow out. I was pretty miserable writing it, I took every single bad memory I had and put it in there and it was still harsh. But I think it had to be written. And now…more suffering. Sorry!

A special dedication to XDDDD whose reviews make my day. If you post with a name you'd like me to use, I'll give you a cameo in the story. And to everyone who reviews, thank you. You make having less sleep worth it. And the next chapter is nearly done! But in this chapter…wow, I can't wait for your reactions.

Close every door to me,  
Hide all the world from me  
Bar all the windows  
And shut out the light

Just give me a number  
Instead of my name  
Forget all about me  
And let me decay  
I do not matter,  
I'm only one person  
Destroy me completely  
Then throw me away  
If my life were important I  
Would ask will I live or die  
But I know the answers lie  
Far from this world

--Andrew Llyod Weber (edited)

Close Every Door to Me

Wally realized quickly that there were worse things than being tortured physically. There was a mental anguish that could top anything he had ever endured. The hollow feeling in his chest where his heart used to be was a dull ache that reached through his entire being. He wanted to breathe normally but every exhale and inhale was laced with pain that seemed to have no origin but his own mind. He lay on his bed and stared up at the ceiling, counting the tiles and wondered how much more he could endure. He had read about radio silence in books, but living it was a completely new matter.

He had finally done it. He had destroyed the relationships he had held so dear. He had always been trouble, his own parents had regretted having him. Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris had given him a chance but he had destroyed that within a decade. Dick and Roy had been his best friends, but they would never trust him. In fact, if the League ever forgave him, it would be a miracle. He had burned too much bridges and right now, he couldn't even face them.

He still had to apologize to Robin and Superman for lying to them. He still had to write to the Hamilton family and express his sadness for their loss. He still had so much unpleasant things to do and frankly, he had no wish to begin. He just lay there and waited for the time to pass and his head to clear. He didn't even turn his head when the door opened.

"Time for your food," Aunt Iris said quietly, entering the room. She had done this for two days, like a jailer bringing the death row prisoner some vittles. He had lost interest in anything but sleep long ago and he had just abandoned the food by the desk.

Of course, today, he had noticed what new sights of sadness he had brought his family to. She looked horrible, her hair was a mess and she had frosting on her nose. She had been binge eating, never a good thing for his aunt. Of course, since he caused it, he had no reason to scold her.

"I'm not hungry," Wally said mechanically, as he had done for every meal. He hadn't eaten in two days and he was surprised not to even feel remotely famished. Feeling hollow had spread to his entire body and had left him unable to do much but sulk.

"You have to be hungry. You are always hungry," Aunt Iris said. "This is the tenth meal you've turned away. You need to eat," she said, in a voice that ranged between an order and a plea.

"No, thank you," Wally whispered, sadly. He was still drinking a health shake, it would take a week for malnutrition to set in. He gently sat up, trying to look healthy. He didn't want them to put him in the Watchtower sick bay. Being in a fake gravity spaceship made him nervous, and a bit claustrophobic.

"You'll eat or you'll go on IV," Aunt Iris said, in a firm tone. She had been speaking to him but there was an icy coldness to her that reminded him of his deep disgrace. "You need to keep up your strength if you want to heal. Your blood count is tanking."

"I said I'm not hungry," Wally whispered in a listless tone. "I'm bored." The television had been removed and all of his video games had been mysteriously thrown against the wall in anger and dented.

"Deal with it. I do have books for you and if you want to rest, you have some of your lectures on tape. I'm sorry, kid, but you made this bed and now you have to lay in it," Aunt Iris said, softening slightly as she sat down at his side and stroked his hair.

"He hates me, you know. I knew he would and now he does," Wally said darkly. "That's why he's barred all the windows and shut out the light of technology. He wants me to suffer, all alone, with nothing but my guilt to keep me company." He was actually extremely hungry by the smell of the shake, but refused to give in.

Aunt Iris sighed. "I don't like keeping you here, you know. I used to hate how you were always confined to your room when your parents were alive. I know this is hard for you. But you need to rest and you need to rethink your life. Frankly, I don't trust you and you know it." She pressed her lips together as if she wanted to say more, but thought better of it.

"You made that more than clear. If you talk to me….I'll eat," Wally offered. He was desperate for any company and even her relative coldness was better than staring up at the ceiling and being miserable and alone. "Okay?"

Aunt Iris's look darkened. "No more manipulations. You don't do things for reward anymore. You follow orders. You better have this shake down before an hour or you're going back on nutrition. And if you dare try and lie to me…" she threatened, before turning away. She didn't like threatening him, she had never been good at discipline. Uncle Barry had always handled that all too well. "I…suppose I better wait and make sure."

Wally's shoulder's slumped as he picked up the glass and put it to his lips. Having all this anger directed towards him was making him feel horrible. "So, that's all I am now? A liar?" he demanded, blinking back more tears. His family was treating him like a pariah. "If I don't obey orders, you'll put me in a straitjacket and hook me up to machines?" he demanded.

"Stop being so melodramatic. I just said you can't starve yourself." Aunt Iris shrugged. "Well, I suppose things get harder when you push people away," she said softly as she checked his temperature. She let her fingers linger a bit comfortingly.

"What's that's suppose to mean?" Wally demanded, realizing that she was saying more than she let on and giving him the subtle guilt treatment.

"Wally…please don't do this to me. I really don't want to talk about it now," Aunt Iris said. "I have had enough stress in the week and I am pregnant. I really need to relax." She did look pale, but Wally couldn't leave her there to suffer.

"You aren't sick, are you?" Wally asked. He wasn't actually that aware of how delicate women were in pregnancy, but he was not about to risk her going to the hospital because of him. "Because if I need to speed you to the hospital…I mean, I think I can try and lift you and I could try to run but I can't do both!" He was panicking now. How could he help her if he could barely get out of bed?

Aunt Iris rolled her eyes. "Will you quit this and just open your eyes? Do you get what you did? Whatever happened, you always told me the truth. We always trusted each other. And you just shut me out lately. I used to think it was because you and Barry were heroes and I was just not part of the saving the world team. So I backed off and did what I could to support you both. But now I realize you have shut everyone out. And I just don't get it. What did I do wrong?" she asked, her voice shaking slightly.

Wally held out his arms for a hug. And of course, he had managed to hurt his aunt as well in this whole process. "I'm a jerk. You know that I don't deserve you," he whispered. She had done so much for him, she had always believed in him when he needed her and she had taken him when he had been orphaned. He did find himself closer to Barry, but…there was no excuse for what he had done. "I guess you are easy to take for granted."

"I'm not asking for a mea culpa. I want to get back into what we had. I want you to start talking to me. I know I can't break the speed barrier, but I am your legal guardian and I need to be in touch. So if you want to regain my trust…you need to promise you will let me back in," Aunt Iris said, enveloping him in a warm hug.

"Thank you," Wally said gratefully. One down and a few more to go. He'd apologize to Superman and Robin and his uncle and then he would have his life back, as soon as he figured out how to put Jinx back into it. He had no fear of her in prison, she had spent half her childhood there and she most likely found it to be a comforting place. He still had to know why she had spilled the beans, but he would forgive her eventually. He would have really prefered she had used a modicum of common sense but he would show patience with her. Okay, he'd yell at her a little and then he'd forgive her.

"But remember that you need to earn it. I need your honesty. Because you're scaring me. Sleeping with villains, lying to everyone. I mean, what the hell has gotten into you?" she demanded, not couching her language anymore. "If your father was around…" she trailed off.

Wally rolled his eyes. "He'd be disappointed in me and say how he's sorry I was born," he said, burying his head in her shoulder. "You told me about the time he caught you sneaking back into the house, that he took Dad's belt and made sure you couldn't sit down for a week. You told me what a battle ax he was. " He resented the men in his life always controlling his life. He could never make them happy. "And I thought Barry was supposed to be different. All calm and chill from Iowa, the type not to fly off the handle and go lock down on me."

"You know you could push a nun to swearing," Aunt Iris reminded him "I've been married to Barry for six years and the only times I've ever seen him ever raise his voice is at you. And even then, it's only when you have actively gone beyond the pale of sheer stupidity."

"You know, I thought you were starting to be on my side," Wally sighed. "So, he's still not speaking to me?" he asked. This was painful. He craved speaking to his uncle, getting absolution and finding out how he could regain his world again. Both of them were a package deal and even though he was weakening her resolve, he needed to win his uncle over to gain her love back.

"Well, his grad students are working around the clock. He decided to spring a thirty page paper, claiming young people today had too much free time on their hands and needed to learn old fashioned values of honesty and hard. If a group of furious geeks come after you, do not blame me," Aunt Iris said wrly. "And speak of the devil. He'll be home soon. Sorry, 24601 but I think it's best we not be seen talking when Barry gets back. You're still on the chopping block till he comes home and deals with you. I'm not supposed to be coddling you until then."

Wally clutched her. "Does he have to isolate me from everyone?" he demanded. "Can't you do anything?" He was always given so much leeway by his family. Other Titans grew up orphaned or were raised by a guardian. Wally was one of the few Titans who even had a living mother figure. It was strange for him to feel abandoned and alone by his loved ones. They were always showering him with affection, how could they deny him it when he needed it the most?

"Iris, darling? Are you home?" a pleasant male voice said, coming into the home. The warden was back and Wally was supposed to be in his room, thinking about what he had done and not getting coddled. Still, he could try clinging to her and hope she stayed for a few more moments. "I need to speak to you."

Aunt Iris was torn for a short moment of hope before shaking her head and again removing her hand. "Coming, Barry," she called, ending any notions that she'd allow him a little bit of freedom. "I'm sorry but until you make it right with your other legal guardian and your mentor, I am going to do something. I am going to allow you experience what you wanted, being left alone to work out your problems without help. Now, finish your homework and I might sneak you some ice cream," she said, as she patted his head and walked out, locking the door behind her. That hurt. He was still too weak to move much, he wasn't going anymore. They really didn't need to keep the door locked.

Wally lay back miserably and did something he rarely did. "Father in Heaven, if you wouldn't mind giving me some guidance right now, I'd sincerely appreciate it. I mean, let's not forget that I have always served you and done your will by kicking the unholy asses of bad guys. So if you wouldn't mind doing some work and making my life less of a living hell, I would certainly appreciate it. I mean, you know, as your servant, I think you owe me quite a bit. Do you know how many people would be hurt if it wasn't for me?" he demanded. "A lot. So would you mind getting your divine self in gear and bailing out a fellow do-gooder?"

He was starting to remember why he flunked out of bible school. Or why God seemed to make problems crop up in his path. He wasn't very good at this whole "righteous" act. He was currently just a messed up kid who had the ability to move faster than the eye could see who just wanted to make sense of his life. Was that too much to ask for?

* * *

Jinx paced in her cell, trying to avoid the urge to skip and dance the Horah. She had to find a way to get in contact with her boyfriend. She could smooth this over, she just had to find him and apologize and say she had been drugged. He had swallowed her lies before, he would believe her now. Soon, she would run her fingers through his red hair and be happy again.

Wally had become an accomplished liar under her care. He would be able to make them believe he was a helpless cripple who was hurt in a car accident. Just because she had revealed his secret identity didn't mean he was out of the game. No one would believe her, they'd call her a liar. And he would bide his time and sneak out. And then he would come for her, her White Knight who annoyed her but made her head spin. He would come for her. He had never let her down. He had always been there for her these last few months.

She remembered every inch of him, from the top of his red head to his freckled skin and big blue eyes to his strong muscular body to his cute toes. She remembered how happy she felt when he held her close and carried her around. She remembered watching his naked body next to her and not being able to wait to really sleep with him.

They would be together. Barry Allen couldn't keep them apart, he would find out the truth and toss Wally out on the streets, where he would be helpless and need her. Slade had not managed to kill their love, Wally had wonderfully survived. She just had to be patient until she had a chance to break out and find him. Then he would take her in his arms and hold her close and she would be horribly torn again, blessed confusion and duel loyalty. The ghost of Wally was gone, soon she would have the real thing back in her life.

Now, her time here almost felt like a vacation. Maybe Wally's family would push him away and then he would run off with her. Then everything would finally work out and she would have him all to herself. He would go to the Dark side with her and she would mend his broken heart. They would be a team so strong, no one would ever hurt her again. Layla and Wally would be a couple and they would rent a cute little villa and commit evil crimes and rule the world. And every day, he would keep her company. She would never be alone or sad again.

"Hello Layla," a calm voice said, as the buzzer announced someone was entering her cell. Quiet footsteps clicked across the floor, making Jinx very uncomfortable as her happy thoughts were disturbed. Couldn't she enjoy her gloating in peace?

"Who are you?" she demanded, turning to the intruder while plotting how to break his neck as soon as she was escaped. She was a busy woman in love, she didn't have time for interruptions while she plotted escape and a trip to Central City to pick up her paramour.

"I'm Dr. Jonathan Crane. How are you feeling today?" asked a handsome young man, thin faced and pale. He was wearing a white coat, which seemed to swamp his lanky frame. She could take him in a fight easily, if she wasn't handcuffed. What was it with this prison and all of the hot geeks?

"Pretty wonderful. And I don't need a check up," Jinx spat. She would have blasted him, but the power blocker on her prevented him from giving the dimwit his just desserts. She had screwed her boyfriend's life to hell twice in two weeks. She was really not in the mood for suffering fools gladly. "And you know where you can stick the lollipop." That was a good insult, she was pretty proud.

"I'm sorry to hear that. And I'm a psychiatrist, not a pediatrician. There are others on the staff to see that your physical well-being is adequately maintained." A pair of piercing blue eyes, masked by bifocals stared out from that pale face. "I'm more concerned with your mind. I've come a long way to see it." The way he said that, with a faint hunger in his words made Jinx's hair stick up.

"Well, then mind your own business." It was a bad pun, but acceptable under the circumstances. Jinx wasn't exactly in her best form right now. She could think of insults during her time in forced isolation. "I'm fine. A little evil, but fully sane."

"A pun. Very amusing. So, we have you accused of larceny, arson, murder, and a number of other crimes. You're quite a busy young lady," Dr. Crane said softly, completely ignoring her barbs. He peered at her, giving her the impression that he was plotting evil things in his head. She had a bad vibe off him.

"I try my best," Jinx said icily, turning her head from him so she wouldn't have to look into those weird blue eyes. Did this guy ever blink? That was really starting to spook her out. "I'm just a bad bad girl who can't help herself. So go write a paper on my delinquency and leave me alone. I don't have anything to say to you."

"Oh, I think you have plenty to tell me," the doctor said, handing her a piece of paper. He then removed his glasses, allowing a view of his piercing blue eyes. Neatly typed was the following words.

_I am the Scarecrow. I represent Slade. For wounding Kid Flash, your life is spared. For failing to kill him or get his communicator, your mind is mine._

Layla looked up in terror. "I'll scream." She knew all about the Scarecrow, she had studied all about him. He used toxins that cause his victims to hallucinate that their phobias have come to life. He was a master of mind control that could instill fear in all who saw him. He was the worst of the worst. And after all she had done for Slade, he had delivered her into his hands. "If you touch me, I'll scream as loud as I can."

Dr. Crane smiled wolfishly, a smile that didn't show any of his teeth. He ran his fingers through his hair as he studied here. "Yes, my dear. You will. You'll be heading to Arkham where we can have nice long talks about what makes such a fascinating young girl tick. I trust it will be very educational. I plan to get to know you very well," he said softly, as the note dissolved in her hands. "You never know, you might enjoy our talks."

"I was loyal, I did whatever I could," Jinx said, backing up against the wall. "You have no right to do this to me." For a few glorious hours, things had finally been working out in her favor. She should have known something would go wrong and horribly so. She was bad luck to everyone, including herself. "I followed all of his orders."

"That's the sad thing about medicine. It has to be taken exactly as ordered, no more and no less. Otherwise, it can prove fatal. And sadly, you didn't obey the doctor's orders," Dr. Crane said, a slight Irish accent tinting his words and making them far more menacing.

"I'm not going to Arkham. I'm a juvenile. I'm going to get a few years and then I'll be free," Jinx said, gritting her teeth. She would not submit. She would not let them see her frightened. She would be strong. "So you are going to have to wait to get your claws into me." And before she let herself get captured by him, she'd put a bullet in her head.

"How naïve of you. You killed quite a few people. And you seemed to have angered a very important person. The city criminology expert has ruled that you are a danger to the people of the city. And of course, I'll be recommending you have private therapy with me to help you deal with these murderous tendencies. Between my testimony and the testimony of Dr. Barry Allen, I think I'll have you all to myself soon enough. He's the one who called me in. He feels you are a special threat who needs to be dealt with appropriately."

"Dr. Allen's working for Slade?" Jinx whispered, a terror grabbing her throat. She couldn't believe that uptight jerk was a villain, but who would have thought the head of Arkham was working for the criminals? If Allen was truly evil, Wally was better off dead than what was happening to him right now. She had managed to kill him anyway and it was not even a credit to her name.

Dr. Crane laughed. "That's absurd. Dr. Barry Allen is an esteemed member of the scientific community, who would never dirty his hands with anything less than perfect honesty. I doubt he has any wish in life but to eradicate crime. He wouldn't even have the imagination to do crime. He's so honest, he wasn't even nice enough to share your testimony with him to me." Oh good. So at least he was safe for now. "Well, I'll have to gain your trust and worm it out of you somehow," he said, replacing his glasses with a content air. It didn't hide his true evil anymore. A pity no one suspected the geeks, they had a lot more power than people gave them credit for. "Some say I'm very easy to talk to. And I think you really need to unburden yourself a bit."

Jinx was feeling sick to her stomach. She had tried to kill her boyfriend and all for nothing. Her life was still over. She had no idea Wally's uncle was so powerful and all she had done was antagonize him. Even if Wally wasn't dead yet, it was only a matter of time before she was forced to spill her guts literally. "I still know," she whispered, trying to calm her breathing. She had to keep thinking, stay alert, and choose any opening she had to stay alive.

"Don't bother telling people your lies. No one will believe you. After all, you're the little demon who burnt down a building and killed a mother with two children. Everyone knows you're evil. They'll just think you are delusional or trying to do anything to get your way. It won't work. Everyone has seen the tape of you running away from the fire. The evening news called you a sociopath." He smiled. "Seeing you here, I somehow doubt the pop psychology diagnosis. I look at you and I know you for what you are."

"I'm someone you don't want as your enemy," Jinx threatened. All she needed was one second without a power inhibitor and she'd mess up his pretty features for him.

Dr. Crane laughed coldly. "Hardly. You're an angry little girl who wants to pretend she's a big bad villain and make everyone fear her, so that no one can break your heart. And even when you let someone get close to you, you will always choose yourself. You have much potential, but you really have a long way to go before I can pronounced you cured," he said, appraising her with a look of amusement. His smug smile made her skin crawl.

"I'm cured. I've seen the light. I want to go good and become a police informant. I'll surrender all of my information," Jinx said, suddenly having the idea. "I'll plea bargain." If the criminals would turn on her, she would return the favor and save her own life. No one could fault her resourceful nature.

"It's a bit late for that. No one would ever believe you've suddenly turned to the side of good. Dr. Allen said you have no chance of rehabilitation, that you're a danger to society and he wants you locked away as soon as possible." Jinx gasped. She hadn't realize what depths Allen would stoop to keep her away from Wally. He would have made an excellent villain, he was quite crafty for a lab scientist data cruncher. "Appears you threatened his family and he had to put them under protection. He got your trial moved up so he could make sure you are in Arkham as quickly as possible. You made a powerful enemy, young lady. In short, you and I will be getting to know each other very well."

Jinx closed her eyes, trying to hide her trembling. She could feel tears spring to her eyes. She was fifteen and in a few short weeks, she was going to die. She was going to rot in this cell, and wait for the end to come. It seemed to be the perfectly unlucky end to a perfectly unlucky girl. No villain would help her escape and heroes would kill her on sight .

"I know you aren't looking forward to my help. But if you submit nicely, I'll be as gentle as possible. You could be reconditioned, made to be useful to society. It's your choice," Dr. Crane said softly. "I think I am done with my evaluation. Rest well. I like my patients well rested. Their minds are too easy to mold when they are tired."

Jinx closed her eyes. "I won't let you break me," she whispered. She would get Wally's help, he wouldn't let this happen to her. He would break her out of prison and he would protect her. He loved her.

"Barry Allen mentioned you were a challenge. I suppose he was right. But I'm not worried. I like my girls feisty. Keep that attitude. It will make you so much more fun," Scarecrow said, as he walked out of the cell. He whistled a tune from Gilbert and Sullivan as he walked down the halls, to plot evil even she found obscene. This guy creeped her out, badly. "We are going to have so much together, I promise. I think I have quite enough to make my diagnosis."

Jinx shuddered, and fell into her cot, feeling all alone in the world. If she didn't prove herself to be innocent, she would be worse than dead. "Wally…come find me. Where are you?" she whispered, her heart beating in her ears. If Scarecrow tortured her, she'd reveal his identity. And then she would have killed him just as much as if she would have set the fire. And this time, it wouldn't even help her.

And that thought bothered her. She wanted Wally to live so badly. Maybe it was a selfish thought that she wanted help, but she wanted him so badly that it actually hurt. She craved him the way she used to crave power, she ached when she thought he was gone. She had gone and done everything she had sworn never to do. She wholeheartedly cared about someone else!

She was broken as a villain. And soon, she'd be broken as a person as well. Barry Allen obviously was going to keep Wally away from her and Wally might not be able to escape. Both of them would be hunted down and killed.

She found herself laughing hysterically. Bad luck had struck again. She wasn't even surprised anymore. She was cursed and she didn't even have Wally's ghost to keep her company anymore. He was alive and most likely unaware that she had just damned them both.

She knew her letters would be monitored. But she had to make an effort to try and reach out to Wally, to warn him. That much…was legal.

_Wally, _

_Please come to me. I need to talk to you. I can explain everything. I love you. Don't leave me here to die, on the shore stranded, _

_Layla _

AN-Wally's note from Layla has a quote from the song they heard on their first date, to remind him he loves her. And yes, thank you to Cillian Murphy, for inspiring me with the great Jonathan Crane he created, who made me shiver in terror. And that was not a twist you expected, no?


	31. I don't wanna be in love

And another chapter happens. I'm starting to wind up this story, but we have a lot to go. And yeah, Wally and Barry have been pretty bitter, but I think this chapter will explain a lot. And this chapter will definitely show how much Barry loves his nephew.

He was always giving her attention  
Looking hard to find the things she mentioned  
He was dedicated  
But most suckers hate it  
That girl was fine  
But she didn't appreciate him

She calls him up  
She's tripping on the phone now  
He had to get up  
And he ain't comin home now  
He's tryin to forget her  
That's how we come with him  
When he first met her  
When they first got together

-Good Charlotte

I don't Wanna be In Love 

Jinx hadn't slept in days. Living with terror had made her jumpy and unable to relax properly. Even in her time in the yard had her avoiding others, because she was afraid to get shanked. She only could sit and wonder how long she would last under torture. That or write letters to Wally.

She was starting to wonder why he hadn't come for her. He always came when she rang for him, he had always been her loyal slave. She had kicked him and her little puppy had always came back for more. Even when she had poisoned him the first time, she had just convinced him she had gotten him laid and then everything had been fine.

And now, when she needed him the most, he wasn't there. Why hadn't he ditched Allen and found her? She was sure she could convince him to let her escape once he knew all the details she felt needed.

Still, she had to keep her mind together. Wally still might save her. If she just waited and kept her mind long enough, she would find him and she would be fine. Or she would figure out some way of doing herself in before subjecting herself to Scarecrow's torture.

She wasn't surprised to see Barry Allen back. She had expected that he would have something to say to her, and it gave her hope that Wally was all right. She needed him in once piece if she intended to get herelf rescued.

"I believe these were sent by you," Dr. Allen said, handing the letters back to her after entering the cell. He was looking even worse than usual, this guy had no idea how to separate his personal and business life. And given his usual profile of being an ex-military neat freak, she was truly driving him insane.

"Yeah, so I'm not sure why you have them," Jinx snapped furiously. "Haven't you ever heard of privacy?" The word control freak really applied here.

Dr. Allen nodded. "It's overrated. I don't recommend writing to him again. He will never get them." Each of them had been crumpled and had coffee spilled on it. He had definite latent rage issues, that he had worked hard to surpress. Yet, she had managed to trigger them so easily.

"I want to speak to him. I don't care if you hear every word I say to him, but just let me speak to him for a few minutes. It's a matter of life and death," Jinx said, her nerves extremely frayed. She had to get in touch with Wally now and she wouldn't take no for an answer. The bars on the window seemed to shut her in, making her feel more out of control.

"Life and death, ironic words. I have no intention of letting that happen. Any further attempts at communication between you and my nephew will result in the shredding of your letter," Dr. Allen said. "Please give up." He was actually begging her. It was a sick feeling of joy she would have cherished had she not been exhausted and desperate.

"I don't get it. You won. You got me behind prison. I can't hurt your nephew anymore. I just want to speak to him. I'll tell you anything if you bring him to me. Just please do this and think of the case you'll have against the Brotherhood of Evil. I'll testify. Six minutes with Wally is all I am asking," Jinx said, her teeth gritted. "Do you need me to go down on my knees and beg you for it? What are you afraid of? I'm offering you so much, a slam dunk case." What more did he want? He was a good guy, good guys wanted a confession, didn't they?

There was a long pause. "Do you have children, Miss Jensson?" Dr. Allen asked, removing his glasses. His eyes were still red and bloodshot but they were also narrowed in fury. His tone indicated he considered her a slut who most likely had abandoned her own.

"I have been late with my period," Jinx said, wishing she could say she was pregnant. Barry Allen may have wanted her dead, but he wouldn't let his great nephew/neice suffer with her. It would have brought her a few more precious months in which to escape and get away from Scarecrow. "But no, I think you're safe from becoming a great uncle for now. What does that have to do with anything, anyway? He's not your son, he's Rudy West's son."

Dr. Allen obviously did not find the comment funny. "Wally is my child. Not biologically, but he has been my son for the last seven years. I would do anything for him and I would do anything to protect him." He paused and considered his words. "Anything."

"What's your point?" Jinx demanded, not really in the mood for a family story. She wanted her Wally now.

"When Wally's parents died, I stayed with him in the hospital. I sat next to his small, broken little body and watched him fight to live. I held his little hand and I made a vow that I would always protect him. Even if he was orphaned, I would never let him be alone. I would keep him safe by any means needed. And that means making sure that sociopaths like you are kept away from him, " Dr. Allen said menacingly.

"I didn't try to kill Wally," Jinx lied. "So if you're blaming me for what happened, blame your nephew for his own mistakes." Wally's heroic nature of jumping into a burning building certainly wasn't her fault!

"Spare me. I've read the files. I know what you've done. Even if you are telling the truth and didn't set the fire, you've done so many other terrible things. Do you need me to name them for you?" Dr. Allen asked, with a withering look of disdain.

"I did what I did to survive," Jinx said. "You've alread made clear what you think of me, Allen. You think I'm worthless. But like it or not, I'm in your nephew's life and by your anger, you know from him that I'm telling the truth. So spare me the lectre on morality and let me see my boyfriend," Jinx hissed, feeling her heckles rising.

"I have no intention of trying to reason with you. You are a plague on the world, you are a creature of pure evil and I will not let you bring down my nephew. He will never get any of your letters. He will never see you again. I have him safe and you will stop writing to him or trying to contact him," Dr. Allen ordered. "I won't have him confused."

"You mean you have him locked up, don't you?" Jinx deduced. "He wants to see me again and you won't let him leave. You don't fear him getting hurt like me, you think I'll turn him into a criminal." So he did still love her! "So you know who he really is. You know I was telling the truth."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Dr. Allen said coldly, but Jinx knew he knew who his nephew was. "My nephew will continue to be a normal young boy." Normal, something Wally could never be for anyone. "He is recovering from his illness and is merely requires rest."

So, he thought he could put an end to Kid Flash? Keep Wally pretending to be normal? Stop Wally from being who he was, a meta human? And they called her controlling? "Going to break out the manacles? Watch his spirit get crushed as you keep him in a cage?" she mocked angrily. She knew it, once they knew who Wally was, a freak of nature, they would destroy him. She had a sudden urge to leap across the table and rip his throat out. Familier feelings of rejection soured in her chest.

Dr. Allen's face darkened. "You will not destroy my family," he said softly. Yes, he was willing to do anything to keep his perfect normal life together, up to and including resorting to the cruelest behavior possible. If Wally couldn't be a meta human, he'd pine away from depression. She knew it. "I will not allow it. And you are in my world now, everyone in the criminal justice system knows me and owes me quite a few favors. You have no chance to win here." Everything she knew about this guy from her research said he was boringly honest. Pulling strings wasn't even in his nature. He really must feel his back against the wall. There had to be something she didn't know here!

"I know. You're pulling every string to destroy me," she whispered. "You're sending me to Arkham. In another city, where I'll be drugged up. You want me gone. If Wally finds out…he'll never forgive you. He loves me. And I know you don't believe me, but I love him. And if you love him, you'll believe me. Because he's in danger."

"What are you talking about?" Dr. Allen said, glaring at her. "What more can you do to him? Because I am warning you, I can make your life very unpleasant. There is something called solitary confinement in a very small cell. It can be arranged with a snap of my fingers." The tremor in his voice made her believe he wasn't entirely comfortable with threatening her. He hated this, he was a fundimentally good guy pushed to his limits and she had learned how to deal with him. She had to use strategy.

There were so many taunts that could be said, but now wasn't the time for them. She had to stop insulting him and get his pity. He wasn't a bad guy, he was a frightened good guy who wanted to protect Wally and was willing to sacrifice anything for him. And she had to play on the idea that he would be willing to bend rules to keep Wally alive. "Please, just listen to me. I know this is hard for you to believe, but Wally is Kid Flash. And the person you have to see me, Doctor Crane, he is really the worst kind of person. He isn't on your side. If you let him have me, he'll take all my secrets. And we both know I know too much," she pleaded.

"What are you talking about?" Dr. Allen said, but his voice indicated some interest. She had his attention now, she had to work carefully to keep it now.

Jinx wanted to be strong. She wanted to say it with dignity. But the stress had finally gotten to her. "Please…help me. You hate me, I get that. Maybe I even deserve it, if you want the truth. But you are going to get me killed and your nephew will go down with me. Please, you can lock me up in any other prison, just keep Crane away from me. Tell Wally, he'll get the Flash, please, you can't let him brainwash me." She could feel tears prickling in her eyes and roll down her cheeks. She was in love with a hero, she was begging a police officer for the honor of becoming a stool pigeon and all her former allies wanted her dead. But rules didn't make sense anymore.

Dr. Allen laughed harshly and clapped. "Bravo, Miss Jennson. If you weren't facing murder charges, I'd suggest you try Broadway. You are a very talented actress. But Jonathan Crane is a fine man who has an excellent reputation for keeping dangerous criminals where they belong. And your lies only make me realize that you are worth destroying Wally's relationship with him. If I can make sure you can't destroy it, I can endure anything, even losing his love."

"I'm his girlfriend. He loves me. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Jinx demanded angrily.

"And for such a loving girlfriend, you've done everything to ruin the relationship between Wally and the only family he has. You've tried to take him away from the people who love him, who care for him, who want the best for him. You've done everything to try and ruin his life. If you really did love him, you would let him go, " Allen retorted.

"What if I did? What if I broke his heart for you? Would you keep me out of Arkham?" Jinx asked. As soon as Allen brought Wally in, she'd have her chance to speak to him. It was worth anything to save their lives.

Dr. Allen glared at her. "So, the girl who claims to love Wally is willing to throw him to the gutter to save her own skin. You would plea bargain your mother's own soul if it got you help. And you wonder why I won't let him see you? You're a demented little sadist, and I think you have hurt him enough. I'll tell him what a little harlot you are, don't worry. I've made sure you will never be able to hurt him again."

Jinx shook her head. "You don't get it. And you won't get it. But I really do love Wally and I'm willing to do anything to see him. I can't hurt him anymore, I just need to warn him. If people find out who he really is, they can hurt him. And the Scarecrow…Jonathan Crane, he'll break me. He'll get it out of me and I won't be able to prevent this. Wally really is Kid Flash. He's the apprentice of the Flash. I've spoken to him and he cares a lot about Wally too. If you won't help me, then tell Wally to send the Flash to speak to me. You're a human, you're afraid to trust me. But if a hero does this, someone I can't hurt, if I can convince him, will you believe me and let me speak to Wally and get Crane arrested?" she asked. She had no guarentee that she'd convince the Flash of anything, but hopefully he wouldn't be as emotionally involved and could actually listen to her.

Dr. Allen sat there for a whole long moment, staring at her. He suddenly smiled sadly and a flicker of hope died inside her. "I didn't want to do this. I promise, I really tried to think of another way. I thought Arkham would be enough. But to protect Wally, I need to be sure. " He looked so miserable as he So, in your research, did you ever find out who my archeology professor was?" he asked.

Jinx shook her head. "Can't say I did," she said, wondering what the hell was going on. This couldn't be good.

Dr. Allen didn't stop smiling as he twisted a ring on his finger that glowed disturbingly. "Jason Blood," he said softly. "He was a very good teacher and became a good friend. I came to him after I met you the first time, and he told me that there was a way to make sure you didn't get my Wally killed. It means sapping my life force, but I'm pretty healthy, I can handle it. I've been feeding it my life force for the last few days. It's only enough for one spell, and it's going to take a lot out of me. But it's worth it."

Jinx gulped. "Are you going to kill me?" she asked, feeling herself calm in the face of death. She was going to die painlessly, she knew this guy wouldn't make her suffer. And the Scarecrow wouldn't break her.

Dr. Allen shook his head. "Don't be silly, I would never do that. Look, I'm not a bad guy. I'm not like you, I don't like hurting people. I'm someone who just wants to protect the ones I love. What I have to do, it's completely against everything I believe in. But I can't let you get Wally killed. So I am going to make sure you can't do it," he explained in a gentle fatherly tone.

"So what are you going to do?" Jinx asked, wishing her cell was big enough to back away. She was frightened, but she was also jealous. This man was willing to do anything, including break every moral code he had for Wally. Had she found parents like that, would she have turned out normal?

"Please, don't worry. I won't go as far as others would, I won't hurt you. I promise, I will be very careful, but I need to keep this safe. I can't let you keep lying about my nephew." He took a deep breath and shuddered as the ring's aura began to pulse. "Just relax and this will be over quickly." Jinx felt heavy palms on her temples and a whisper in her ears. "I bind his name inside your mind, A place no one will ever find, Magic shall protect my child in his quest, Give not the name of Wally West. I bind your lips and seal your speech, I chain it where no one can reach, our lives you will not condemn, you shall not ever tell of them."

Jinx collapsed to the floor, the darkness swirling before her eyes. "I'm sorry to do this. I think wish I could even believe you, but I can't take this risk. It's best for everyone if you stopped lying." Yet, a stricken look lurked on his face, making her realize that he had finally confirmed that Wally was alive, well and wanted to see her.

And as she felt herself melt into darkness, she realized with some joy that at least Wally was safe. Scrarecrow wouldn't be able to find his name now and that bought her some time. Wally loved her and no matter what, he would find her. "Thank you," she whispered.

* * *

Wally had hatched his plan and now he only had to wait. It had taken hours of planning, but the radio silence would be broken. He would have to get his uncle's attention and he had recruited his aunt to go visit Grandpa so that Uncle Barry would be forced to interact with him.

He waited, trying not to feel his breath catch in his chest. He could do this. This was his uncle, he had always been able to handle him. He just had to wait for him to make the first move. Till then, he couldn't do much for Jinx or himself. He didn't dare leave this room, he couldn't imagine the consquences of that. Jinx needed him alive and well, not stuck in the Fortress of Solutitude. She was safe in prison. Uncle Barry may have been mad, but he would never do anything to hurt her intentionally once she was captured.

The day past slowly, and Wally had begun to wonder if it would even work. He could only waste so much time before he would break down and just call his aunt to come home and continue mediating. He could only read so many Terry Pratchett novels before he lost his mind and only spoke in puns.

Finally, the door opened and a tall figure staggered in. "Good afternoon," Uncle Barry said, bringing in a health shake for Wally. He was looking worse than usual. His uncle's cheeks were hollow, he hadn't been eating well at all. So why was Aunt Iris lecturing Wally? His uncle looked like the walking dead!

"Hello," Wally whispered, trying to work up the courage to say what he wanted to. He felt so worried that he would just screw up again.

"I see your vital signs are doing well. I think you should have more of the bandages off soon," he said stiffly, clearly ill at ease with speaking to him. His voice was hoarse and his footsteps heavy, why didn't Uncle Barry tell him what was going on?

"Good to hear," Wally whispered, stung by the coldness. This was not going at all like he planned it would go.

"You are definitely on the mend. That reminds me, you've been getting lazy. You haven't finished your chemistry homework that you were assigned. I expect it done by dinner," Uncle Barry said sternly. "Am I understood, Wallace?" he demanded, before coughing hoarsely.

Something inside him snapped. He was sitting here miserably for the last day and all his uncle cared about was his schoolwork? Still, it was just as he predicted and he had been prepared for this. "No," Wally whispered, his knees actually shaking. He wasn't sure why he was doing this, but it was the act of a desperate man clinging to any hope. He was terrified to push buttons but he had to get attention somehow.

"What did you just say to me?" Uncle Barry demanded, looking more shocked than furious. "I just gave you an order." And he sounded so angry. It would be so much simpler to beg for mercy and blame the medicine.

To his shock, Wally stood his ground. "You said you regretted giving me the powers, that you didn't feel I was worthy to be a hero. If I'm not your apprentice Flash anymore, I don't have to obey you anymore. As your nephew, Wally West, I'm free to ignore you. I graduated high school. I don't have to go to school anymore, remember?" Wally murmured, wondering why the words 'yes sir' weren't coming out of his mouth at lightning speed. "You can't make me do my homework."

"You're fifteen years old, Wallace Rudolph West. The law is clearly on my side. If I want to keep you locked in this room till your eighteenth birthday, I think a jury of my peers would not only acquit me, but most likely suggest I keep you locked up till you develop a sense of morality," Uncle Barry said coldly, glaring at him with the look usually reserved for criminals. This had to stop! He would break down this level of distance or he'd die trying.

"This is all about controlling me. Shutting me out and locking me up until I just lose my mind. Are you just trying to break me down and make me lose my will?" Wally demanded, trying to blink to hide his tears. He would not live in this horrible vacuum of disappointment forever. "Because I'm going to fight you every step of the way. " It was a fool's challenge, Wally was helpless to fight back against his uncle. But it was the only threat he had to offer.

"Don't you ever accuse me of trying to break you. " Uncle Barry glared at him, falling into a chair weakly. "If you think after all I've done for you, that I'm your enemy, then I have to question your sanity."

"You haven't stopped browbeating me this whole time," Wally reminded. "I can't stand it anymore. I know you're mad, but can't we talk about it like we used to?" He just wanted a little bit of comfort from the man who was his hero.

" I wish I could just talk to you like before. I miss that. But I don't know what to do with you anymore. I never had to do this before. Even when you were misbehaving when you were a kid, I got that you just wanted attention. I got that you were trying to make sure you were always center stage. And I didn't mind dealing with it, because you were hurt. I thought I had finally earned your trust," Uncle Barry said sadly. "I feel like I failed you. Like I gave you too much rope and you hung yourself."

Wally nodded, just grateful to finally have some dialogue. "I know I didn't always think right, but I made my own choices. I'm not eight anymore, I need to take my own consequences. I accept you are disappointed in me but you don't expect me to always know what to do?"

"I know I'm being unfair. But whatever it takes, I'm not going to let you die. In here, you can't be hurt. And that is where you are going to stay until I figure out what to do next. Because I can't lose you," Uncle Barry said, his voice shaking.

"You're not going to lose me, Uncle Barry. I promise," Wally said, giving him a small smile. "After all I have gone through, I feel someone up there loves me."

"That isn't enough for me and you know it. I don't want to do this, but I have no choice. I have no choice but to take the reins of the situation until I feel you can be trusted," Uncle Barry said, sounding so much like someone they both knew.

That explained so much. "So, you've been taking parenting advice from Batman. Let me guess, he says you should go parole officer on me. A hard line defensive strategy, " Wally sniffed, feeling immensely betrayed. He was supposed to have the normal family, not the Bat family.

"Well, you don't see Robin chasing after villains and lying through his teeth. So I did go to him and ask his thoughts on the matter. If it means keeping you out of prison, I'll do anything. I got you out of this jam by the skin of my teeth. Believe me, you have no idea what I've done for you and I hope you never will," Uncle Barry said quietly, sounding extremely tired.

"What did you do?" Wally asked, his eyes widening. He had a bad feeling about this, but tried not to suspect his uncle of completely going off the deep end.

"I said we won't be discussing it. But suffice it to say, you aren't leaving. I am not losing you. So you will do your homework and behave yourself, because there isn't anything else outside this home you have permission to do until my health returns to normal," Uncle Barry snapped, before pausing for a moment. He stared at Wally and sighed. "I can't keep doing this. I'm going to lose my mind. I'm not built to be a drill sergeant. I really am not good at this whole cold act."

"So why are you doing this to me?" Wally said. "I hate when you yell at me. The way you looked at me, it was the way you looked at criminals. I didn't deserve that, I know I screwed up but you make it seem like I'm trying to hurt you personally. This is about me, not you." Yeah, he was becoming really bad at this.

"Telling your secret identity to a criminal concerns me. Am I wrong to be upset about that?" Uncle Barry asked. Wally shook his head. Why did this man always have to be right? "Honestly, none of this would happen if you would treat me with more respect. I know you've always had authority issues, but I thought we worked through them. Now we are back to square one. "

"I can handle this," Wally repeated quietly, still trying to hold his ground. "I need to do this on my own if I am ever going to grow up."

"Why do you insist on challenging me on every step of the way? Have I been a bad guardian to you? I'm tough on you, but tell me, have you I ever abused you in any way? Punished you unjustly? Treated you with anything but affection and care? When I have been anything but good to you? Tell me, point it out to me and I'll let you go to do whatever you want, without questioning." That was not the reaction he had been looking for. "Do you want me to just give up on you? Say I don't care what you do?" he asked. "I can't be a drill sergeant but…I can't lose you."

Wally shook his head, completely defeated. He could deal with anger and terror fine. Indifference nearly killed him. But pure disappointment and guilt wasn't much better. "You've always been fair to me. You're the best and you know that." He bit his lip and felt tears run down his cheeks. He hated crying and lately he had been doing a lot of it. 'I can't live like this. Yell at me, if you need to. But you're my mentor; you can't shut me out like this. You are all I have. You're my second dad. You're my hero. Please, talk to me," he begged. "I'm listening. I really am."

To his joy, his uncle's stern expression softened. "It's my turn to listen. I need to know why you're sorry, Wallace. I can't forgive you till I know why. So tell me, why?" Uncle Barry asked, getting up and sitting down next to him. The physical closeness was ameliorating and Wally treasured it.

"Because I hurt you," Wally whispered, hanging his head. "I am sorry for hurting you. If I could take any punishment in the world for what I did, I'd take it happily. But seeing you angry at me is the worst punishment in the world." It was true. Nothing was as bad as this.

"That isn't why you should be sorry. I'm angry, but hurting me is the least of your concerns. I don't care how much sleep I lose over you, I'm willing to take anything life brings me if it means I stay in your life. Hell, you and Iris are my life. You are everything to me. So I don't care how much anguish you put me through, it's worth it. Do you understand that?" Uncle Barry thundered, his voice shaking.

"Yes sir," Wally whispered, his eyes filling with tears. He needed to hear that so badly. "I do. I don't deserve it, but I get it."

"That doesn't mean I'll allow you to get away with lying and disobeying me. I love you more than my own life, but I'm not going to allow you to go down the wrong path. So tell me why you're sorry, so that I know you understand," Uncle Barry encouraged, patting Wally's hand.

"I don't know what you want me to say. I'm sorry for failing to fulfill my duties," Wally mumbled, trying to get to that pillow of absolution. "Tell me what you want to hear?" He was starting to think he knew what it was, but couldn't bear saying it.

"You know what I want. I need to know you understand," Uncle Barry said and Wally understood. "Please, tell me that so we can move on and be normal again. She's not worth it. Believe me, you know who really cares about you. Just let me help you."

He didn't want to say it. He was right to believe in Jinx. He loved her. He owed his life to her. He had devoted so much time and thought and energy to this. And it was destroying his world. Even if she made him happy, was it worth sacrificing his life for her? He had constantly been giving in the relationship and now he needed to take. God and Layla forgive him.

"I'm sorry, because I was wrong. I should have called you and I didn't. I betrayed your trust and I disobeyed you. I was wrong because I risked my life. I am not sorry I got caught. I got what I deserved," Wally forced himself to say. He wasn't wrong to love Jinx…he still loved her. But for now, for Uncle Barry's sake, he would deny himself the right to speak for her. "And I was wrong to care about Jinx. I shouldn't have trusted her." He felt like scum, but for a little bit of affection, he'd sacrifice anything.

And he got what he wanted. Uncle Barry was at his side, enveloping him in a hug. "That's all I needed to hear, my boy," he said, softly. "I'm so happy you finally get it."

It was the best feeling in the world. He had Uncle Barry's forgiveness. He had done what he had to do and started on the road to getting his life back.

And Wally realized that to do it, he was still lying.

**AN-Yeah, this can't end well for him. Poor Barry, he never thought he'd be raising a hormonal teenager with super powers when he married Iris and Wally was just a cute eight year old who thought girls had cooties. And about Barry using magic, he has access to those who can and he is desperate. He could have done a lot worse.**


	32. The Ballad of Barry Allen

So we are around eight chapters till the end, and I have written the entire story out, it's just about editing it and posting it. I hope you enjoy this part. About the court system, I figured that if every villain got a trial like we had, the court system would go under. So I invented my own system, an information gatherer for the city, a defender and then a judge. I'm a law student next year, but this year, I'm just a humble writer. So Jinx's mysterious past finally comes to light.

PS. This song is incredible, and I really hope you check it out on Youtube, it's just so fitting about every single Flash.

The Ballad of Barry Allen

Now I have to try to be so patient and wait for calamity to strike  
Because when things change in an instant it's almost fast enough for me  
And I'll be there before you know it, I'll be gone before you see me  
And do you think you can imagine anything so lonely  
And I know you'd really like me, but I never stick around  
Because time keeps dragging on

-Jimmy Big Ego

"So, you've been doing much better. You're able to walk to on crutches," Uncle Barry marveled, as Wally practiced walking. "You should be walking around normally in a week or so." That was some good news everyone was waiting to hear.

"Good to hear," Aunt Iris said softly as she handed him a glass of water. "You're much better walking. I have a lot of chores for you to do," she teased, looking particularly happy. The peace in the family was a nice change for her, no longer having to play the UN between two warring forces.

"Thanks a lot," Wally said happily, as he stretched his sore muscles. Physical therapy was painful, but it was nice to come back to his old self. Soon he'd be able to finally run again, something that would really help him get his mind clear. "I come back to the world of the living and you put me to work."

"Well, before we do, we thought you would like a treat. Why don't you go into the lab and see what's waiting for you," Aunt Iris said with a wink. "We added a little charming bonus for you."

Standing in his room was Dick, back in his civilian gear. "Nice to see you up, and about it," he quipped. "Thought you might appreciate a visit."

"We figured since you deserved a chance to be with your friend a bit," Aunt Iris said, giving him a kiss. "So I have ice cream, pizza and burgers waiting for you two and you can enjoy some nice video games and bond. The child parenting books say that it's very healthy. "

"You're the best," Wally said, overjoyed, sitting down his best friend. "And now I get to trounce him in video games."

"Enjoy," Uncle Barry said softly, patting Wally's shoulder before leaving the two alone. He had been much happier lately.

"I'm glad you're all right," Dick said suddenly, as he furiously attacked the monster on screen. "I'd be mad if you were dead." He really had this amazing habit of being able to say the nicest things while still sounding like a jerk. It was a unique talent of his.

"I'm touched. Next thing I know, you'll give me a hug and we'll sing the Barney song," Wally said, saving the moment from getting too mushy. He couldn't have that happen, after all.

"Don't push it. I'm still pissed at you," Dick said softly. "You lied to me. I'm not good with that. Even if she was using mind control…I still think you should have told me." Yeah, he had a feeling that would come up. Dick rarely let things go without harping on them for a bit and nagging like an old woman.

"Look, I wanted to. And I should have. I'm sorry, but I just don't want to deal with it tonight. You can lecture me any time but now. This is my night to just be happy I survived. Please?" Wally pleaded, trying to take his mind off the mess he had put himself into. Reminding himself that he had hurt his best friend wasn't a fun feeling.

Dick nodded, and patted his friend's shoulder with one free hand. "So, when you get better, you will be moving into the Tower? I already asked your uncle and he said its fine," he said cheerily. He looked quite satisfied with that information.

Wally smiled. Becoming part of the team would be incredible; he couldn't wait to spend a lot more time with his friends. "Sounds great," he said, before realizing what had just happened. Dick and Uncle Barry had talked by themselves and Dick had just agreed to have him come stay by him, where his best friend could monitor him and make sure he stayed on the straight and narrow. "Oh. Will you be checking up on me to make sure I don't break curfew?"

"Don't look at me like that. I follow orders," Dick said, his voice getting colder. "And my orders are to keep you alive and I intend to keep them. I am not losing anyone else, especially not you. I'll work with you, I'll watch your back, and I won't let you get jumped alone again. And you will listen to me, or I will clobber you." Wow, how kind of him.

Wally sighed. "You have no social skills," he said wearily. "Everyone's acting like I'm a complete doofus who needs his hand held." He appreciated his friend's worry, but the smothering was getting on her nerves.

"Some of us don't get our hands held, Wally. Some of us have to stand alone and make their own way. Stop playing the martyr. You ever realized you are the only one of us with a normal life?" Dick said, rolling his eyes.

"A normal life?" Wally asked, snickering. "What about my life is normal?" The superspeed which made it impossible for him to have a normal identity or the hero job which made him always have to run off when he wanted to stay.

"We're all heroes, so that's not what I'm talking about. I'm saying you have a stable family which gives you a lot of mental stability. No one else has a mother figure to kiss him goodnight and make him a party because he's dumb enough to nearly get his spine broken," Dick mumbled. "Roy's an orphan. Aqualad was abandoned at birth. And don't get me started on my team. Oprah could make a living dealing off their issues. And don't give me the crap about you being an orphan. Your aunt and uncle have given you the Cosby family of normalcy. Everyone runs to make sure you're all right..."

"So what?" Wally asked. He had lost his parents and he was a superhero with barely a social life. He had a lot to complain about. Of course, he did have two amazing guardians who loved him a lot.

"So…appreciate that you have a family who cares about you. In our business, it's not an easy thing to keep safe, so we have to do all we can. I would be really mad if I lost you," Dick said, before steeling himself and dropping the subject. "Do you have more ice cream?"

Wally sighed. His own best friend was spying for his uncle and the worst part is he understood completely. He would have done the same thing on Batman's command. It was a hard way to have friends, having to put the fate of the world before anything else. Maybe that was why he liked Jinx so much. It had felt good to be selfish sometimes. He had been lying so much to keep everyone happy. "Sure, help yourself. Aunt Iris would have bought plenty of it. It helps me keep my medicine down," Wally said, before realizing that was not a good subject. Dick's jaw clenched. "Thanks for coming," he added, remembering his manners.

"Any time," Dick said, still uncomfortable. He winced as Wally whacked him with a pillow. "What was that for?"

"Because it's fun," Wally said, giving him another whack. "Come on, you remember fun, don't you?"

Dick laughed and threw a pillow back at him. "You're doomed, West. You're going to regret this. Loser does the dishes."

Having friends was nice. Having a family was nice. It was almost worth lying for.

* * *

Jinx wasn't impressed by the idea of a bench trial. She didn't know why they didn't just declare her guilty and save everyone the time. The evidence was all against her, she had no explanation of why a criminal had been near the site of the Star Labs home. It wasn't like anyone would believe she had just been there at the scene of the crime. Even if it was the truth, the truth didn't matter to anyone. She was a criminal, she was the enemy and she would receive no mercy or sympathy. She symbolized everything society feared, a meta-human with great power that was not afraid to use it.

The nice child advocate had already come to visit her. Alice Mitchin had tried to explain that "this would be a tough case" and discussed plea bargains, but Jinx only had one goal. "We need to keep me tried as a juvenile." She couldn't tell her advocate why, but she was the client. She didn't have to say anything she didn't want to.

She had still been drugged up so her powers would be neutralized, but at least she had gotten some new clothing for her date at court. She had blood on her hands and people after her blood. She had the Scarecrow after her mind. Wally had abandoned her, on orders of Uncle Evil. And Barry Allen wanted her blood. She had to be grateful for small things.

But still, waiting for more people to tell her what a naughty girl she was, was kind of boring. She barely listened at the arraignment as the charges against her were read. She knew the verdict already.

"Hearing for Layla Jensen vs. the People of Jump City will now commence," the judge said, a small dark haired woman with glasses. Jinx would have preferred a man, they usually felt sorry for helpless little girls and she couldn't pull the sympathy act as well. "The recommendation of our Criminal Expert, Dr. Allen, will be heard."

Uncle Evil was sitting in the shadows, in his usual dreary nature. "Layla Jensen is a known thief and troublemaker. Her record is clear; she has been convicted numerous times of fencing articles, burglary, assault, and vandalism. Despite her young age, she has spent more time in prison than out of it. She clearly was a threat to society. Now, she burned down Star Labs, killing three innocent people. This is clearly unforgivable. Layla Jensen is not only a menace to society but has exhausted the system's current resources to rehabilitate her. The only solution is to lock her up where she can no longer hurt people. It's the only way society will ever be safe." It was a cruel statement but nothing she hadn't heard before. She was the scum of the earth; she was a danger to society, yadda yadda yadda. As long as she was sent to juvvie, they could call her what they wished.

"Alice Mitchin, representing the minor. Your honor, Layla Jenson was seen near the building. That is all the evidence we know. We have no evidence that she caused the fire or murdered the Hamilton family. It was a terrible tragedy, but we have no evidence she was involved. All we do now is Layla is a fifteen year old girl with no family or home. She has no record of school attendance, she has no permanent address. Now that she is in the court custody, it is not our duty to punish her. It's our duty to help her. Because, if we don't care for and help the neediest among us, how can we call our society just?" Alison said, and for a moment, Layla was actually impressed. Then of course, she realized that nothing anyone could say would convince a judge that she was anything less than a menace to society. "Therefore, I must ask that court sentence Layla to rehabilitation, to get the help she needs."

"The prosecution calls Harry Jensen, your honor," Allen said, as Jinx winced and turned around. Yeah she could see them both there entering the room, the people she had once called Mother and Father. She hadn't seen them in almost seven years, since she had been eight years old.

"State your full name, age and occupation for the record," Judge Siegel asked, her tone clipped and annoyed. Something was on her mind, she could tell.

"Dr. Harold Franklin Jensen, age forty-two, dermatologist at St. Elle's Hospital," Jinx heard him say. He had lost a lot of his hair since she had last seen him. He really had gotten old and fat. That suit fit him terribly. Andrea never had any fashion sense.

"Please state your relationship to the defendant?" the judge continued, as Jinx tried to pretend she was somewhere, anywhere else but here. Actually, being back in her cell would have been very nice right now.

"She's a foster child of mine. I have the papers right here. Technically, my wife Andrea and I were her legal guardians till she ran away," continued the verbal torture and reopening of wounds.

"May I ask why she ran away? Did you provide a loving home for her?" the judge asked in a cold tone. They all wanted to believe that she must have been kept under the cupboard as a child, which explained her criminal nature. No, she had a wonderful childhood. She had just been too much of a freak of nature to even fit into the ideal suburban family.

"Of course I did. I can submit sworn affidavits stating to that fact. My wife and I were fine with taking care of Layla. We had lost a child to cancer and wanted to bring another child into the house. I figured she could be a third sibling to Travis and Brooke, my two kids. I didn't realize what I was bringing into my home." Harry looked pretty sorry now. Jinx almost felt bad for him. Almost. Then she remembered what he had said about her and remembered why she left.

"Please explain what happened?" Allen said, as he probed like a hot iron into a wound. Jinx was not here. She was not drugged with a power blocking serum, she was in her lair, drawing a picture and watching the guys argue. Kid Wykked had just brought her hot cocoa. Or at least she wished she was.

"Well, her parents were allegedly thieves or vagabonds. She was found, wandering around in the cold and the only words she would say were "Layla" and "Mama." Apparently, they didn't provide a good home for her and the social worker said she'd be a tough case. Still, I never imagined that she would require so much effort." Harry was sweating like a pig. He even looked like one.

"Layla is a Meta-human, correct?" Mr. Allen asked softly. He looked like someone who didn't' fit in either. She almost wished he was defending her, like he thought he was defending Wally. He really loved that red haired idiot, didn't he? "Her powers bring bad luck to people,"

"Yes. We have no idea who her birth parents are, but her hair and skin color definitely indicated she was different. We didn't mind though, we thought she would be able to control it with time." Harry stared at Layla for the first time and looked away. "But that was impossible. You can't imagine how frustrating it was to want to make her normal and realize that she couldn't change. Terrible things would happen when she was around. Ceilings would fall, chairs would break, and it was just permanent bad luck having her around. It was like dealing with the cancer again, but there was no hope of chemo for her. When she ran away, god help me, it was a relief."

Jinx rolled her eyes. You couldn't control being a meta-human. It was a force inside of her, growing like ivy over her soul. She would feel the power surging inside her and it had to get out, some way. She would lie awake at night, trying to hold her breath and stop the whirling in her head. She had tried her best, but how could she control it? Harry had tried to find her, but Jinx had sworn she would die before going back there. She couldn't stand being looked at as if she was a monster, while she tried to be normal.

"We love Layla, but we can't afford to have her as part of our family anymore. After the accident, well, we can't take care of a meta-human without damaging our family. We're sorry. She's a violent girl who can't help herself. She needs to be committed for her own and other's safety. It's the only way she'll survive to be eighteen. The next time she explodes, she might take herself and everyone around her into injury and pain."

Jinx couldn't care less. She didn't want to go back to them, with their pancakes breakfasts and their barbeques, and their neatly pressed clothes when they would march on their way to church. They could go to hell for all she cared. Going back to them might be better than Arkham but worse than juvvie. If she had to stay with them, she would run away again.

"I think that information will suffice," Allen said, raising an eyebrow. He managed to convey his disgust even through that short statement.

Alison got up. She paused for a moment as if trying to gather her thoughts. Jinx pitied both of them, the lawyer with the impossible case and the defendant with an underworld after her blood. "Did you try and help Layla control her powers, instead of asking her to shut them down?" she asked. "Layla can't help being a meta-human. Did you seek out organizations that help people like her?" she asked. Layla was impressed, good question! She might actually even get off this time. She'd have to steal something nice for her.

"We did not. My wife and I felt that it would best for our family if we tried to raise Layla to be as normal as possible. She had to understand that those powers were not conducive to the family and for everyone's benefit; she had to shut down those abnormal abilities. Surely, that isn't too much to ask for. Especially considering the tragedies she worked in her midst." Harry demanded, being his usual idiotic self. Had he just tried to understand her, maybe she wouldn't have turned out a criminal. "Six years ago in July, the children in our neighborhood were all playing together. According to the other kids, Cory Haulms pushed Layla. She got angry and her eyes began to glow. Next thing the kids know, a tree fell on Cory," Harry explained. "He's in a wheelchair now." Layla looked away. It had been an accident. She had been sorry. No one had cared.

"But couldn't you have done more for her? She was eight years old, she couldn't be held responsible for what she did. You made her so frightened that she ran away rather than stay with you. Is that the sign of a good parent?" Alice demanded, her eyes flashing.

"Please refrain from such an outburst. Either ask questions relevant to the case or dismiss the witness," Judge Siegel directed, banging her gavel. Jinx had already given up hope that Harry would help her in any way. She was done for.

Alison nodded, running a finger through her short dark hair. "Can't you find anything good to say about your daughter?" she begged, sounding like she was at her wits end with trying to do anything for her. "Surely, you must have loved her at one point."

"I did once. But now, hearing that she was responsible for killing an innocent family, I don't know what to say," Harry said, looking away. "Please, don't involve me anymore in this. She needs to be locked up."

Jinx looked straight ahead and remembered that no one would ever care about her. She was bad luck and that was always unwelcome. "Please…I just want to speak to…" she spoke up, before realizing she couldn't say his name. That infernal spell!

Dr. Allen sighed and looked away. "She needs mental help, your honor. Dr. Jensen clearly was incapable of dealing with her. I agree with Miss Mitchens, she is a victim of society but she's become a victimizer. Arkham can help her. Dr. Jonathan Crane himself offered to help rehabilitate her. I'm not made of stone; I don't want her to suffer. But I can't allow her to hurt people anymore."

AN-Next chapter, things come to a boiling point, and Wally finally gets the truth of what has been happening for him.


	33. I Just Saved the World Today

**Hope everyone had a restful holiday/spring break. So we're wrapping up this story, but I still have some twists ready for you. So, what happens to Jinx? And this chapter is really fun for me, because I got to use a quote from the Broadway Musical Ruthless, which was a lot of fun. So yes, poor Barry, a lot of people are pretty mad at him. Again, in his mind, Jinx is a very bad girl who will kill Wally if given half the chance and a red nickel for her troubles. So do you blame him for freaking out?And now that Wally is well, the real danger has come.  
**

**Still, I'm happy at how this story is going. Question, would people be interest in some stand alone stories of Wally's life before Jinx?  
**

**Hey hey I saved the world today  
Everybodys happy now  
The bad things gone away  
And everybodys happy now  
The good things here to stay  
Please let it stay**

**-- Eurythmics**

The trial had been swift. Barry Allen had been quite clear in what he wanted and he had painted her to be a monster slightly worse than Dracula. She would not be surprised of the verdict. After all, she was technically guilty. And besides, she most likely needed the help only a loving and courageous parent can provide. They had done the wise thing and turned her in, the easier it was to get back to their normal lives.

Judge Seigel didn't take long after hearing the evidence. "Layla Jennson, you have been found guilty of multiple counts of truancy, burglary, breaking and entering, juvenile delinquency, forgery, assault and battery and criminal negligence. Numerous eyes have identified you, you were seen at the scene of the crime and you have provided no defense for yourself. You have shown no remorse for any of your deeds. According to the law, you are a child and I must take that into account when I give my verdict."

Jinx had heard it all before. She was pond scum in the eyes of good people. Still, maybe her age had won her the sympathy she needed to be at Ju Dee correctional facility for children. She was looking forward to a vacation in Juvvie, she could catch up on her reading and network with some villains.

Judge Siegal sighed and removed her glasses."I see no further reason to treat you as a child under the law. Even at juvenile hall rehabilitation program, you have consistently broken rules. Dr. Allen has repeatedly petitioned me for what should be done and I have always trusted his judgment. He feels that there is hope for you and has generously arranged for a program of rehabilitation out of the goodness of his heart. I don't think you deserve it, but I will honor his kindness to you. Therefore, I am committing you to a fifteen year sentence at Arkham Asylum under the care of Dr. Jonathan Crane." Her words were cold, direct and fatal. "You will come up for Parole in seven years. I suggest you use them wisely."

"Thank you, your honor. I just want to do what's right," Barry Allen said, victorious in his quest to destroy her.

Jinx had always dreamed of being taken seriously as a master criminal. She just didn't expect it to be in this way. Arkham was…hell. The cold dark cells, the mandatory psychiatric clinics…the restraints…fifteen years! She was vaguely aware that her eyes were itching as she imagined the pain and torture awaiting them. "We'll appeal this, Layla. I won't let them do this to you," Alice said softly. "You're just a kid. You don't deserve Arkham."

"He wanted this to happen," Jinx whispered. The spell was getting annoying, she couldn't even say his name or the names of his family. Everything was taken from her. "He wanted me to suffer and he got it."

"What did you do to deserve this?" Alice asked. "He really did have it in for you. Do you have a personal connection to him? Maybe I can get a mistrial?"

"You know, your…would be ashamed of you," Jinx snapped, pointing at Barry Allen. Scarecrow would have her now. He would torture her and break her mind apart into tiny pieces. She was better off death. She wondered if she deserved it. No, she may have been a terrible person, but Wally had seen good in her. And she was not going to go down without a fight. "Please, just let me tell him one thing."

Barry Allen sighed and picked up his briefcase. "Goodbye," he said sadly. "That is all there is to say."

* * *

The fragile peace had not lasted. Wally had already predicted that something was up, but had been too afraid to shatter the bubble of serenity. Uncle Barry had been busy the last few days, which meant that there was a lot more time to finish homework and still have enough time to play video games.

It had not taken long to figure out why Uncle Barry had ordered him to keep the television off, but the truth had finally come out. Wally had been innocently minding his own business in the lab when he had decided to get the sports scores. A perky newsgirl was reading the evening report, looking quite pleased with herself. "_Layla Jenson, known as Jinx was sentenced to fifteen years at Arkham for crimes ranging from burglary to arson to murder. "_ she began.

Wally slammed the remote down angrily. "That's so unfair!" he roared, feeling like he was about to slam something else. His scars were burning with something other than pain. Jinx was finished. She'd be almost thirty when she got out. And he knew one thing. Escaping from Arkham was not possible anymore. Ever since Batman had ordered mandatory chips installed in all the inmates. You got out without three separate codes installed and you got the shock of your life…literally.

"Cool it, Wallace. We're aware of your opinion without you getting violent," Uncle Barry said calmly, poking his head in from his office. "Please conduct yourself appropriately," he continued.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, how do you expect me to react? Jinxie got fifteen years at Arkham? She didn't even kill anyone, she should be sent back to juvvie, or given community service, anything but that!"

Wally protested, jumping up from his armchair. "I should have been there, helped with her case!"

"We were hoping you wouldn't find out. We knew it would upset you," Aunt Iris said, patting his shoulder.

"It's just not fair," Wally moaned. "I didn't even get to visit her. I have to talk to her and make sure she's all right."

"Why are you torturing yourself over this, Wally? You know she's guilty. You can't possibly think Judge Siegel can ignore that pesky fact?" Aunt Iris continued, tidying up the lab. As always, she was supporting her husband over her own flesh and blood. If her husband hadn't been Wally's teacher and guardian (and currently his warden), Wally would have protested such a breech of loyalty.

"She doesn't deserve Arkham," Wally snapped, folding his arms defiantly. "She's someone who just needs understanding."

"That isn't your choice. It's up to a judge to decide and she did," Aunt Iris retorted. "And I thought you stopped caring about her. You said she was behind you. What's going on, Wally boy?"

"It's the principle of it, an election year and Siegel just wants to make an example out of someone so she can go on about winning the war on crime. The titans do the dirty work and corrupt pieces of…" he trailed off wisely, noticing the look of fury he was getting from his guardians.

"Is someone asking to be grounded from the computer?" Aunt Iris verbalized the look laconically, as she replaced the towels by the basin. "Because that request could easily be granted."

"No," Wally muttered under his breath. His leash was short enough as it was. He had already been hauled back to live with his aunt and uncle and was missing his personal space. He wasn't even allowed to leave the apartment alone without permission, as he was still on bed rest, even though his immune system, like the rest of him, worked really fast and he was almost healed.

"Pardon?" Aunt Iris asked, replacing Wally's mended costumes, which always got frayed from too much high speed running. "What did you just say to me?"

"No ma'am," Wally mumbled, wishing Uncle Barry hadn't taught Aunt Iris that Midwestern "ma'am-ing" tradition. Though he had to admit, his uncle wouldn't have given him the warning.

Barry Allen was a man of few words and a lot of action. Two weeks spent copying the dictionary in neat handwriting had taught Wally a great of respect for him. That and of course, he being the original Flash. That helped a lot. Besides for the times where he had badly screwed up like now, and he felt like the most unworthy student in the history of teaching.

"That's better. You know, I am willing to do some investigation into this case, if only to prove to you that there is nothing going on besides someone actually facing the music," Aunt Iris sighed, giving him a small smile. Wally noticed Uncle Barry gripping his papers tightly at that comment.

Wally grinned and hugged her. "Aunt Iris, I owe you big time. You'll see, there is more to her than meets the eye. Trust me," he said, his eyes sparkling in that way that always convinced his aunt to give him a fifth helping of dessert.

"Trusting you is what got you in this state," Aunt Iris muttered darkly, as she placed a milkshake in front of Wally. "Now drink your vitamin tonic up!" she urged, placing an enormous and rather putrid looking beverage in front of him.

"Can't you put some ice cream in it?" Wally muttered, as he sipped at the awful-tasting concoction. It also smelled just as bad as it tasted. What did he do to deserve this torture?

"Darling, may I speak to our boy alone? I think we need a man-to-man talk," Uncle Barry asked, still reading. Despite all his money from his inventions, he was still a workaholic, always working on new ways to catch and identify criminals. Uncle Barry was one of the few people who actually enjoyed working and found it good for stress relief. . He seemed to have a thoughtful expression on his face. This boded poorly for the protégé, who associated these moods with disappointment or a crazy new training routine.

"Of course. I would hate to let my feminine nature impede on your manly little discussion. Dinner should be ready in twenty minutes, boys. It's your favorite, spaghetti and meatballs," Aunt Iris said, obviously realizing the situation was going to turn problematic. She gave Wally a sympathetic look before leaving the room, her heels creating the perfect death march. Uncle Barry's "man-to-man" talks always had an element of mental trauma to it, especially the one where Wally got the birds and the bees lecture, which was really badly named since it had nothing to do with birds or bees but….girls!

There was a long silence. For a high speed creature, nothing was more painful than waiting and especially waiting for the axe to fall. In fact, it was downright torturous. "Is this about finishing up all the cookies?" he quipped, trying to lighten up the situation.

"So you were lying to me when you said you had given up on her. You really care about this girl, don't you, Wallace?" Uncle Barry asked quietly, as he looked over the papers he was carrying. He just loved hitting the jugular, didn't he?

Wally reddened and nodded. "She's just…well…erm….nice." Smooth, really smooth. William Shakespeare, he wasn't.

"And the fact that you have feelings for a criminal, for someone you are trained to apprehend and bring to justice doesn't bother you?" Uncle Barry continued, not looking up from his paper. Wally hated that habit, always made him feel like a death warrant was being read. "At all?"

Wally lowered his eyes as he got to his feet. "Of course it does, but…" he began, wondering where his verbal skills were when he needed them. Maybe he left them behind when he had lost his heart. Yup, that made absolutely no sense.

"I see. Your grades have also been slipping. I noticed a lot of Cs and Fs where there used to be As. Care to explain that?" Uncle Barry asked, his voice hardening with dissatisfaction, finally putting down his paper and giving him a very level gaze of guilt. "Your teachers say that you have been submitting sloppy work far below standard."

Wally was starting to understand the feeling a mouse had when trapped. "I've been…" he tried for the third time to connect his mouth and brain.

"Distracted. I can tell." Wow, trust Uncle Barry to destroy a guy's self esteem. Ever since Wally had nearly died in that car crash when fighting the Joker, he had been usually somber in the evenings. Ever since the rescue, he had just been downright disagreeable.

"I am trying, Uncle Barry. Even I have limits," Wally protested weakly, knowing he was going to get his butt verbally kicked to Kansas and back again. He had screwed up and he knew it. At least he wasn't yelling like he had last time he had lost it. Now he was just cold with anger. Actually, it was almost worse.

"I am disappointed, Wallace. When I allowed you to work alone, it was a mark of trust that you could fulfill your responsibilities. But you haven't held up your end of the bargain. Superspeed is a privilege and a duty.' Wally felt a hand on his shoulder. His uncle moved too fast, even for Wally's eyes. "I hope taught you that."

Wally nodded. "You did, sir." He really had. Barry had taken him in, supported him, instructed him, and been his father in all but name. He had been there, clapping when Wally first broke the sound barrier. He had taught him the periodic table of elements and how to be a hero. Wally didn't want to be accused of being mushy, but he loved his uncle.

"Then why aren't you living up to your end of the deal? You are taking unneeded risks, fraternizing with the enemy, shirking your obligations. That isn't what I taught you," Uncle Barry intoned, turning Wally around to face him. "And you won't stop hiding the truth from me."

Wally had looked Madame Rouge in the face and had barely shown fear. Yet, he couldn't quite work up the courage to look his uncle in the eye. It made him feel like the most worthless student in the world. "Just try and understand that…"

"I understand completely that you are in danger. You have let the enemy get to your head. You are becoming sloppy, both in your hero work and your personal work. I blame myself. I gave you too much freedom and responsibilities far too early," Uncle Barry muttered as he squeezed Wally's shoulder gently. This was not going in a good direction.

"Well, there's nothing like a second chance," Wally tried to disguise his plea as dignifiedly as possible. His uncle was a kind person. He would rant and give him a punishment assignment to cool his heels a bit, and then tell him to get out there and make him proud. "I'm fine now. I can run normally again."

"I agree, in due time. But till then, you are benched. Now I realize I can't trust anything that comes out of your mouth. You won't be going to live with the Titans for the time being. In fact, you are completely grounded. No leaving the house without permission, unless your aunt is with you. You can join me on patrols but no more solo work. You will spend your time training your mind and body till I feel you have learned some discipline." His uncle had never punished him so harshly before! He had to be kidding!

Wally felt prison doors shut down on his life for a second time. "You have got to be kidding me!" he snapped, shaking off Uncle Barry's hand.

"I assure you. I am not," Uncle Barry said in a cutting tone much like the guillotine. In the kitchen, Aunt Iris dropped a cup. Wally heard it shatter across the floor and Aunt Iris cursing. He knew she could hear every word, but she wouldn't interfere or overrule Uncle Barry.

"You are treating me like a child! Why don't you just put me over your knee?" Wally sputtered, aware that he was getting into hotter waters, if that were possible.  
Uncle Barry raised an eyebrow and stared at him. Even through his anger, Wally could see the faint smile of amusement. "Aren't you a bit too old for that?" he asked softly. "Though if you insist, I'm perfectly willing for you to go cut a switch for yourself." Oh, he was a real comedian. "Better now than later if you end up at the Tower. I'd hate to have to spank you in front of Robin and the others, again."

Wallly rolled his eyes. So he and his friends had stolen a space ship and gone a joy ride. That had not been a fair punishment at all! "That is not funny," he muttered. Since when did Uncle Barry have a sense of humor? "You said I was too old for that and besides, this is serious!"

"And so am I. You are not to go near that girl again. You are going to behave yourself like a hero again or I will find some way of stripping you of your powers until you have the right to vote," Uncle Barry said calmly. "I'm glad that is settled."

"I…like Jinx," Wally whispered, his jaw shaking with rage. He was not some kid anymore. "I love her!" He had never felt this way about a girl before and he knew that there was good inside her. he had been so close to finding it.

"I don't care. You will obey me; I am your mentor and your foster father!" Uncle Barry said in a low tone, tapping his fingers angrily against the table. "I have spoken."

"Well…you aren't my father," Wally hissed, knowing that it was cliché, but it was the most hurtful thing he could think of to say. He knew how much it bothered Uncle Barry that he wasn't Wally's biological father. It was a low blow. What was he sinking to?

"And you think Rudy would think any differently? He'd be right here with me on this issue. In fact, he'd have given you a much shorter leash. You think he'd have let you walk out of here and come back unconscious coughing your lungs up, with poison coursing through you?" Uncle Barry demanded, his eyes narrowing in anger. "He may have been many things, but he didn't fail to protect his own child! I failed you, do you understand? I nearly let you die and I am not going to lose you. Losing you would destroy me and Iris. Don't you get how much we love and need you?"

Wally shook his head, cowed by that. His father would have never allowed him to be Kid Flash. Uncle Barry had given him a lot more freedom than Dad ever would have. "Yes sir," he whispered.

"I'm sorry, Wallace, but that type of passive aggressive approach is not going to hurt me. You are like a son to me and you know it, but I don't fool myself into thinking I could replace Mary and Rudy for you. I never would want to replace them. They were wonderful people who loved you very much. But they left you in my care and that makes me in charge," Uncle Barry said deliberately, every word said with considerable anger. "You will still obey my rules as my apprentice, if that is what you wish to remain."

"I…" Wally began, trying to figure out how he could give a rebuttal to that argument without sounding like a kid. He knew he had something to say, but everything he could say was knocked down by that sentence. He had given his vow of obedience and loyalty. And yet, now he had to break it.

"You have said enough. We will have lunch now. Then you may go to your room, and study. Apparently, you have a lot to think about," Uncle Barry said coldly, refusing to even look at him.

That was a bad sign. No matter what Wally had ever done, Uncle Barry had never been this angry at him. Ever since Jinx, things had changed.

Oh, Uncle Barry had punished him before and yelled at him, and scolded him, but it was never anger like that. It was more "you screwed up and you're going to pay for it but good." It had always been the same thing, every action had a consequence and when Wally chose the wrong action, he got a very negative consequence. Still, Uncle Barry had never been so cold to him before. He had always forgiven him nearly immediately.

Wally knew two things without thinking about it. He was not going to give up on Jinx and Uncle Barry was really hurt by his words. Both frightened him.

**AN-Next chapter, Wally finally figures out something ain't kosher in the Allen household and it ain't the bacon and eggs Aunt Iris is serving for breakfast.**


	34. How to save a life

Sorry for the long delay, but I am have some big news for you in the endnotes. So I'll just thank the wonderful rbzodiac612 whose review truly made my day, thank you so much, it was wonderful to get a long and interesting review, and I will work on the issues you mentioned.

As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came

-The Fray

How to Save a Life 

Wally's thoughts raced as he realized he would never see her again. He couldn't allow Jinx to rot in Arkham. He knew that something was terrible there. If she rotted in prison, his life would be bleak and horrible. Jinx was the person who had made his life so unique and special, without her, what would he do without her? He knew there would be other girls, he was popular and Argent was leaving him voice messages lately, but she wasn't Jinx. And he knew she hadn't burned down the lab, he had been with her the entire time.

If he broke her out, he would be a criminal. He would have betrayed everything he had ever believed, every oath he had ever sworn. He would become a fugitive, tracked down by the people he loved most and suffer the fate he had meted out to so many others. He would have to disappoint his aunt and uncle, break their hearts and for what? For a person he had known for three months. Maybe he wasn't in love with her. He was infatuated. Uncle Barry would say he had a crush on her, that he was letting hormones override his head.

**B**ut if he didn't, if he let her go, he would definitely not be a hero. He would have let an innocent person go to prison and suffer needlessly. And despite her criminal past, he knew in his heart that she was innocent. He just didn't have the proof for it, and proof was what he needed to convince his uncle and the rest of society of his suspicions.

To paraphrase Les Miserables, if he acted, he was condemned. If he stayed silent, he was damned. If he let an innocent go to prison, he was no longer a hero. And if he let her go, he was no longer a hero. It was tearing him in two. In times like this, he could always turn to his uncle or Robin for advice and guidance. He had always had the Justice League by his side, to help him. But now, he was alone, because no matter how much his word weighed, they'd say it was his heart talking and not his head. He knew that he would be crossing a line he could never erase either way he chose.

He opened up his now well worn copy of Les Miserables, remembering that Mayor Madeline, otherwise known as Jean Val Jean had faced the same choice. He had to choose between destroying everything his life had become, and letting an innocent go to prison. He remembered reading that and now he finally understood what it meant to have "A TEMPEST IN A SKULL"

When he opened up the pages, he came to a terribly familiar and telling passage.

_"He was becoming a thief once more, and the most odious of thieves! He was robbing another of his existence, his life, his peace, his place in the sunshine. He was becoming an assassin."_

"He's done it! He's finally done it! That boy is going to be the death of me!" Uncle Barry snapped through the grate, sounding completely infuriated. Wally pressed his ear to the wall, and listened for his verdict.

"You've been saying that for years. And will you please sit down before you give yourself a stroke?" Sometimes, Aunt Iris was the only thing standing between this family and complete Armageddon.

"Military school, that's where he's going! Strict discipline, cold showers, lots of structure, no girls, that will do him some good," Uncle Barry ranted, his footsteps pacing back and forth across the kitchen linoleum. Pacing was never a good sign, it meant that he was losing control of his forced-normal speed and wanted to run.

"And teaching him how to use a gun is better?" Aunt Iris said, wonderfully logical as always. "I fail to catch the logic."  
"All right, Catholic school! The Jesuits can keep him in line," Uncle Barry muttered, as some pots jangled. "Somebody has to keep him safe. That little foolish heart of gold is going to get him killed. I hate fighting with him. I hate punishing him. I'm supposed to be his mentor, not his jailer! Yet, he won't stop lying to me!"

"Barry…first of all, we're not Catholic. Second, he's my nephew, I'm worried about him too," Aunt Iris said softly. "I don't know what has gotten into him either. It worries me too."

"He's my family," Uncle Barry said. "He's very precious to me. And I am not going to let some two penny bint destroy his life." This was starting to sound less warm and fuzzy. In fact, this was starting to sound horrible.

"You are destroying your relationship with him, you know. You can't keep him in a cage," Aunt Iris reminded him. "You're scaring him. You know how hurt he is when you yell at him. We're supposed to give him our support, and teach him to make good choices. If he fails, it's our fault."

"I want to back down, but Bruce said I can't. He told me if I back down now, I might lose him. Some parents worry about their sons coming home drunk. Lucky us, we get to worry about our boy getting killed because of the villains we let him chase. I've never had to worry about him before and now that I do, I don't know how to stop. I'm scared, Iris." And Wally was scared too. He just didn't want to burden them even more than he had to.

"You don't think I am scared, love?" Aunt Iris said softly. "I liked it better when he was small and manageable. But he's becoming a man, a man we can be proud of. I know he's been lying a lot, but teenagers do go through a rebellious phase. It will stop."

"But Wally doesn't have that luxury. He can't just make mistakes and apologize for him. He is a hero, he saves lives and he puts himself in danger. If that girl had told her friends his secret identity, they would have hunted him down and us too. Wally wouldn't last long under the tortures they have and one by one, all our secrets would come out. And that would mean our end. The thought of Wally being captured and dismembered is too much to bear. I can't let it happen to him. He's so precious to me," Uncle Barry whispered miserably.

"He is love-sick over her. He's young, he doesn't understand how easily he could die," Aunt Iris argued, her knowledge of apologetics superb. Yes, go Aunt Iris, show him who was boss! "He's still dumb enough to think he's immortal."

'Well, that doesn't diminish our responsibility to protect him," Uncle Barry said in a steely voiced that boded poorly for Wally and Jinx. "Bruce suggested I keep Wally locked up for as long as it takes till he finds something new to obsess over. So I was thinking of us heading to the Watchtower. There is no way he can get to that little Jezebel when he's thousands of miles deep in space." Okay, this was not only starting to sound horrible, it was! Wally knew that Uncle Barry meant every word he was saying. Locking up a high speed hero was like torture, only worse!

"You can't keep him imprisoned. His wounds are healing, Barry. He is going to recover very soon." Aunt Iris, the new voice of Amnesty International. Someone give her a Nobel Prize and soon, because the only thing that would keep the peace in this house was if she succeeded.

"I'm aware of that. But he will require months of training before he's ready for fieldwork. Besides, with the new baby, Wally will have to help out more around the house. And his grades are abysmal. We agreed that a B average is required for hero duty and his grades are not up to par. So frankly, our boy isn't going anywhere," Uncle Barry said, sounding unusually crafty. "I'll consider keeping him on Earth if you can talk some sense on him, but solo hero duty is off the table for six months. No discussion from him. I need to keep him safe. If I lose him, I will lose my mind. He's my son, and someday, he will understand."

"This is going to backfire and you know it. You're starting to act like Rudy, you know. Trying to control Wally into someone he isn't," Aunt Iris said, hitting a low blow. What would the Flash dynasty do without her? "This isn't like you at all. You've never been this way. What has gotten into you that's turned you so much into a general?"

"Because I'm failing and Rudy was a good man to whom I swore to protect his son. He had some issues with dealing with Wally's behavior issues but if he were here, his son wouldn't be in traction. That is my fault. I promised you I'd keep Wally safe. How can you even forgive me?" Uncle Barry said, completely devastated. Wally sighed, still angry but wishing he hadn't hurt his uncle so much. "I can't forgive myself. I'm convinced if I send him out; he isn't going to come back. How can you sleep at night knowing what's out there, waiting to kill him?"

"Because accidents happen. You think losing my mother when I was fifteen and losing my brother eight years ago has made life easy for me? It hasn't! But I will not dwell on the negatives. Wally is alive and recovering. That's all we can ask."

"I made sure of it. He's safe. They won't be able to find him." Wally inhaled, wondering exactly what that meant. "And …wait, did I just hear someone gasp?"Wally winced. They knew his little secret about the vent. "You mean…he's been listening in on us?" Uncle Barry demanded, obviously figuring out the ventilation system. "All these years?"

"Well, we can plug it up later. I suppose you should talk to him. He's heard you out quietly, maybe it's time you did the same," Aunt Iris said. "I'm going out for a walk. You all are giving me a headache."

Wally lay back in bed, furious. Now how would he listen in on his guardians and make sure they weren't plotting against him?

"Are you ready to talk now, my little snoop?" Uncle Traitor asked, coming to the door, as Wally pretended to read Les Miserables for class. Considering he was currently imagining Jinx as Jean Val Jean, this might have been a bad idea.  
"No," Wally said, trying to hide how annoyed he was. "I'm reading," he continued primly. At this point, he was pretty much confined to his room till he was twenty one; did Uncle Barry have to rub that in?

"No, you were listening in on private conversations, but I suppose I expected that kind of lie," Uncle Barry said softly, trying to crack another joke. He sighed when Wally didn't look up from the book. "Wallace, sulking is really beneath you. I am sorry you are angry with me, but you need to understand that this is for your own good. When you are older, you'll understand why I made that choice." Even Wally could tell that it was a poor excuse for an apology. "Believe me, it hurts me a lot. I hope you get that. I want to be your friend, not your guard."

"And what if I don't?" Wally demanded, not looking up from his book. "What if all I realized was that you were afraid to let me make my own mistakes and you just wanted to control me." He snapped the book shut defiantly. "What if I just believe you think I'm a child who needs to be lead around by the nose?"

"Then you'll understand me completely. You mean too much to me to let you win this. I'd rather you be alive to hate me than dead with my blessing and approval. You are not going to change my opinion on this." Uncle Barry sighed and sat down. "Please, don't make this worse on yourself. Talk to me. Let me help you. I don't know what to do anymore to help you?"

"I have nothing more to say to you. Just leave me alone. I'm done taking orders. I'm a hero now and you won't cut the leash." Wally wanted to talk to him, he wanted to empty his heart and get guidance, but he was just brimming with anger and fury. He punched a pillow and hoped that would help.

"You aren't ready. You may be fast and well trained, but you are not ready to take this on. I want to help you and that means I have to keep you in check. You're too hot tempered right now to think clearly," Uncle Barry said softly, looking tired as he sat down in the chair by Wally's bed. "Just accept that you need me."

"You mean, accept that I have no freedom besides submitting entirely to your control and lose the girl I love? And for the record, I still love Jinx. As soon as I am out of this hospital bed, I am going back to help her," Wally challenged defiantly, turning away. "I'm a hero and that's what a hero does. He doesn't leave his loved ones to fend for themselves."

"Not anymore. You're off hero duty until further notice. I've spoken to the rest of the League and they all agree that you are not fit to continue service in your condition. When I feel you are ready to put on the mask, then you can go out and save the world. Right now, you can't even save yourself." Uncle Barry looked away. His hands were shaking, a very bad sign.

"You can't be serious," Wally whispered. He was Kid Flash, that was his joy in life. Stopping crime, being a hero, it was his reason for being. "I can't believe you would do this to me." It was just too cruel, how much was he expected to endure for Jinx?

Uncle Barry nodded, and took a slow deep breath. "I'm sorry it had to come to this. But you left me no other choice. Give me back your ring. Now." The command was clear, Wally would not win this.

Wally yanked his beloved ring off his finger and threw it as his uncle, who caught it deftly. "Happy now?" he demanded, wishing it would have hit him.

"Do you think this makes me happy?" Uncle Barry demanded harshly, pocketing the ring. "Do you think I like punishing you?"

"For someone who hates it so much, you sure do it a lot. Every time I try and make my own choices, you're there to keep me reigned in like a pet. Are you going to keep me chained to my bed too?" Wally demanded.

"If I have to. Wallace, I am not going to let you destroy yourself. I will do everything in my power to make sure you are safe, even if it costs me everything. That is what it means to care for someone. Someday, I hope you understand how much this hurts me." Uncle Barry paced for a moment sadly, waiting for Wally to rise to the guilt.

It didn't work. "I will never understand," Wally sniffled, throwing himself on the bed, to hide the fact that he was in tears. "I will never forgive you for this. You can't do this to me. I won't let you run my life anymore."

"I don't think you have much of a choice, my boy." His uncle sighed. "Next transport, I'm going to be taking you to the Watchtower for security reasons. You will train and study there, in safety. I'll leave you alone now, you can continue sulking. But you are under confinement. Leaving this house without permission would result in your immediate arrest and transfer to a secure holding facility. Please don't fight this. I will sacrifice anything for you, but I can't have you battling against me while I do it."

Wally suddenly realized something terrible. Uncle Barry had been hiding something and he still didn't know what it was. "Sacrifice anything? You have the power to do a lot of sacrificing, don't you?" he asked angrily. It was all starting to make sense.

Uncle Barry bit his lip. "What are you accusing me of?" he asked, but his eyes had narrowed worriedly. He was guilty of something.

"You're the Forensic Expert for the city, half the police force is on your Christmas list," Wally said. "I'm sure you made sure that she got treated real nice in custody. Have a few of your friends make sure she suffered for daring to be my girlfriend?"

"You're hysterical. Calm down, I won't have you getting excited," Uncle Barry said, trying to change the subject. It was an admission of guilt, as sure as any Wally had ever heard.

"I'm sure you made sure she got the maximum sentence, didn't you? If you couldn't stop me, you'd get rid of her. Anyone who hurts your precious little boy gets smacked around big time and she hurt me bad. So you hurt her worse," he accused, feeling himself become sick. "She's in Arkham because of you. You must have worked on her case personally, digging up lots of bad dirt on her, make sure she'd never see the light of day again. And I bet you pulled plenty of strings to make sure the judge didn't get a single point in her favor."

"She's in Arkham because of her crimes. I don't deny I assisted in the process, but I'm not ashamed of it. She deserves what is coming to her and if you had any sense, you would agree. She is a criminal. We hunt criminals," Uncle Barry said slowly.

"But this was personal. She made you afraid, afraid she'd tell my identity, when she didn't, afraid she'd make me choose my loyalties, which she didn't, and you just couldn't let her be. You had to make her pay for it. Because I'm yours and you have to make sure I stay that way, even if it means hurting innocent people. I thought you were a hero," Wally shouted, horrified.

"You're not making sense. Yes, this was personal. When I sat by your bedside night and day, it was very personal. And my personal vendetta has nothing to do with the fact that she got what she deserved," Uncle Barry said softly. "I did make sure she got a stiff sentence. I did not allow anyone to hurt her more than what was needed. And yes, you are mine. You are the son I wanted, the person I would give my life for. And I would do anything to protect you. When you're a parent, you might understand that, but right now, trust me. You've always trusted me and it's because of me that you are safe."

"What did you do?" Wally demanded, still appalled by the entire situation. "Tell me." He knew his uncle had a ruthless side, but he could not imagine that his gentle hero could truly go this far. Of course, to protect his uncle, Wally would do anything, legal or illegal. So he supposed it was a shared feeling.

"I won't lie to you, even though I imagine I will make you angry. I realized the danger you were in, so I went to Jason Blood for some help in creating a spell. I modified her speech abilities magically so she couldn't reveal your identity. She was willing to hurt you, to get out of Arkham. She kept claiming that the Scarecrow was going to get her. I have her letters, they're filled with lies. I had to protect you from her. She would have done anything to fool you and you were sick. So I protected you."

It was as if the bottom had dropped out of his stomach. "She wrote letters to me, and you kept them from me? You magicked her? What else did you plan to do to her to make sure she was out of my life?" Wally said, lowering his eyes to hide his tears. "I don't know who you are anymore."

"I think you do. I think you know I'm the person who is on your side. Maybe I was wrong, but someone has to pay for this. And it won't be you. If she has to pay the price, that's fine by me, she's more than earned it. But you, you're precious to me. And as long as you're confused, I'll keep you safe," Uncle Barry said.

"Get out of my room," Wally commanded softly. "I really don't want to speak to you right now." His hands had balled up into fists and it was only the assurance that it would be futile to try it. His uncle was faster than he would ever be and far better trained. "And I don't trust myself to stop what I'm about to say."

"I know you're mad, but you know I love you very much. So you can sulk, but understand that this is the way it's going to be. You've always trusted me, so trust me now. I know what's doing. And you are going to forget her. I know it's harsh, but she's out of your life...forever," Uncle Barry said, trying to take his hand.

"I said get out!" Wally shouted, pushing his uncle away as hard as he could. "Get away from me! I said it before, you aren't my father. You're just the man my aunt married. You're nothing else to me, but my warden!"

"Wally, you can't mean that," Uncle Barry said softly, looking as if Wally had punched him. It felt oddly satisfying to hear himself finally get some damage. "Please, I beg you, you can't mean this. You're my foster son. I did this to protect you."

"I do. I want you out of my life," Wally lied. He was too angry to do anything but take revenge. "You don't trust me, you just want to stuff me into a box and keep me your precious baby boy. I'm a person, I thought you understood that. I thought you respected me! I thought you understood me!"

"I do understand you. I just can't bear to lose you," Uncle Barry whispered, his hands shaking even worse. "Please, understand that much. If you died, I wouldn't ever recover. I know you think I'm an ogre, but someday when you have a child, you'll understand that terror of losing someone so precious to you."

"You can't bear to lose me and anyone who dares make me question you gets crushed," Wally retorted. "I said, get out. I'm not going to just get yelled at anymore. I'm turning sixteen soon and then I'm leaving and you will never find me. And the law will be on my side. Maybe that will get you to back down!"

Uncle Barry stood up. "I think you need to calm down. I will be happy to discuss this with you, when you are more rational. But leave this room and I pity you very much," he said, softly. He was so pale that Wally almost stopped him. But then the door slammed and Wally was again trapped, this time by the ones he loved most.

_AN-Yes, I cried writing the fight. I think it was one of the most gut wrenching moments ever. I had a fight with a friend and it really highlighted my feelings on the subject. I know you all hate Barry, but give me a chance. I promise, this will all be fixed. And to the person who said its like Romeo and Juliet...it's Shakespeare, but I'd say it's based on another play in it. _

_Also I have some good news. I'm pretty sure I'm writing a sequel over the next year, to be tentatively titled "From the Depths: Titans Divided." I have some major plans for it, a lot of big villains, some major death and some good Jinx/Kid Flash. I need to plan it out, but you guys have a good chance of getting it if you can bear with me. _


	35. Your Guardian Angel

Yes, a lot of you correctly predicted that Barry's attitude was going to drive Wally to the edge. And I think that it's best summed up by this song in Hebrew "You're still a cub when you're in uniform." I think that really is the essence of what it means to be a parent, and sadly, there's no guide book. Still, Wally's got a good head on his shoulders, so everything should be okay? Or not.

No matter how it turns out, special kudos to **the girl by the downtown caffe, this chapter is for you! **

When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one  
I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray

-The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

Your Guardian Angel

Aunt Iris and Uncle Bary were finally asleep. Wally had already made his choice and had just been waiting for them to be sleeping so he could use the cover of darkness. Despite how angry he was at his uncle, he loved him and Aunt Iris. He hated hurting them a moment more than he had to.

They were the best family in the world, they had given him a home and an education and a happiness that few children could ever boast about. He had enormous photo albums filled with pictures of them on vacations and on holidays. They had taught him right, they had made him a person who believed in doing the right thing. And the right thing was to save Jinx.

It was his fault she was suffering. He had chased her, begged her to join his side, and then he had allowed her to go to prison for a crime she didn't commit. And now he would have to make sure justice was done. Even if it meant doing the worst thing possible. It was the only logical choice he had, if he wanted to clear in conscience.

Wally knew what he had to do. He knew what the price would have to be. This would have to be his last act as Kid Flash, because he was about to destroy everything the Flash name stood for. He took out a sheet of paper and a pen and began writing. As he did, the tears blurred the words, as sobs poured from his chest. He couldn't even imagine what their reactions would be when they got this.

_Dearest Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris,  
By the time you read this...I will have done something terrible. I can't explain to you why I am doing what I am planning to do. I wish I could make you understand, but I am at a place where I have no choice but to follow my heart. Please don't be angry at me or blame yourselves. you are the best parents a guy can ask and I wish it didn't have to come to this. You taught me wrong from right and now everything that I know is wrong is right.  
I wish there was another way for me to make things the way they should be. I'm afraid of what the future brings, because I know you will have to treat me as what I have become. I know I will have hurt you and the thought of that makes me want to stop. But I can't, I've gone too far now and nothing can stop what I must do. I made a promise to protect Jinx and I will keep it, even if it ruins my life. I am prepared to take the punishment and I swear, I won't run and hide. I know I will have brought disgrace to you, but this wasn't my intent. You were the perfect teachers, it's my fault as a student. These words, they just seem so stupid now. God, I love you and I am sorry, so sorry, like you wouldn't believe. If there was another way, any way, I would take it._

_I could write forever. I have so much to say, but if I don't stop now, I'll never be able to leave.  
For what it's worth, I remain your most loving nephew, and you are the best parents in the universe. It's not your fault,  
Wally_

He needed this to be in a place where Uncle Barry wouldn't find this too easily. It would only take a few seconds for his former mentor to find him and drag him back by the scruff of his neck like a naughty boy. He was a man now and he had to forge his own way, even though he wished he still could be put in the corner like a kid again. What lay ahead in his future would be much worse.

* * *

Jinx lay sobbing on her narrow bed. In the morning, she would be transferred to Arkham and dead. Scarecrow would pick her brain apart into little pieces and put them together again, just to smash them again. She wanted to die; she wanted to never wake up. She hadn't killed those people, she hadn't done anything to deserve what she had. Wally was alive, she was innocent now! She didn't deserve this windowless hell.

Maybe he had forgotten her. She knew his precious mentor had locked him away and was most likely demanding he give her up. She could just hear the harangues in her mind about what an unworthy slut she was for the pride and joy of the Justice League Juniors. And like the dutiful good boy he was, he'd do it.

He had forgotten her. She was alone again. Now that she had been cared about again, it was hard to return to that emptiness. Not that she'd know about it soon. She had seen Scarecrow in his civilian clothing, talking to one of her guards to put her on suicide watch. He knew her too well.

She had finally been so happy. She had a boy who adored her, and she was finally feeling like more than a villian. She was starting to feel like a person, someone who mattered and then he had been taken away from her. Why did he have to ruin her life? She had been happy living without love and affection. Now she was hopelessly in love with a boy who was never going to see her again and whose name she couldn't even say. It just didn't seem fair.

She could see the moon through the barred window. It was nearly midnight, she only had a few hours till she would be bundled into a straight-jacket and straight into the mouth of hell. She should treasure these hours. She had always figured it would end this way, either she'd lead a criminal empire, or she'd be waiting to die. There was not much in the middle in the line of work she had been forced into.

As she sobbed some more, she felt a wind graze her cheek and a whoosh of sound. "Don't cry," a very familiar voice whispered. "I won't let anyone hurt you. I gave you my word." But how could it be him? He was supposed to be locked up, he must have moved heaven and earth for her.

"…" Jinx said, not believing herself. "You came to say goodbye to me? Your uncle is going to be so angry." Still, she was touched that he had gone to see her, even if it was a hopeless gesture. "He can't make it worse on me though."

"I know," Wally whispered. "It's going to be okay. I'm sorry I put you in this place, but I'm not going to let you suffer. That's why I'm taking your place," he said, caressing her face lovingly. "You're going free." How could she be going free unless he was willing to break the law, something he had sworn never to do?

"They'll kill you," Jinx whispered, as she felt herself being lifted into those wonderfully familiar arms. As she looked up into those blue eyes, she realized something terrible. He was not dressed as Kid Flash anymore, but a black spandex suit. Had they stripped him of his title for caring for her? Being Kid Flash had meant everything to him.

"You didn't burn down the building. You don't deserve this and I won't let them hurt you," he said in a grave tone. The hands holding hers were shaking and his eyes were rimmed red with tears. He was terrified, breaking every rule for her. It would be romantic if it wasn't also so depressing. She was breaking his soul into a million pieces. Still, she was free and she needed this so much.

"Thank you," she whispered, falling into her arms. "You saved my life." She closed her eyes and felt a weird vibrating feeling shudder through her body.

* * *

Wally vibrated his molecules out of the prison, feeling himself grew cold and afraid despite his joy in seeing Jinx again. No one would catch him, he was far too fast, but he knew what he did and so would those around him. They could never forgive this.

What had he done? He was a criminal now. He was not safe anymore, he could outrun justice, but he could never stop his exile. He had broken the law; he had become an accomplice to a criminal. He could only imagine the fury, betrayal, and anger Uncle Barry was feeling. He felt his breath catch in his chest, he had never felt so dirty and ashamed, and it was physically painful for him to even move with that crushing weight of guilt on his shoulders. "Please, know I had no other choice," he prayed, wondering if his parents were right. Was he just a selfish, unmanageable kid who couldn't care less about anyone's feelings?

Finally, they were outside. Wally, still carrying his substitute ran as if the Devil himself was chasing him. He had to get her away before they found out her absence; it would be easier to turn himself in without the police alerted. He shuddered at the idea that the police would be called to find him and track him down. And he would have to let them drag him away in hand cuffs. He hated to think what would happen to him if he was caught by his own uncle. That would be even worse.

As he stared into the enormous moon, he tried to burn away the imagined looks of horror from his eyes. He couldn't regret what he had done now, he could only look to his new future and make the best of it that he could.

Wally should be enjoying this run. He would not be running free for a long time; he would go crazy without being able to express the speed force inside him. His life was ruined and he had no one to blame but himself.

Still, he had made his plans and he would not look back. There was nothing there but regrets and he had no stomach for that. He had done the right thing. "Dela…I burn for you," he whispered, remembering the words from the song he had sang her. The prediction had come true.

Jinx had found the entire ride exhilarating. She was free, the Scarecrow would never have her now and she had her Wally carrying her. So she had a little vertigo and nausea, she was free and she had never been happier. He had come for her, he loved her and he had proved it. She couldn't believe how choked up she was at this moment. She wanted to kiss him till she left bruises on every inch of him. He had left his heroic duty to join her forever.

Wally had been strangely silent during the entire ride, but Jinx had just enjoyed laying her head against his chest, feeling his disturbingly rapid heart-beat and knowing she was safe and loved. As he ground to a stop, Jinx was already thinking of all the ways she would reward him. She hoped wherever she was going, it had whipped cream, silk ties and a flat surface.

"This will be your safe house," Wally explained, looking extremely gray and pale as they arrived to an adorable cottege hidden in the trees. "It's five hundred miles outside of Jump City. It has everything you need, a fully stocked fridge and all."

Jinx looked around at the cabin. It was beautiful, old and rustic, with antique wood furniture that she couldn't wait to use erotically. She walked inside and looked around at her new safe house, all beautiful and love nest ready. "It's incredible."

"I have money for you. It's enough to last you a while, it's all I could get out of my trust fund," Wally explained, handing her a bag. The hand holding it was shaking like a leaf. "And thank you." He looked so sad and broken, like a man convicted of a terrible crime. "I don't regret it."

"Where are you going?" Jinx asked. Her plan for the two of them to go crooked together, and this was starting to sound pretty bad. "Aren't we going to run off together? I'm in the mood to reward you," she said. Actually, she was in the mood to take him right then and there and have him on the pallet but she figured that might inspire another attack of conscience.

"I'm going to take your place in prison." Wally must have noticed her look of extreme terror and shock so he continued. "I have to, I broke the law. I don't regret what I did, but I have to turn myself in and it's easier I do it than have the Teen Titans or the Justice league take me down. I'd rather not have them involved with this. They are going to find me anyway, so I figure I'll spare myself the perp walk. So this has to be goodbye," Wally's voice broke in grief.

"No, it doesn't have to be goodbye," Jinx demanded. "You can't leave me now. I need you!" This was not working out the way she wanted it to.

"I have to go back and do what's honorable. It's my only choice." Oh no, she wasn't about to let him do that. It wasn't even out of love. If Wally was arrested, all of the Titans would be doomed. Which would have been a good thing in her opinion, but she understood the problems that Wally would find in that.

"But then I'll have to break into prison to save you," Jinx whispered, realizing how much he was willing to give up for her and yet, he was ready to let her go free and leave him behind. He would never survive behind bars; he had too many people there with grudges against him. He'd be dead in a week along with everyone he held dear. "That would be really inconvenient for me. Besides, no one knows you were involved. Why sacrifice everything and turn yourself in when you committed the perfect crime?"

"That would be pointless. I know I committed it and I am not going to be able to escape this, people will know. I'm turning myself in. I'll be staying there willingly. I hurt a lot of people and I need to act like the hero I'm supposed to be," Wally explained, his voice sounding very husky as if he was on the verge of tears.

Jinx rounded on him. "You are not going to go all savior on me! I don't need you to sacrifice your life for mine as some noble martyr and leave me alone again. I need you. The world needs you. So you made one wonderful lapse in the law, it doesn't make you less of a hero," she snapped, holding his sleeve.

"Actually, considering what I just did, I think I'm not a hero anymore. You finally got your wish, you've broken me of everything I worked for to prove my love for you," Wally said with a bitter smile, looking completely destroyed as he pulled away from her. "Does it feel good to win?"

"Quit with the guilt. I didn't start the fire and you know it. I didn't deserve this. You were just fighting injustice again and had to crack a few eggs!" Jinx demanded, standing in the doorway. It was a fruitless gesture, but it was all she could think of doing at the moment. "I can't even say your name because of them. "

Wally was at her side in an instant. "Only one cure for that. True love's kiss. Hollywood gets things right some time. Of course, you might still be magicked, and then I've just screwed up my life really badly," he said softly, taking her hand. "But I'll risk it."

Jinx grinned. "Let's try it," she whispered, and launched herself into his arms, enjoying a deep full kiss that finally relaxed her and convinced her she was free. She only broke away so she could check it and was satisfied with what she heard. "Wally…Wallace Rudolph West. Your name is Wally. My Wally."

"So you do love me," Wally said softly, stroking her hair. "I'm glad to know that I went down for someone who truly loves me. For what it's worth, you're worth every bit of pain."

Jinx grinned, enjoying the sound of her lover's name. "Thank you, Wally. My Wally, now, let's see what new kinds of magic we can make," she said seductively. "There's no rush to ruin your life. I want to reward you, you know. And you might just get away with it. "

"Jinx, the Justice League will know it's me. They aren't exactly going to be as understanding as you," Wally explained, still looking confused and shaken. He wasn't listening to sense!

"You spent all this time bringing me to the light side. And now you are going to let me be alone again? Why not shove the lock pick back into my hands? I need you," Jinx pleaded, an idea already forming in her mind. "And I have information for you."

"I can't do this," Wally said, staring at his shoes. He looked so sad and forlorn, like a lamb on the way to the slaughter. "I have to face myself in the mirror every day and I can't look at myself right now. I can't live my life, knowing that I'm a fraud."

"Don't you get it, you idiot?" Jinx snapped, holding onto his sleeve. "The League will lock you on some ice planet for life. And if the cops catch you first, they'll put you into a regular prison and remove your mask. And if they do, everyone will know your secret identity. And if you're put in a regular prison,you'll be a walking target. They'll kill you before you can even blink. You can't go back there. "

"You don't think I know that?" Wally whispered, shrinking in terror. "But if I escape, I show I'm above the law and I'm not. I'm still going out doing what a hero does, even if I can't be a hero anymore."

His mind was made up. And as a good girlfriend, Jinx knew the only thing to do. She leaned over as if to hug him and gave him a direct blast of energy to the left temple. As he fell unconscious into her arms, Jinx kissed his forehead tenderly and made sure he was breathing. "That's why I can do this." Wally's stupid martyr complex was endearing, but it had to be nipped in the bud.

She gently bound his wrists, knowing that she'd need something a lot more permanent once he awoke. A shock like that would give her two hours, she needed to work fast. She went to the phone and dialed a familiar number. "Seemore? This is Jinx. I;m out and I need a favor. I'm on Slade's good side now, served my time and I'm on a mission. Tell Gizmo I need a level five containment chamber in thirty minutes or I will come up there and take him and every piece of machinery apart myself. Hope you are having a lovely day," she said, with a smile. It was good to be back.

* * *

Wally had not expected the blast. He really should have been smarter than that. But considering he had thrown away his entire life on love, he was sure that his IQ had dropped dramatically even before it had gotten zapped by his girlfriend. He had not exactly expected what would greet him. He was in a big glass metal tube…without much gravity. No gravity meant no friction, which meant no running or speed, which meant….he was a sitting duck. Batman had taught him how to pick locks and hack into things, but the walls were entirely smooth. Nothing for him to try and jam! It was a brilliant piece of machinery for a possible death trap.

What if he had been wrong about Jinx all along? What if she had played him for a fool the entire time and was now preparing the gift wrap to deliver him to the Brotherhood of Evil? He hated himself even more for doubting her after all he had done for her, but given the circumstances, he figured he deserved a few seconds of worry.

Those worries were not laid aside when Jinx walked in, looking quite satisfied. "Ah, you're up? Just on schedule, good to see you up and unable to move," she said, sounding cheery. Wally was both turned on and very confused! "How are you feeling?"

"Jinx, I've been a good boyfriend. I've put up with abuse, cruelty, the loss of my entire future and all. Don't you think I'm owed an explanation of why I'm in a glass test tube?" he asked. He was starting to believe that this was to his benefit but he still wanted to know what was going on.

"So you don't have any idiotic ideas about turning yourself in. I'm not about to lose my boyfriend to his stupid suicidal tendencies. Therefore, I am making sure you are not a danger to yourself or my happiness. It's called tough love. Dr. Phil says it's the only choice a woman has when she's fighting for her man," Jinx said, making Wally ponder if the world had gone stark raving mad.

"So you are keeping me locked up so I don't get locked up? Where's the logic in that?" Wally demanded, as he floated around helplessly. This was ironic in some way. He was sure of it. "I think you really need to look up the definition of love and check it against the definition of insane."

"I'm not letting them hurt you. Think of this as a time out, you big baby," Jinx said affectionately. "After what you went through to get me to fall in love with you, you should take this as a compliment. It took a lot of favors to get Seemore to get Gizmo to build an inter-dimensional capsule which allows you to live in suspended animation in the tank, not needing food or stuff, but still be able to talk. You won't even be aging while you're in here. It's ingenious. You should be impressed."

"Oh, I am. I'm just a little unsure if this counts as romantic or sadomasochistic," Wally said, tapping on the glass. He was starting to feel like a pet bird, here. Wally want a cracker?

"I'm into both," Jinx said, making Wally blush as red as his hair as he pondered what his captivating captor meant by that statement and was this the time to remember Uncle Barry's lecture on the birds and the bees and how neither should happen until he was married or Barry was dead, whatever came first.

"How long do you plan to keep me as your pet?" Wally asked, as he pondered how he was supposed to be fed here. Not that he minded the zero gravity, but his metabolism really needed a boost.

Jinx flopped into a chair, letting her hair down. "A few months. Just till the heat dies down. You're a villain now, so we are going to rob some banks and settle out in Europe somewhere. It will be amazing, just you and me and a beach house in Tuscany. And don't worry about people finding out, the only person who knows is Seemore and he'll keep my secret. I made sure to inform him of what I'd cut off if he didn't."

Wally winced in male solidarity. "You're very convincing," he said, wondering what he had gotten himself into. First of all, he wasn't a villain, he was a criminal. There was a difference. Second, he was still locked up. Of course, this was a lot more comfortable than the last time he had been captured by a villain, so he supposed he should count himself lucky. And this was better than a cell at Arkham.

Jinx winked, looking very pleased with herself. "You have no idea what I'm capable of. But I think I am going to show you."

Wally blushed in spite of himself. She did know how to play him like a violin. "I'll hold you to that, warden," he said softly, trying to figure out his next move.

"Warden's right. You aren't going anywhere and the sooner you accept that, the easier it will be," Jinx said haughtily, a cat who swallowed the canary. "At least being in my care has benefits."

"So can you at least tell me why you mentioned Scarecrow? I know you were trying to indicate the villain, but I needed more to establish the connection," Wally asked, at least trying to come to his senses and get some information. This seemed to please Jinx immensely.  
"Scarecrow. I know his real identity. It's Dr. Jonathan Crane, head of Arkham. He revealed it to me. He was supposed to punish me for something. I know what he does to people who are on Slade's bad list. Tortures and breaks their mind, without even touching their bodies," Jinx explained. "That's why I kept saying it to you. I needed your help."

Wally nodded, convinced that maybe he had made the right choice. "Then I really did need to save you," he said, feeling relieved. "If what you're saying is true, then that explains how information passed out of Arkham and will take down a major thorn in our side," he said, feeling excited for a moment. That was a major blow to his uncle, his colleague was an actual villain. "Can you prove it?"

"Why does that matter?" Jinx demanded. "I doubt we'll be looking to prove anything. If you want, we can take him out later, but for now, we have to make our own lives."

"But we have vital information," Wally said breathlessly. "We need to make sure the League knows this." This could be the ticket to getting them out of trouble, they had smoked out a mole for evil, this was a good thing.

"Not likely. We need to lay low. We are not going anywhere. Let the world solve its own problems. Right now, it's just you and me," Jinx said, clearly trying to be firm with him. He had asked her for to go to the light side, he supposed a sense of responsibility was part of the package. "You had to work so hard to help me; I am going to be just as strong as I help you. You should rest. I gave you a nasty bruise and it won't be healing as long as you are in there. Besides, I have plans to make."

"How long do you plan to be like this?" Wally asked. "To keep me locked up like this. I need freedom, you know. Imprisoning people doesn't show you care about them." That was something all of the people in his life really needed to learn.

Jinx sighed dramatically and winked. "I wish there was another way I could do this," she said mournfully, trying to hide her smile. "I really do."

Wally glared at her. "No you don't. You love having me locked up," he reminded her, realizing that he was grateful to her. Even if he was locked up, he was happy to be outside of prison. Was this a sign of criminal behavior? Nah, he was a simple guy and liked simple things like his freedom.

"Okay, you got me there. You do make a delicious prisoner and I'm just sad I couldn't use shackles. Well, we'll save it for when I trust you enough to let you out and reward you for saving me," Jinx said with a wink. Very nice images were filling his mind.

Now Wally was really red. He definitely wanted some of that, and he figured he had damned himself to help, he deserved to enjoy some of the forbidden fruits. "Sounds good. So how long till that?" he asked eagerly. "Because I'm ready right now."

"Hopefully, not too long. Just till you agree to stay with me forever. I need to do this, because I won't let you sacrifice yourself for me. I don't need a savior. I need a boyfriend," Jinx said quietly. "I need to protect you."

"You're a lot like my uncle," Wally sighed. "He said the same thing. And I think I'm beginning to understand it." He looked away. "I'm usually not so confused. But nothing is making sense now. Of course, with you at my side, I should be used to this. You do have a habit of making things complicated for me."

"You haven't been too easy on my life either." Jinx pressed her hand against the glass and smiled, looking so beautiful in the morning sunlight. "It's good to have you back," she said softly. "I missed you."

Wally placed his hand over hers and wished he could touch her skin again. "Me too." And for a moment, he forget how much trouble he was in. "Seeing you again is the best I've felt in a long time."

* * *

AN-Isn't that sweet? I mean, besides how massively screwed up their lives are and how they're doomed and all that, it's sweet! Okay, next chapter is in the editing stage, so whatever happens, you'll know very soon. Till then, I'd love to hear your thoughts on what happens next!


	36. Light Before We Land

Okay, the end is near, as I begin a new chapter of my life. The sequel to this story is in the making, though may take a few months because of law school but I hope you will all wait for it, because it will be worth it. This chapter is dedicated to Scarylady, who has gone from a reviewer to a friend and from a friend to a confidant. I couldn't do it without you guys. But enough personal rambling, you want to know what happens to Jinx and Wally. So go and read.

And when I feel like I can feel once again  
Let me stay awhile  
Soak it in awhile  
If we can hold on we can fix what is wrong  
Buy a little time  
For this head of mine  
Haven for us

Before we let euphoria  
Convince us we are free  
Remind us how we used to feel  
Before when life was real

-The Delgados

The Light Before We Land 

"You know, I always knew it would end like this," Jinx said merrily, after waking him up that afternoon. Wally had found sleeping pretty easy; it was like sleeping on air, literally. It was just the whole…lack of privacy that was starting to annoy him. That and he was starting to feel rather hungry. Even though he knew it was in his mind, he still craved a trip to the fridge just to stress eat.

"Like what?" he asked, wondering if he would be allowed out for a quick run. He was really getting pretty bored in here, with nothing to do but ponder how much his life was currently tangled up in a heap of hell. He had just sprung a criminal from prison, he wasn't sure he was supposed to be given privileges, but then again, the criminal was his girlfriend.

"With you as my prisoner. It was meant to be," Jinx said, drying her long pink hair with a towel. "You know, this shows that I really love you."

"Locking me up shows you love me?" Wally queried. "I love you, sweetie but you're insane. You do know that, right?" She couldn't hex him while he existed in another dimension and he figured a dose of honesty was worth it in this situation. He wished he could have something to eat right now; it would have helped his mood so much.

"Hey, watch it. If I didn't love you so much, I'd be torturing you for information and enjoying it. If you haven't noticed, I'm protecting you here," Jinx reminded him haughtily, as she poured herself some juice. "It's nice to have you back. As annoying as you are, I've gotten used to you. I have so many plans for how I plan to reward you for saving my life."

Wally sighed and tried to ignore the hormones that were currently conquering his brain. He loved when she was affectionate. He just wished it didn't come at the most inconvenient times. "You're the only girl for me. You know that," he said. "I've paid the price for you. I won't run away, hero's honor. Can you please let me go stretch my legs? You can put me on a leash if you want, just please let me run!" he pleaded, falling to his knees in the chamber. "I'll be your slave forever. Just one cross country run and back, and I'll be good." He just needed five minutes to get his bearings.

Jinx giggled and stretched her arms out. "Put you on a leash? I like that idea, but I prefer spiked collars," she said. "And I really like chains, you know. In fact, I think this is the best idea you have had all day."

"You'd have to let me out for us to do anything," Wally said hopefully. He wouldn't mind expanding his energy through a roll in the hay. Then he could finally figure out what he should do next.

"So tempting. And I can't trust you yet, but soon. Soon we'll have a place for ourselves and then I am going to tie you to the bed and have my way with you under the stars," Jinx said softly. Her eyes frankly glowed with desire and Wally felt some uncomfortable sensations that said that his body was agreeing wholeheartedly. "And darling, didn't I tell you Spandex doesn't keep secrets well."

Wally turned bright red and wondered if she would continue humiliating him. "You must love this," he said softly, trying to think of anything else. "You know, sometimes I think you're a very bad person. Beautiful…adorable…brilliant, but a really bad person." It was the best insult he could think of at the moment.

"You'd be right," Jinx said merrily. "And stop complaining. Soon I'm going to go shopping. You need a fresh suit of clothing and I need some calcium bars," she continued, blowing him a kiss. "Must keep my girlish figure as long as possible."

"Wow, you get to walk around free and not have to be trapped at home. I hope you have lots of fun," Wally mumbled. He really wanted to run, to do anything but rest his muscles and float there like a balloon.

"I warn you, if you try to escape, I'll come after you myself," Jinx smirked, looking very excited about that notion. "And I'll have to drag you back by those cute ears of yours." Oh, she would love that.  
"You don't seem like boy-chasing types," Wally noted dryly, as he wondered when he'd ever see his family again. Given that his captor seemed very in love with him and very possessive, it might take a while. In fact, given the fact that he was a wanted criminal, he might not see them again for a very long time.  
"For you, I'll make an exception," Jinx said tenderly, as she styled her hair into braids, so unlike her usual horns. "You're worth keeping. You saved my life and I'll never forget that. I will repay you, I promise. I have big plans for us."

"How big?" Wally asked in a worried tone. "And is it a plan I am going to like?" Somehow, he doubted he would find it to his appreciation.

"You don't have much of a choice, love. We're going to knock off a bank and live out our lives in Rio. We're going to establish a criminal empire and we're going to forget you were ever on the wrong side. And every night, I'm going to enjoy having you in my bed and in my life," Jinx purred.

"Well, part two sounds really great," Wally said. It was the first part about a criminal empire that was worrying him. "But maybe we could rethink the rest of it. Like why not become circus acrobat?"

"Circus acrobats don't make as much money as bank robbers. And don't give me a lecture about knocking off banks being wrong. We're criminals now; we have to do this to live," Jinx reminded him sharply.

"Agreed," Wally mumbled, feeling a bit desperate. He really needed to run. "I'll go anywhere with you, if you let me out of this prison." He was going stir crazy, and he was going to say anything to get himself a good run. Once he got out, he could start refusing to steal or commit acts of great evil. Right now, he had very little leverage to say no.

"Really? That went better than I thought it would," Jinx said in a pleased tone. "I'm happy to hear you've come to your senses and are not going to cause me problem."

"I can't keep living like this. I'm going to lose my mind. Please let me out," Wally begged. He wanted to embrace her, to feel air in his lungs, to run through the fields and live again. He had already abandoned any idea of turning himself in; it would be too late now to try that. He had no idea what move he should consider next. He pounded fruitlessly against the glass, knowing it was useless. It just gave him something to do before he lost his mind.

"It will only be till the heat dies down on you. I am doing this for your own good, you know. I can't let you go back there and ruin your life. What's back there that you are so desperate to see? You're an outcast like me, we only have each other. You need to get used to that, you know," Jinx reminded, clearly trying to sound sympathetic as she tapped on the glass, showing its strength. "At least you have me by your side."

"And then what?" Wally asked miserably. "Are we going to go off and just live our life together, just the two of us? With your evil powers and my quick little hands, we'd just lead a life of crime?" That didn't sound like a life that would last very long, being a traitor to the Justice League and the Titans didn't seem like a good idea.

"There's nothing else left for us," Jinx reminded, sliding into a chair. "We're fugitives. All this time you tried to make me good and now you cut the ties to the world." She had let down her hair, allowing the pink locks to flow down her back. "And all this time, I knew you'd come to my side and you'd go to the Dark Side. Every lie, every little movement, I told you this would happen, didn't I?"

Wally's face crumbled. He knew she was right, but it still hurt. He remembered that conversation in the park and realized how everything she had predicted had come true. "You know, you can really make a guy feel like he's been kicked in the nuts," he mumbled angrily, wondering why everyone seemed to feel he had no ability to make his own choices. He just wanted to prove to everyone that he was trustworthy. Which was why he had ran away from home and broke an inmate out of prison.

"Deal with it, love. Because the road isn't going to get easier. You're in my world now and there's no touchy feely crap. I'm taking you along, but you better keep sharp and stop trying to return to a world you will never be welcome," Jinx reminded him, as she curled her hair around her fingers. "We're freaks, you know. Nobody cares about us; we have to make our own lives in the world."

"I want to go home," Wally pleaded, finally begging for his freedom. He couldn't imagine how nervous Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry were. Even if they were angry and wanted to strangle him, he would still like to assure them he was alive. "I have a family and they will be worried about me." Actually, he also most likely had a legion of superheroes tracking him down, with Uncle Barry calling in every favor possible to make sure that Wally was brought in with all his body intact. "I need to say goodbye to them at least." Actually, that would be a bad idea. He had a feeling his uncle wouldn't let him leave twice. Maybe he could just email.

"Stop worrying so much about your family. They hate you, they will abandon you. You have me, you don't need them," Jinx said, rolling her eyes. "During my trial, my own foster parents begged for me to be locked up. They didn't care what happened to me. What makes you think you'd be any different? Come on; tell me what happened when you were home. Your uncle went nuts on me, and got me sent to Arkham for the rest of my days. I doubt that's a loving gesture to do to your child's girlfriend."

"Yeah, it wasn't one of his finest moments. I don't think he's ever had to really deal with me being a brat in the last three years. After my bad streak, I was a pretty good kid, and he never really had to worry about him. I really blindsided him with the last few weeks," Wally said with a guilty conscience that was digging into his side.

"I can't imagine what your mentor would have done if he would have gotten his hands on me. When your uncle was dealing with me, you had to kiss me for me to have the ability to say your name. I imagine a hero must be worse than a glorified lab geek," Jinx growled. "Though I'd still like to paste him."

Wally chuckled. The chances of that happening were very small. "Yeah, he's tougher than he looks. If you must know, the Flash took away my mask. Uncle Barry is no soft hand, I promise you that. I'm grounded for life and he had me confined to my room. I imagine he just discovered that I am gone and is worried frantically about me," Wally said softly, ashamed. "And I'm sorry for what Uncle Barry did. I think seeing me come home that ill pushed him to the edge. He thought you would kill me if you got the chance. He thought you were evil. He was wrong, but he must have been so scared for me for him to act like this. I wish you would have met him on a better time. He's really a great guy, one of the best."

"Considering I'm a criminal, I have a feeling there wouldn't be much way for him to like me. And family does that to you. They try to control you and they leave you in the dust when you don't live up to their standards. I love you. I will never leave you," Jinx said softly.

"Would you go to the Hero Side for me? I know it's impossible, but be honest with me. If you had the chance, would you have gone good for me?" Wally pleaded. "If I could turn back the clock and I hadn't nearly died, would you have kept your promise?"

Jinx stared at him for a long moment. "I don't like changing for people. And I don't like how you changed me. A few months ago, I would be torturing you for information. I'm keeping you alive, haven't I done enough?" she demanded. "Isn't that enough of me joining the good side?"

"Should I thank you for choosing to act with some modicum of humanity? Give you an award for having a conscience?" Wally demanded. "I'm asking you if you'd have been willing to remake your life for me. I love its true love, but we can't just live on love. We need a real plan. Because I don't want us to just escape death together. I want us to have a life together."

"Why do you always want the impossible?" Jinx asked sadly. "You're spoiled by the easy life. You think life is all happiness and roses? I'm willing to work with you. I did change for you. Isn't that enough?" she asked. "If your aunt and uncle hadn't taken you in, you would be just like me."

"I know. And that thought haunts me," Wally said softly. "Because I like to believe I am good because I choose good. Because deep down inside, I think I'm a good person and the people I chase are bad. It makes things a lot easier."

"But you didn't have a choice. And neither did I. We just took what life gave us. All those criminals you lock up from the Hive Five, a lot of them are just broken kids like me that weren't pretty enough to get someone's interest. Gizmo acts like a creep, and so does Kid Wykked, but they're just kids. I wish they could just get some parents and leave the criminal life. They aren't very good at it," Jinx said, sinking into a chair. "You're making me too emotional."

"I'm making you think, Jinx. I'm making you question who you really are, who you want to be," Wally said. "And I think you like it. I know and you know you're a tough person, but you have a soft spot in you. You could be a force for good. You don't need to hurt people to gain respect."

"Stop preaching. Stop trying to make this okay. It's not. Your uncle tried to put me in prison for life for daring to be near you," Jinx snapped. "And your mentor would have done worse if he got the chance. Why do you think you can lecture me on being raised right? You may be the one guy I let close to me, but I won't let you make me into some cute little girlfriend-side kick. I've been on my own my whole life, I know how to survive."

Wally sighed. "I wish I could hug you now. And before you threaten to kill me, it's not out of pity," he said. "It's because you're so perfect when you're defensive and angry. I'd never make you into some cute little girlfriend. I've screwed up my life for you, doesn't that prove I love you just the way you are?"

"Yeah, but you asked the right question. Where do we go from here? Are you willing to follow me into the Dark Side?" Jinx asked, pulling a chair over to the glass so that they could be closer to each other.

Wally sighed. "I don't have a choice, do I?" he asked. "I can't go back and serve my time. I just wish it could have been different. That you could have just been a normal girl and I could have taken you for pizza and invited you for dinner with my family." That was a pipe dream if he ever heard one.

"Yeah, that would have gone over well. Hello, Dr. Allen, nice to meet you. I'm sure you know all about me, having read my criminal files and tracked down numerous amounts of my friends," Jinx spat. "And Mr. Flash, so kind of you to join us. You and Dr. Allen go talk shop, don't mind the hot little criminal in your living room."

Wally snickered at the idea of the Flash and Uncle Barry having a conversation with each other, but managed to choke it down. It was best not to laugh at that image and give away information. Jinx turned away for a moment and there was a long pause. "And I don't have a home to bring you too," she finally said.

"What about the Mittlemans?" Wally asked. "They're worried about you. They cared about you. There are pictures of you with them for Hanukkah parties at City Hall. You did have a nice family. They wanted to take you in!"

Jinx looked away. "I would have hurt them too. I didn't want to be around them. I only bring bad luck to people. Even I have my standards. They'll get over me," she said bitter, her hands on her hips. "So will your family. They'll get over you really quickly. They always do."

"No, I won't," said a deep and fairly angry voice as something red and yellow vibrated into view. How could he have found them? Wally had made sure the cabin had been in the mountains, far away from all people besides an isolated town and had lined the cabin with lead. He had thought this place completely safe.

'What's going on?" Jinx shrieked, sinking into a fighting position as she looked around the room. "Who's there?"

"I'd advise you not to move, or I swear, I will not hesitate to hurt you." Uncle Barry, in Flash costume said, instantly appearing before her and glaring down wrathfully at Jinx. "After what you've done, nothing would give me more pleasure than throwing you in the darkest prison in the world."

Wally would have been shocked, but then he remembered the whole "Justice league" with the super hearing and super vision and incredibly speeds and figured it had only been a matter of time before they had tracked down. He had really not thought this out so well and now it was coming down on both their heads.

"Un...Flash," Wally said, understanding that his troubles had only begun. "What are you doing here?" He knew the answer, but he wasn't sure he wanted to hear it. He had a feeling the words "strangle" and "grounded in a maximum security cell until you collect social security" and "major disappointment" had something to do with it.

"Tracking down fugitives. I am going to break open the capsule. You will come out quietly and remain very still," Uncle Barry said, not even looking at him. Wally's heart sank. He had done it now; his own flesh and blood couldn't even lay eyes upon him.

Jinx had foolishly tried to make a move. She was just far too slow to even try and match Uncle Barry's speed. Within the blink of an eye, Uncle Barry was behind her. "That was not very smart," Uncle Barry muttered, attaching a small metal object to her head. "Not very smart at all." Jinx remained still, unable to move. Neural inhibitor, courtesy of Batman.

"I…" Wally began, but Uncle Barry had already held up his hand for silence. He opened the capsule with a quick moment and motioned for Wally to push himself up. As the dimensions crossed, Wally found himself able to walk again. It felt good to move again, before all hell broke loose. As he left the capsule, he felt a hand grab the back of his shirt and yank him out. "Are you injured?" Uncle Barry asked, sounding terrified.

"I'm fine, please listen to me," Wally begged, trying to throw himself into his uncle's arms and hug him. He needed a hug so badly. "I need you to understand."

With a firm but gentle push away from him, Uncle Barry denied any form of affection. It was as close to hopelessness as Wally had ever felt. "I don't want to hear it right now. Both of you are under arrest and will come with me. I am not going to argue with this, you are wanted for escaping and you are an accomplice. Therefore, I would advise you to not make things worse for yourselves. " Uncle Barry caught Wally's eye and the anger burning there made Wally very worried. He thought he knew his uncle would never give up on him, but now he also knew he was in a world of trouble. And the disappointment in those familiar eyes really hurt. Had he really gone too far now? "Though I can't imagine how that is possible."

"I'm not going to run away," Wally said, holding his hands up, and trying to look away. "You have me." He wanted to throw himself into his uncle's arms and apologize for everything he had said. But his uncle had made the choice. It could not here, not where it could make more trouble, not when he was sure he deserved no mercy.

"You said that the first time…" Uncle Barry trailed off. He sounded in horrible pain. "Please don't make more promises you can't keep."

"Don't hurt her," Wally pleaded. "I'm begging you, please don't hurt her." He couldn't exactly beg for himself not to be hurt.

"I'm just taking you both into custody. It's what heroes should do," Uncle Barry said, not even bothering to hide the barb. "Can you run?"

"Yes," Wally said, stretching his arms. "Still sore, but I can handle it." He wasn't sure what to say.

"Never mind, I'll carry you both," Uncle Barry said, making Wally's expression sour. He wasn't even trusted at all. "I think it's easier."

* * *

Wally waited alone in his room, back at one of the secret underground facilities used by the Justice League for covert operations. He had a lot of memories of this room; he remembered when he had moved in, after becoming Kid Flash. It was stark and simple, used only for resting and studying, but after six years, it had become a home to him. He knew every crack on the wall, every nook and cranny of it. And now, it had become his prison. Well, actually, prison was where he was heading. This was just a guilt-ridden holding cell.

He knew Jinx was in Uncle Barry's hands and that he wouldn't hurt her, but it didn't make him any less nervous for his girl. Uncle Barry could turn her back in and then what would he do? He couldn't very well break her out of prison again! No, he would have to stay here and take his punishment like a man.

A second later, the door opened and John Stewart, Green Lantern walked in, holding two pairs of manacles. "These are for you," he barked by way of greeting. He was not in a good mood, that was plain to see.

"No hello?" Wally asked, trying to catch a tiny break. He knew he was a prisoner, but wasn't chains just a little too much? That straight laced control freak was not someone he really wanted to deal with, now that he had damned his life.

"You're a wanted criminal," Green Lantern snapped. "If it was up to me, you'd be in a secure holding cell. But I won't have you running away again and I can't be held responsible for what happens if you do try to escape. So I suggest you cooperate."

"What did I do to get on your bad side?" Wally whispered, holding out his hands. He had to admit, this was humiliating but he had no cause to argue. "You're one of the original seven; you're supposed to be impartial." His voice was actually shaking with fear. This was not a very good sign.

"Impartial? You just broke enough orders and lied enough to get you confined to the stockade for life. If I had my way, you'd be in a cell, not snug in your room. And we wouldn't even have to bother with a court martial, you've admitted everything," Green Lantern snarled, tightening the shackles painfully as Wally tried to hold back the whimpers of pain.

"I don't deny it, but I didn't do it because I wanted to hurt someone. I was just trying to save someone," Wally explained, trying to justify it to himself as well as everyone around him.

"You Titans have no discipline; it was only a matter of time before one of you went off the deep end and started acting like a villain. Just because your mentors are heroes doesn't give you the right to play around with people's lives," Lantern snapped, as he locked the shackles.

Ever since Kyle had been transferred and John Stewart had replaced him, the rule obsessed former marine had been a thorn in all of the teenage heroes' sides. And now he had a new crusade. Inspector Javert was definitely this guy's role model. "I'm not going to run. I am taking full responsibility. I know you think I'm scum, but I'm still the same kid I always was," Wally said defiantly.

"I think you've burned every bridge you've had. You broke a criminal out of prison," Lantern snapped. "You think you can just get away with that? Just because your uncle got you in doesn't make you above the law. You have no respect for authority and you've shamed the name of the Justice League. "

"I don't plan to get away with everything," Wally said softly. "I would have turned myself in earlier, you know. Jinx was just worried about me, and wanted to see me out of prison." It seemed like a good excuse until it came out of his mouth in all its lame glory.

"A likely story," Lantern sneered. "To think I trusted you. You were supposed to a bright star, but instead you have disgraced your name and everything we have taught you. As much as I would enjoy this delightful heart to heart, I have to go check on your partner in crime. If you leave the room, you'll get the shock of your life. And there's no way of getting them off without the key."

Wally resigned himself that there was no point in conversation, it was only depressing him more. He just waited for the guardian of Earth to leave, so he could resume worrying alone in peace.

To his shock, Uncle Barry walked in a moment after the first council member had come. He had not expected that and he had definitely not been prepared. Wally concentrated on his shoes and tried to pretend that he was just checking on his homework and not trussed like a Thanksgiving turkey. He could not face the man he had just insulted in so many ways. "Where's Jinx?" he asked softly.

"She's in another holding room, like you. She is unharmed and the council will deal with her later. First, I think you and I need to have a little talk," Uncle Barry said, through gritted teeth. Okay, he had rarely made his uncle this angry.

"I really don't know what you want me to say to you," Wally mumbled, completely exhausted by the entire experiences of the last forty-eight hours. He had gone through so many highs and lows, he just wanted to curl up and hibernate. "Haven't I said enough?" Hadn't he done enough?

"I want you to tell me why did you do it?" Uncle Barry angrily said, his voice icy. He sat down opposite him on the computer chair. "Why did you destroy everything, your life, your future, your reputation?" he demanded. "All for some criminal! Look at you; you're in shackles like some common criminal! You think that letter made up for the terror you caused your own foster parents? Do you know how much pain you caused your family? Do you?"

"I had no choice. I couldn't let her face Arkham. I made my choice," Wally said, staring at his uncle's shoes to avoid facing him. His shoulders were shaking as he wondered if he would even survive this incident. "I told you, I had to do this. You just wouldn't listen to me so I just did what I had to. If I could have done it without hurting you, I would have!"

"I think I deserve a little better than that, Wallace. I raised you for the last seven years. I have loved you as much I would love my own flesh and blood, maybe even more, because you were such a gift to my life. I have been your mentor, your uncle and your guardian and I think I deserve an explanation of why you'd throw everything I have ever taught you in my face!" Uncle Barry shouted, his voice trembling. "Do you know how frightened I was when I got that note?"

"I had to do this," Wally repeated. "This had nothing to do with you, or anything you taught me. It was entirely my choice. I take full responsibility for my choices. Stop blaming yourself."

"That isn't good enough! I need to know why I failed to teach you the right path. I need to know where I went wrong, because I know you, and I know you are a good person. What made you do this? Do you know how much trouble you're in? You broke the law even after you were warned. You could lose your mask and your freedom for this," Uncle Barry said softly.

"I already lost them both, you were going to send me to prison in the Watchtower," Wally reminded him. "You had made it quite clear where I stood even if I had stayed in my room like a good boy. I took my chances to save my friend."

"You could spend the right of your life there now," Uncle Barry thundered angrily. "You broke the law, clear and simple. You don't even have a defense for this, you admit that you were guilty and there's nothing anyone can say that will change that. What do you want me to do now?"

"There's nothing you can do for me. I know what I did broke the law. And I'm willing to take the consequences. I surrender. You can take away my mask. You can turn me over to the police. I'm ready," Wally said, grim but resigned. "I regret nothing." Wally meant every single word he said. "I love you, I really do. I didn't mean those things I said before but I had to do this or I wouldn't have been able to live with myself."

Uncle Barry closed his eyes for a very long moment. Wally waited impatiently as he watched his mentor sit there pensively, a million thoughts running through his head. "You aren't a child anymore, are you?" he whispered. "You've made your choice. And you have to live with it. There's nothing I can do to change that."

Wally realized what that meant. His uncle had realized that Wally was truly guilty, that nothing he could say could change that. There was nothing left to do but accept that. "I'm sorry."

"Not as sorry as I am," Uncle Barry said bitterly. "I can't believe this is happening to us all. I tried so hard to protect you from harm, to guarantee you a good future. This is going to break Iris's heart, you know."

That was a new low he hadn't considered. He had effectively destroyed their family. "Yes. Will you tell her I'm sorry? I don't want her to see me like this, especially in her condition. I'm going away for a long time, aren't I?" Wally said, as tears ran down his cheeks. It was finally starting to hit him that this was the end of the line for him. At least maybe he and Jinx might be able to be together in prison, if he hadn't lost his mind from captivity.

"The council will have to decide that," Uncle Barry said, looking ill as he gently wiped away Wally's tears with a handkerchief. "And I'm not allowed to abstain, just because you're my nephew. You know that. There's nothing I can do, I have to be fair and impartial!" He reached out a hand to hold Wally's shoulder and then withdrew it. It wasn't the right thing to do for the man who was about to decide the course of the rest of his young life. It only seemed to make the situation feel tenser.

"I am not sure if I should find that comforting or terrifying," Wally said softly, wishing he could curl up into a ball, but the shackles would make that impossible. "Tried by the people I love most and hurt the most. That should be fun. Do you know anything on what's going to happen to me?"

"We're about to find out. It's happening in ten minutes and I need to go. " Uncle Barry said softly, looking ill with worry. "I shouldn't have been speaking to you. But Wally…"

"Yes?" Wally asked, a bit of hope rising amongst the terrible fear of what was about to happen. Maybe he had a piece of good news, Wally would hold onto any shred of hope at this moment.

"Choose your words carefully. They'll be here for you soon. Take the time to think clearly and decide what you want to say," Uncle Barry said, before disappearing through the wall, off to decide what the future held. "Please."

Wally waited for the guards to come. He knew it wouldn't be long till his fate was sealed. He lay back and stared at the ceiling. "Well, Dad, you guessed it. I screwed up my life." He had no idea how he was going to get out of this one.

* * *

Author's Notes: I know you're mad at Green Lantern and Barry, but I know what I'm doing and I think you will be very satisfied with the ending of this story. There's two or three chapters left, which considering it took me two years since I began writing, is a good place to finish. The sequel will take some time, since I'll be in law school, but I will make it a serious priority. So, give me your thoughts.


	37. I do it for you

Well, I have some good news and some bad news. I'm in a rehabilitation hospital due to an illness I have, where I'll be needing some OT. I am fine, for the most part, but it's nice to have something to occupy my mind while I recover. This chapter is dedicated to FlareKnight, whose long review made my day during a really tough time, it made me smile!

I am really excited that the end of the story to come, I will be excited to begin the sequel and work on my original novel. This chapter was wonderful to write, and it really allowed me to write the things I wanted to. Special thanks to the reviewers, you'll see a lot of your questions answered and discussed here and I think you'll be quite satisfied with the results.

Look into my eyes - you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart - search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more  
Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true

--Bryan Addams

Everything I do - I do it for you

There was a room in the Justice League that was reserved for council meetings. Wally and Dick had sneaked in as children, and sat down on the tall throne-like chairs. "Some day, we're going to sit here and rule," Dick had said softly. "I'll lead the Justice League, and you'll be my right hand man."

"Who says you're going to lead?" Wally had retorted and a spirited wrestling match had resulted. That had been before they had been chased out by Superman and forced to stand in the corner, to think about what it meant to stay put and not go wandering around.

Wally had been in that room many times since then, sitting at the back of council meetings and watching his uncle discuss matters of state. He knew that someday, that would be him, being one of the seven most powerful heroes in the world. One day, he would be large and in charge, with Dick and Roy and the others who would replace the aging heroes. It had never been considered that he'd actually be brought here in chains to face charges of treason.

He was glad Dick wasn't here; he knew how much this would hurt his friend. He had already had enough problems with the people who were here to judge him. Wally stood before the seven figures who had become Gods to him. They were everything he ever wanted to be. And now he had just disappointed them. His fate was in their hands.

"We have been brought here to decide if you are a threat to the League. You have admitted to breaking a convicted felon out of prison and betraying your oaths to your mentor. You have demonstrated behavior unbecoming a hero and it is to be determined if you can be reintroduced to human society. So, what do you have to say for yourself?" Martian Manhunter asked softly, presiding over the tribunal. "You have a lot to explain."

Wally sighed, feeling actually terrified. He was guilty, anyone who could read his mind knew he had broken into a prison and freed a convicted felon. He didn't really have a way to answer for that. "I accept I made mistakes. I should have worked harder to give testimony for Jinx instead of breaking her out. I knew she was innocent and I couldn't let her be punished for a crime she didn't commit. A hero doesn't let an innocent person go to prison. You can consider me deluded but I know the truth. She's innocent."

"We'll ignore your mad rantings for the moment. You were going down a bad road long before the prison incident. You lied to Superman. You hid a relationship with a villain, you even revealed your true identity to her," Green Lantern snarled. "How do you explain that?"

Wally stood his ground. "I love her. And I believe she was worthy of my trust. She saved my life and I won't disavow her for her past. She needed a second chance. She never had a home, she never had a family. The family she was assigned to threw her to the wolves and treated her like a freak. She would have rather lived on the street than be with them. Surely, she deserved some mercy."

"Mercy? What about her victims?" Hawkgirl asked in a cold tone from the corner of the table. "Didn't they deserve your mercy too, to avenge them by putting their aggressor behind bars?"

"I don't fight for vengeance, I fight for justice. Putting someone who could become an ally into prison only makes the problem worse," Wally answered. He had finally found his voice, and it felt good. "I'm not a weapon. I chose to fight every day because I want to help people, because I lost my parents and I don't want anyone else to suffer the way I did," Wally explained.

"How did you know she had potential? That first meeting you saw her; you weren't looking at her potential. You were looking at her…" Martian Manhunter said with a blank look, before pausing. "I imagine that's inappropriate to mention in mixed Earth company."

Wally found that he still had the ability to blush. "I admit, I did have an ulterior motive when I tried to engage with her." This was starting to look very bad for him.

"So it wasn't some mission of mercy that made you decide to help her. She was just pretty and you decided to throw caution to the wind," Green Lantern snapped, looking quite triumphent.

"You lied to me," Superman spoke up. "In the mall, you convinced me not to mention you were dressed like some criminal, smoking weed to impress a girl. If you were an ordinary kid, that would be your uncle's domain. But you are not ordinary; you're someone who can do a lot of damage without thinking. So you know you need to keep your head up," he said softly.

"I'm sorry. I was afraid if you took me in, you'd take her in before I could help her leave the Hive. And you can check, any drugs in my system are from the attack," Wally said calmly. It actually felt good to be honest and get everything off his chest.

"So you were willing to betray us for her?" Wonder Woman asked, looking quite put out. "I can't say that speaks for you."

"I didn't want to betray you all. I wanted to bring her to the right side, I wanted to help her," Wally repeated. He was in the right here, he knew that now. Jinx had been worth it for him. "If I could turn her, we would have saved an innocent life. I saw it as my duty."

"You're telling me on some vague premise that she might turn good, you were willing to risk your life? You got captured by Poison Ivy, you nearly got killed at Star labs and you were willing to go to prison for her," Wonder Woman asked. "This concerns me."

"I know it was stupid," Wally admitted. "And I should have gotten back up. I already admitted I was foolish and I am not planning to take that back. I'm just asking you to understand why I did it."

"Even if you're telling the truth, you're a loose cannon," Green Lantern thundered. "You are unworthy of the mask you wear and the title of hero. You should have never been allowed to join him. You have no idea what it means to be a hero."

Wally's fragile sense of peace shattered in anger. He had done a lot of things wrong, but he "But that's what heroes do! They put their lives on the line so other people can live. Because there will always be some ray gun, some horrible super villain who will be smart or lucky enough to win and I'm the one who has to lay my life on the ground to make sure that doesn't' happen. Because I am fast, but I am not fast enough to outrun Death. Every day that I go out on patrol, I could face the big leagues, the Joker, Bane, Slade, any of them who only want to break me into a million pieces. And I have to hope that I'm smart enough, fast enough, and lucky enough to survive to come home. So what if I gave it all up for someone else? I'm a hero, my life means nothing if it isn't spent protecting others. And Jinx needed my protection. I know I broke the law…but I did it to be a hero, just like you guys. All I've done, it's because it's what you've taught me."

There was silence in the room and he knew what it looked like. His own uncle and godfather was on the panel, and he had still managed to shame them. Even if he had been a hero, he had been a pretty rotten jerk.

"Believe me, I paid for this. I acted like a fool and hide things from people, I allowed the situation to get out of control. I lost the respect of the man I admire most. There is nothing more you can do to me that would hurt more. Uncle Barry, this isn't a plea for mercy. You can decide what you want done to me, but it won't change the fact that I know you are the best teacher in the world. I'm sorry I failed you," Wally said, removing his stolen ring and putting on the table. "For what it's worth, I truly am sorry for hurting you. But I had no choice. I couldn't let her be punished for me. I accept whatever you all decide for me." Wally could barely face him without hating himself.

"I don't think you have much choice but to accept it," Green Lantern muttered, and Wally predicted that a long stay in Justice League prison was in his future. Even if his uncle voted with him, he still had to convince three other people that he was worth a second look of mercy. He was doomed.

* * *

Jinx waited inside the cell. She still had the power inhabiter, but now she also had handcuff on to add to her problems. Of course, neither of them was as big a problem as the fact that the Justice Leage was about to send her back to Scarecrow and the spell protecting Wally's identity wasn't even sound.

Wally was gone. They had seperated him, and Jinx knew they would be guarding their fallen prince tightly. He had hurt some of the most powerful men in the world. They would kill him for this. That's what powerful people did to people who got into their way. They'd stick him on some ice planet for life, they'd destroy his freedom, they'd make him wish he had never been born. She hadn't been able to protect him.

Those Gods on High, looking down on mortals in judgement, separate and pretending to be justice, when they answered to no one and made their own lives. Couldn't they have allowed to them to be together for a few more minutes? Didn't they have some form of a heart?

She hated them. She knew that they would take out their wrath on Wally, and then just throw her back into prison. And she would bide her time and get stronger. She'd find what was left of the broken wreck her Wally once was, and then she would heal him.

Then she would destroy the Justice League. She would become the cruelest dictator ever, all because of them. They would have taken everything from her and she would return the favor.

It was easier to dwell on revenge fantasies than remember that there was nothing she could do. She hated them and someday they would pay. The only question was if Wally would be all right. That was all that mattered.

"Hungry?" a voice asked. "I thought you might need a meal." Batgirl was standing in front of her, holding an apple. Standing with her was Captain Commando himself, looking sullen.

"How do I know you didn't poison it?" Jinx asked softly. She especially didn't want to see this plonker in her lowest moment.

"I wish. But that would be too easy an end for what you did," Robin said softly. "You destroyed my best friend's life. You deserve to be hung in chains and left to rot."

"Cool it, Robin. We're not here to insult her," Batgirl said, tossing her red hair. Jinx vaugely wondered if that was Wally's cousin.

"You ever think your best friend did this all because he loved me?" Jinx asked. "Or that it's your side that's about to ruin his life?"

"Shut up! You little witch, just shut up. What kind of spell did you put over him? What drugs did you use?" Robin said. "Believe me, I can make you talk. I'm not going to let him suffer because of you. If I get inside that cell, you are going to wish you were never born."

"Watch it, before you end up in a cell next to her. We have a plan, remember?" Batgirl said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You wanted this kept secret, remember?"

Jinx watched the two interact and knew that they wouldn't hurt her. "You aren't going to let him suffer because of me, and I'm not going to let him suffer because of you heroes. So what are we going to do about this?" she asked. "Are you going to break out Wally from prison if he goes away?"

Robin nodded. "I guess that's why we're friends, we don't leave comrades behind us," he said, his blue eyes narrowing. "But you aren't a team mate!"

"I guess I am now," Jinx said softly. She wondered if she could loosen the inhibator just a little bit, she could hex him.

"You're what my team hunts down ,you're the poison we try to cure," Robin muttered, but turned away for a moment.

"Prove it," Batgirl said. "Say you put him under a spell, that you made him do it. If you truly loved him, you would do it. You're going to go to prison anyway, why take him down with you? I'll get you a nice prison term, a good place. You'll be out by eighteen," she offered.

"You're asking me to lie and say his love for me was a spell?" Jinx demanded angrily. "You're a sick twisted little bitch!"

"Do you get that your love for him has ruined his life? No matter if his love is real, he's sacrificing everything for you. Do you know how much his uncle means to him? You were going to drag him on the road to crime. The worst that will happen to you is you going to prison, but Wally will be stuck in an emotional torture cell for the rest of his life. He has destroyed his entire life. Do you care what you have put him through?" Bargirl asked. "If you loved him, you would be pretty upset about how much you have cost him."

Jinx thought about it for a long moment. She hadn't considered it that way, and it was not a pleasant thought to realize she was ruining his life. "And of course, I'd have to agree to never see him again." She was not confident she could do that after all she had done to stay with him.

"Sorry to say it, but you need to see that you can't make our friend suffer and get away with it. I don't even believe you're guilty, frankly, I don't think Wally's dumb enough to be fooled this much. But you are causing him to lose everything he needs to be happy. So if you really love him, you will go away."

Jinx didn't allow herself time to think. She would have too much regrets to consider if she allowed herself too much thought. "All right. When he's found guilty, I'll say I made him do it. I'll give him up," she said quickly. "On one condition. I don't go to Arkham. I know you won't believe me, but Doctor Crane is the Scrarecrow. He'll destroy my mind and take Wally's identity."

Robin snorted, but Batgirl nodded. "I have no reason to believe you would lie. I'll take care of that. But do we have an agreement then? When Wally is found guilty, you take the punishment for him and go to Irongate? You can break out after two months, but you stay away from Wally?" she asked.

Jinx nodded. She could break her word later. But for now, she was content to just agree and finally prove that she loved that idiot. "Anything else you need me to do?" she said acidly.

"Die painfully? Rot in prison?" Robin said in return. "But for now, telling Wally the truth and getting out of his life would be plenty for me."

Jinx nodded. "Agreed. But you better live up to your side of the bargain, or it's off." It was the right thing to do, she knew it. He had burned for her, she could do this for him. She'd want and then come back into his life. But right now, he needed his family more than he needed her.

She had no idea what she needed now.

* * *

Uncle Barry took out the confiscated ring for a moment and studied it. Wally watched breathlessly as his mentor checked the ring and then he returned it to his hand. This couldn't be happening. "You didn't fail me, Wally."

"Are you serious?" Wally asked, sure that he was dreaming and when he awoke, he'd be in a Watchtower prison, writing long letters to the people in his life who would quickly forget him.

Uncle Barry turned to the Justice League. "In his defense, I forced him to lie to me; I know that made him desperate and foolish enough to do something this crazy. I put him under pressure and I should have realized that he would do anything to please me. I refused to allow him to give testimony and I went on treating him like a prisoner and not like a future hero. And I should have let him in on what I was planning. We both kept secrets and we both ended up looking like fools. I take responsibility." He had gotten up and stood before the others. He was standing with him. He hadn't abandoned him, thrown him to the wolves. In the end, he had come through for him. Wally's jaw was almost touching his chest.

"Have you lost your mind, Allen? He admitted he just completely disregarded orders and you're responding to this?" Green Lantern snapped. "He broke the rules. This isn't your fault. You shouldn't have to stand with that juvenile delinquent. And I object to you voting with your own flesh and blood. Have you ever heard of fairness?" This was obviously not the result he thought it would.

"I know what it means to be fair, but I can't help but take responsibility for what I did to contribute to this situation," Uncle Barry said, holding his head high, as he put his arm around Wally's shaking shoulders.

To his shock, Superman spoke up. "I'm with Allen. I still can't approve of Wally's actions in lying to everyone and breaking the law, but I know why he did that and I understand it. He's a good kid, one of the best and if Barry stands by him, I do too." That was two votes. He just needed two more and he'd have a chance of surviving this. "I think he has done enough to earn himself a second chance."

"Thank you," Wally whispered, feeling a beacon of hope lighting his life and making him feel as if he just might survive this. He had lied to this guy and Superman had still saved him. That was why he was the best there was.

"Wally, I know you still have a lot of learning to do, but you are proving yourself to be a fine hero. I am very proud of you, being willing to lose your freedom to save another person. You are really growing up and taking responsibility for this proves it. You didn't break the law to hurt anyone; you were trying to save the life of someone you thought innocent. Your judgment leaves something to be desired, but your heart is in the right place. I won't have you locked up for that, " Superman said, giving him a genuine smile.

"Really?" Wally was shocked. He expected a verbal beat down of the highest order and then some. He deserved to be punished, he had broken the law, broken his word, broken his trust and he still got mercy. "I don't deserve this kindness."

"No, you don't. I'm afraid I have to side with Lantern. Sorry, kid, you're a favorite of mine, but you're not above rules. You should have come to us. You went rogue and that can't be tolerated. I'm voting against you," Hawkgirl said sadly. Her mask made her expression unreadable and it made her look more like an executioner than a friend. "I'd want us to go easily on you, but I can't. I wouldn't want injustice done in my favor and I don't think you'd want it done in yours. You proved yourself unfit to be a hero for the moment."

Wally's face fell, but he accepted this downturn. It was two to two now. There were three votes left. And he needed two of them to vote with him or he would be in a very bad place. "Yes, ma'am," he whispered.

"I have to agree. We can't be seen to be playing favorites. We all love you very much, but you can't be allowed to walk all over the law. It would taint our name and we can't allow that. In the interests of justice, you have to be punished for breaking a criminal out of prison," Wonder Woman said after a long pause. "I'm sorry for this. It is not a choice I ever wanted to make. If I could make any other choice, I would. But I cannot let my affection for you dim the truth of the situation."

That was three votes, to two. One more, and it would be all over for him. It was not a good feeling, especially since he would be taking his uncle down with him. "Yes, ma'am," he whispered.

"I helped give this boy his powers. I was the one who put his life at risk and made him into the person he is today. I will take responsibility that I put him in a life that forced him to make choices no human child should have to, and I will not condemn him for what he has done," Martian Manhunter said in a cold tone.

"You can't be telling me you're buying his excuses too?" Green Lanturn demanded furiously. "You're supposed to be logical."

"He deserves a second chance. We gave him that mask. We raised him and the Titans to be heroes. We took them and made them warriors, when they're children. And then we punish them for acting like what they are, children who don't know better and need guidance. The Flash is right. If they've failed, we failed them. I don't think this was intended to go as far, and I think that he needs to be disciplined like the child he is, not punished like the criminal some are making him out to be. So I vote to keep him on and work with him. His mind tells me he's loyal to us with all of beliefs," Martian Manhunter said softly. "As you know, I can read his mind and I know why he did it. He's good to the core of his being."

Wally hated having his mind read, but in this case, it was a cleansing feeling to know he was a good person on the inside. He had begun to doubt that in himself. But he was a good person, Jinx had been wrong and he had been right. He almost wished she could be here to hear this. Of course, that would have its own issues.

So everything came down to the final vote. Batman. His own godfather, his own hero and it would be him that decided it. It only seemed like a long shot, because no one tolerated disobeying orders less than the Dark Knight. Dick had told him enough stories to make Wally realize that this was not going to be in his favor easily.

"The boy's a complete fool. He put himself in danger, and he put those around him in harm's way. He's shown enough bad judgment to make me wonder why he was ever given a mask," Batman began softly. "He's headstrong, he's stubborn and he doesn't ever think two minutes into the future." Wally hung his head, and wondered if jail food was as bad as everyone said. Batman doubted him; there was nothing worse than that. "But he's worth salvaging. We have no benefit from looking him up. So I vote no."

"You can't be serious," Green Lanturn exploded as Uncle Barry and Superman let out a sigh of relief.

Wally allowed himself to smile with relief as he realized he had just escaped with the skin of his teeth. "Thank you," he said, breathing normally for the first time since he had entered this room.

"That makes a majority. I pronunce you an official hero, allowed clemency by the council," Martian Manhunter said, giving him a nod. "Of course, it is within our discretion to make sure you do face consquences for your actions."

Superman nodded. " You're on probation and you are remanded to your uncle's custody, since you have not had any other criminal acts on your record. I truly suggest that you better keep your nose clean and that before you go on some crusade, clear it with us first." The dry wit had returned, always a good sign. "Otherwise, you answer to Batman. And he will not make that pleasant." That was an understatement of the century.

"I can't believe this travesty of justice. The boy's uncle, godfathers and a Martian who saved his life as a child, this isn't a fair jury," Green Lantern muttered. "If he ever screws up again, it will be on all of your heads."

"I take that responsibility," Uncle Barry said proudly, putting his arm around his nephew. "And I know he'll prove you wrong and he will regain your trust. I think deep down, I've taught him quite well."

"What about Jinx?" Wally asked, a dark feeling coming over him. "What will happen to her?" He couldn't imagine they would have much compassion for the girl who had caused so much trouble to them. He had barely escaped their wrath intact.

"That depends on her. I think I can say we'd willing to give her protection if she gives us information. If so, she will receive time served and be transferred to a safe family on condition of good behavior. We took some DNA samples and we're looking for people who are related. So I think you need to take care of convincing her. We'll take care of the rest. And Wally, while I disagree with my colleagues, I'm glad I was overruled," Wonder Woman said. She had voted against him, but once the verdict was back, she was all business. He liked that about her. She had been fair and he wouldn't hold it against her. "Now justice has been done."

"Yes, ma'am," Wally said softly. He had no grudge against her, but was glad to see that she didn't decide his fate. "I'll make sure to talk to her and help her see this chance. And thank you very much."

"Good. Remove the shackles, Flash. I think you will appreciate having the honors," Martian Manhunter said, a rare smile crossing his ghostly face. A second later, Wally was a free teenager, who was still most likely grounded for a very long time, but still had the love of the greatest family in the world. "I think you two should go and have a hot meal and rest a bit. You have had a very long day. "

"Sounds good to me," Uncle Barry said, steering Wally out of the room and in the direction of the kitchen. "Come on. I need food and a good stiff drink, and you need to clear your head, I think."

"Thank you," Wally whispered, as the two Flashes walked out together quietly, still overwhelmed by the kindness shown to him by people he had so badly mistreated. Being loved unconditionally was a nice feeling.

"If you thought for one second I would allow my nephew to go to prison, you are completely and utterly deranged." Uncle Barry smiled for the first time. He reached out and ruffled Wally's hair, which was the nicest feeling in the world. "You may be an adult in some ways but I will always be there to help you. And Wallace, right then, you really needed my help. I just couldn't let you know it before the trial; I needed you to at least look sincere. If I would have told you I was planning to do that, you would have appeared cocky. I apologize for fooling you, but you're not a great actor and you know it."

Wally blinked back tears. His uncle really was the best and he knew he'd have a plan. "Really?" he whispered. He was safe. Everything was going to be all right. He was finally relaxed for the first time since he had laid eyes on his girlfriend and everything had got so confusing.

"Not to bring up an unpleasant subject, but I was there at Jinx's trial. Her own family threw her under the bus, they practically demanded she go to prison. And maybe she deserved it, but she didn't deserve a family who didn't give a damn about her," Uncle Barry explained. "I couldn't believe someoen could take a child into their home and then toss her out like used tissues. And when I found your note, I realized that I wasn't much better. I may not have been abandoning you, but I was smothering you and trying to control you." He looked away for a moment. "I never thought I'd become a parent like that."

"I know you did it because you cared," Wally said softly, giving his uncle a hug. "I'm not angry at all. I'm just sorry I exploded like that. I'm a jerk. You may be a control freak but you're the best uncle in the world."

"One day, when you're a parent, I think you will get how sane and rational people can lose their senses when their kids are in danger. I was losing my mind worrying about you. It had been a long time since I thought I might lose you, and I just didn't know what to do. I kept thinking of what I would do if she killed you. And that just made me want to do anything to make sure she didn't succeed. Still..I didn't take into how much I was hurting you."

"I always knew you were doing it because you care. After all, you can't smother without the word mother," Wally quipped, still feeling overwhelmed by the whole process. "And I promise, no more lying. I'll take your wrath early rather than later. And I'll even try not to incur your wrath so much."

"That is all I ask," Uncle Barry said, as he led Wally into his private office. "You've given me enough gray hairs for a lifetime, my boy," he continued, as he flopped into a chair, complately exhausted by the entire day.

"Still can't believe I got off," Wally mused. He had been sure he had been a goner. Being back here, on the couch and on the right side of the law was the most wonderful feeling in the world. "You are the best uncle in the world for standing with me." He was feeling very loved at the moment, Uncle Barry had kept to his word, he really had made things better for him. "I owe you bigtime."

"Yeah, well, couldn't let you go at it alone. And it might have helped that Bruce got an email from Dick, saying that if you went down, he'd rescue you and he'd stand by you no matter what. I believe his exact words were 'he's an idiot, but he's my best friend.' You have a really loyal friend in him. Roy did the same thing, though he'd prefer you not know. Something about mushy emotional crap he'd rather not deal with," Uncle Barry said with a wry smile, patting Wally's shoulder.

Wally nodded. "I am lucky," he said softly. "I have a lot of great friends." He paused. He knew someone who was even greater but he wasn't sure what to say. "Uncle Barry…thank you," he whispered, hanging his head. He really couldn't express how grateful he was. "I will make this up to you. I know I've been a rotten apprentice in a lot of ways. I've slacked my duties and I hid a lot from you but I'll do better. I will make sure you don't regret taking me in and giving me another chance."

"I would never regret becoming your mentor. While I looked for you, I had a lot of time to think about it and to ponder why I had become Wallace…when you came into my life, you changed everything. You think you were a burden? You were the greatest blessing I could have," he said softly. "You gave me a family."

"A family?" Wally asked. He had been happy to become part of his aunt's new home, but he had never thought he would have been so much a part of its making. "You knew Aunt Iris long before you met me."

"Iris and I…we were growing apart. I was considering taking up Black Canary on her offer and leave your aunt. Canary was a superhero who understood me. Iris was a normal person and she couldn't understand why I had to keep rushing off. Her career and my two careers, well…time became an issue," Uncle Barry explained. "Things got too complicated."

Wally bit his lip. "I think you know I remember that time too well. I don't like thinking about it," he mumbled sadly. Aunt Iris crying herself to sleep every night had not been very pleasant for him, and he had been powerless to comfort her. It had been some of the hardest times of his life.

"But you know the end of the story, then you came to live with her. And things changed for the better. You and Iris needed me, I couldn't leave you," Uncle Barry explained, patting his head.

Wally rolled his eyes dramatically. "I was fine, Uncle Barry," he lied, trying to forget being the skinny kid in a wheelchair sitting on the sidelines, watching the other children run like the wind. He had cried himself to sleep every night, before rising cheerily to greet a new day of painful rehab. That had been his life.  
"That's what you kept telling everyone. Iris kept saying the same thing. She balanced her job and you and she never dropped that happy smile. You could barely could take a step and you were cracking jokes. You were very strong. I felt I could learn much more from you."

"Is that why you stayed? Because of me? You didn't love Aunt Iris?" Wally whispered confusedly. For a couple out of love, they sure kissed a lot.

"Now, I love her more than anything in the world. But when you moved in, I wasn't sure. It was hard to keep lying to her, hiding my super-powers. But when I saw how strong she was, I realized that being heroic doesn't have to be on the same scale. I could break trucks, but she had a strength I could never match to deal with an orphan who needed so much care. And so did you, even if you did drive us all crazy."

Wally laughed. "She's definitely a hero. Me, not so much," he said, still feeling a bit like a bad person. It would take a long time to build up trust again, even with those who had supported him.

"I wouldn't sell yourself so short, my boy. You're a complete dunderhead sometimes, but you have your good points. It's because of you I found my match, the woman I love and the family I love. And I thank you," Uncle Barry said, being emotional. Usually, that would have had Wally groaning with shame, but it felt sorta good right now to be loved.

"I think Aunt Iris sold herself pretty well, she is a West," Wally said, giving his uncle a punch in the arm. "And you were head over heels for her, you would have never been able to leave her."

"That may be true, but you saved me from giving up on the woman I love. You made me a better hero. You gave me a family. I owe you a great deal. And one of those things is trust. It will take you a while to regain it, but I think for now, you can be assured that your life isn't over and you have a chance to regain it. You have a lot of people who think the world of you, it seems, and are willing to help you. I don't think you'll waste the chance."

Wally nodded and lay back for a minute. "Yeah," he said softly, just relishing the peace of the moment, something he hadn't enjoyed in a long time. Everything was going to be all right. "I love you, Uncle Barry."

"My boy, you're more important than my own life," Uncle Barry said, giving him a smile. "And nothing you ever do will ever change that."

"Yeah, I'm good now," Wally said, as he savored this. For the first time, he could finally say it.

Life was good. Now he just couldn't wait to tell Jinx what happened.

----

AN-So we finally see Jinx step up and realize how much she's willing to cost him, just as the moment when he doesn't need her to. It's ironic but I think something big has happened here which will affect the next chapters, where we finally have Jinx and Wally meet each other.

About why I had the only two female members rule against Wally, I couldn't justify either of them voting with them. Hawkgirl in Justice League Cartoon is a traitor and spy and Wonder Woman is a creature of Justice. I did therefore include Batgirl because I wanted to include a female hero and she happens to be my favorite.

So next chapter, we start wrapping up but I have some surprises for you. So please read and review, it would be nice to have during treatment.


	38. Accidentally in Love

Okay, so ends the final chapter of "Against the Wind," which makes me really sad because I really enjoyed writing this story. I started it in England a lonely student who missed her home and as I wrote, I evolved into a college graduate, a grad student and now a law student. I am working on the sequel but it may take some time, given my new responsibilities and the fact that I pre-wrote most of this story before I started posting it. I will be posting some prequel stories to keep you tided over as I undertake law school and my original novels and well, life in general. Don't worry; there will be a great epilogue which will be posted on the day before I start law school as a temporary goodbye to fan fiction till May. Till then, I wish you all great luck and hope you keep reading when you return.

So she said "What's the problem, baby?"  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love  
Think about it every time, I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it

How much longer will it take to cure this?  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if its love  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me

But I don't know nothing 'bout love!

-Counting Crows

**Accidentally In Love**

Wally relaxed for a moment on his chair. He was free; he was able to enjoy pork chops and apple sauce in peace, without worrying about it being his last meal. And best of all, it was served by his joyful Aunt Iris, who was eminently pleased that her nephew was not going to be attending college at Stonegate Prison University. "You ever scare me like that again and I will tan your hide like you have never seen." Wally was quickly growing far taller than his aunt, but decided testing that theory out would be a very bad idea.

"Come on, how many times do I have to apologize?" he asked, stuffing his face as quickly as he could. "You know I'm really sorry. Please don't abuse me; I'm too cute to be thrashed."

"It's not about being cute, it's about deserving it. Worrying me like that, what were you thinking?" she demanded.

"I'm in love, Aunt Iris," Wally said, as he helped himself to some more mashed potatoes. "Uncle Barry would have done the same for you, and you know it," he accused mockingly, still unsure if this was a dream and when he woke up, he'd be in chains.

I have to say, your father would be pretty proud of you," Aunt Iris said, kissing the top of his head. "I know you think he didn't care about you, but I think having heard you speak for yourself today, he would have been crowing about his son, the future politician."

Wally shrugged and ignored the feeling that she was just trying to smooth over the events of the last few weeks. "Yeah, I'm just glad he didn't have his son as prisoner 24601," he said before putting his knife and fork down. "I doubt he'd have been proud of that."

"I know Rudy would have been very proud of you," Aunt Iris said. "I'm just sorry he never got to see you grow up. You are so much like him, you know. I don't know how you bear it sometimes. You must miss them terribly," she continued, stroking his face.

Wally closed his eyes. "I know it's horrible to say, but I'm starting to forget I had another family. You and Uncle Barry are my parents; you've been that way most of my life. You don't have to dredge up the past," he said softly. "So, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, no thanks to your uncle and you. He went ballistic when he found your note, swore up a storm and said he was going to drag you back by the ears right to the ice prison where you'd be spending your juvenile years," Aunt Iris said, giving him a significant look. "Then he stormed off to find you and didn't come back. You know how worried I was? I swear, I am going to lock this kid up when he or she is born. I can't take this much stress."

"You know, there's a good chance he'll be a Speedster like me," Wally reminded her, earning himself a swat.

"Don't remind me!" Aunt Iris said, before a knock interrupted them both. "Let me get the door, you sit tight and eat, you need to recover your iron levels," she ordered, stepping out of the room.

Dick entered the room a moment later, out of costume but still looking like a future ROTC officer. "You lucky bastard," he said, rushing over and hugging him tightly. "I don't know if I should strangle you for what you put me through."

Wally hugged him back, wishing he could thank him properly. "I think you have a long line before you can do that. I still have to face your lord and mentor for this," he reminded.

Dick laughed. "I know, and personally I know you'll be back to your old tricks soon enough," he said, before freezing up. "You broke my trust, Wally. It's not something I'm going to forget."

Wally sighed. "You think I will ever get it back?" he asked, knowing the answer but needing to hear it.

"I should say no, but I have a feeling you will worm your way back into my good graces," Dick said, giving him a clap on the back. "Though I will be keeping an eye on you till then, and if you ever pull this crap on me again, I will beat you silly."

"Funny you should say that, Mr. Grayson. I gave my nephew the same threat," Aunt Iris said merrily, poking her head back into the room. "I pray someone finally knocks some sense into the charming idiot's head before he kills us all from worrying."

"Don't worry about it, Mrs. West. If Wally would have been found guilty, I already had a plan to get him acquitted by reason of insanity," Dick said confidently, which made Wally a bit worried. "Jinx had already agreed to take the full blame for everything. Wally would never have seen the inside of a cell."

"I knew I could count on you, Dick. Some people actually respect their mentors enough to obey them," Aunt Iris said, handing him some cookies. "I trust you'll never let anything happen to my boy."

"Never," Dick said confidently. "You have my word; I'm keeping the idiot alive for you, Mrs. Allen. As long as you keep feeding me your delicious cooking, I will make sure your boy comes home safe and sound."

"Thank you." Wally tried to smile, but he realized how frightened he was. He was finally starting to realize the enormity of what had just transpired. Jinx really truly loved him, he had been right all along and yet, it was a bittersweet victory. He had done too much damage for this to be a triumph. "I need to go to my room and lie down, still feeling a bit shaken up," he said softly. "I'll have dinner with you guys soon, just need an hour."

Dick looked nervous, but nodded. "Nothing you can do here that will get you into trouble," he said. "If you need to talk, I'm here."

Wally shook his head. "I'm fine, just can't believe I'm not going to prison," he said, giving them a shaky smile. He closed the door and locked it behind him, before falling to his knees and breathing heavily into sobs. He was just so grateful to be free at the moment, to have this wonderful family and to know he was safe now. He was safe to have the most beautiful and wonderful girl in the world at his side. He was safe to tell the truth. "Dad…I proved you wrong," he whispered.

He had to see Jinx now and tell her everything was going to be all right.

* * *

Jinx had to admit, the prison in the Justice League was a lot more comfortable than the ones she was used to. They had a power blocker on her, but hadn't even bothered to chain her up. With twenty seven heroes on call at any moment, she wasn't much of a threat.

But what would happen to the guy she had decided she loved? She couldn't imagine Wally's aunt and uncle sending him to prison, but her adopted family had abandoned her. They would have real children, they didn't need him. She couldn't let him go through that heartbreak the way she did.

She would have to save him. She could break his heart again; it would be simple after all she had done. They would take him back if they believed he was under a spell.

Of course, this made her choice to lie for Wally much easier. She wouldn't mind a prison like here. Maybe she could start putting her life back together with the free time she would have. Wally would be safe and she would find her way back to him.

Of course, would he be there for her? Was Batgirl crushing on her Wally? She had been willing to cut a deal for him to get rid of her from his life and she was disturbingly pretty. She'd have to add her to her list of people to throttle as soon as she got free.

"So what's the verdict?" Jinx asked, as Wally opened the outer door and walked inside. He looked like he had been crying. His eyes were as red as his hair and he seemed shaken up. This could not be good. Even if he wasn't handcuffed, he looked pretty exhausted. "I'm glad they let you deliver it. So, I guess this means goodbye," Jinx said sadly. At least she would still be able to leave him with his heart intact. _Wally, I have something to tell you…_

"Well, I think they had enough of a soft spot for me to let me squeak by. I'm grounded until the Republicans are back in power, but I'm not going to prison. My mentor is a good guy, better than I deserve," Wally said, with a tired smile before vibrating through the bars. "You're safe."

"You mean they actually let you live after all you did?" Jinx asked, her voice shaking a bit. "I thought they'd have you smeared with honey and thrown to wild bears."

"Actually, no. We tend to avoid that kind of brutality; it's bad for the reputation. Though I have to admit, it's very creative," Wally said with a sad chuckle. "No, by a vote, they agreed I was worth keeping on the squad. I told you they were good people," he said, sitting down on bed.

"You look exhausted," Jinx said softly. Something about the dark circles under his eyes made her wonder what had gone on. "Are you all right?"

"They just scared me out of my wits before they pardoned me. Let's just say I was quite sure I was a goner for quite a bit. They're a bit theatrical about teaching people a lesson, but I should have known they'd never let me fall. My mentor…he's more than I deserve. He risked himself for me and I can never repay him," he said, looking away for a moment. "As for you, my delightful villainess…my mentor got a plea bargain for you. If you agree to give information to the Justice League and remain under their protection, you'll get time served. He pulled every favor he could for us," Wally said after a moment, sealing himself in her heart forever.

Jinx nodded, willing to take anything that wouldn't involve long prison terms for both of them. She couldn't go back to the villains now. This was her only chance, and for Wally, she'd take it. "I'll take it. If you're okay, I'm okay," she said, opening her arms so that they could embrace. She wanted to savor this moment fully. "We're safe. This feels good." She could stay with him.

Of course, before she could blink, Wally dove into her arms and picked her up, whirling around. "I told you I'd solve this," he said jubilantly. "You were worth every second of it." He looked so happy; she hated to spoil the moment. "I told you the council would believe me."

"I never had doubts," Jinx said. "You're much too much of a hero for them, you're a spandex wearing square at heart," she lied, flicking his nose playfully.

"And now we can be together," Wally said, bending her back and kissing her. "You and I can finally be together. This is like a Disney cartoon, the handsome prince finally gets the princess."

Jinx didn't bother correcting him that she was not the princess but the evil witch who had decided to go to the Light side to follow the foolish Prince Charming. Either story would work. "You are finally going to ravish me?" she asked, as she moved to start unbuttoning her shirt. "Because I am so damn horny."

"Not a good idea in a prison," Wally reminded her, but his hands were definitely unbuttoning his shirt. "We're not that kinky, are we?"

"Oh come on; let's have a little bit of fun. The last time we slept together, well…we didn't do that well. I just figured after you got drunk with me and took off your mask, I'd make you feel better," Jinx lied, her final one, she promised. "You sorta fell asleep before I could get my bra off. I tried not to take it too personally."

"So, we didn't sleep together?" Wally said, looking like Christmas has been cancelled. "You lied to me?"

"You aren't mad, are you? I wanted to make you feel better," Jinx said, telling the truth. She wanted him to believe that he hadn't been a complete idiot and she really had been trying to save his self esteem after trying to kill him. "There's no way to tell your boyfriend he lasted two seconds without hurting him."

"Oh, I'm angry but there's no point in yelling at you now. You showed how much you care about me. But despite my love for you and your newfound honesty, let's not tell Uncle Barry about our plans. He might just end up with a stroke. I still don't think he likes you yet." That was the understatement of the century. If looks could kill, Jinx would have been six feet under and pushing daises already.

Jinx smiled warmly. "You're the best, Wally," she said, leaning over to kiss him. "And I promise, this time, I'm being quite honest."

"I'll take your word for it," Wally said, allowing the kiss, a satisfied smile on his face. He took her hand. "Just next time, tell me before you engage in fiendish plots against people. I'm here to take care of you, you know," he said. "I will find some way to help you. Now, you're under the protection of the Justice league. You are not alone."

"I've gone soft," Jinx mock-complained. "I should be more tough and mean." She would have to be creative with her reward with him. She just hoped he was as good as she was hoping, knowing his family, she would most likely have to break him in. Still, it was a challenge she looked forward to taking.

"You're perfect. Now, less talking, more kissing. Uncle Barry will be wondering where I am, so chop chop. You…owe me this." Jinx was very happy to follow his orders and yanked him down unto the couch, continuing to unbutton his shirt as she went along. She could get used to this.

As Wally began unbuttoning Jinx's skirt, a sudden look of panic filled his eyes. "I can't," he whispered.

Jinx stroked his arm. "It's okay, I get you are nervous. A lot of guys are," she said softly, kissing his neck. "Maybe I should get you in the shower and give you a message first," she explained. Poor little virgin that he was, she would have been surprised if he wasn't shaking in terror.

"Jinxie, Superman has super vision and super hearing. Martian Manhunter can hear thoughts," Wally whispered, his face aflame. "Unless we plan to become exhibitionists, we might want to have a more private place to do this."

Jinx scowled. "They do this just to torment us, don't they?" she said, lying down next to him.

"Welcome to my life," Wally said, kissing her softly. "But you'll get used to them. I'm going to make sure you're happy on the right side. I'm going to take care of you." Jinx tried to smile, but resisted the urge to feel like she had been trapped. "We can cuddle a bit. Then I need to go back and reassure everyone that I'm still all right. They're still suspicious of you."

Jinx sighed and nodded. She had a feeling she'd be living with their barely concealed disdain for a very long time. "And you'll be needed new rooms. Can't have my favorite girl in prison," Wally continued. "Come on, I'll take you with me on the way back."

* * *

Jinx had to admit, now that she was a protected witness, she got much better digs. She had been moved to a nice apartment. Even though she knew she was under surveillance, at least she wasn't a prisoner anymore. She would have to get used to what her new life would be. She supposed she would live with Wally as much as possible. She had no idea where else she could go. She could go back to the Mittlemans but she was afraid of being tracked. Slade and every other villain would be trying to find her, and she had no wish to put them in danger.

Wally had gone back to his rooms and left her alone to enjoy her freedom. The kiss she had gotten had made her knees go weak. Of course, besides shacking up with Wally, she had no idea what else to do. Was there a game room in this place?

"May I come in?" a voice interrupted, a slight foreign accent marring her speech. A tall woman with long black hair stood in the doorway, her long hair swishing around her head, topped by a top hat. She was so beautiful that it was actually painful to be in the same room as her. Magic crackled around her.

"Sure, my room is yours," Jinx said, adjusting her hair to make herself feel prettier. It didn't really help. "What can I do for you?"

"Actually, I'm here to do for you. So, you're Layla?" the woman said, giving her a gleaming smile. "I'm Zatanna, Mistress of Magic. I heard you were a fellow magic user and thought I'd give you some pointers."

Jinx shook her head. "Please, my name is Jinx," she said haughtily. "Layla is…someone I don't think I know." It was the name her birth parents have given her, but she didn't even know who they were.

"Suit yourself. So, you're an untrained sorceress? You have the bloodline, when I was your age, we could have been twins," Zatanna said lightly. "You haven't learned how to appear human yet, have you?"

"I have a human face?" Jinx asked, feeling her throat tighten up. She could walk around normally if she wanted to? It seemed like a dream come true.

"This isn't how you have to look. By the bone structure, you have a human father and a Homo Magi mother; you can show your magical face or your human face, it's your choice," Zatanna explained. "Some of us are lucky enough to be born looking human and have to learn the demon side, but no harm done, you can do both. It's a simple spell. You need to just find a way to focus your powers."

Jinx nodded. "So how do I do that?" she asked eagerly. "I want to learn everything; I want to be the most powerful witch in the world." All the power, she would have the ability to do more than just cast bad luck spells, she could make all of her greatest desires come true. "Any pointers?"

"Well, how does your magic work when you use it now?" Zatanna asked, snapping her fingers to pull a rabbit out of her hat. "For me, it's saying things backwards."

"I just have to get angry and it happens," Jinx said carefully. So it must be tied to her emotions. "So…I guess I think happy thoughts?" It sounded like something out of Peter Pan, but that magical feeling still sizzled through her body. "Wow, that felt good."

She looked at herself in the mirror. Long black hair replaced the pink spikes she had learned to use to intimidate, and her pink eyes had turned blue. She had rosy skin and her eyebrows had grown back. She looked beautiful, like a television actress. She wasn't a freak anymore…she was a sorceress. "I look good."

"Yes, you do," Zatanna said, putting her arm around her. "You're a beautiful young lady and I can't wait for Wally to see you like this."

Jinx shook her head. "I think he liked me before," she said softly. "But no one else needs to know this is me. I could have a whole new life." She didn't have to be a villain if she didn't want to be. Her life was hers to make.

"With your control over magic, you'll become a sorceress of great power. You could have any life you want to. Any plans with what you want to do with your life?" Zatanna asked, as she snapped her fingers and handed a rose for Jinx.

Jinx shrugged as she tucked her new gift into her black hair. She was so beautiful; she could pass for sisters with her new teacher. She liked what she saw and whirled around, feeling herself again. "Model for Vogue?" she suggested.

"And after that, when you take off the mask?" Zatanna said, snapping her fingers and revealing Jinx's real face again. Looking in the mirror, she could see the demonic white skin and cruel pink eyes look at her again, the face of evil. She shivered and looked away. "You have to remember, this is you. You can't hide the fact that you're a creature of magic. So what do you plan to do with your life?"

"Don't have much of a home, and I really can't go back to being a villain. Them trying to kill me off kind of sealed that deal," she said softly. "Never actually thought I'd get this chance. I guess I'll stay with Wally and hope for the best." That thought didn't seem so very sweet right now.

"Is that really what you want?" Zatanna asked. "Because, you're going to have to decide your own life soon enough. Wally's a fine boy, but he shouldn't be the focus on your life. Believe me, I should know. I had a fling with his mentor that didn't end well."

"Really?" Jinx asked, with a smile. "Is he as uptight as Wally says he is? Between Doctor Allen and him, I'm surprised my guy manages to be cool in any way. Wally's a great guy, don't get me wrong, but he nearly wets himself at the thought of disappointing them."

"Yeah, Flash is definitely a lot less horrible than you think. I think you and him just got off on the wrong foot. I'm sure that once he's convinced you aren't corrupting his nephew, he'll be the nicest guy in the world. He's actually quite charming, once you get to know him," Zatanna said with a chuckle. "You two will have lots of time to get to know him, if you're going to live with them."

"Yeah, with him watching me constantly, waiting for me to go bad," Jinx considered, still feeling trapped. A thought occurred to her. It seemed crazy but it was all she could do to ignore it. She wanted to be free and even if it broke her heart, she had to do it. "Could I ask a favor?" she asked.

"Sure, ask anything you please, my girl," Zatanna said, giving her a kindly smile. "I'm here to help you. I've read your file, you've had a tough life and you're strong. I doubt there's much you can't do for yourself."

Jinx smiled back and steeled herself. It was the right thing to do, Wally would understand. She would make him understand. "So, I'm still getting used to being a magical creature. Do you think…do you think you could be my mentor? Teach me how to be a sorceress?" she asked.

"I wish I could, love, but I move around a lot, and that would mean you would be far from Wally," Zatanna explained, patting Jinx's shoulder. "My duties take me all around the world."

Jinx nodded. "That's what I thought you would say, and I'm ready for that. I need to be more than Wally's girlfriend, I need my own life," she said, finally feeling more confident with herself.

"I'm happy to take you on, my dear but are you sure? You might not see Wally for weeks, and I know you will miss him. Once you agree to become my apprentice, you're not going to be able to walk out and go to Paris on a whim," she cautioned. "And I leave tonight for a mission in the Demonic Realms for six months. So you'll have to decide now or wait for me to return."

Jinx nodded. She was going to have a life of her own and master her own powers, not just sit and wait adoringly for her boyfriend to come home. "I understand. I just have to tell Lover boy over dinner tonight. I better break out the leather skirt and hope I can distract him with that."

"Distract me with what?" Wally asked, walking into the room, holding a tray of cookies for her. He looked so earnest and adorable in that cute leather jacket; she just wanted to kiss him up. "What are you two plotting against me?"

"I better go," Zatanna said, with another gleaming smile. "You two enjoy yourselves and have a good romantic talk," she continued, before disappearing into a puff of smoke.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Wally asked, placing the tray on the table and sitting down. "Jinx?"

"Wally, we need to talk," Jinx said softly, sitting down next to him. She wasn't sure how she was going to break this to him.

"I'm not going to like this, am I?" Wally asked, his hands a blur as he wrung them nervously. "Why do I feel like this is going to hurt?"

"I think I need some time to just decide what I want to do in my own life," Jinx explained. 'I was willing to lie for you and never see you again. I almost ruined your life." She didn't like the place she was going, but she had destroyed her old life. She could only go forward now. "So I am going off to become a hero in my own right and be better than you, and go off traveling with Zatanna."

"But you didn't hurt me," Wally said, holding her hands. He looked so miserable but she had to do it. She had hurt him terribly, everyone knew that. "You can't leave me now, I've done so much for you, how could you just walk away?"

He had to understand that this had to happen. "I'm not walking away. I just want some time to rethink my life. Our whole relationship has been chasing each other around, but we've never had the chance to be normal," Jinx said, laying her head on his shoulder. She would miss him but this finally felt right.

"I'll give you a home. I'll give you a normal life," Wally pleaded sadly, holding her close as she breathed in his sweet scent. He smelled like ginger tea, it was nice.

"That's the problem. I need to just have a life where I'm not dependent on you to keep me good. Because I'm going to be a hero now too and I want to do it on my own terms. You're the prize, but I need to take the journey. I've decided maybe you guys are pretty cool and I want to join you, but you're going to have to give me time and not pressure me," Jinx said firmly, but allowed herself to hold him tighter. "And when I'm ready, we'll date for real. The way we should."

"I can't believe you are leaving, after all I did for you?" Wally said miserably, slumping into her arms. "How could you do this to me?"

"Because our whole relationship has been about fighting each other for control, or running from a bigger enemy. I just don't know what it means to date you if we're not fleeing or hiding. I need to have a normal life."

"I can give you a normal life! I have the money; we could live together, you and me. I can take care of you and make you happy," Wally thundered, looking even more despondent now. "Why don't you let me? I've done so much, I deserve to have you."

"Then let me go! Wally, I can't just live my life as your little girlfriend, waiting for you to come home. Everyone looks at me and they still that slutty girl who nearly cost you everything," Jinx snapped. "Do you want me to live like that for the rest of my life? To be your charity ward?"

"No, I don't. But can't you forge your identity while still remaining in my life?" Wally asked. "There's so much I want to do with you."

"And you will. It's going to be for a few months. We still have email and phones and all that. Come on, trust me!" Jinx said, giving him a kiss. "And to prove it, let's try to sneak out and find a nice place to make out. What's the worst that could happen?"

The look of sheer terror on Wally's face made her realize how much she would miss tormenting him. "You are insane. Beautiful…but insane." She was really going to have some sleepless nights over him. "I think we can just curl up here and hope for the best. And then see you off..."

* * *

"So, I guess this is goodbye for now?" Wally moaned, completely bummed by the idea of losing the girl of his dreams to witch school. "Can't you wait till tomorrow to leave? Or next week?"

"We have a mission, Wally and we need to leave now," Zatanna said, giving him a huge smile and patting his head. "Stop fretting."

"Yes, let the ladies leave, Wallace," Uncle Barry said, giving Zatanna a shy smile. "I have a feeling they'll be all right without you hovering over them."

"Yeah, leave the hovering to your uncle, Wally," Jinx teased, looking even more beautiful in her human face. He was quite partial to her demon face, but it was nice to see her able to blend into human society and in her Catholic schoolgirl uniform, she looked delicious. "Right, Dr. Allen?"

"Just what I always wanted, another snarky teenager around," Uncle Barry said, hands in his pockets. "I've been blessed."

"Yeah, maybe I should go with them and keep them safe, relieve you of both snarky teenagers," Wally offered, giving his guardian a winning smile.

"No," Uncle Barry said. "I'm afraid my boy will have to remain with me. Still, you are a good young woman, Jinx. This choice to go off and become a hero is a noble one. You've proved me wrong and I will be honored to allow Wally to date you when you return," Uncle Barry said, shaking her hand. "Good luck, miss."

"Thank you," Jinx said, nodding her head. "I look forward to seeing you again and giving you plenty of nights of your nephew and I just making it in before curfew," she said with a wink.

Uncle Barry's lip tightened. "Joy," he mumbled. "I suppose you're going to continue to give me palpitations?" he asked. "Revenge isn't always sweet, you know. You could try and not give me more problems"

"Where's the fun in that?" Jinx said, still quite unaware that she was teasing the Flash. Wally would tell her later when she returned.

"Speaking of fun, can I have ten minutes to say goodbye?" Wally asked, giving his best impression of a sad puppy, a look that once in a while got him his way.  
"Five," Uncle Barry said, hand on Wally's shoulder. Clearly, pushing his buttons was still just as much fun as it always was. "And keep the door open."  
"Where's the fun in that? Come on, that's barely enough time," Wally mumbled, as Jinx winked at him. He had a feeling his girl agreed just as much as he did.  
"Wallace…" Uncle Barry warned, his grip tightening a bit, just enough to cut off circulation to his right arm. "Behave yourself like the gentleman I raised you to be."  
Wally shrugged. "I'm grounded until the next time the Republicans have control of Congress. How much worse can things get?" he asked. "Can't I at least be with my girl?"  
"Save it for email! Part of being a sorceress means keeping your hormones under control," Zatanna smiled. "So, is this the mentoring thing I should be worried about?" she asked, shaking out her long mane of black hair.  
"Yes. Good luck, Zee," Uncle Barry said. "You're in for the adventure of a lifetime." He smiled down at Wally. "But it's pretty worth it."

"This isn't goodbye, you idiot. I'll email you as soon as I get unpacked," Jinx said, kissing Wally fully to the sound of Uncle Barry's disapproving snort. "Now, run along and save the world."

"Your wish is my command," Wally said sadly, knowing it would be back to lots of cold showers for him.

As he watched Jinx and Zatanna walk away into the horizon of his life, Wally felt himself being hugged by his uncle. "It's not easy, but you both made the right choice. I think Layla has a good chance for rehabilitation, and a happy life. And you'll see her again really soon."

Wally nodded, but couldn't resist feeling miserable at the thought of months without her. 'You don't think she'll forget me," he asked nervously. "She's a pretty girl; she'll be mobbed by guys who will all want her number." The thought of some other guy getting his newly good sided girl made him want to pound something into rubble.

"After all you were willing to do for her, I think you're safely in her affections," Uncle Barry said comfortingly. "And till then, you still have your family, you'll be seeing plenty of us, you know."

Wally groaned and nodded. "Yeah, I was hoping you would have forgotten about that," he said, as they walked back home. "So, you think I could get time off for good behavior to see her early?" he asked.

"Not a chance."

* * *

AN-I know a lot of people are wondering why I decided to separate them and the reason is that in canon, Kid Flash has to find her and I needed to figure out why. Plus, I couldn't have them just walk off into the sunset, that would be cheesy. They both have to fix their lives before they can truly be a couple and I think some distance will give them perspective.

Next chapter: Titans Together! Kid Flash gets the distress call and must find Jinx, as the fate of the world is at stake. Plus, he really misses her!


	39. As Long As You're Mine

Well, my friends, this is the end. This week, I start law school and I lose a lot of my free time. Sadly, I think I need to take a semester off to focus on my studies and work on some original projects. I still intend to write more fanfic, but a brief break will let me refresh and come back with a lot better work, and hopefully some stuff that will be found in book stores.

This chapter came to me with a lot of changes. I lost my beloved godmother to lung cancer, I changed schools, I moved to a new apartment in a new borough, and a lot of my friends have accomplished great things. To Scarylady, my friend and reader for years, congratulations on graduating, I know you will help kids like Jinx and I honor you publicly.

I have a lot more to say, but I will save it for the end note and let you continue with the story. So enjoy!

As Long As You're Mine

Just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
Come be how you want to  
And see how bright we shine  
Borrow the moonlight  
Until it is through  
And know I'll be here holding you  
As long as you're mine

--Wicked

It seemed like forever since he had saved the day. Wally had almost forgotten what it was like to feel the damsel in distress in his hands and know that he had made a serious and complete difference in the world. Sometimes, he ran faster than sound just to remind himself that he wasn't an ordinary boy. He was Kid Flash and once in a while, he got to save the world from total extinction. Now he was just Wally West, ordinary kid who lived with his aunt and uncle and cousin. It was maddening.

Wally knew he was being dramatic; it had only been two months since he had put on the suit and made the world a better place. He had been training hard, but he missed the actual fieldwork a lot. He wanted to return to active duty but he hadn't brought the subject up with his uncle. He had done a lot to answer for and he knew he deserved his punishment. According to some of his own fellow heroes, he deserved to be clapped in chains, so he supposed this was merciful. He also knew his probation still stood and one false step could have him de-masked permanently. So he had waited patiently, wondering if he'd ever return to that life again.

Still, life wasn't all bad. The birth of his cousin had definitely made things a lot more interesting. Little Margaret was the cutest baby in the world, and Wally had thoroughly enjoyed holding her close and whispering stories about what a great hero her father was. Even with the super-speed, he knew his uncle needed the help; Aunt Iris could only do so much for a colicky baby. This was his family; he had a duty to them.

Still, even duty wasn't enough to distract him from his biggest problem. He missed Jinx. He missed her smile, he missed her teasing and he especially missed her delightful kisses. They hadn't been allowed to communicate much as part of the probation, since they needed to protect her identity. He knew villains would be tracking her down, but he knew she could protect herself. He just had to see her again soon or he would lose his mind.

She was happy now; her emails were filled with learning how to be a sorceress. She was traveling the world, learning how to cast spells and brew potions and summon demons. She had been a terror when she only had her subconscious magical powers; he couldn't imagine what she would be like once she was at full power. It was a frightening thought.

"Day dreaming, Mr. West?" Uncle Barry asked, poking him in the ribs. "You still with me on Earth?"

"Yes sir," Wally said pleasantly, as he continued to wash the beakers for his uncle's lab. "I'm just thinking about life."

"You washed that one five times. Try and pay attention, my boy, you have the attention span of a toddler sometimes," Uncle Barry said affectionately. "I know you'd rather be playing video games, but duty calls. Besides, I enjoy the company, when you aren't drifting off in dreams."

"Thanks," Wally said, putting down the beaker and washing his hands. "Should I start on the filing?" he asked, sighing. "Or would you prefer me to listen to your lecture? I hear it's actually good this time."

"All of my lectures are great, you little scamp," Uncle Barry said, giving him a mocking glare.

"Hey, they put Baby Margaret to sleep; it's the best thing ever. She just hears the sound of your voice discussing criminology and she is ready to go down for a nap," Wally teased, getting a rag thrown at his head. "What?"

"You're something else, my boy," Uncle Barry said. "Perhaps you'd like to go for a run with me tonight? Just to California and back," he offered.

Wally grinned wildly, before hearing a ringing noise. As he bent down to check his cell phone, Wally realized it was communicator had gone off. That was strange. Wally hadn't heard from his friends in a while, being grounded and all. "Calling all Titans," came the response message. It was an emergency call and meant the baddies had reached a new level of badness. It meant it was "going on."

"Uncle Barry, duty calls," he said, showing the message to his uncle. "Can I answer the beckoning of it?" He had been off duty but now he was needed. He hoped his uncle would understand.

Uncle Barry didn't say anything for a moment before shrugging. "You've been eating a lot lately, I hope your suit still fits," he said quietly, poking him in the ribs.

"Really?" Wally said, shocked that his parole was finally over. He had expected to be told to go to his room and think about what he had done. "You're letting me go."

"Of course. You've earned it and the filing can wait. And get Jinx on this too. You'll need all the help you can get," Uncle Barry said, giving Wally a warm smile and tossing him his ring. "And come home in one piece, hero boy! Call for back up if you need me."

As Wally zoomed off to see Jinx again, he realized one thing. He was completely happy again. "I love you, you're the best mentor in the world," he called over his shoulder. Now to find the girl of his dreams and give her a big fat kiss.

* * *

Jinx smiled at the applause and whirled around. "For my next trick, I will pull a rabbit out of my hat," she said, reaching into her top hat. Becoming a stage magician was quite fun, she had learned sorcery under the very nose of people who had no idea that everything she was doing was real. "Hmmm, can't find a bunny. Guess I'll have to make one," she said, wiggling her nose. A second later, she had disappeared and a fat bunny was in her place. "Nice job?" she asked, appearing at the back of the stage. The place was packed, she was becoming a real hit.

"Let's give a round of applause for Zara, my lovely assistant," Zatanna said, climbing down from the catwalk. "Let's see if I can top that?" Jinx took a bow and ran backstage to her dressing room. She could have performed forever, but Zatanna had insisted she not tax her new powers. Her guardian didn't want to exploit her, it was a refreshing feeling to be valued.

She had been learning so much. The elements themselves had become her servants, as Zatanna had opened up a new world to her. Barry Allen wouldn't be able to hex her ever again, she could summon full fledged curses at her finger tips. It was her witchly blood, after all and Zatanna was the best big sister ever.

It was great to know who she was, a homo magi and with a family of people who accepted her for who she was. Of course, the ability to change into a demonic face at random did bother most people, but if she was in show business, people thought it was a costume. She had always dreamed of traveling the world and now as a stage performer, she had the chance. She had been through Europe quite a bit and now she was in Israel, enjoying the beautiful city of Haifa and ogling the hot soldiers. She knew better than to flirt too much, but she did have eyes.

As she began to take off her costume, she heard a chuckle behind her. "Is this part of the deal?" a familiar voice asked. "Been waiting for you for three whole minutes, you better make it worth my while."

"Wally!" Jinx said, whirling around and not bothering to cover herself as she let the dress slip off her body, leaving her in her underclothing. "How long were you going to stand there and let me strip?"

"I noticed you aren't complaining," Wally said, in full costume, looking like the idiotic prince who had swept off her feet and changed her life. He had gotten a bit taller but the smile was the same, he was the same guy she had left. She felt instantly better just being next to him. His punishment was over, she didn't have to feel guilty anymore. "Took me a few minutes to find you, Aunt Zatanna is good about hiding her tracks. You're looking well and happy. Enjoying show business life?" he asked.

"You got it. I was born to be a star, baby. I should have gone good earlier, I'm doing movie deals," Jinx said happily. "Hate to admit, kid, but you were right. Being good rocks." She whirled around and allowed him to eye what he had been missing. Of course, had he been cheating on her, she'd cut off all of his portruding parts and send them to Robin, gift wrapped.

"I knew you would like it if you tried it. But we don't have to flirt. The Titans have put out a distress call. We got a major villain infestation and they need to be sent back to their mommies crying. Want to make your debut into hero society?" Wally asked, bowing deeply and kissing her hand.

"Me?" Jinx asked, amused. "Are you sure I'm ready?" She was going to enjoy the looks on her former friends faces. They all thought she was dead. Well, she was about to make a comback tour for the ages.

"You've saved me a couple times, why not try and save the world?" Wally asked, giving her a wink. She liked the sound of that, she had a score to settle with Captain Commando, who had wanted her locked up.

"Of course, just let me alert Zatanna that I'll be out," Jinx said, closing her eyes for a moment. Telepathy between magical creatures was a charming bonus, she was really enjoying this idea of being a full fledged sorceress. "Excellent, she says yes."

"Wow, my mentor would give anything to be able to contact me like that," Wally noted, still giving her the look that promised that he had never stopped thinking about her, the look that she was completely and utterly adored by him. "Or we'd never have fun."

"Yeah, he's sorta overprotective, I hope this will finally prove I don't mean you any harm. Of course, I need to change back into my old threads," Jinx said, happily. "Have to look my best for my debut." She had been waiting for this for a long time and intended to make it a memorable experience.

"I thought you left your villainous ways behind you," Wally said as Jinx blinked her eyes and was instantly the sexy villain he had remembered. She had definitely learned a lot of new tricks since she had been a prisoner in Jump City, she was eager to show them off.

"Sides change, dear, but fashion is forever," Jinx said, putting her arms around her neck. "Now, let's make everyone stare."

* * *

Seeing everyone's face when she stepped out of the shadows had been wicked. She hadn't been able to contain her smile as she and her boy turned the tide of battle and impressed her. The look of sadness from Kid Wykkid's face had been tough, but she had decided that she'd focus on him later. Taking out Madam Rouge had restored her good mood entirely.

The proudest moment was when Jinx was handed a Titan communicator along with everyone else. She was one of them, she had proven herself and she knew Wally felt quite vindicated at the thought that he had known she was good all along. Seeing the look on Robin's face when she took had been one of the sweetest moments of her life. "Thanks, love," she whispered in his ear.

"You hurt Kid Flash or any other member of my team and I swear I will rip you limb from limb," Robin mumbled, but he handed her the communicator all the same. She even had her own room here at the Tower, to prove that she was one of them. She did plan to return to Zatanna as soon as possible, but spending a night here, making Robin's teeth grind was far too much fun to give up.

"Enjoying the straight and narrow, Princess?" Wally said, walking into her room, clad in his civilian clothing. His hair was wet, he had been selfish enough to take a shower and not invite her to get all soapy. She'd have to punish him.

Jinx smiled and took his hand. "So, Hero, ever thought we'd be kissing here at the Titan tower?" she asked, before flipping him and knocking him down on the bed. "I always had sexual fantasies about this place." She closed her eyes and slammed the door behind her magically.

"If you tie me up, you can even complete them," Wally said, giving her a wink as he stretched out helplessly. "No x ray vision here and Raven's out of range for empathy. This is a voyeur free zone," he offered, laying his hands on top of his head.

"I like the way you think," Jinx said, unbuttoning her shirt and climbing on top of him. Her body was as flawless as he had remembered, taught and smooth and waiting for him to explore. Wally had waited a long time for this; he was finally going to get what was coming to him. "I am going to ravish your brains out, and make you beg for mercy. I'm a pretty powerful sorceress, you have no idea what I can do to you."

"You captured me, do with me what you wish," Wally said, as Jinx tore open his shirt and began to unbutton her bra. This was the moment he had been waiting for and Uncle Barry never needed to know about it! "And I can count on you to be creative and make my day."

"TITANS GO, criminal seen on Main Street, robbing bank. Four heroes, please report!" came Robin's voice crackling over the intercom. "And that includes the occupants of bedroom C12, who might care to note that there are security cameras in this place!"

"Damn it!" Wally snapped, wondering if he was fast enough to clobber his idiot best friend with his own Bo staff until the prig begged for mercy. Doubtful, Robin was the Boy Wonder, trained by Batman himself. He could take down the Angels themselves.

"The door is magically sealed shut." Jinx smiled cat-like as her eyes glowed. The popping sounds of the camera lenses were music to his ears. "Now…where were we?" she asked. "Oh yes. I remember."

* * *

AN-Hehe, with all the angst, I had to give you some steam, no? So yes, they are going to do it and after all they went through, they deserve a little fun. It's not my favorite idea of teen sexuality, but it's fiction and hey, they deserved a treat.

So yes, my friends, this is the end. So as I said above, I am working on a sequel but for now, I have law school and two original novels which have some publishing interest. All of this would not have been possible without your wonderful reviews which made me more confident in my writing, which brightened my day during some of the darkest times in my life, when I thought I had cancer and had months to live, when I flunked the LSAT, your reviews got me through and I stand before you, a healthy young woman on the verge of some amazing things. This chapter is dedicated to you all, with thanks from the bottom of my heart.

This is a short goodbye, but check back once in a while for news on me, and more fiction, once I have a bit more time.

So live long and prosper, my friends. You'll hear from me soon.


End file.
